An Unexpected Attraction
by NJRM
Summary: Lily Evans in no way fancied James Potter, that was a fact. The pair becoming friends was shock enough but Lily having an actual crush on him? Hell would have to freeze over first...at least that's what she thought.
1. Some Velvet Morning

Lily was in the Gryffindor Common room, sprawled out across the couch. She had a Transfiguration textbook between her hands and her eyes clung to every word intently. Suddenly a pair of moist lips pressed against hers interrupted her train of thought. Lily smiled.

"How am I ever expected to get my studying done with you sneaking up on me like that?" When she opened her eyes a messy haired boy with square black rimmed glasses loomed over her. He plopped down on the couch, lifting Lily's legs and placing them in his lap.

"What's the point in studying if you can't have a little fun?" Lily blushed as he leaned in closer to her, his lips traveling up her neck and along her jaw. _Screw it_ she thought, tossing the textbook aside. Lily sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips delicately against his. They moved in unison, her hands traveling down along his chest. She could feel the outline of muscles beneath his shirt.

Lily was shaken awake by the sound of an owl's beak tapping impatiently against her window. She jumped up, her oversized t-shirt soaked in sweat. What the hell had she just been dreaming about? Lily's stomach tossed and turned as she quickly scrambled from her bed and threw the window open letting Apollo in.

"Sorry" she apologized, although her owl would never know. "You silly little thing." She pet her affectionately, giving the owl treats to nibble on as she took the letter for herself.

_Lily, _

_France is wonderful. Mum left after the first few days, had to get back to work, but it's better that way anyway. Amy's been showing me all around, introducing me to her friends, taking me out to the pubs. Have I mentioned how much I am absolutely fucking loving being seventeen now? I love it. _

_The only downside to this place: when Amy is working I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing. She tries to leave me maps and directions for things to do but I always get lost. In recent days I've acquired an incredibly helpful friend to guide me around. His name is Anton and before you ask yes, we are a little more than just friends. Wipe that look off your face! You wouldn't be able to resist it either if you were guided around town by this beautiful smile. _

_Only a few more days until I have to hurry on home (to Anton's great dismay) and I'll be able to spend the next two months of summer running around with you, Mary, and Alice. I can't believe this is it, our last summer as Hogwart's students. Well no matter what we'll make the most of it, lots of drinks and parties to go around. Talking about parties, I'm also super excited for your boyfriend's little get together (which I am incredibly thankful he is throwing a day after I get home). Well try not to be too glum without me and remember I return home with piles and piles of prezzies. _

_Love, _

_ Marlene _

Marlene's letters always put a smile on Lily's face. She'd hurried off to France to visit her older sister Amy the day after they'd gotten home from Hogwarts and Lily had missed her more than she thought she would. It was only two weeks apart but somehow those two weeks had left Lily with more complicated and unresolved feelings than the past seventeen years of her life.

Lily snatched a pair of shorts off her bedroom floor and threw them on before heading out downstairs. The house was silent which meant her mother must have been at work already. Lily had been alone for much of the past week with her mom constantly on shifts at the hospital and her sister away on vacation with Vernon's family.

Lily got herself a bowl of frosted flakes and then sat in front of the TV as she munched away on them. Her mother, Katherine Evans, worked at a hospital a few miles out of town as a nurse. Katherine was a small, frail, woman. She had always been very delicate looking but had become more so since the death of her husband a year prior.

Richard Evans had been Lily's role model. She'd shared a special bond with her father since a young age, the two of them always on a frequency neither Petunia nor her mother could reach in the same way. Lily had the fondest memories of her father slipping her treats on the drive home from school.

"Don't tell your mother and sister okay?" he would instruct Lily, who was struggling with a mouthful of toffee. "This is just our little secret." It always was too. Never once had Lily shared those moments with the rest of her family. It had been a heart attack that had finally killed her father.

Lily had thought it ironic because she always saw her father as having the biggest heart in their family. Richard Evans had never been one to watch his diet. He was always a portly man, but it'd suited him. Lily could remember her mother nagging him all the time but she'd always just thought it was in the way most people worried about the ones they loved.

"Rich you have to pay more attention to your fat intake" Katherine would sigh time and time again. "It's not good for you, especially as you get older." Mr. Evan's would just get a big smile across his face; he'd take his wife by the shoulders, and look into her eyes.

"Would I be the man you married if I worried about my fat intake?" Katherine would roll her eyes.

"I would just like to keep the man I married around long enough for our golden wedding anniversary." Sadly Mr. Evan's hadn't made it that long.

His first heart attack had taken place just after Christmas during Lily's fifth year. Her mother owled that he'd collapsed during one of their morning walks, she'd rushed him to the hospital immediately. Lily had gone home for a week to make sure he was okay and when she'd left to head back to school he had been in high spirits, seeming to have recovered from the whole ordeal. The second one was not so lucky.

It had been during the summer. Lily's mother and sister had gone out shopping and she and her dad were making breakfast and enjoying a morning in front of the TV. Lily had gone to take a shower while Mr. Evan's continued watching the news downstairs and when she'd returned he was sitting, frozen, in his chair a cigar still burning between his fingers.

That morning, as she sat on the couch alone, all Lily could think about was that morning almost a year ago now that she had spent with her father. Her green eyes traveled over to the armchair he always sat in, no one had used it since his death. Lily swallowed back a lump in her throat pushing aside the cereal she no longer had a stomach for.

This summer would be better than the last she had already decided that. She'd spent her two months off last year mopping around, mourning her father, and avoiding any of her friends who'd tried to come around. Lily refused to let that pattern repeat. There was a lot different this year.

She'd grown her hair out longer, she was seventeen, and she was dating one of the most attractive boys in her year. Fabian, one half of the Prewett twins, had asked her out halfway through sixth year and the pair had been going strong ever since. Fabian was kind, funny, and strikingly smart. He was one of the first guys Lily had gone out with that she had a genuine interest in. Not to mention he was incredibly good looking with his auburn hair and warm brown eyes. All of the girls at school were jealous of her.

Lily had felt lucky, like she'd hit the jackpot, until recently. It wasn't Fabian; no he was still absolutely amazing. It was her. In the past two weeks since they'd gotten home from school a familiar messy haired boy had plagued her dreams nearly every other night. Lily winced just at the thought of all the things she'd dreamt of them doing together.

It wasn't as though James and her were on bad terms; no they'd gotten over all of that last year. During their sixth year at Hogwarts Lily and James had actually managed to get along. James had stopped asking her out excessively and Lily had realized he wasn't really an arrogant toerag, most of the time anyway. They'd even spent the journey back to Kings Cross together, playing a round of Exploding Snaps, and made plans to see each other over the summer. So what the hell was Lily doing dreaming about him?

Was she just going mad, her mind confusing the men in her life so that she put James in the place of Fabian by accident? Lily Evans in no way fancied James Potter that was a fact. The pair becoming friends was shock enough but Lily having an actual crush on him? Hell would have to freeze over first. James may not have been a complete asshole but he was still childish, arrogant, and completely full of himself. Not Lily's type at all. No, Lily enjoyed the quiet brooding type, the type like her lovely boyfriend.

That was the problem, Lily decided. The complete lack of Fabian Prewett in her summer so far had driven her to complete madness. This needed to be fixed. Lily jumped from her kitchen walking with determination back towards the stairs. She would visit her boyfriend and show her subconscious just who was a better candidate for romantic dreams.

* * *

><p>James squinted up at his friends flying high above his head, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Peter, Remus, and Sirius were all in the air the group playing a small game of Quidditch, as they always did when together over the holidays. James placed his broom beneath him shooting up to meet them, quaffle in hand. He looked over at Peter who was gripping onto the end of his broom for dear life, his knuckles gone white.<p>

"You alright there Pete?" James asked struggling to keep the amusement from his voice.

"I hate flying. Why do we always have to do things that involve flying?"

"Quidditch is a religion Wormtail, get with it." Peter rolled his eyes, adjusting his hands carefully. The four of them flew high above James's garden for at least an hour, Peter eventually loosening up as he always did after some time. In the end it was James and Remus's team whom won, much to Sirius' disappointment.

"I still say that last throw Wormtail got was legit!" he complained to James long after their feet had hit the ground. His friend merely smirked, not one to hand over his victory easily. James' eyes traveled up the pathway behind his house and he could see his mother standing just outside of the back door. She was waving violently.

"Lunch!" she called out to the group of them, all four immediately heading in her direction. They were not ones to turn down food after a vigorous game of Quidditch.

"So, are we going to this party at the Prewetts Saturday night?" Sirius asked curiously, staring in James's direction specifically. He hated when Sirius did that, acted like they were supposed to hate Fabian because of him. James and Fabian had always gotten along well, since they were just first years, in fact Fabian had even asked James first how he might feel about him and Lily dating. James had told him his crush on Lily was a thing of the past at the time but he was lying. It had just become abundantly clear in the past year that if James Potter was ever going to become appealing to Lily it'd have to be of her own accord.

"I don't see why we wouldn't" James shrugged. "The twins are always a good time."

"Have you talked to any of them recently?" Remus asked casually, clearing his throat. "The girls?"

"Marlene owled a few days ago, she's having the time of her life in France, shagging some guy named Anton-" James cut off as the four of them reached his house and his mother stood closely to the door, placing sandwiches onto a large plate. It was best for him to keep information on Marlene's sex life quiet around her. She and Marlene's mother were best friends; they had been since James and Marlene were had been close friends since they were in diapers, in fact at one point their mothers had plotted a union between them but neither had ever been very interested.

"Wow Care' did you make those all yourself?" Sirius teased Mrs. Potter. She gave him a stern look. Caroline Potter could not cook for the life of her and that was why the Potter's had a very kind house elf, Mimsy, who did all the cooking for her.

"You know Sirius I don't _have_ to feed you," she said, eyeing the young boy pointedly. Caroline Potter had all the air of a woman who had once been a complete knockout. She was tall, thin, and had great facial structure. In her age her jet-black hair had grown streaks of grey and her smooth skin wrinkled along her forehead and under her eyes.

She walked through the kitchen and into the large dining room, equipped with a glass chandelier dangling over the table, placing the sandwiches down for the boys to eat. "Now, what am I getting you boys to drink? Is pumpkin juice fine?"

"You'd forget we had a house elf" James quipped before being smacked across the side of the head. "Ow!" he cried out but his mother didn't show a glimmer of sympathy in her eyes.

"Have some respect for the person who does all your cooking and cleaning, this family would be useless without Mimsy." James swallowed guiltily. He hadn't meant the comment to come out arrogantly; it just had as most words that came from James Potter's mouth did. Once Caroline had left the room again, satisfied with her filling of the boys needs, James returned to his story.

"Anyway like I said, Marlene is planning to become French." Sirius made a gagging sound. " Frank and Alice have that summer training Auror program" James said, shrugging the topic off as boring. "Mary is definitely shagging Diggory."

"Seriously?" Peter choked. "I was stuck partnering up with him in Defense fifth year, he's awful" Remus nodded in agreement.

"Mary's not an idiot, what does she see in a piece of work like that?"

"Don't ask me to rationalize what Mary McDonald does," James said, taking a large bite out of his ham and swiss sandwich. There was a silence over the group and then Sirius coughed quietly but James could tell it was forced.

"You seem to have very skillfully left out one name Prongs" Sirius said, James was sure just to annoy him.

"Well I don't know…it's not like we're best pals."

"But you two did seem to be getting along well last year" Peter added optimistically.

"Yeah, I think she only came to me cursing about you once." James rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair so the two legs lifted off the ground.

"Well we'll see her at the party I guess. Anyway, I'm sure Lily Evan's has spent the past two weeks thinking of nothing but her boyfriend. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other last time they parted." James couldn't pretend the words didn't hurt him to say but he shoved them out with an air of casualness all the same.

If James had to watch Lily be blissfully happy with any guy at least it was Fabian and not any of the other tools pining after her that he hated. You always knew Fabian's intentions were pure and he would never mistreat her. It hadn't been easy for James to accept but after watching them for a few months he saw the truth, he was never going to be the guy Lily Evan's needed. She wanted someone without edges or dark corners, which would never be James. He would always be a little too sarcastic and his arrogant air followed him everywhere no matter how hard he tried to stray from it. The best he could do was try and be a better version of himself, less of a git, anything other than that wouldn't be James Potter. If Lily didn't like him she never would, it was simple as that and James was slowly coming to terms with it.

"Fuck it, we're getting smashed Saturday night," Sirius decided for the four of them. "And we're all getting laid." James watched Sirius turn his cool grey eyes in Peter's direction, "even you."

* * *

><p>Mary woke up her long chocolate brown hair sprawled around her, a small line of drool slipping from the corner of her mouth. She wiped it away quickly, rolling onto her back so that she could stretch her body out long, letting loose a small sigh of pleasure. She was in a tiny broom closet of a room, cramped into a twin bed beside a snoring Amos Diggory. The small line of sunlight, which streamed in between his dark grey curtains, told Mary it must have been mid morning. Carefully she climbed from the bed, tiptoeing along the bedroom floor and scooping up the various pieces of clothing she'd lost in last night's fun.<p>

How Mary McDonald, one of the most sought after girls at Hogwarts, had ended up fooling around with Amos Diggory was beyond her. He was quiet, academically driven, and spent most of his days buried in history textbooks on magical creatures. Mary found the care of magical creatures very interesting but that didn't mean she wanted to spend an entire night reading about it.

Once fully clothed Mary paused for a second, admiring the sleeping figure in front of her. No one paid much attention to Amos but staring down at him in that moment Mary couldn't seem to find anything wrong with him. He had shaggy light brown hair and soft features. He had more meat on his bones than most of the guys she slept with who were completely obsessed with their bodies. Mary couldn't help but admire these things about him.

He wasn't terrible in bed either; it'd been a shock to her. They'd been in the same Care of Magical Creatures class. Mary spent the entire year complaining to her friends about how obnoxious he was shooting his hand up immediately anytime a teacher needed an answer. Mary could have pushed him into the container of Blast-Ended Skrewts. Somehow halfway through the year she'd been doing terribly in the course and ended up getting tutored by him, it was torture. She just bickered with him most of them time. Then one night on the way home form the library, after a long evening of Mary sighing exasperatedly and Amos struggling to understand how she couldn't get it, he'd kissed her. She'd meant to smack him but instead she'd kissed him back, hard.

Amos stirred in his sleep and Mary jumped realizing how insane she must have looked just staring down at him. She stood frozen for a moment struggling with whether to leave or say goodbye. Finally the tall dark haired girl moved forward, shaking Amos delicately.

"Hey…Amos?" His round brown eyes fluttered open, glassy from sleep.

"Mary?" She smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm heading out okay?" He nodded. "Am I going to see you tomorrow night?"

"What's tomorrow night?"

"The Prewett party?" She said like he must have been the only person on the planet not to know what was happening tomorrow night.

"Oh um…not really my scene…I have some reading I really need to catch up on." Mary looked at Amos blankly, blinking a few times. He was passing up a Prewett party for some reading?

"I'll see you around Amos" she said adjusting her purse strap.

"Bye."

Mary could have gone home but she wasn't in the mood. Her younger siblings would all be awake and running around, her mother chasing after them tirelessly. Mary was too exhausted to deal with them and the questions she'd be bombarded with immediately upon walking through the door. Instead she made a quick stop at the bakery down the street from Amos' and then apperated to Cokeworth.

Mary walked down the familiar street, knocking on the house with the blue door and well-kept garden. A sleepy eyed Lily Evan's with bedhead answered the door.

"McDonald?" she asked curiously, blinking at her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you were still alive, distracting myself, the usual." Mary pushed past her friend and stepped inside, making herself at home. She followed Lily into the kitchen passing her the large coffee she'd brought over, two milk one sugar, just the way Lily liked it.

"This smells like heaven" the red-haired beauty smiled, licking her lips.

"I know you well, here" Mary pushed a croissant in her direction. "My treat." Lily was one of the prettiest people Mary had ever known. It didn't come to her in the way it did Mary. Mary's beauty was generic, tall, thin, dark hair, dark eyes. People were drawn to its commonness. Lily's beauty was unique. Her long, slightly wavy red hair, and startling green eyes were attention drawing; it made you never want to stop looking at her. It didn't help that she was dead smart either; Lily Evans was a lethal weapon to all men. James Potter had learnt that the hard way.

"Excited for Fabian's party tomorrow?" Mary asked, picking at her own food.

"Yeah, I visited him the other day. He and Gideon are pulling out all the big guns for this one."

"Wouldn't expect any less from them" Mary felt her stomach fluttering with excitement. She loved a good party. It was an excuse for her to get all dolled up and flirt, Mary loved a good excuse to flirt. Besides it was their last summer as students and the first time all summer the whole group of them would be together.

"Hey have you seen Mar yet?" Lily asked, her voice suddenly jumping with excitement. "She must have gotten in from Paris yesterday." Mary nodded, tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"She probably just went to sleep, exhausted from _excessive_ Anton shagging." Mary said the last part with dramatic emphasis, which made Lily laugh so hard she spit out the coffee in her mouth.

"How does she manage to find love anywhere she goes?"

"That's our Marley, a dick magnet." Mary could see Lily pursing her lips together hard to hold in the laughter and she smiled proudly.

"It'll be so nice to see Alice though won't it? Her and Frank took these summer internships and we never see them anymore!"

"They might as well already be Aurors" Mary hated that it felt their last big summer was being wasted. Shouldn't they be fighting to stay together? To spend every night having sleepovers, shopping, and braiding each other's hair? The braiding might have been a bit excessive but Mary felt it necessary nonetheless. She felt robbed of their last few good moments.

Last summer had been awful with Lily losing her father. No one had known what to do or how to comfort her. Lily Evans was the one who usually had everything all figured out, she held the answers. Mary, Marlene, and Alice had been distraught trying to figure out what to do to fill the hole she now contained in her heart. Mary wasn't sure if they'd ever succeeded.

"You have to promise me we're going big tomorrow night," Mary begged. "Seriously, you Marlene, Alice, and me all together. Lil' lets do a big sleepover, just like we used to!" Lily looked hesitant but Mary's big pleading puppy dog eyes seemed to tide her over.

"Okay, okay I think a sleepover can be arranged." Mary jumped out of her seat joyfully.

"Marlene is going to be so excited!" She couldn't wait to throw her arms around her boney little blonde friend for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

><p>It was eleven a.m. on a Friday and although most normal people would be awake by this time Marlene McKinnon knew James Potter would not. She made her way up the front path of the Potter's towards the tall gorgeous home, which had green vines climbing up its red brick walls. Marlene rang the doorbell, a bag of presents hanging from her left hand.<p>

Her curly blonde hair was gathered into a high ponytail and her face was clean of any makeup so that her newly obtained freckles were clearly visible. Marlene's skin had tanned just a few shades darker during her three-day trip to the South of France and it gave her a healthy glow.

Mrs. Potter was the one to answer the door; a large smile spreading from cheek to cheek when she realized it was Marlene standing on her front step.

"Hello sweetheart!" she opened her arms, Marlene jumping into them. "How was your trip?"

"Wonderful." _And filled with the best sex I've had in my life_ Marlene wanted to add.

"And your sister?"

"She's doing great. She really loves her job over there." Caroline nodded with approval. Marlene had never been so happy to see someone in her life. Over the years she'd grown to see Mrs. Potter as a sort of mother figure in her life, she was there for her in the ways her own mother couldn't be. "Oh! I almost forgot…" Marlene rummaged around in her bag for a moment before producing a small navy blue jewelry box. "Ta-da!" Caroline gasped.

"Oh Marlene! You didn't have to do this." the tall blonde shrugged.

"It was screaming your name." there were two lavender pearl earrings inside the box that went perfectly with a necklace Marlene had remembered seeing on Caroline. Marlene heard the sound of footsteps above her head and then Mr. Potter appeared walking down the large spiral staircase that took up most of the entry hall.

"Marlene McKinnon!" he called out friendly. "How was France?"

"Fabulous, think fast." She said, tossing a box in Alec Potter's direction. He caught it with ease, reflexes just like his son's, opening it up to find the nice stripped tie Marlene had purchased him on her visit.

"Do you think there's still enough time to convince Maureen to trade kids?" he joked with Caroline, causing Marlene to smile proudly. "This is great Marlene thank you."

"Another to add to that collection of yours." Alec nodded, smiling in his wife's direction.

"Should we get going?" he asked her.

"Yes,off to work for us Mar, I wish we could visit more." Marlene gave Caroline another tight hug.

"We will soon! James is up stairs right?" Caroline nodded.

"Yep, him and Sirius both. See if you can get them up and fed."

"A challenge, I like the way you think Care'" Marlene said with a wink, turning towards the stairs. James's bedroom was on the third floor, his own little space. It was huge with large windows, Quidditch posters everywhere, a queen sized bed, and a table scattered with ink and parchment. It was Marlene's favourite room in the house. She tiptoed up the stairs and then threw his bedroom door open rushing towards the bed he slept in and beginning to jump up and down on it.

"I'm home! I'm home! I'm home!" Marlene screamed as James groaned tiredly bellow her. After a few minutes she collapsed beside him planting a big kiss on his cheek. They often played the role of siblings; in fact many people at school had mistakenly assumed they were related. Had their mother's had their way with things they would have been married off the minute it was legal, they were lucky their non-romantic feelings made that impossible.

"Wake up you lazy lump I've got presents for you." That got James moving a little faster. He reached for his glasses lying on the bedside table and sat up in bed.

"You look different…"

"I'm tan!" Marlene cried excitedly, it was a very exciting thing considering it was impossible for her to tan with their weather. She handed James his gift but before she could watch him open it was tackled down by Sirius.

"McKinnon's back!" he cried out despite Marlene's protests. He kissed the side of her face the way she had James's and she cried out with disgust. "I hope there's another gift in there for me" he said, winking at her. Marlene rolled her eyes but produced one anyway. She knew that when James got something Sirius needed it as well they were like children. She bought James a new book on Quidditch and Sirius a comfy black sweater.

After she'd made them sufficiently happy with presents she forced them downstairs and had Mimsy start up pancakes and sausage.

"Have you visited anyone else yet?" James asked, the three of them sat around the dining room table. She knew he meant it to come out casual but she couldn't help but catch the hopeful undertone in his voice even though she pretended not to.

"Nope, you're my first stop."

"You just couldn't stay away could you McKinnon?" Sirius said in his sleaziest tone, Marlene stuck her tongue out at him.

"You two are going to the Prewett's party right?" They nodded. Marlene bubbled with excitement it meant she'd be surrounded by all her best friends. Marlene knew James hadn't been in the highest spirits since the end of the school year. He'd been forced to spend the last half of it watching Lily fall completely in love with Fabian, all the while playing the role of her friend. It had broken Marlene's heart. It was also the most selfless then she'd ever seen James do.

"I heard a rumor recently that Penelope Frasier is single again" Marlene noted lightly, her eyes facing the plate of food in front of her again.

"Penelope's single?" Sirius asked with interest, earning a dirty look from Marlene.

"She's not really a _one night stand_ kind of girl," she said pointedly, making her point clear. Sirius and her shared a glare and then both turned to look at James.

"I don't even know Penelope Frasier" James replied defensively, his mouth full of pancakes.

"Well get to know her! She's really great and you know I wouldn't just say that. Besides she's smart, funny-"

"Really, really fit" Sirius added. Marlene could have torn his head off. _Why did James keep him around again?_

"Right well…that too. Anyway listen, I know you won't admit it but you've been mopping since I left haven't you." Marlene pointed her fork at James accusingly. "I'm not blaming you I'm just saying you're a great guy Potter and you've come a long way in the past year." James smiled gratefully. "I just don't want you to feel like it was all just for her…maybe she was just the one to get the juices flowing."

"Thanks Dumbledore" Sirius muttered as she finished.

"Seriously though James I will murder him."

* * *

><p>Lily's home was bustling with estrogen as her friends began to show up one after another, Mrs. Evan was downstairs in the kitchen preparing snacks for them all. Lily hadn't been planning on dressing up much but when Alice and Mary had arrived they'd practically fainted upon seeing what she was wearing.<p>

"Lily is this some kind of sick joke?" Alice asked, holding her head in pain. Lily was wearing a simple navy blue cotton sweater and blue jeans. Neither of her friends seemed very pleased by this choice. Lily hadn't felt much need to dress up considering it was her boyfriend throwing the party, why did she need to look like she'd spent hours getting ready?

"Evans, this party is going to be brimming with hot well dressed ladies all pining after your adorable boyfriend. Is this really what you want to wear to say be jealous of me?" Lily looked down at her clothing choice unsurely now.

"I am a genius" Alice assured her. "Because I went shopping before showing up here, of course I knew you'd pull something like this…" she fiddled around in her tiny purse, which was much larger inside that it appeared, and produced a shopping bag. "Voila!" Alice cried happily, sticking it out in Lily's direction.

Alice herself looked very beautiful. She was wearing a pair of skinny black ankle jeans, an oversized black sweater, and open toed large black heels. Lily admired her choice of colour. On anyone else, Lily included, the outfit might have looked ridiculous but on Alice it was the height of fashion with her bright red lipstick and short pixie cut.

"Al' this is a slip not a dress?" Mary cried out with pleasure when Lily produced it from the bag.

"_You_ are wearing that!"

"Of course you had to choose green" Lily complained. Why was she always forced into green? Yes the colour looked great on her but the leprechaun jokes got old about fifteen years ago.

"Because you look fucking great in green, now put it on!" Lily rolled her eyes but did as her friend instructed anyway, slipping out of her clothing of choice and into the tight and uncomfortable dress. It was short and curve hugging, a deep green lace dress with spaghetti straps.

"I look ridiculous," she fretted, pulling at the ends of it.

"You look like you're going to be the most gorgeous girl in the room" Alice assured her, looking proudly upon her friend. "Do her hair Mary! You're always great with hair." The truth was Lily didn't really want to do her hair or put on ten pounds of makeup in the way she usually did when getting ready for parties with friends. She hated the feeling that this was all to prove some ridiculous point. _She_ was Fabian's girlfriend, oh look at how _attractive_ Fabian's girlfriend was, _be jealous girls_. It just felt like a lie in Lily's eyes. Fabian loved her for her, couldn't she just show up to his party looking like herself, enjoy a few butter beers, and hold his hand? When had it become so important to prove her worth?

"There" Mary said proudly. She'd gathered Lily's thick red hair into a neat bun on the top of her head. "Fabian is going to _die_ when he sees you." Lily smiled unconvincingly.

"Is Molly going to be there?" Alice asked from the edge of the bed. She had a hand held mirror in one hand and a mascara brush in the other.

"I highly doubt it, she's got two young kids at home and she's ready to give birth to her third any day now."

"Wow…how many little Weasley's do you think we can have running around this country?" Lily shrugged, turning back towards her vanity mirror and fiddling with her hair a little bit.

"Her and Arthur just keep popping them out…" Mary was fumbling with the back zipper of her own dress, which she had just hopped into, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth funnily until she seemed to get it right. She wore a short white shift dress. It was sleeveless with an embroidered collar and Lily couldn't believe how stunning her friend looked. Why couldn't Lily look that way when she threw on a pretty dress? Like she owned the whole room.

"Where is Marlene?" Alice pouted. "I've been excited to see her all day!"

"Just like McKinnon to make us all wait on her." Mary plopped down on the bed beside Alice now to stick on her heels. Lily couldn't pretend she wasn't anxious for Marlene to be back around, she always found it so easy to talk to her. Marlene wouldn't judge her but she wouldn't soften the picture for Lily either, she was straight forward and yet caring as well.

"Should we leave without her?" Lily suggested unsurely just as there was a tap at her door. Mrs. Evan's stepped in, smiling at the group of them.

"I have some snacks for you guys" she carried in a tray, placing it down on Lily's desk by the window. "Also you have a very pretty blonde friend waiting to see you." Everyone in the room cried out happily and then out came Marlene from around the corner, a huge glistening grin plastered across her face.

Lily could have cried she was so happy to see her. Marlene looked much of the same but she was tanner than she had been the last time Lily saw her. She seemed well rested as well; the usual bags under her eyes had disappeared. She carried a big bag in her hand and then proceeded to move around the room and give each of her friends a present.

"I couldn't go to France and not bring you guys gifts!" Lily loved her for it. She'd gotten her a gorgeous golden-chained necklace with a little leaf on the end of it. Lily loved it.

"I missed you so much Marley," she said, throwing her arms around her friend and breathing in the familiar vanilla bean scent she carried. Lily wanted to sit her down on her bedroom floor and pour her heart out right then but she knew that was out of the cards.

"Who is ready to party?" Mary called out the girls all hooting back with excitement.

* * *

><p><em>Hope that was good! There's lots more to come as I write through the Marauders final year of Hogwarts and hopefully the few years post school as well! Reviews are always appreciated. xoxo<em>


	2. Anthems For a Seventeen-Year-Old Girl

The Prewett's was filled with people. Sirius and James moved through the crowd inside searching the house for alcohol. Sirius needed some and quickly if he was going to have to spend his night in such close proximity to loud, obnoxious, drunk teenagers. He might as well join them.

"Do you think Remus is here yet?" James called to him, Sirius's heart soaring as he spotted a table pilled high with drinks of all kind.

"Probably not, he'll come later. Peter might be though…" Sirius would have searched the room but his mind was too set on the drinks in front of him. Instead he grabbed a glass and filled it to the top with Firewhiskey proceeding to do the same to a second, which he passed to James.

"Are you trying to kill me?" James stared down at his cup questionably.

"I'm trying to prevent you from spending this entire party looking for Lily Evans" his friend looked up at the mention of the name. Sirius sighed. "Listen Prongs McKinnon was right about what she said, you've changed a lot. You don't have to sit around and wait for Evans to notice, make her." James grimaced taking the cup in his hand and chugging half of it back, his face scrunching up with disgust as he finished. Sirius hooted with pleasure.

"That is the James Potter I love! Come on lets see if we can't get you drunk enough to want to talk to Penelope Frasier."

"You're terrible."

"Hey I'm your wingman have some respect!" Sirius and James ended up in a large sitting room cleared of all furniture so that people could fill it up. There were couples dancing and a game of exploding snaps taking place in the corner. Remus had shown up and Peter as well and the four Marauders all leaned against the back wall, watching everyone else around them have fun.

"Hey Moony that girl has been staring at you for the past twenty minutes" Sirius whispered in his friend's ear, hoping to get something exciting happening. In truth she'd only looked over once or twice but Sirius didn't care.

"Which one?" Sirius nodded his head in her direction. She had dark hair, bangs, and a captivating smile. If Remus didn't take her Sirius sure would. He looked over at his friend, noticing the small flicker of interest pass through his eyes.

"There's no way she's been staring at me" He denied, shaking his head. "You must have gotten confused-"

"Would _I_ lie to you?" Sirius threw back the rest of his Firewhiskey. That was his second cup and he could feel the liquid courage begin to flow through his blood. "Look" to Remus's horror Sirius stood tall and strutted over to the small group of girls, tapping the dark haired one on the shoulder.

"Hello" he smirked.

"Yes?"

"Well, my friend over there-" Sirius turned to point at Remus who waved nervously. "-He thinks you are absolutely gorgeous." The girl's cheeks grew rosy with blush.

"Does he now?" Sirius nodded enthusiastically. "Well you should tell your friend if he finds me so gorgeous he should come ask me to dance himself."

"Gottcha." Sirius returned to Remus who looked about ready to pass out.

"What the hell did you say?"

"Go get her!" Sirius gave Remus a little shove and without any more protests watched his friend slowly approach the group. Five minutes later he and his new date were one of the many couples swaying around; it was some of Sirius's best work.

"You're such a shit disturber" James chuckled, giving his friend a little shove. Suddenly the group grew quiet as a new figure entered the room. Lily stood in the doorway, her eyes roaming around anxiously; she looked like she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. Sirius' eyes flickered towards James for a fraction of a second. His friend stood frozen, staring at Lily in awe. Even Sirius couldn't deny that she looked jaw dropping tonight.

Lily's emerald eyes spotted the Marauders in the back and with hope Sirius watched as her and James shared a look, which was quickly interrupted by Fabian's entrance. Sirius could have thrown him out the window, although that might not have been very fair considering it was his party. Just as James had been getting his one shinning moment the big redheaded git had to come ruin it.

"Why don't we go see if Penelope's shown up yet?" Sirius offered as Fabian kissed Lily on the cheek and then pulled her along to dance. Sirius could see the slow rise and fall of James chest as he watched the pair of them looking happy as clams. It wasn't often that James Potter didn't get what he wanted, Sirius was sure it was an odd feeling for him.

"I could get more drinks?" Peter offered, staring at James nervously. Sirius gave him a nod and he shuffled from the room quickly.

"Come on mate, torturing yourself is not going to do any good." James's eyes turned to meet Sirius's and he had never seen his friend look so pained. Lily Evans was the one thing James had always wanted and never known how to get. He'd tried everything from the desperate pleas to fixing up his personality but it was a no-go. Sirius just had to stand by and watch in agony as James tumbled time and time again.

Sirius wanted to hate Lily. It was usually how one felt about the person who hurt their friend consistently but he couldn't. Over the past year Sirius and Lily had formed their own sort of friendship and even he could see she was drawing. Lily was kind, funny, and she never made you feel like you were a burden. Despite the fact that Sirius had spent years bullying her best friend she'd still shown him the benefit of the doubt, which was more than most people in his life ever had. Lily's warm nature and likeable personality was what made the whole situation even harder. It was impossible to hate Lily Evans and James Potter knew it.

"I'm fine" James assured him. "Seriously, the whole Lily thing was a long time ago it's not like I've never seen them together." Sirius watched as Lily and Fabian began to kiss his own stomach sinking at the sight.

"Yeah well I'm not. PDA is disgusting, lets go."

"Coming from the PDA master" James scoffed, following anyway. Out by the drinks again Sirius spotted Marlene surrounded by a group of guys.

"Come on boys lets not get me completely trashed my first party back" she grinned, accepting a shot form one of the many guys surrounding her. She cleaned up nice. She was wearing a cable knit white sweater with a blue collared shirt underneath and a leather mini skirt and it seemed no one could take their eyes off of Marlene McKinnon tonight, not even Sirius.

"How does she do it?" James asked in disbelief. "You'd think she'd slipped them all love potion before showing up." Sirius chuckled as Peter came hurrying over towards them, struggling to hold all the drinks in his hands.

"Thank you Wormy, here's to James finding himself a nice snog by the end of the night." James rolled his eyes but Sirius was not joking in the slightest. He was finding James a distraction if it killed him.

* * *

><p>Mary twirled her hair around her finger subconsciously as she listened to Vincent, a wizard from Germany; go on and on about how much better their Quidditch teams were. Were Mary particularly interested in Quidditch, the way Marlene or Lily were, she might have had the mind to listen but Mary McDonald was anything but a Quidditch fan.<p>

The only reason she'd stuck around and listened to Vincent for so long was because he was the most attractive guy in the room. He had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, Mary's sights had been set on home all night. Of course she'd expected a much less talk more action kind of guy, but Mary did not give up easily. She could work with this.

"Hey Vincent have you seen the gardens here yet?" Mary offered hopefully. He shook his head. "Oh you have to see them! They are the most stunning gardens I've ever seen…would you like me to take you?"

"That sounds nice" Vincent agreed to her pleasure. Mary might have been terrible at flying and the worst studier in history but she was the most extraordinary flirter in the world, and an even better kisser.

Just as the pair of them were about to reach the back door a small tap grabbed Mary's attention. Alice stood behind her a look of amusement on her face.

"I need your help," she said. Mary wanted to turn around and pretend she hadn't heard her. All she wanted was one amazing hookup with an attractive German tonight, was that too much to ask?

"What?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Marlene is about to allow three sixth years to take shots off her stomach." Mary sighed frustratedly. Marlene had gotten to shag an attractive French guy for the past two weeks couldn't she at least give Mary this one?

"Where is your big auror in training boyfriend? Get him to stop her."

"We've tried! She won't listen to reason and Lily is off with Fabian somewhere so i can't use her and Marlene is too drunk to understand the crippling regret she will feel in the morning for this."

"Fuck, where is she?" Mary demanded, ready to murder these sixth years. If she wasn't getting her moonlight hookup with Vincent they weren't getting anywhere near Marlene.

"Kitchen." Mary turned, smiling at Vincent.

"Wait for me?"

"Uh…sure" she knew that in the time she was gone another girl would most likely snatch him up as quickly as possible and Mary McDonald would be left with some mediocre looking drunk for a hookup. She followed Alice off into the kitchen anyway. Alice hadn't lied. Marlene was rolling up her white sweater and preparing to lie across the Prewett's kitchen island, a group staring on at her in excitement. Frank stood in the corner of the room a look of horror across his face.

"Absolutely fucking not!" Mary called out, everyone turning to look at her. "Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon put your shirt back down and get yourself some water" Mary demanded. She hated when she had to play the mother but she did it best out of all of them. Lily was too lenient and Alice too kind.

"_Mary_" Marlene whined, making big puppy dog eyes at her friend. "It's the first party of the summer!"

"And I'm not letting you give body shots to this lot" Mary replied, crossing her arms. A few people in the room gasped her but she didn't care. Marlene slowly shimmied off the counter, taking Mary's hands. The room filled with disappointed groans and a few people booed but Alice and Frank took the job of shutting them all up. They were better than Mary at that.

"Body shots seemed like a good idea at first…" Mary wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Maybe not so much now. That's okay honey we all make mistakes." Marlene scrunched up her face with displeasure. "Here" Mary filled an empty glass with water with the tap of her wand and forced it into her friends hand watching her drink it slowly. Across the room Remus was chatting very closely with some pretty dark haired girl Mary had never seen before and Peter stood off to the side alone. Mary's heart went out to him. It often felt like Peter just trailed behind the rest of the Marauders, never really a part of them.

"Please tell me the rumor is true?" Sirius rushed over to them, grinning from ear to ear. Marlene grimaced at him over her cup of water.

"Guess you're too late to ever know." Mary told him with a slight shrug.

"McKinnon you my friend are a legend." Sirius cupped her by the shoulders.

"I hate you."

"Come dance with me" Mary watched with amusement as Marlene protested.

"No, go away Black I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Come on if I don't get to see sixth years take body shots off of you I at least get a dancing partner to make all the other girls jealous." Finally Marlene broke, taking his hand and letting him guide her into the other room in which everyone was dancing. Mary watched on with a smirk turning in Peter's direction once they were gone. If she wasn't going to get Vincent at least she could keep Peter some company.

* * *

><p>Fabian and Lily were sat on the bottom of his stairs, his arm wrapped tight around her. Lily rested her head on his chest feeling completely at ease. Every once in a while Fabian would kiss the top of her head affectionately and she'd cuddle a little closer into the embrace.<p>

"You look beautiful tonight," Fabian said, making her smile. "Have I told you that yet?"

"Only about one hundred times but it's nice to hear again." They watched as a small group of people made their way to the door, waving at Fabian before leaving. "You're so popular" Lily teased him.

"Truth be told they're mostly friends of Gideon's _and_ the minute anyone hears party there is crowds running over."

"Well I for one hate parties, I just find one of the hosts kind of attractive." Lily heard Fabian chuckle above her and she sat up now so that she could see his face.

"Only kind of hu?" She smirked slyly.

"It's always on the edge with him…" Fabian tickled her so that Lily burst into laughter and then proceeded to kiss her all over her face until she changed her answer.

"Okay, okay! I love him!" Fabian stopped then. He slowed down and then their lips met. Fabian was the first boy Lily had ever said I love you to; it had felt like a big step at the time. She was never really sure what love meant or how it should feel but one night Fabian had said it to her while they sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room and without much thought Lily had said it back. She figured that's what it was like when you were in love, not much thought.

"I should probably make sure no ones caused any serious damage around here," he said as they pulled apart. "Don't want Molly stopping for a surprise visit tomorrow and seeing this place a mess." Lily nodded, pressing her forehead against his.

"I'll be right here waiting for you." With a final peck on the cheek Fabian stood up and walked off into the other room. Lily's dress felt too tight and her hair was beginning to give her a headache. Truthfully she didn't want to be right here waiting she wanted to be home in her bed free of any makeup or uncomfortable clothing watching movies.

The party was beginning to die down. She caught sight of Mary, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, and a girl whom looked familiar playing spin the bottle in the next room. She could have joined them but she decided not to, stepping out the front door instead to catch some fresh air. It felt nice outside, the warm summer air filling her lungs. Lily stepped forward onto the front lawn soaking it in. She pulled the high heels she was wearing off of her feet, burying her toes in the dewy grass. It felt nice.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked form beside her. Lily's eyes flung open and she turned to see James Potter, a half smoked cigarette between his fingers. Lily's cheeks warmed with blush and she was glad it was too dark out here for him to be able to tell.

"Yeah…I was just getting some fresh air." He nodded, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Me too."

"That's not very fresh though is it?" Lily nodded towards his cigarette. She hated the smell of them it just reminded her of her father.

"I guess not…" James chuckled nervously, tossing the thing away. "How's your summer been so far then?" _Overrun by thoughts you_ Lily thought, but she made sure to keep that one to herself. It was almost hard looking at James Potter after all the dreams she'd had; it made the hairs on her arm stand on end. All she could think about now was the time she'd dreamt about him pushing her against the wall in that deserted corridor on the fifth floor and kissing her passionately. Lily's heart fluttered and her palms sweat. What was she doing thinking about that in front of him? What was she doing thinking about that _at all_?

"Uneventful" she answered, struggling to keep her voice steady. "Yours?"

"Nothing too spectacular."

"That doesn't sound very James Potter of you" Lily teased him. A smirk spread across his face.

"No, I guess not." Lily couldn't believe how intense it felt standing just a few feet away from him. A month ago she could have done this fine and now all of a sudden her mind was playing tricks on her. James Potter was just a metaphor for something else in her life she was sure of it. There was no way in hell she could ever be attracted to him, they would never work. James and Lily together would be like putting orange juice in cereal, not even a good idea in theory.

"You look really great," James told her. Not in the arrogant manner at which he'd said it to her many times before but with true sincerity. His eyes didn't leave hers once, not even bothering to blink.

"I feel kind of ridiculous" Lily chuckled, tugging at the end of her dress self-consciously. He was the first one she'd really admitted it to all night and she had no idea why. "Alice and Mary made me do it…"

"It's a gorgeous dress" James assured her. "But it's not really you is it?" Lily's eyebrows drew together. How had James Potter of all people got it? How did he see what not even her own boyfriend had? "It looks like a dress for someone who has something to prove" James told her, taking a step forward. "And you Lily Evans don't have to prove anything to anyone." Lily swallowed nervously her heart pounding in her chest. Since when did Potter become so smart? Sure they'd gotten along well for the past year but she'd never heard him speak like this. He looked like he was about to leave but Lily spoke up, stopping him.

"Marlene told me about Penelope Frasier!" Lily didn't know why she decided to bring it up. The information had just come to mind and she hadn't wanted to see him go. For the first time ever Lily was enjoying James Potter's company.

"Did she?" James wasn't facing her as he asked it. Truthfully Marlene had only mentioned it in passing. When they'd first arrived the two girls had been standing in the back drinking and when Penelope had walked by Marlene had mentioned how great she thought James would look with her.

"You guys would be…nice" Lily said, trying to sound supportive. "Penelope's really great. I tutored her in Charms once and she was friendly. You two would look really great together and you'd probably find her funny…she's got a great sense of humor…" Lily didn't know why she was babbling on in the way she was but once she got on the topic her nerves kicked in and words were flying from her mouth at a rapid rate. James turned back around, smiling at her.

"Maybe I'll try talking to her." Lily didn't know why it made her heart sink a little.

"You should," she told him. There was a pause where her and James just stared at each other. Lily couldn't pull away, no matter how hard she tried. He was mesmerizing and the way he stared at her with such awe made her feel like the only important thing in the world. It was hard to tear away from a look like that. Of course she did eventually.

"I told Fabian I'd be waiting for him…"

"You should go then" James was still giving her the same look. Lily didn't want to go. She wanted to stand like that forever, just the two of them, but then the front door opened and people's laughter filled the air as they made their way towards the street to leave. Lily was shaken back into reality.

"Hope to see you around again then" she smiled, walking back towards the house.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Marlene's one dance had turned into five. They spent the majority of them bickering but that was usual between the pair of them. They stopped once the ache in Marlene's feet was too much and she collapsed off to the side, breathing heavily.<p>

"I hate high heels," she complained, resting her head on Sirius's shoulder.

"So why do you wear them?"

"Because height is everything." Marlene pulled her shoes off her feet aching with pain. "Do you think the Prewett's will care if I use their bathtub to dip my feet in hot water?"

"I doubt anyone will notice." Sirius shrugged. Marlene stood unsteadily, dragging him up with her.

"Lets go."

"Why do I have to come?"

"I'm drunk and someone has to make sure I don't accidently fall in and drown." Sirius rolled his eyes but Marlene ignored him. They'd been like this since they were kids. They'd both come to visit James and bicker the whole time, fighting for his attention. Of course James had always loved it. Somehow the behavior had traveled from childhood into the adolescence. When they reached the stairs Marlene stood in front of them, frowning.

"What?" Sirius sighed.

"My feet hurt."

"We've established that-" She stared up at him giving her best puppy dog eyes, which were very convincing. She pouted her bottom lip just slightly. "No" Sirius said immediately once he realized what she was begging for.

"Please" of course after a few more eye rolls Sirius agreed, she always got her way with him. She had since they were kids. He bent down and let Marlene hop onto his back, carrying her up the stairs.

"God you got heavy, I thought you were supposed to eat less in France?"

"Shut up." Even though the deal had only been up the stairs he carried her all the way to the washroom, setting her down on top of the toilet seat while he started up the water.

"Sleep with anyone in particular recently?" Marlene asked lightly. She didn't know if it was genuine curiosity or the alcohol pulsing through her veins but she decided it didn't really matter.

"No one I remember specifically right now…" his attention was focused on getting the temperature just right. Marlene sat helplessly, watching. She hadn't noticed how in recent weeks he'd become more toned, or that his hair had been grown out just slightly longer than the last time she saw him.

"There" Sirius said, standing up straight. "That should be good." Marlene got up, just a few inches below Sirius, she stared up into his cool grey eyes.

"Thanks-" she barely got the word out before he'd crashed his lips against hers. Marlene's hands ran through the familiar terrain of Sirius' hair, her mouth moving in unison with his. She was smiling when they pulled apart.

"Some things never change hu?" they were both smiling now. It wasn't their first kiss. No, that had taken place sometime in the beginning of sixth year. There had always been tension between them, the kind of tension, which had never existed between Marlene and James. She had kissed him first. They were fighting about something stupid that had happened in the Quidditch practice and somewhere in the middle of it all Marlene had jumped forward crashing her lips against his.

"Bet you Anthony didn't kiss you like that" Sirius said proudly as Marlene sat down on the edge of the tub dipping her tired feet into the water.

"It's Anton and for your information his lips were magic." Sirius raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Oh yeah." He leaned down, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her roughly. It set a fire in Marlene's chest, her tongue begging for more. Then they ripped apart. Marlene felt a tingling deep inside of her.

"I'm supposed to be going home with Lily and the girls," she told him pointedly, his eyes staring her down with hunger. They'd never told their friends. It'd been some kind of silent agreement they had, which they were both very good at keeping. Marlene didn't want the reputation of being just another one of Sirius's broom closet hookups. It was easier for them to do it in private, no strings attached, and return to each other whenever they both felt like it. Marlene didn't mind that there were other girls and she sure hoped Sirius didn't care about the other guys she had.

"It won't take that long." Marlene exhaled heavily, pulling her feet from the water. She _had_ missed it. The way it felt when Sirius and her were together. It was probably because there was no tension when it came to other people, no long going history. Sirius and her had six years in the making of tension and fights so that when they were together it felt like nothing else. Emotions and attraction all tangled into one, Marlene appreciated it but only in moderation.

"Don't you dare get this skirt dirty." She warned him, slipping her underwear off.

"Yes m'am" Sirius took her by the waist, their lips pressed tightly together, and hiked her up against the wall, pushing into her.

* * *

><p>"Where's Marlene?" Alice asked, yawning loudly. She sat on the floor of the Prewett's living room, leaning against Frank's chest. Their game of spin the bottle had finished long ago and most of the party's guests had cleared out.<p>

"Last I saw she was dancing with Black" Mary shrugged. "Where's he?"

"Haven't seen him either" James said emerging from the kitchen. Alice stood up about to go help search for the pair as well when she heard the sound of footsteps and ducked into the entryway to see the pair hurrying down the stairs.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Alice asked, her mouth gaping open.

"My feet hurt so I made Sirius make me hot water for them." Had Alice's eyelids not been so heavy and her own feet not so uncomfortable she might have questioned them further. She might have asked Marlene why her hair was slightly disheveled and why Sirius' shirt was buttoned up wrong but she didn't.

"Lets go back to Lily's then" Alice said, taking her by the hand. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too. Where is Lily?"

"Saying goodbye to Fabian…" Alice smiled knowingly.

"Look who I found" she said as the pair entered the living room again.

"Thank god. I just want to go home and sleep until it's September again I'm so tired." Mary had her head rested on Peter's shoulder. Alice walked over to Frank, who was standing now. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso the two swaying back and forth a little.

"I can't believe I let you kiss Remus tonight" she mumbled into his t-shirt. Frank laughed.

"Oh don't deny that you liked it."

"I will when you admit how much you _loved_ watching me kiss him." Frank grimaced, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you Alice Griffith" she pressed her forehead to his chest.

"I know."

"Don't get into too much trouble tonight."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Lily emerged from upstairs and the four very tired girls all shuffled out of the house and apperated into the dead of night.

The set up a blow up mattress on the floor of Lily's bedroom, which Alice and Mary split while Marlene and Lily slept up on the bed. Alice had been so tired at the party but now that she was in the perfect climate for sleep she couldn't seem to find it.

"Stop moving around so much" Mary grumbled from beside her. Alice flopped onto her side so that the girls were face-to-face, sighing exasperatedly.

"I can't sleep."

"That's too bad." Mary said, burying her face into her pillow.

"I think there's something wrong with me" Alice worried, her stomach doing back flips.

"Me too, it's almost four in the morning and you aren't tired." She'd had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach all week and hadn't been able to pin point why. She'd tried and tried for days to understand what was making her feel so off but it hadn't started to make sense until now as she was trying to fall asleep.

"Mary" Alice's round brown eyes filled rapidly with tears. Finally her brown haired companion looked over at her, frowning once she saw how upset Alice was.

"What's wrong Al'?" Mary asked, her voice taking on a warmer tone. "Did something happen?" Alice snuffled, tears rolling to the side of her cheek and onto her pillow.

"Something just doesn't feel right you know? It doesn't fit…I'm just scared…"

"Honey you aren't making any sense" Mary said, reaching out and stroking Alice's hair a little. It was comforting. Mary was always good with this, making you feel better. She had a mother's touch.

"I love Frank" Alice explained. "I'm just afraid that everything is moving so fast...I found what looked like a ring box in his bag the other day." Mary gasped. "It wasn't!" Alice assured her. "It wasn't an engagement ring I just…Mary I panicked! I wasn't excited or even a little interested in the idea I just had a complete freak out."

"I think that's a pretty standard reaction for a teenager Al-"

"We've been together since we were fifteen. He's the first boy I ever said I love you to, the first guy I ever had sex with, the first person to see me completely naked." Mary held her hand now, helping to calm Alice's breaths. "I've only ever been with Frank and now I'm scared…what if there's more? What if we've locked ourselves into this little box doomed for misery because we've never tried to see…"

"That's a dangerous way to think Alice."

"I don't want to think it." Alice shook her head, rolling onto her back so she looked up at Lily's cream coloured ceiling. Lily must have done it as a child but there were little glow in the dark stars stuck up all along it, Alice let her eyes try and form the collections of them into different shapes.

"The way I see it you and Frank are the lucky ones" Mary yawned, clearly desperate to go back to sleep. "Most of us are forced into coasting from one person to another but you two, you've found it. The person who just fits." Alice's bottom lip wobbled. She wanted desperately for Frank to be that person. She'd never loved anything as much as she loved him but then again, she'd never really loved anyone else before had she? Alice felt guilty for questioning their relationship and guilty for her occasional glance at other men and just guilty for everything. Frank was perfect he didn't nag her when she was having a bad day or try to make her into anything she wasn't. He took Alice as she was and loved her unconditionally and yet here she still was, questioning him.

"Yeah" Alice said, smiling sadly. "You're right Mary." She lay there and listened as Mary's breaths slowly evened out and she drifted back to sleep beside her. It was a few moments before Alice was able to follow suite.


	3. We Found Each Other in the Dark

Marlene was sprawled across the living room couch, the latest edition of Witch's Weekly in her hands. She was enjoying the peace and quiet of the house, the only sound emanating from the record player she had going in the corner. Of course silence only lasted so long in the McKinnon house.

"I'm bored" Marlene looked up to see her younger brother Danny flop onto the couch beside her. Danny was going into his fifth year at Hogwarts, two years behind Marlene, and his sister could already tell he was in store for something great. Danny's hair had been too long and his face too chubby in fourth year to warrant any real attention from girls but over the past few weeks Marlene had seen a definite change. Her mother had forced him to cut off his long blonde locks so that he now had a short head of hair, still long enough for him to run his fingers through though. His face had evened out too, his McKinnon cheekbones finally making an appearance. Yes, Marlene was sure her brother would hardly have a moment alone when September came around.

"You're always bored, do something exciting for yourself." Marlene answered flatly, her eyes returning to the magazine in front of her.

"Easy for you to say, you got to go to France for two weeks while I was stuck behind here with nothing to do. All of my friend's are busy, mum and dad are always working, and you're doing god knows what-"

"I'm currently reading a magazine." Marlene told him matter of factually. "And I highly doubt every single person you know is busy."

"Can't you just humor me, fill me in on a little of your gossip." Marlene scoffed.

"Yeah so you can run off and tell all your friends? No thanks." Marlene had lots of love for her brother but he had a definite problem with keeping his mouth shut.

"I never told anyone that you had Sirius over here about six times over winter holidays" Danny huffed, crossing his arms. Marlene's blue eyes peaked up at him over her magazine, passing a stern look in his direction.

"He came over twice and it was only because we were working on a Christmas gift for James together."

"Oh yeah? Is that why it was always in the middle of the night when mum was asleep?" Marlene narrowed her eyes and in one swift movement chucked her magazine at Danny's head.

"Hey!"

"Next time you try to accuse me of something it won't be so painless." Marlene was not above hexing her younger brother every now and then, how else was an older sister supposed to show her sibling their place? "_I_ can use magic outside of Hogwarts now" Marlene shrugged proudly, earning a jealous glare from her brother. Just then there was a knock at the door and Marlene hopped up to answer it.

"Hey Mar…" James Potter stood on her doorstep. He had a bruised eye and a bloody nose.

"What in merlin's name!" Danny rushed over immediately to see what was going on, jumping back with surprise.

"Whose fist did you walk into Potter?" James smiled sloppily.

"Chose the wrong bird to make out with."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me" James shook his head. "Get in here you idiot." Marlene slammed the door after him, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs to her bedroom where she'd left her wand. "Get some ice Danny!" she called behind at her brother. Marlene's bedroom was about half the size of James's and much messier. Marlene McKinnon was anything but a neat person. She had pictures of all kinds scattering her walls, from ones of friends and family to pictures of Quidditch stars and different wizard celebrities. Her floral bed sheets were never made and her desk scattered with half written parchment and owl treats. From her cage Sula, her gorgeous owl with big yellow eyes and black feathers, hooted.

"Sit down" Marlene instructed James, he collapsed on the side of her twin bed while she picked her wand up off the bedside table. "Now tell me what the hell happened."

"Do you think you could fix my nose first?"

"Episkey!" Marlene also moved her wand over James' eye clearing up the bruise that'd been left behind.

"Remember how you and Sirius were going on and on about how I should use the new and improved James Potter's charm on a new girl?" Marlene nodded. "Well turns out that new girl had a rather violent boyfriend she was trying to make jealous."

"Bitch…"

"Serves me right I guess. I mean of course as I'm trying to improve myself I'd end up doing exactly what the old me would have done." Marlene was furious. She wanted to rush over to that girl's house and punch her right in the face. How dare she make James feel like he'd back tracked after all the effort he'd put in to change. What kind of selfish person did stuff like that?

"No" Marlene shook her head. "The old James would have made out with a taken girl knowingly, this one would never dream of it." She slicked back some of his hair affectionately. James smiled. Sometimes Marlene wished she could just sit Lily down and let her see this, the guy beneath all the Potter charm. James wasn't as awful as she'd convinced herself her was; inside he was made up of selfless and courageous features. That was why he'd made it into Gryffindor. Honestly Marlene had always thought Lily and James fit together perfectly, although she kept quiet about it. Lily was the balance James needed and he was the edge Lily so desperately craved without wanting to admit it. Marlene just wondered if the two of them would ever figure it out.

"Am I trying too hard?" James asked, sighing heavily. "Is this the universe's way of paying me back for being such a prick all those years?"

"Everyone's a prick at fifteen" she assured him. "The thing is you grew out of it, that's more than can be said for most people." Marlene gave him a knowing look, "Snape included."

"I feel bad for everyone but that kid" James grimaced. "I _really_ hate him." There was a time when Marlene had felt bad for Severus. He may have been Slytherin but she felt James and Sirius had always centered him out unfairly. In fact there were many a time she'd howled at them in the corridors for being such an asshole to him, but that had all changed. His Deatheater ways proved he was just as awful as they had had originally pinned him and Marlene's sympathies for Snape had quickly dwindled out after the way he spoke to Lily.

"Yeah well you're better than him" she reminded James. "Your problem is sinking to the level of these idiots, if you could just stay where you are now…"

"Getting punched in the face by my dates boyfriends?"

"Exactly" Marlene smiled, her brother tapping on the bedroom door and stepping in with an icepack.

"Did you really hookup with a taken woman?" Danny asked in awe. James nodded, grimacing as he placed the cold ice against his face. "Wow…"

"Danny!" Marlene snapped, not one to let an opportunity for scolding fly by. "One day you are going to have a wife, how cool would you think it was if she cheated on you with another guy?" Danny's face dropped. "Not very cool at all and while we're on the topic, a guy cheating on a girl is no better. So don't you ever put 'did you hook up with that woman' and 'wow' in the same sentence again."

"Sorry" Danny muttered, his shoulders hunched as he made his way back out of Marlene's room as quickly as he'd entered. James looked at her, his eyebrows raised with amusement.

"Poor guy."

"I'm not letting him grow up to become uneducated, misogynistic, jerk." James chuckled, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. Marlene watched from the bed as he strolled around the room a little bit, admiring her photographs.

"Look at this one of you and Sirius" he laughed, Marlene stood up and looked over his shoulder to see. It was from the Potter's New Years party the year before. Marlene had interrupted a picture of the marauders by hopping onto Sirius's back, grinning proudly. Marlene smirked, remembering how Sirius had taken her by the hand after and swiftly led her towards his bedroom. James didn't know that though.

"You guys get all your humor from me" she said proudly, flicking her long blonde locks behind her shoulder. James paused in front of a second photograph his eyes locking on a particular green-eyed red haired beauty. Lily and Marlene, taken in the Gryffindor common room. It was after Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup in fifth year. Lily's face was painted yellow and orange and the two girls were smiling like idiots. Marlene watched over and over as she would lean in and kiss Lily's cheek.

"James…" she spoke softly, pulling him from his daze. Sometimes Marlene wished there were a spell to magically take away someone's attraction. If there were she'd use it on James in a heartbeat. When they were younger his crush on Lily had been funny, a source of entertainment for those around him, but now it just broke her heart. It wasn't some silly schoolboy crush anymore it had grown into more than that. James would see other girls, go on dates, shag them, but it was as though he was numb to feeling anything towards anyone who didn't have the initials L.E.

"You still going on that double date tonight?" Marlene's stomach clenched but she nodded anyway.

"Yeah…apparently Gideon's been talking about me ever since the party and Lily thought it might be nice." James nodded. She knew what he was wishing. He wished that he could be the other half of the date, Lily's other half. He wished he could take her out to nice restaurants and hold her hand. Marlene couldn't pretend she didn't wish it a little too, no matter how sweet Fabian was. She loved Lily's boyfriend but he wasn't James. He wasn't the boy that had gone hunting for frogs with her when they were six or who had carried her all the way back to the house when she'd cut her knee while playing, or stroked her hair and let her cry into his favourite t-shirt after her first real heart break. Fabian was nice but he would never be James Potter.

"Gideon's nice," he told her, leaning back against the wall.

"Not really my type." Marlene wandered over to the window, her eyes slipping outside. It was a nice day, the sun was out and there were only a few clouds filling the sky. Marlene had a sudden desire to go lie out in her garden, see if she could hold on to any of the tan she'd obtained in France.

"What is your type then?" _Shaggy dark hair and piercing grey eyes_ Marlene wanted to say. She wondered how James would react if he realized his two best friends had been shagging right under his nose for the past year, she assumed not well. James was incredibly protective of those he loved and Marlene figured it wouldn't sit well that Sirius was sleeping with one of the most important girls in his life. Considering Sirius's track record with women was not the cleanest.

"Dark and mysterious" Marlene joked. The truth was James just wouldn't be able to understand what Sirius and Marlene were. He was all about commitment and believed in true love and all that bullshit that went along with marriage and long-term relationships. Marlene couldn't stomach any of it. She thought love was a nice idea but hard to keep going for very long, she'd never met anyone who'd been able to make it work in the long run. Sirius and her were simple, there was an undeniable sexual attraction and they acted on it, nothing more. She didn't worry about him with other girls, she didn't lie awake at night thinking about him, and best of all Marlene McKinnon was not even close to in love with him.

James gave her a half smile, "I think you and Gideon would be nice together."

"Ugh."

"Seriously Marley, I never see you with anyone and it worries me." Marlene turned back towards him, walking from the window. She stood just a foot away from her friend now.

"James if I wanted a boyfriend I'd have one okay?" He still didn't look very pleased. "Boyfriend's are highly overrated. They get clingy, want you to cuddle with them all the time, and expect you to convince them of your love daily." James got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh no" Marlene breathed just as he grabbed her by the waist and tackled her to the bed; Marlene screaming in fits of laughter all the way.

"Well if you're not going to let your boyfriend cuddle you I might as well."

* * *

><p>Auror training was exhausting and more physically demanding than Alice could have ever prepared herself for. She got home, collapsing into her bed never having appreciated it so much. Her bed demanded nothing from her except sleep. She'd been taking one of the night courses, showing the students what it was really like to have to be out on stake outs from dusk till dawn. Alice was starting to wonder if a nice quiet office job might suit her better, she'd be less tired that's for sure.<p>

Her round brown eyes fluttered shut and for a few hours she was able to sleep peacefully until shaken awake by a small hand. When Alice rolled over she found her two younger cousins looking up at her.

"What's going on?" She mumbled, rubbing at her tired eyes.

"We want ice cream."

"So get yourselves some."

"All of the parents went out and they said you're supposed to look after us" Alice thought she could have murdered her parents in that moment. Of all the times to leave two young children in her care they chose when she'd only had three hours of sleep?

"Well I'm sure we've got ice cream in the freezer…"

"No, we want ice-cream from Florean's!" The young boy in the pair cried. "He makes the best banana splits." Alice groaned loudly, burying her face into her pillow. Maybe this was all just a bad dream and in twenty seconds the kids would disappear and she'd be back asleep.

"Alice, Alice, Alice!" they started to cry. In a matter of seconds they'd climbed on top of her bed and started jumping around. Alice couldn't figure out what she'd done to deserve this. All she wanted was sleep and here two young children were dragging her from her bed, completely against her will. She knew who would have done perfectly in this situation, Frank. If he were here he would have scooped the kids up, thrown them over his back, and taken them down to Diagon Alley himself. Alice suddenly wished desperately she'd brought him home with her, although he father would have never approved.

"Fine!" She growled. "Give me five minutes." Still in her work clothes Alice threw on a pair of washed out blue jeans and a grey t-shirt, not even bothering to comb her hair. What did she care who saw her? She already had a very attractive boyfriend. Alice set the fireplace up and the three of them flooed off to Diagon despite her wanting nothing more than to be back in her bed under the cozy covers.

The kids raced down the street in front of her, hurrying towards the Ice Cream Parlor while Alice trudged along behind. It was an excruciatingly hot day. In the matter of minutes she'd been outside there was already a thin layer of perspiration lining Alice's forehead and she watched as witches and wizards all around her used fans and water to keep themselves cool. She could understand now why her cousin's had been so insistent on ice cream.

Florean stood behind the counter of his shop, a big smile across his bearded face. He was always kind no matter what kind of day it was.

"What can I get you three?" he asked cheerfully, leaning over the counter to speak to them. Alice was the one forced to make all the orders, two banana splits and one chocolate strawberry ice cream with sprinkles. She was also forced to pay; she was so very happy she'd decided to come out of her bedroom.

The three of them sat inside, the heat too sweltering for them to be able to keep their ice-cream from melting for very long. Alice enjoyed her food in silence as her cousins sat arguing about this and that. She could hardly pay attention she was so tired, the side of her face rested on her hand as she licked away at her ice-cream cone.

"No the Holy Harpies are the best!" Lucy, the young girl of the trio cried. Alice might have argued with her but she didn't have the energy. She was dreaming of getting home, snuggling away under her covers, murdering her parents for sticking this task on her. Alice's eyes flickered to the side for a moment, suddenly catching sight of a young guy who looked about seventeen staring at her. Her cheeks warmed with blush and she quickly looked back at her ice-cream. Ten seconds later she peaked over again, he was still staring.

He had blonde hair all styled up with a quiff and he wore a tight shirt, which showed the toned muscles he had underneath. Alice felt her breath catch in her throat just at the sight of him. His rosy lips turned up in just the slightest of smiles and he raised his eyebrows suggestively as their eyes met. Alice drank him in for a moment before turning away again embarrassedly.

_What the hell was she doing?_ She had a kind, good looking, loving boyfriend who would be hurt beyond repair if he knew about the thoughts currently running through he mind. Alice wasn't allowed to look at other guys, her and Frank were in love. He'd been her boyfriend for two and a half years and she wasn't about to muck up a strong relationship like that over a hungry glance from an attractive guy.

"Hurry up you two we need to get going" Alice prodded her cousins, suddenly wanting to get as far from the ice cream Parlor as humanly possible. She was just tired, that was it. She needed to get home and sleep and when she woke up in the morning this would all just be a terrible miss understanding. Alice fiddled with her purse, slinging it back over her shoulder as she quickly finished off her cone. She stood up too quickly her foot catching on the chair beside her and she went flying forward ready to fall flat on her face. Of course it was just like her to become clumsy in a moment of panic. Before she could fall to the ground a pair of strong hands caught her under the arms.

"Shit" Alice cursed, standing up straight and pushing her hair out of her eyes. The blonde haired boy had moved from his table and was currently standing in front of her, his hands now on her waist. Alice felt her heart pounding twice its regular speed in her chest.

"You okay there?" Her mouth gaped open as she struggled to find the right words. Suddenly the English language was lost on her. This had never happened before. Alice Griffith always knew what to say. She was smart, quick on her feet; it was why everyone had told her to be an Auror.

"I'm…fine" she finally spoke, standing a little straighter. "Just lost my footing is all…" the guy had a sly smirk on his face, as though he could read Alice's mind. God she already hated him. "Well…thanks." She said, turning to leave. She wanted as far away from this guy as she could get, him and his stupid big head. He was probably so sure he'd gotten her all worked up.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" He called after her just as she was getting the kids towards the door. Alice froze, her hands balling into fists.

"Alice" she sighed, turning to meet his warm brown eyes again. "And you?"

"Everett." He still looked so pleased with himself.

"Well thanks for the rescue Everett, I'm sure I'll never see you again." He laughed confidently.

"Oh I hope that's not true." Alice didn't know what to say, she just stared at him with hard eyes before turning quickly and rushing from the shop.

* * *

><p>Lily had been reading in the Living Room when Petunia came home. She rushed in the doors, plopping her bags on the floor, and began calling through the house for their mother. Lily had tried to say hello but Petunia had hardly given her the time, the minute Mrs. Evans appeared she began gushing about the vacation. It turned out Vernon had proposed, much to Lily's horror. Having Vernon Dursley as a brother in law was her worst nightmare.<p>

"It was so romantic" Petunia gushed to their mother over tea. Lily was sat at the table too but you wouldn't know it with the way Petunia was speaking. Lily had grown used to it but it didn't mean that the cool behaviour didn't sting. "We were out on the beach at sunset and he just got down on one knee and…" Petunia swooned while Lily tried hard not to vomit in her mouth. "He got down on one knee and asked."

"Oh sweetheart that's wonderful!" Mrs. Evan's cried. Lily resisted the urge to ask how long it took Vernon to get down. "We'll have to have a big dinner to celebrate" she insisted. "You'll bring Vernon over it'll be so wonderful."

"I would love that. Vernon always goes on and on about how much he enjoys your roast." Lily watched her mother and sister get carried away discussing plans for a dress and flowers and what did Petunia want her mother to make for pudding? Lily sat there, swishing around the half finished tea in her mug. She doubted they'd look up to remember her anytime soon.

Lily got that familiar tightness in her chest and her throat filled up with a lump. It'd been much easier when her father was around. He would have been sitting there across the table and he'd notice the sad look in Lily's eyes as he presence was slowly forgotten, Mr. Evan's would always make sure his daughter was included. He'd say something to bring her back into the conversation or try to encourage Petunia to speak to her. That had been lost in his death and Lily couldn't begin to convey how much she missed it.

"Can I see your ring?" she asked quietly, trying to make some kind of effort. Petunia had a big smile on her face as she listened intently to what ever her mother was saying. Lily's stomach twisted as she spoke again, this time louder.

"What?" Petunia snapped as though Lily had just interrupted a very important conversation.

"Your ring" Lily repeated her breath's growing ragged. "I never got to see it." Petunia's beady little eyes narrowed on her, her lips pursed. You'd think Lily had just asked her to answer the world's hardest math question.

Petunia pulled her left hand out from under the table, flashed it at Lily, and with a hard scowl said, "Happy now?" Lily's bottom lip wobbled as she stood to her feet unsteadily.

"_Elated."_ She rushed from the house despite her mother's shouts of protest, slamming the door hard behind her. Big salty tears came rolling down her cheeks one after another, Lily sobbing as she walked down the street. She had no real destination in mind she just apperated and somehow ended up down the road from the McKinnon's house. Lily was meant to meet Marlene for their double date later anyway. With blurry vision the redhead stumbled down the road her hands shaking.

It wasn't Marlene who answered the door though, it was her brother. Danny McKinnon stood, blinking in surprise, at the sobbing girl in front of him.

"Um…"

"Who is it Danny?" A familiar voice cried out from inside. Lily's heart practically stopped when she realized who it was.

"I'm sorry" she snuffled, suddenly feeling very embarrassed for her surprise arrival. "I should g-go." She couldn't hide the wobble in her voice as she turned to walk away, back out towards the gate. Her chest tightened and tears ran even faster as she tried to hurry away as quickly as possible but she didn't make it very far before a hand caught her by the shoulder.

"Evans?" he asked, spinning her around. Lily clutched her eyes shut tears streaming from the corners of them. There must have been lines of mascara down her face and she figured her skin was all red and blotchy. This was the last way she wanted anyone to see her, especially James Potter. "Hey, hey it's okay" he assured her as Lily tried to turn her face away.

"I'm sorry" she apologized for no real reason.

"Lily what's happened? Did someone hurt you?" James' voice grew an edge as he said the last part.

"I'm fine" she lied, shaking her head. "Just being dramatic I…I was hoping to find Marlene."

"She's out back sun tanning" Lily couldn't seem to hold herself together. He lip kept shaking and her eyes kept watering no matter how hard she tried to stop it all.

"Can we go somewhere?" she asked suddenly. The words came out without much thought. James Potter was the last person she ever thought she'd find herself with in this situation yet she suddenly didn't feel much like going back through the McKinnon's house to find Marlene. She just wanted to go somewhere no one knew her and find a good distraction for all these tears.

"Okay" James answered softly. Without any warning he took her by the hand and lead her into a small alley, the pair apperating away. She opened her eyes to see they had landed in a little town she didn't quite recognize.

"Where are we?"

"Godrics Hollow" James told her, his hand slipping from Lily's quickly, she'd almost forgotten it'd been there. Lily wiped underneath her eyes self-consciously beginning to wonder how terrible she looked. _Why had she insisted on going somewhere?_ Now she was in a strange place with a guy she barely knew and had just recently learned to stomach.

"Why are we in Godrics Hollow?"

"My parent's own a little cottage out here…it was always my favourite place as a kid. Most of the time my mom would bring me out here with my grandparents while my dad was working. They died a while ago and since then I guess we just haven't been able to make the time…" Lily noticed the slight drop in his voice but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she wiped her hands along the sides of her shorts standing awkwardly for a moment. They were standing in the middle of a deserted road, no real sense of purpose.

"Well…what's there to do in Godrics Hollow then?" Lily had never felt so uncomfortable in her life and James was in truth the last person she wanted to be with at the moment but Lily Evans was anything but rude. If that meant she had to spend the next hour roaming around an unfamiliar town with James so be it.

* * *

><p>James decided to take Lily to a little restaurant on the corner of the main road he had remembered from his childhood. The place was called Harry's and had always served the best Fish and Chips. The pair sat down across from each other in a little booth in the corner of the shop, both ordering the same thing. James prayed he didn't look even close to as nervous as he felt. He repeatedly got the urge to move his hand up and ruffle his already messy black hair about every five seconds but he resisted, he knew it annoyed her. It had been the strangest day, James couldn't quite understand how any of it had happened. It began with him making out with a taken woman and having the crap beaten out of him and now he was sitting across from Lily Evans, the pair getting lunch together. Not only that, Lily Evans had willingly come out with him. In fact <em>she'd<em> been the one to request they go somewhere.

Even after sobbing uncontrollably James couldn't help but think she still looked beautiful. Her eyes were red rimmed and her skin blotchy but despite it all he would have grabbed her by the arms and kissed her madly if he didn't think it'd end in another broken nose. James shifted in his seat, taking a sip from the root beer in front of him. Seeing as it was a muggle establishment they were still not old enough to order drinks.

"Do you mind me asking the big question?" James finally gathered up the courage to say. Her face dropped the slightest at the mention of it.

"It'd be unfair of me not to tell you wouldn't it?" She smiled but not in her usual style. It was broken and sad. It made James's stomach sink.

"No, it's not really my business. Just that…well you can if you feel comfortable to." She nodded, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"It's not what you think…you probably think my boyfriend just dumped me or something." James couldn't pretend a small part of him hadn't hoped for it. "It's going to sound stupid really," she said, laughing nervously.

"Most of what comes out of my mouth sounds stupid." That got a real, heart felt smile out of her. James had never felt prouder.

"Well my older sister came home from this trip with her god awful boyfriend."

"Marlene mentioned them." Lily gave him a curious look.

"She has?"

"Just that she thinks your sister treats you unfairly and she hates her boyfriend." Lily snorted. The one time Marlene had met Vernon she'd made a point of making everything he said sound idiotic by backing him into a corner with question after question whenever he tried to voice an opinion. Lily had cried with laughter.

"Well turns out that gem is going to be my brother in law." James gawked at her.

"You're joking?"

"Nope, my sister announced it when she came home today." James frowned as he watched Lily's eyes fall and slowly glass over. "You don't have any siblings do you?"

"No, I was sort of my parents miracle baby." That got an eye roll out of her. "No really! They couldn't get pregnant for a really long time and they just figured it wasn't in the cards for them. Then one day just by surprise there I was." James posed for dramatic effect making Lily laugh.

"Alright Mr. miracle baby, well when you have a sibling you usually just hope that there will be a bond you know? I guess I just always dreamt that when my sister did get married I'd be the one she came home screaming to with excitement."

"But you weren't?" Lily shook her head.

"Oh no. Not even close, she didn't even say hello to me. I was sat at the _same_ kitchen table with her and she just…_ignored me_." Lily's voice was drowning in pain as she said the last part. James felt for her he really did. He couldn't imagine his own family just ignoring him as he sat in front of them, how heartless could you be?

"That's shit."

"That's my sister" Lily shrugged as though the whole thing weren't a big deal. James couldn't believe that was what she'd been putting up with every time she went home for the holidays and break. No appreciation, a lack of love, loneliness. There James had been, blessed with two over affectionate parents who showered him with lots of love and praises and Lily, one of the brightest most caring people he had ever met was left to feel worthless.

"You know just because you're strong doesn't mean you have to sweep it all under the rug" he told her. "It's not okay…the way you're made to feel." Lily stared at him in awe and for a second James thought maybe she'd say something that changed it all. Maybe she would move her hand across the table a little closer to his or say something that made his heart pound a little harder in his chest but she didn't get the chance. Their food arrived and the moment was lost.

"Wow" Lily said, clearing her throat. "This looks amazing."

They finished their meal while sharing light small talk. James made Lily laugh some more and she flashed that gorgeous smile of his that filled his stomach with butterflies every time. For a while James just sat there, enjoying the easiness of it. Without all the heavy words and feelings he could just appreciate having Lily around. It'd be fine, he decided, if this was all it ever was, a good time together, nice words, funny jokes. If all he got from Lily was a healthy friendship he could be happy with just that.

"I want to see this cottage of yours" Lily said with interest when they were finished up.

"It's nothing extraordinary-"

"Good, I don't need another thing for you to show off about." James smirked, paying the bill for both of them. "You don't have to do that-" Lily began but he just shook his head, he wouldn't hear any of it.

"Don't even worry about it. I'm sure you'll have my back when I need a little comfort food." Lily paused, seeming to toy with the idea for a moment. Then a sparkle came to her eyes and she nodded.

"You've got a deal Potter." James and her walked out down the road, past the graveyard, and around the corner which lead to the little cottage he had spent many summers in as a kid. Nestled between two other houses it had a white picket fence and large black panelled windows.

"It's charming" Lily told him, her eyes soaking the whole place in. James moved forward through the gate. The gardens were usually up to a much better standard but since it'd been at least three years since they'd even visited no one had had the time to look after them. With a swish of his wand James unlocked the door, leading Lily inside.

"Let me give you the grand tour" he said, beginning in the living room the pair traveled through the dining room, kitchen, and then traveled up to the second floor. All of the furniture was covered in sheets and plastic to stop it from collecting too much dust while the Potter's were away.

"This place is so beautiful," Lily told him in awe. The pair stood in James's room. It had cream coloured walls with wood paneling, and white hardwood floors. "It's just got so much character…god I'd die to have a home like this."

"You should see our actual house then" James told her, leaning back against the doorframe. "It's ten times bigger than this place."

"Bigger isn't better" Lily shrugged. "Don't you just love the feeling of this place? It's so cozy…it's the kind of place that just _feels_ like home." James let himself look around, _really_ look around. He never truly appreciated the place; it was always just a vacation home to him, a getaway from the high maintenance of their huge estate. He'd never been able to look at it with eyes like Lily's, the kinds that found beauty in the simplest of things. She saw it even where others did not; James had never truly appreciated that.

"It would be nice," he agreed with her. "The town too…the town really makes it."

"Well if you're smart one day you'll move in here and start a little family." Her eyes stopped wandering the perimeter of the room for a moment and traveled to meet his.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

><p>Remus woke up, his eyes slowly fluttering open. His neck ached from hours in a strange position and his joints begged to be stretched out. He had a tiny human curled up in his arms though. Her chest rose and fell slowly and she let loose an occasional sigh. It'd been two weeks since the Prewett's party but Remus had spent much of it in the company of Leila McAllister. The small dark haired girl Sirius had forced him into speaking to. It was supposed to be just one dance but somehow something more had formed.<p>

She seemed simple from the outside but in the past couple of weeks he'd discovered something quite different. Leila was quirky, deadly smart, and incredibly witty. She fit Remus's personality better than he could have ever originally expected. His arm, lying beneath her, was beginning to fall asleep but he didn't mind. She looked comfy and he didn't want to disturb her anyway.

The pair were at her house. Her parents had gone out for the day and Leila had quickly invited Remus over so that they might spend some time together. She was muggle born and everything in her house screamed it, from the TV to the stand still photos on her wall. In fact the two of them had fallen asleep while watching a movie on TV. Remus could barely remember anything that had been happening in it, he hadn't been paying much attention. Now a new show was on, one he didn't recognize considering he never watched TV.

Remus was the only one awake for a few minutes before Leila stirred. She groaned, rolling over to face him. Her eyes batted open and two big brown orbs peered up at him. "How long have I been asleep?" She yawned.

"As long as I have, I just woke up a few minutes ago." Leila sat up, running her fingers through her already neat black hair.

"Aw man, I really wanted you to see the end of that film." Remus sat on the edge of the couch beside her, a small smile across his lips.

"We can finish it another time." Leila nodded but the disappointment was clear in her eyes. She looked up to the clock along the right wall, her face falling just the slightest.

"They'll be home in an hour," she told him, frowning. "I don't want you to go."

"We can see each other tomorrow" Remus promised, taking her hands in his. Leila made a funny face and then looked up at Remus intently.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"What?"

"That I'm only a sixth year…" He studied her face for a moment trying to figure out whether she was joking or not. Why would her being a year younger than him matter for a second? "I mean I get it if it doesn't seem very impressive to date someone younger than you, you _are_ one of the Marauders after all, I just don't want to be anyone's dirty little secret." She gave him a very hard look now. "If it bothers you just please do me the courtesy of saying something before I let myself grow anymore attached than I already am." Remus stared at her, completely blown away.

The truth was he'd never put too much effort into long-term relationships. Most of what he had were quick flings, it was hard for him to keep anything good going for very long. He was always mysteriously disappearing for days on end and most of the time girlfriends started to grow curious about that. Remus had yet to meet a girl he really felt could handle the secret and thus nearly every girl he'd ever gone out with had broken up with him in a matter of months. He'd started to give up on the prospect of long lasting anything.

"It doesn't bother me" he assured her. Leila seemed to relax, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Remus liked her, he really did, but he knew that would make no difference. Leila would be the one done with him by the time school started up again, it was how it always worked.

"Good because I kind of like you." She blushed and her eyes fell to the floor embarrassedly. Remus thought it was one of the sweetest things he'd ever seen.

"I kind of like you too" he told her, his hand sweeping hair away from her face. Leila looked up again and Remus's stomach tied in knots as their eyes connected. Slowly they leaned in towards each other, lips finding the others delicately. Leila's hands ran through his hair and his traveled down her lower back. She made him feel like his entire body was tingling with excitement whenever she touched him. Every motion she made was soft and warm. Just the smell of her rosy perfume comforted Remus now. In one swift movement Leila moved into Remus's lap, her legs wrapping around his waist. His hands held her ass and for a moment Remus thought they might go where they hadn't before but Leila pulled away from him suddenly.

"This might not be such a good idea," she told him, biting her lip.

"Your parents will be home soon," he agreed, running his hands through his hair. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep kissing her even more passionately and to let his hands travel parts of her body he'd never meet before but he knew they couldn't. She would never be comfortable in this setting and Remus didn't want the first time they slept together to take place on her living room couch.

"Right" Leila seemed to suddenly realize where she was sat and quickly disentangled herself from Remus, sitting down beside him again. There were a few moments of awkward silence. Remus wasn't sure whether she was trying to find a polite way to ask him to leave or if he'd made her feel strange in someway. That was until Leila spoke up again. "Next time we'll have to get straight down to business the moment you're in the front door" she had a sly smirk.

* * *

><p>Marlene sat in front of her mirror applying a light layer of makeup. Lily had arrived about an hour ago and explained to Marlene what had happened. Of course Danny had come to her about five minutes after her abrupt arrival at the front door and told Marlene all about her friends hysterics but by the time she'd raced out to find her neither Lily nor James were in sight. Marlene couldn't pretend that she wasn't a little happy that when Lily had returned she'd been in considerable higher spirits than Danny had originally described her as being.<p>

Lily gasped upon reentering Marlene's bedroom. She had been getting ready in the bathroom mirror. Her makeup was redone and she'd straightened her red hair so that it shone in an even more beautiful shade.

"Marlene _pl_ease tell me that's not what you're wearing." The blonde witch looked down at her outfit inconspicuously. She wore a grey turtleneck sweater and baggy blue jeans she had cuffed at the ankles.

"What's wrong with it?"

"This is a date not a casual hang out!"

"Sorry, should I put the wedding dress on right now?" Marlene replied snidely. She loved Lily to death but she hated having to go out on this stupid date. It felt more like a desperate attempt for Lily to avoid spending one on one time with Fabian than a real double date.

"I just mean…something a little more formal might be nice," Lily offered in a warmer tone, she had a hopeful look in her eyes. Marlene still wasn't very impressed.

"I thought you said Gideon liked me? If he likes me than shouldn't he like me in whatever I'm wearing?" Lily made a face that told Marlene she was not going to very happy tonight unless her friend changed so with a heavy sigh she returned to her closet.

"I could murder you."

"You'll love me when you see Gideon's reaction to the much more appropriate attire you choose!" Lily called back to her. Marlene didn't have the heart to tell her friend that no matter what face Gideon made she really had no intention of a second date. Gideon Prewett was smart, and quite a catch around school, but he and Marlene were much better fitted for friends than partners.

Lily approved of Marlene's choice of sleek black trousers and a button down blue dress shirt.

"Wear these too!" her friend insisted, sticking a pair of nude heels in her direction. Marlene was already counting down the hours until this date was done and it hadn't even begun yet.

Lily and Marlene apperated into Diagon Alley and met the twins in front of a nice little restaurant filled with couples and candle lit tables. Of course, Lily being the organized witch she was, had the pair arrive fifteen minutes early. Marlene sat out on the curb, Lily standing beside her.

"They should be here any minute now" Lily kept assuring her, although Marlene was in no rush.

"So where did you go today?" Marlene brought the question up casually, looking at her nail polish job as she spoke.

"Hu?"

"You and James. you said you ended up apperating somewhere with him, just wondering where?" She looked up at her friend curiously. Lily had gone rigid, her cheeks slightly rosier than they'd been before.

"Um…some place called Godrics Hollow I think?" Marlene raised an eyebrow. She'd been to the cottage in Godrics Hollow many times before. Mrs. Potter used to take the family up there often in the summers and Marlene and her mother had tagged along as well here and there. The Cottage wasn't very big but it was always cozy and filled with love. Marlene knew James had always loved it. Caroline found it difficult to continue visiting after her parent's death but Marlene knew James often wished they could go back there. If he'd taken Lily all the way there he'd really meant to cheer her up.

"Oh there they are!" Lily cried excitedly as the twins made their way down the road. Marlene watched them, admiring from afar. She couldn't pretend that the Prewett twins weren't eye catching, they were, their whole aura, their charm, that unique auburn hair. It was no secret why they were two of the most popular boys.

"Hey gorgeous" Fabian grinned, sharing a quick peck with Lily. Gideon and Marlene stood across from each other awkwardly.

"Nice to see you again Prewett" she spoke, breaking the tension.

"And you McKinnon, you look gorgeous tonight." Gideon was sweet she couldn't deny that. The four of them found their way inside, grabbing a table. Of course Marlene and Gideon sat across from one another, Lily and Fabian beside them. The actual couple of the foursome held hands from across the table and spent the whole dinner chatting animatedly while Marlene and Gideon tried desperately at small talk.

"You know Marlene is an amazing writer" Lily spoke up when she noticed the silence on the other end of the table. "She wants to work for the Prophet once we graduate."

"No way, what kind of stuff do you think you'd do for them?" Gideon asked, his eyes lighting up with interest.

"Mostly political I'd hope. I want to try and do something worthwhile, not that garbage all the gossip columnists do." Gideon nodded with understanding.

"I completely get what you mean…" suddenly he'd gone off explaining to Marlene the importance of educating citizens of the Wizarding world on what was happening in the ministry, especially with an uprising going on. Marlene looked down at the half eaten plate of food in front of her, moving around her salad a little with didn't even seem to notice that she'd zoned him out and beside her Lily appeared proud to have prodded a conversation. Her and Fabian kept looking at each other with these big love sick eyes and they would break into heated discussions about this and that. Marlene envied them. It was when she saw the way Fabian looked at Lily that she sometimes wished she had someone to curl up beside at night.

"Has anyone else noticed that dog sitting out there almost this entire time?" Fabian asked suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to the window. Marlene's eyes wandered out and low and behold a black shaggy dog sat almost directly in front of the window. She almost spat her drink out all over Gideon.

"He's looking right at us" Lily chuckled, seemingly amused by the whole thing. Marlene smirked knowingly at the animal. She wasn't oblivious to whom it really was. She spent enough time with James and the rest of the Marauders that she'd eventually been let in on their secret. They'd told her in fourth year about Remus's "condition." He'd been unsure about telling her, worried it might change how she thought of him forever, but all Marlene had done was worry about his safety a little more than she had previously. Remus was still the funny twelve year old boy who had helped her win a game of Quidditch against Sirius and James.

"That is so strange" Marlene commented, her eyes not leaving the panting dog outside. Fifteen minutes later when they'd all paid the bill and packed up their leftovers the dog still sat waiting outside. Marlene couldn't believe him, _what the hell was he doing?_ As the rest of the group turned to walk down the street Marlene froze, her eyes wandering behind her to where the dog was slowly moving towards an alleyway.

"Coming Mar'?" Lily called out, turning around. Marlene knew she was going to kick herself for this later. She should just follow them up to the treat shop as she was supposed to. She didn't owe Sirius her presence, in fact she was pretty annoyed he'd shown up in the first place, but she did it anyway.

"I think I forgot my wallet in the restaurant!" Marlene replied. "you guys go ahead I'll meet up in a few minutes."

"We can wait-" Gideon began but she shook her head.

"No really it's fine! I won't be long anyway." They all shrugged, turning and continuing down the street. Marlene headed back towards the Restaurant but turned before she reached its front doors. Sirius stood in the middle of the alleyway, tightening a shabby robe around his waist.

"_What the fuck_ are you doing?" Marlene demanded immediately, not even bothering with a simple hello. "Do you get a high off being a complete idiot? They noticed you do you realize that? Dogs don't usually just sit outside of restaurant's for an hour and watch people." Sirius shrugged, smirking cheekily.

"I had to see if James was being serious when he said you and Evans were on a double date with the Prewett twins." Marlene glared at him as he laughed. "You have to admit it's pretty funny." Marlene crossed her arms.

"The joke is lost on me."

"Evans dating Fabian, you dating Gideon, you and Lily are best friends." Marlene had never seen anyone act so much like a twelve year old boy.

"You had to sit outside and watch our entire date because you thought it was _funny_?" Marlene questioned, moving a little closer towards him.

"Well once I saw the look of complete agony on your face I couldn't go."

"It was not complete agony-"

"You looked like you just found out your house was bombed." Marlene scowled; she knew he was probably right. She hadn't been having a ball of laughs for most of the date that was for sure.

"I told them I'd be back in a few minutes…" Marlene turned to leave but Sirius caught her by the wrist.

"You still have a few minutes," he told her, yanking Marlene in close to him. Her hands rested on his chest and she looked up at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Oh, so is that why you waited an hour?" Sirius rolled his eyes, pushing Marlene up against the brick wall of the building.

"It was much closer to forty five minutes" and then his lips smashed against hers.


	4. Your Sweet Love

Mary slipped in the front door of her home. It was the early hours of the morning and she'd hoped the perfect time to get in without being noticed. But as she began to tip-toe across the hall towards the stairs she realized she'd been mistaken.

"Where were _you_ then?" he mother asked, not even bothering to look up from her paper. She was sitting in the dining room, adjacent to the stairs. Mary froze abruptly. "If you want to get in here without anyone noticing you're going to have to wake yourself up a lot earlier" Rose Sanders told her gruffly. Mary's lips dropped into a frown as she turned and walked into the dining room instead of straight up the stairs.

Her two-year-old sister, Clara, was in her high chair eating breakfast, which her mother helped her with every once in a while. Rose was flicking through all the best bits of the morning paper, her dark hair all gathered into a ponytail on the back of her head. She looked up at Mary over her reading glasses.

"Have you been shagging someone?" She said accusingly. Mary wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"What do you care?" Her relationship with her mother had lost its warmth years ago. All that was left between the pair of them was bitter resentment. Rose resented Mary for her stubbornness and the obstacles that her magic created. She'd always known her eldest daughter wasn't normal but had prayed that she might be wrong. Mary resented her mother for the way she'd treated her, not like a mother should treat their child that was for sure.

When Mary was just eleven her entire world had been turned upside down. It had started with her mother leaving her father for another man, Bobby Sanders. Mary's father had been her best friend; the pair were two peas in a pod. He'd always loved her despite the fact that sometimes when she got mad pillows exploded and teacups shattered with no explanation. It terrified her mother; made her pull as far away from Mary as possible, but her father had never faulted her for it.

"Sometimes things happen that we can't explain" he'd say to her. He had the largest heart Mary had ever known but of course that wasn't enough for Rose. Gerry McDonald had had everything except for lots of money, that he had lacked. He tried desperately to provide for Rose, Mary, and Patrick (the youngest of their family) but it was never enough for his wife. When Rose had met Bobby she'd seen a way out of her dead end lifestyle. Barely offering her children a goodbye Rose packed up the family and the three of them moved into their new home with Bobby. Only a month later Mary received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts and any chance she'd had at a proper relationship with her mother was lost. Rose could never understand her daughter's difference.

"I hope you're safe," Rose said, almost sounding like a mother for a moment. "Boys never think about protection I can tell you that much." Her tone told Mary exactly whom she was referencing. Her mother never wasted any time in mentioning that she hadn't been a planned child, not like her other three siblings. Mary had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying something she would regret.

"I'm going upstairs" her tone was chilling.

"Bobby's family are coming over for dinner!" Her mother called after her. "So I need you to put on a pretty dress and give them your best smile, if you want to bring that boy you're sneaking around with you can" Rose made a quiet tutting sound to voice her disapproval. "Just _please_ don't talk about magic." Mary ground her teeth together with fury.

"Oh don't worry mom I wouldn't _dream_ of it." Mary turned around stomping up the stairs. She didn't actually have a bedroom in her mother's house. Rose had said it was pointless to use up a perfectly fine bedroom on someone who would only be home a few weeks out of the year. Mary couldn't pretend she wasn't envious of all her friends who had rooms just to themselves decorated in posters and pictures they liked. Mary had never had anything just to herself.

Instead for the summer holidays she had a small cot in Patrick's room. She knew he didn't love having to share his space; it was why she was out most nights. She couldn't blame him, what thirteen-year-old boy wanted his older sister sleeping in the same bedroom as him? She slipped into the room hoping for at least a couple hours of extra sleep. Maybe she could sleep all her anger away.

Mary curled under her blankets not caring that she was still in the clothing she'd worn yesterday. She spent the night at Amos's, as she often did when she didn't want to go home. He was nice enough, and his family never looked at her like a burden. Besides, Mary didn't mind sitting and listening to him talk endlessly about whatever it was tickling his fancy at the moment, which was usually some new Magical Creature he found interesting.

She looked over at Patrick, whom she'd thought was asleep, but his eyes were half open and he stared down at her.

"Did I wake you?" Mary asked quietly. He shook his head.

"No, I had a funny dream." Mary smiled.

"What about?"

"You, Dad, and I. We were down at the beach skipping stones." Mary felt her eyes moisten.

"We did used to do that sometimes you know…he loved the beach." Mary paused for a moment before correcting herself, "loves."

"Sometimes it feels like he died though doesn't it?" Mary felt like the only ally she had in the house was Patrick. He was the only one who really understood her; he'd loved their father too. And despite being liked more by her mother and stepfather he saw the flaws in Bobby and Rose the way Mary did as well. The couple had torn them away from their father, whom they forbid them from visiting.

"He's not dead" Mary promised her younger sibling. "I know it…he's out there somewhere thinking about us too. It's _her_ fault." Mary couldn't help but speak of her mother venomously. When she was younger she used to come home from Hogwarts and pray that her father might show up and rescue her; that he'd give her back the old bedroom she used to have and make her feel appreciated again, but it never happened. Of course her father had no idea where they were, or maybe he did Mary wasn't sure. All she knew was that her mother would never allow him to visit his children and refused to disclose to Mary where Alfred lived.

"I think she just sees him in you" Patrick said reasonably. "It scares her." Mary couldn't remember a time she hadn't scared her mother. _Had she ever loved her daughter?_

"Maybe you're right," she agreed, although she didn't really believe it. She hated to feel like she was sticking Patrick in the middle of things. A few minutes later his breaths evened and he fell back asleep and not long after Mary followed.

* * *

><p>Lily woke up with Fabian's face nuzzled in her neck and his arms wrapped around her. She cuddled into the embrace, their fingers wrapped together. She'd come over to spend some time with him last night, mostly to escape the house as Petunia had Vernon over; Vernon and Lily were never a good mix.<p>

Lily didn't really talk to Fabian about what happened at her house. He knew the basics of it, she and her sister didn't get along and her boyfriend wasn't Lily's favourite but the details stopped there. She didn't know why they didn't get into it more, Lily figured it was mostly because Fabian never asked and Lily wasn't keen to burst out with all her feelings.

She could feel his warm breath tickling her neck and a slight smile crept upon her lips. This was nice. The silence, the embrace they shared, Lily wouldn't mind staying like this forever. Fabian was strong and soft all at once it was what she loved about him, not to mention it was what made their cuddles so nice. Lily felt him begin to stir and she rolled over so they faced each other.

"Morning" Fabian croaked, opening up his chocolaty brown eyes.

"Good morning handsome." Lily moved a delicate hand up to swipe some auburn hair away from his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not bad, better than you I think." Lily drew her eyebrows together.

"Why do you say that?"

"You kept mumbling in your sleep." Lily tensed up, gulping nervously. She could only remember flashes of her dream now but she knew for sure it was nothing she wanted to be mumbling about.

"What was I saying?" She asked trying to keep her voice as clear of emotion as possible.

"Mm…you kept mumbling little words here and there. You definitely said_ don't go_ a few times" Lily suddenly felt very hot all tangled up with Fabian under the covers. "You said I love you once, I do remember that." Lily felt her stomach drop. She could remember the dream now and she wished she hadn't. She'd been out by this river with James, the two of them dipping their feet in the water. It reminded her of a spot she'd often visited with Petunia as kids. James had suddenly gathered up all his things and repeated that he had to leave right then. Lily couldn't remember why she'd been so desperate for him to stay but she had. She'd forgotten the I love you but just the fact that it'd been said made her head spin. _Why would she be saying I love you to James?_

"I'm sure you were just having a lovely dream about the two of us though weren't you?" Fabian joked, not realizing there was a war going on in Lily's mind.

"Of course" she said with a faux smile. The pair shared a quick peck and then Fabian climbed from the bed, throwing on a shirt. Dreaming about kissing James Potter had been one thing but saying I love you? No, Lily did not find that so easily forgettable. She wanted to rip her brain out and reprogram it so that she'd never have to think about James again. She was so tired of having to feel guilty for something she wasn't even doing. Even more so Lily was tired of bottling up all her confusing feelings without telling anyone. She'd thought it'd be better; that once Marlene was back she could pour it all out to her, but Lily had forgotten James was one of Marlene's oldest friends. Sharing this kind of information wouldn't be as easy as she'd hoped.

"Are you hungry?" Fabian asked, turning to face her from the door.

"Sure" Lily climbed form the bed, making sure she didn't look like she'd been shagging Fabian all night before following him out the door. Mrs. Prewett had always been kind to her but she was sure she wanted to keep up the illusion that Fabian and Lily were _only_ sleeping together for as long as possible.

Downstairs Gideon was already sat at the kitchen table, eating toast with jam and drinking a mug of tea.

"Good morning" he said, smiling at Fabian and Lily cheekily. Lily's cheeks flushed bright pink. Mrs. Prewett had her back to them, as she seemed to be reading a cookbook very intently. She was short with a head of curly red hair and a pair of large glasses always on the end of her nose.

"Morning mom" Fabian said, grabbing her attention suddenly. Mrs. Prewett spun around, grinning friendly at the pair of them.

"Oh you're up! Did you sleep well Lily? I hope the cot wasn't too uncomfortable." Lily shook her head; the cot had been just fine considering Lily hadn't slept on it at all.

"It was great, thanks so much Mrs. Prewett."

"Oh I've told you dear, call me Lizzie." she gave Lily's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "Now, what should I make you for breakfast?"

"One of you omlettes would be amazing-" Fabian began but Lizzie shot him a stern look.

"I'm talking to your guest Fabian, you can fetch your own breakfast." His shoulders slacked as he walked off towards the cereal cupboard and Lily couldn't help but laugh at him. "Do eggs sound fine?" Lizzie asked, her broad smile returned.

"Eggs sound amazing." She turned around, quickly starting up a pan, while Lily found herself a spot at the kitchen table across from Gideon.

"Have a good night?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up, you" Lily said to him in a hushed tone, a smirk across her lips. Gideon just chuckled, his attention returning to the plate of food in front of him. "Hey, did Marlene ever get in touch with you again after last week?" Gideon shook his head.

"No word, I must have been a pretty awful date hu?" Lily's face dropped. She couldn't help but feel partially guilty considering she was the one who'd set the whole thing up. Despite Marlene's misgivings she'd thought maybe when they hung out things would just click, but life was like the movies. Lily still couldn't figure out why she'd been so opposed to the whole idea though, you'd think she had another man in her life.

"No, Marlene is just awful at the whole committing thing" Lily sighed, Fabian tucking into the seat beside her.

"Are we talking about the failed double date?" he asked curiously, Lily punching him in the arm.

"It wasn't failed thank you very much, it went very well if you ask me."

"So very well is Marlene never answering the owl Gideon sent her then?" His brother glowered at him across the table and when his mother's back was turning chucked one of the oranges in the fruit bowl at Fabian's head.

"OW!" Fabian cried, Lily stifling a giggle with her hand.

"What's going on over there?" Lizzie demanded, turning around with narrowed eyes. "Are you two goofing off? Merlin's beard why did I ever have children-"

"Fabian just stubbed his toe mom" Gideon assured her with a victorious grin. "He's so clumsy you know." Lily couldn't understand why Marlene wouldn't want to go on a second date with Gideon; the two of them would fit quite well in her opinion. He was funny, silly, and smart and Marlene needed someone like that in her life. Lily knew she did better with the whole fooling around scene but she couldn't believe that it was enough. Sometimes you need more than just passion, you needed attraction and love as well.

"Maybe she just didn't get the owl" Lily suggested, ever the optimist. "You know there's always a chance it got lost or she read it and forgot to reply…" both Prewett boys looked at her with skeptical eyes.

"You're wonderful Lily," Fabian draped his arm around her chair. "Only you would be able to look for a loophole in situations like these." Lily's heart sunk. Wasn't it ever possible for the good to be true over the bad? It didn't seem so.

A few minutes later Mrs. Prewett came to the table with a plate of eggs and toast, placing them in front of Lily. Lily only hoped that if she didn't marry Fabian she got a mother in law just as amazing as Elizabeth Prewett. For a moment, as Lily sat in silence enjoying her breakfast, she imagined what it might be like if she were to marry Fabian. It wouldn't be so terrible. She'd marry into a welcoming pure blood family, have a wonderful set of new family members, and maybe for once Lily would be appreciated. With a slight smile on her face she pictured Christmas's spent around the tree in the Prewett's rather large living room. Gideon, her, Fabian, and Molly all gathered around with their children playing together. It'd be comfortable and stable. Lily liked that.

"Is that the Prophet?" She heard Fabian ask from beside her, yanking her abruptly from her daydream. Lily saw the folded up newspaper beside Gideon's elbow her stomach clenching as she caught sight of the word _disappearances_. Things in the Wizarding World had been quickly going down hill in the past few months. Lily found it easier to stay removed from it all during the summer but it didn't mean things had gone quiet; she'd just blocked them out for a little while.

"Bloody ridiculous" she heard Fabian mutter angrily as he took the paper into his hands. "Two more ministry workers gone missing." Lily stared down at her half eaten plate of food, no longer holding much of an appetite. She watched her boyfriends face as it grew long and pained the more he read.

"What were they?" Lily finally found the strength to ask. Both boys looked over at her. "Muggle born or pure blood?" she explained. Suddenly the weight of her question seemed to dawn on them. Gideon looked at Fabian with eyes that said nothing good.

"Muggle born" Fabian finally spoke from beside her. Lily's breathing seemed to halt. They'd been just like her. Not born into the world of magic and therefore marked as somehow less. Lily had lost one of her best friends due to her differences. A lump formed in the back of her throat just thinking about Severus. What was he doing right now? What did he think when he read about these disappearances? Sometimes Lily wondered if he even still cared about her, if it bothered him when he saw the impact his people were making in her life.

"Lil'? Are you okay?" Fabian asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lily hadn't realized how dazed she must have appeared until she saw the worried look upon both Prewett's faces.

"I'm fine" she assured them, choking up a bit. "Of course it's scary but what can I do?"

"You can fight" Fabian said, staring into her eyes with great determination.

* * *

><p>James watched from the couch with amusement as Marlene won a game of Wizard's Chess against Sirius. The tall blonde jumped up from her spot on the carpet and began dancing around the living room screaming, "I am the champion!" to Sirius's great annoyance.<p>

"It was a fluke!" he kept growling, James couldn't help but laugh. He'd never meet anyone who was as competitive as he was, except for Sirius. He couldn't stand to lose anything.

"Tell that to the chess gods!" Marlene cried triumphantly. "_James! James!_ Did you see that win? It was great wasn't it?" He knew she was doing it just to get a rise out of Sirius. James placed down the book he'd been reading and stood up, taking Marlene by the shoulders.

"You, Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon, are the greatest chess player to ever walk the earth" Sirius stormed from the room cursing under his breath while James and Marlene broke into laughter.

"It's just too easy" she said, cleaning up the game.

"Yeah, Sirius is a sore loser." It was a humid mid-summer day and the group had chosen to keep cool inside rather than get up to their usual antics in the Potter's back garden. James's parents were supposed to be home as well, seeing as it was a Saturday afternoon, but they'd had to run into work at the last minute. With the sudden disappearances they wanted all hands on deck at the Aurors office. James found it hard to even think about what had come of those wizards that were taken. Probably tortured for information and then killed cruelly, just because of their blood. It sent a shiver down his spine and caused his blood to bubble with anger.

He'd never understood the obsession with blood purity. Maybe he'd just been raised too well or his crush on a certain muggle born witch had made it impossible for him to join the ranks of muggle born haters but James Potter despised anyone who tried to spew garbage about non-pureblood wizards. Some of the best witches and wizards he knew were muggle born, how could they be inferior to pure bloods? In James's opinion it was the idiot blood purists who needed the wiping out if they were going to think like that.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Marlene asked sombrely. James looked over at her from behind his square framed glasses and nodded. "What the hell is happening to the world?"

"Everyone's been infested with stupidity." Marlene snorted.

"Yeah well I hope we find a cure for it soon. This whole thing is getting completely out of hand. Voldemort gains more followers everyday and the Prophet isn't helping with all their tips on staying safe, _don't go out past sun down._" Marlene scoffed, standing up and plopping into the spot beside James on the couch. "Loads of help they are. They just stir more unrest among the Wizarding community, scaring the crap out of everyone. Can't they see that's how he gains strength!"

"I just feel so useless" James sighed, fixing his glasses as they began to slide down his sweaty nose. "There is nothing we can do while we're still students besides sit around and watch the death eaters cause more and more terror. It's bullshit."

"I don't care what it's like by the time we graduate I'm not letting them continue to terrorize muggle borns. I'm going to write real, honest articles for the Prophet. People need to be educated on what will actually stop these people from getting power." Marlene declared indignantly.

"That's if they'll even _let_ you get published. Everything is becoming censored nowadays." The pair of them sat there in silence, enduring their own private battles. James and Marlene could understand one another's frustrations with the war. They were both born into affluent families with parents who were always very progressive. Both the Potter's and the McKinnon's had never been ones to stand for inequality and it was well known in the Wizarding community, it was what worried James sometimes when his parents went off to work. Would they ever return?

James looked across the couch at Marlene. She had a sullen look upon her face and her eyes appeared intently concentrated on something but James couldn't be sure what. What would become of the pair of them? Was there a chance for change? Was there a possibility that their families would come out untouched, that maybe they'd never have to deal with the shocking news of a disappearance among them? James didn't think the universe would be so generous.

"Prongs" a voice spoke from the doorway. James looked behind him, pulled from his thoughts by Remus. "You've got visitors." The look in Remus's eyes told James these weren't just any visitors. He jumped up over the back of the couch, strutting towards the front door. Standing right there in his entry hall was none other than Lily Evans, accompanied by a very determined looking Mary. Lily's hair was up in a messy ponytail and she kept teetering her weight from foot to foot as if she weren't quite sure what to do with herself.

"Well isn't this a surprise" James said with a cocky smile.

"Wasn't my idea of a Saturday well spent but Mary demanded we come here" Lily quipped, never one to miss a beat when it came to James.

"What's up McDonald?"

"I need you to gather up your little gang of delinquents before I ask for my favour." James raised his eyebrows.

"Your favour?"

"Do I hear Mary's voice?" Marlene came running out from the living room, her face scrunched up with confusion. "What are you two doing here?"

"Apparently Mary has a favour to ask of us" Remus filled her in.

"What kind of favour?" Mary sighed heavily, rolling her eyes with irritation.

"Well I'd like to ask it with all potential candidates present, pip pip Potter!" James Potter smiled with amusement, heading up the stairs to find Sirius and Peter. Once everyone was gathered Mary, who had begun to act like she owned the place, had everyone sit around in the living room while she spoke. James couldn't help but steal a few glances at Lily, sat in the spot he'd occupied only a few moments earlier. It wasn't like she looked spectacular. She wore no makeup and had on only a pair of loose blue jeans and a grey sweatshirt but James thought she was stunning. He even liked her best this way, it was when she truly looked like the Lily Evans he'd first fallen for.

"You guys are all really great at making people hate you right?" Mary asked the four Marauders.

"Why are we here again?" Sirius asked, looking along at his three friends. James just shrugged. The whole thing entertained him.

"Listen if one of you guys could do me like the biggest favour of all time I will pay you back however you like." Sirius got a light in his eyes but Mary pointed a stern finger at him. "Anything but _that_."

"So what's this favour then?" James sat back in his armchair lazily; his arms sprawled over its sides.

"I need one of you guys to be my date to this dinner." The room was suddenly filled with silence. Everyone looked from one to the other with skepticism.

"What's the dinner for Mary?" Marlene finally asked.

"My step-dad's family is coming, whom always stare at me like I'm some kind of violent offender." Both Lily and Marlene looked at each other with shock and then turned to Mary their faces softened with worry.

"You've never told us that before-" Mary just shook the whole thing off. James could see in her eyes that the whole topic wasn't one she willingly discussed, which meant her very public request was an even bigger deal than it'd be to most people.

"Well I think Sirius is your best candidate." James offered, throwing his friend under the bus. Sirius, who had clearly only been half listening to the conversation from his spot on the floor, suddenly jumped.

"_What?_"

"If you're aim is to make your step-dad's family one hundred percent convinced you're an escaped violent offender than Sirius _is_ your best bet." Marlene added.

"That's exactly what I need! Sirius, I will pay you back in attractive girls I know who are desperate to shag you." James watched, as his friend suddenly grew a little more interested in the idea. Leave it to Sirius to come along only with the mention of potential shags.

"What's my job exactly?"

"Make my family hate you!" James had never seen someone discuss a failed dinner date as excitedly as Mary McDonald did.

"Eh, doesn't sound too hard." The biggest grin James had ever seen spread across Mary's face, revealing her glistening white teeth. The group sat in silence for a while until Mimsy popped into the room. She stared around at the group happily, Mimsy was always glad when she had more than one person to take care of.

"Master Potter, would you like something to eat?" She asked eagerly, turning to face James.

"What do you say, you guys willing to stay for lunch?"

* * *

><p>Alice cried out in giggles as Frank flung her onto her bed, the pair wrestling. The more Auror training they got the more often they ended up like this, rolling around on the bed, trying to see who was the stronger fighter. Other couples might find it strange but Alice found it to be some of the best time they spent together. Frank held down her wrists tightly so that Alice was stuck.<p>

"I think this means I win," He said with a cocky smirk, hanging above her. Alice gave him a look of determination. It would take a lot more than a strong hold for Alice Griffith to give up.

"I guess so…" She lifted her head towards his, their lips meeting for a slow kiss. As it grew deeper and deeper Alice felt Frank's grip on her loosen and she snatched her opportunity as it presented itself. Alice threw Frank off of her so he toppled to her shaggy black carpet and then jumped on top of him, assuming his former position. His eyes widened with shock.

"You sneaky little monkey…" Alice had never been so proud of herself.

"Pays to be cute" with a final kiss she jumped off of Frank, leaning against her bed. They'd been cuddled up in her bedroom since the early hours of the morning. Her dad often worked weekends and with him out of the house it was easy for Alice to persuade her mother to allow Frank to come over. Besides, Mrs. Griffith liked Frank so she didn't often mind when he was away in Alice's bedroom.

Her music had stopped playing a while ago so Alice jumped up and stuck on a Joan Baez record, Silver Dagger beginning to play. It wasn't often that wizard's listened to muggle music but Alice had always had a knack for it, in fact many of her friends did as well. It had been Marlene who'd shown her how great muggle music was and she hadn't been able to kick the habit since.

"I like this one" Frank said, sitting up now and fixing his ruffled hair. "It's calming."

"I know, you say that every time I play it" Frank had been over often enough that Alice had figured out all his favourite albums in her record collection without him ever really having to say anything. It was the positive side of dating for two years. Sometimes Alice felt like there was nothing new to learn about each other, as though they'd already figured it all out. She settled down in the spot beside her boyfriend. What did it mean when you understood each other inside and out? Was that the beginning of the end? A small knock interrupted Alice's train of thought.

"Hey you two" Mrs. Griffith smiled, sticking her head in. "Fancy some lunch?"

"You don't have to make us anything mum you know we can do it ourselves-" Alice began but her mother just shook her head.

"I know sweetheart, I was think more along the lines of going somewhere. Or is it too embarrassing to be seen out with your old mum nowadays?" Alice looked at her mom like she was an idiot, smirking.

"Of course not, Frank and I would love to get lunch with you." Debra Griffith looked just like her daughter except she was slightly curvier and had long curly brown hair. When Alice's hair was long the pair were often mistaken for sister's, much to Debra's delight. Alice had always looked up to her mother. In a time when lots of woman stayed home after they had children Debra Griffith had done the complete opposite, she'd taken on one of the hardest jobs in the ministry.

There was nothing that left Alice in awe of her mother more than her job. She worked in the Department of Mysteries, what Alice did she had no idea. Neither did anyone else besides those her mother worked with. She'd tried on countless occasions to get her mom to spill a few secrets but she remained tight lipped no matter how persuasive her daughter was.

Alice, Frank, and Debra all flooed out to Diagon Alley, deciding upon The Leaky Cauldron for lunch. the trio grabbed one of the empty tables near the back of the pub, all ordering the Leaky Soup.

"So, how is the training going then?" Debra asked curiously, her arms folded on the table in front of her. Alice and Frank shared a look before answering.

"Good" he spoke for the two of them. "It's incredibly exhausting though."

"Well that's what the job will be." Mrs. Griffith sighed her voice taking on a more serious tone, "especially nowadays." Alice's face fell. Her mother didn't often talk about the increasingly present war, probably because it hit too close to home. Over the past few months she'd seen two of her co-workers in the department go missing. One of them was her best friend, Alice hadn't seen her mother smile in the same way since.

"It's a good thing they're training us so hard then" Alice said, trying to change the mood of the conversation a little. "All the new recruits will be good fighters. We need more of that." She felt Frank give her hand a small squeeze under the table, probably noticing her desperate attempt not to upset her mother.

"It's scary for me to think you guys will be the ones doing all the fighting" Mrs. Griffith noted with a slight smile. "You're just babies."

"We're seventeen mum" Alice told her mother, "not really children anymore are we?"

"Oh honey, don't try and grow up too fast. You still have another year of protection from it all, enjoy it." Alice hated when adults did that, put you in your place. She felt infuriated that even now, as she was of age, she was being treated like a kid. _Shouldn't she be an equal with her mother now?_ Just because she was still a student didn't mean she wasn't as affected by all of the word's events as much as anyone else.

Tom arrived at the table with everyone's orders, preventing Alice from saying anything to her mother she might regret. She wasn't a child anymore and one of these days her mother would see it, Alice was sure.

* * *

><p>Mary arrived on her doorstep, Sirius by her side. She was a big mixture of nerves and excitement, completely unsure of how the night would end. Had she made a terrible mistake deciding to push her mother's buttons?<p>

"Ready?" She finally asked, gathering up the courage to push the door open. They were late; everyone was already sitting around the dinning room table. Her two little sisters had been put to sleep but Patrick was still awake and sitting at the table, he gave Mary a curious look as she entered the room with Sirius. Rose and Bobby had the two heads of the table with Bobby's sister Sarah and her husband on the left and his mother and Patrick on the right.

"Good evening" Mary said calmly. "Sorry we're late."

"Who's your friend Mary?" Rose asked. Her voice was pleasant yet her eyes were hard and cold.

"Oh this is Sirius" Mary announced with a shrug, "we…have fun." Sirius smiled charmingly at everyone sat around the table. Patrick pulled up an extra chair for him, clearly getting ready for a good show.

"Your name is _Sirius_?" Carl, the husband of Sarah, asked with surprise.

"Yes sir." Amusement flickered across Carl's red face.

"You must not be very funny then." Sirius stared at him blankly, blinking.

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Mary barely contained her laughter as Carl's face dropped. She could feel her mother glaring at her from across the table but she didn't care, she deserved it. Mary hoped the whole scene was embarrassing her mother immensely. If she was going to view Mary as a burden why not start playing the part?

"So Sirius, how did you meet Mary over here?" Sarah asked casually.

"I mean I'm not sure if it's even legal for me to say where…" Sarah's eyes narrowed on Mary and she snorted.

"_Of course_" Mary heard her mutter under her breath. Sarah had never liked her and she kept it no secret. She was sure Bobby filled his family with lots of terrible lies about Mary. She wasn't sure why her step-father hated her so much but he'd never treated her kindly, always ordering her around or trying to turn her siblings against her. If her mother was bad her step-father was worse.

"What do you do then Sirius?" Bobby asked gruffly. "Are you a student?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm not sure where I'm going to school right now. I got expelled from my last one for drug possessions. It was pretty unfair in my opinion, I mean I was _only_ selling marijuana whats the big deal?" Mary heard Bobby's mother gasp from beside her.

"You allow your daughter to date _criminals_?" She asked incredulously, turning to face Rose. "What kind of mother are you?" Mary watched as her mum stared at her mother-in-law in horror.

"I-"

"I wouldn't really call myself a criminal" Sirius scoffed. "I mean I'm just trying to get by like anyone else in this world."

"By selling illegal drugs?" Sarah demanded, everyone beginning to get worked up. Mary leaned back in her chair, enjoying the show. Sirius worked like magic, creating exactly the effect she'd wanted. She would have to thank him profusely later. She watched Patrick staring between the shouting adults at the table with excitement. His eyes were wide and the corner of his lips slightly turned up. Mary couldn't help but think he looked so much like their father in that moment.

Sirius sat back in the chair he was in, resting his boot on the edge of it. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, sticking one between us lips and lighting it. The table filled with screams of anger.

"_What the hell do you think your doing?_" Bobby shouted furiously. Sirius grey eyes turned towards him, looking innocently surprised by the outburst.

"Smoking?"

"How dare you do that in my house! We have children upstairs for god sake." Mary looked across the table, her eyes meeting her mothers. She'd seen her angry, furious even, but never like this.

"Get in the kitchen _now_!" Rose barked at her. The smile, which had been perched across Mary's lips, fell, and she stood up following behind like an obedient child. The minute they were alone Rose turned on her, hands on hips, her face was red with anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed ruthlessly at Mary. "I knew you were strutting yourself around town but this? _This is pathetic!_" Mary had prepared herself for belittling but this was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She stared up at her mother; her brown eyes round with surprise."You're exactly like your father" Rose seethed cruelly. "A useless waste of space." Mary's jaw tightened eyebrows drew together.

"Oh yeah?" she cried furiously. "Why don't you try looking at yourself in the mirror for once! You are a cruel, unloving, miserable woman! Dad deserved better than you-" Mary was cut off by a hand smacking against her face. Her left cheek burned and she stared up at her mother in anger. They'd fought before but never like this, never once had Rose ever resorted to violence.

"Get out!" Rose bellowed in a rage. "Don't you ever come back here again!"

"Gladly!" Mary screamed after herself. When she walked back out into the dining room she realized she hadn't heard a sound from any of the guests during her disappearance. Everyone around the tabled looked up at her in complete shock but there was only one person whose eyes really broke her heart, Patrick. Mary wanted to rush over and throw her arms around him. Better yet, she wanted to bring him with her. Where ever she was going at least she'd always know Patrick would be treated well. Why couldn't he have been a wizard too? Then he would have been tucked off safe at Hogwarts for most of the year away from this crazy bunch. Mary stared at him, her bottom lip trembling. There was so much she wanted to say but she knew she'd have no chance in front of all these people.

"I'm sure you're all pleased with the news" she spat at Bobby's family, her eyes centered in on him especially. "Enjoy the rest of you meal." Mary walked from the house, slamming the door hard behind her. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped off from the sides of her face.

"Mary?" A voice called out, she jumped. Mary had completely forgotten Sirius, whom must have left just a few minutes before her.

"Hey" she replied shakily, wiping at her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize-"

"It's not your fault" she assured him starting to walk up towards the street, he followed. "You just did as I asked."

"I wouldn't have if I'd known you'd end up getting kicked out." He placed a cigarette between his lips as they walked, lighting it.

"I think it's for the best really…I couldn't stand to be in that house one more minute." Sirius was quiet and Mary knew why. If anyone could understand what she was going through it was him, he'd experienced it only a year ago. "Do you mind if we just…" Mary paused, taking a deep breath. "Can we just sit down for a minute? Before returning to all the others?" Their friends had promised to wait at the Potter's so that when it was finished they could go back and tell them all how the dinner had gone.

"Yeah, of course." Mary crossed the road towards the small park on the corner. It wasn't her first time spending an evening there, she'd run out to it whenever things got too hard at home. _This is the last time I'll need to do that_ Mary thought, her chest tightening. She sat down on one of the swings swaying back and forth slowly.

"Sometimes they don't mean it" Sirius told her. "When they tell you they want you out."

"I don't care" It was a lie but she made it sound true anyway. Mary loved her siblings but she couldn't stand to be in that home for another day. With her mother's judgmental stares and the way her step-father muttered about her under his breath anytime she entered a room. There was no space for her there and her mother made that damn clear.

"Where are you going to go then?" Sirius sighed. Mary's stomach sank when he mentioned it. In all the events of tonight her place of residence had completely slipped her mind. She'd rushed from her house without clothes or money. What _was_ she going to do? Mary's eyes filled with tears again, which she tried hard to blink away but it only made them come faster.

"I'll figure it out," she said with a shaky voice. "Don't worry about me." Sirius stuck a hand out in front of her.

"No, you won't. Come on McDonald, We'll figure this one out." Mary looked up at him, a mixture of shock and gratitude filling her round brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in the Potter's Living Room but Lily had wandered off to the sitting room they had in the front from which the quiet strumming of a guitar was coming. She peaked her head around the doorway and found James with his back to her as he played. Lily had a glass of Firewhiskey clasped between her hands. James had suggested they all have a little fun while waiting to hear about how the dinner had gone.<p>

Lily had hardly noticed him wander off until she heard the sound of music and realized the group was missing one person. The alcohol flowing through her system gave her the courage to make her presence known.

"You're really good" Lily spoke, causing James to jump. He spun around and looked at her with surprise.

"I didn't realize anyone was listening."

"Maybe you play better that way" Lily always thought James was a better version of himself when he wasn't letting his head get too big. "Play me something." She asked, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of one of the green plush armchairs.

"Uh…okay…" she could see him growing a little more nervous but she didn't care. She was in the mood to watch James Potter strumming on his little blue guitar whether he liked it or not. Lily watched with interest as he fiddled with the chords adjusting his guitar strings until he got it just right.

"Okay" he breathed, adjusting it in his arms. "Here goes." It took Lily a moment to get the song but when she realized what it was her heart practically stopped. She recognized it as one that her mother used to sway to while washing the dishes some nights, off of a Lee Hazelwood record. Lily could remember her father coming in one evening, his arms wrapping around her mother and the two dancing along together. A lump formed in Lily's throat as she watched James play, singing the lyrics quietly.

He was slightly out of tune but she didn't care, Lily thought it was beautiful. As she sat there watching him play she forgot that he was James and she was Lily and that she was never supposed to stare at him the way she was in that moment. She forgot about the arrogant behaviour, the harassment she'd endured from him over the years, the burning hatred that had often set fire in the pit of her stomach at the mention of his name. No, right then they were just a boy and a girl and Lily had a strong desire to just throw her arms around James's neck and kiss him madly.

_Until the death I'll think of you_

_And your sweet love sees me through _

Was he thinking of her as he sang it? Did he still feel the way he had a year ago? Watching him now, her mouth gaping open just the slightest, Lily wondered if she could say no this time. If James set his guitar aside and asked her once more maybe things would be different, maybe she wanted them to be. James finished the song but Lily hardly realized.

"Was it terrible?" He asked, waiting for some kind of reaction from her. Lily could hardly speak in fear that she might burst into tears. She felt like every emotion she'd ever experienced towards James Potter was slowly coming to the surface and she stared at him, chest rising and falling quickly, wondering what she was supposed to say next.

"I-" Just then the door flew open and in rushed Sirius and Mary. Lily jumped up out of her seat; feeling like her she had planted back into reality once more. She stared over at James and then back out the door, rushing from the room.

"What happened?" she asked before noticing Mary's face. She'd never seen her friend's face so pale and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Lily's heart dropped.

"Mary's plan didn't exactly go down as well as we were expecting…" Sirius explained nervously. The other three rushed out of the living room, looks of bewilderment on their faces as well.

"I got thrown out of my house" Mary announced, her tone slightly comical. Lily didn't think there was anything funny about it.

"You _what_?"

"Guess mum didn't really think it was that funny bringing home a rebel." Lily could see Mary's hands shaking and she jumped forward without any warning, wrapping her arms tightly around her friend. The minute she was in her arms Mary broke into tears, her entire body trembling. Soon Marlene came over, joining in on the hug.

"It's okay" both girls assured her. "It's going to be okay."

"I'll make tea" Peter offered kindly.

"You can stay here tonight McDonald." James spoke. "We've got lots of extra rooms-"

"No," Lily hadn't expected to sound so stern when so spoke but the word came out like a scolding. She watched James lean back with surprise. "I think you've done enough for tonight, Mary's coming home with me." Everyone in the room looked at her in shock but she didn't care. Her warm feelings towards James had vanished just as quickly as they'd come on now all she felt was anger and guilt. She was mad at him for encouraging Mary, for getting her to bring Sirius, for not seeing the error in all of this. And she felt guilty for her own lack of concern. "We're going" Lily announced, hurrying Mary towards the door. She was still sobbing endlessly into Lily's sweatshirt as they stepped outside into the warm summer night.

"Here, why don't I apperate her there" Marlene offered, pulling Mary from Lily's grasp. "You seem a little worked up." Lily breathed heavily her lips pursed into a straight line. She knew Marlene was right; she had to calm down before she went anywhere. She watched from the end of the Potter's drive as Marlene and Mary apperated into the night.

"Hey! Evans!" Lily turned to see James Potter rushing out of the house after her. "That was not fair!" He bellowed, his eyes burning with fury.

"Classic" Lily seethed. "Never taking responsibility for your actions…"

"That is bullshit!" James cried. "I would take responsibility if there was any. You were just as much a part of what happened tonight as me-"

"I'm not the one who suggested she take Sirius!" Lily shouted defensively. She knew it was a stupid thing to get angry about, there were much more terrible things James Potter had done in his lifetime, but for now this was all she had. Lily didn't even realize she was doing it; it was almost like a sub-conscious reaction, a way to push James as far away as possible.

"you brought her here didn't you? You sat in that living room and didn't object one bit to the idea. I don't remember hearing a peep of worry from your end-"

"Screw you Potter" she spat at him, her arms crossed. How was it possible to go from wanting to kiss someone to wanting to murder them in such a short amount of time. "You just don't want to accept that had you used any common sense none of this would have happened tonight! You always do this you just…jump without thinking and not everyone operates that way okay? Not everyone has the luxury of not having to worry about what will happen when they hit the ground."

"Well we can't all be as robotically controlled as you" His jaw was set tightly and he stared down at her with rage. With a final glare Lily turned her back and stared walking down the street. She needed to let off some steam before she even attempted apperation.

"Where are you going!" James shouted after her.

"As far away from you as possible!" He laughed humorlessly.

"Wonderful well just come by anytime you'd like to pick another fight with me then!"


	5. All I Want

"Alice" a voice whispered above her as she slept. "Alice honey wake up." With a slight groan of protest Alice rolled over and stared up at her mother. "Auror training is really taking it out of you hu?" she shrugged.

"I just like my sleep."

"Okay darling well I'm going to work. Your father is going to be home late so I need you to start up dinner for me."

"Couldn't you have just left this all in a note" Alice complained, burying her face into her pillow.

"Where's the fun in that?" Mrs. Griffith gave her daughter's hair a little ruffle. "I'll be home in time to eat okay?" Alice grunted in response. "And if you're going to invite Frank over please clean this room up a little first."

"Please go away" Alice was never a morning person.

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." And with that Debra Griffith closed the door behind her and Alice slipped back asleep.

Four hours later Alice stood in the middle of Flourish and Blotts roaming through the selves of books curiously. Lily had to go to lunch with her sister and soon to be sister-in-law and so Alice had taken on the task of hanging out with Mary. It'd been a week since she was kicked out of her house yet the young witch appeared unaffected, besides the slightly darker bags under her eyes. She spoke with the same ease she always had and moved around as though nothing had happened. If it hadn't been for the past week she'd spent on the blow up mattress in Lily's bedroom you'd have no idea she'd even been kicked out.

"I can't believe you come here to _seriously_ look for books" Mary said with disapproval.

"What else are you supposed to do in a book store?" Alice flipped through a few pages of a romance novel before placing it back in its spot. She needed something to tide her over for the rest of the summer while she wasn't at training.

"Um, find those cute, shy, guys who stand in between the book cases and give you nervous smiles from over the books they're pretending to read." Alice snorted.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." She wandered into the biographical section picking up a book by a past Auror, which she eyed with interest.

"Some of my best shags have been met here…it's the shy and mysterious blocks you've got to look out for." Alice just shook her head. She couldn't help but think one of these days Mary would meet a guy who was more than just that and she'd realize what it really meant to shag someone you liked.

"Do you think I should get this?" Alice wondered, turning the book over in her hands.

"No, but when has my opinion ever changed your mind?"

"True" Alice agreed heading for the cash. They stood behind three other wizards, Mary tapping her foot impatiently the whole time.

"I want roasted chestnuts," she whined, as they got closer to the front.

"Well let me get my book and then I'll buy you some roasted chestnuts." Alice rummaged around in her wallet looking for the proper change so she could pay quickly when Mary grasped onto her arm with extiement.

"Don't look now but the cutest guy is staring at you."

"What?" Alice asked in surprise, completely ignoring Mary's advice and looking. Her eyes widened and her jaw locked. It wasn't just any guy staring at her, it was Everett. Cocky, stopped Alice from falling to her face in the Ice Cream Parlour, Everett. "Oh" was the only word which escaped Alice's mouth before she turned back to the cash and paid for her book.

"_Oh?_ Alice I know you're with Frank but that guy is one of the most attractive people that has ever walked the earth." Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're just dramatic."

"No, I'm honest. Merlin that hair…he won't stop looking at you ya' know!" Mary exclaimed. Alice didn't want to hear any of it; she quickly grabbed her bag and started for the door in a hurry. Why was the universe punishing her like this? She felt guilty enough for the thoughts that had crossed her mind the first time she laid eyes on him, she didn't need to relive it.

"Alice! Slow down! Why on earth are you walking so fast?" Mary demanded from behind her, struggling to keep up in her wedge shoes. Alice reached the door, her whole face growing crimson with nerves.

"I thought you said you wanted chestnuts?" She stepped outside, letting out a breath of relief. At least she didn't need to worry now.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to have to run for them!" They walked up the street, through the crowds of witches and wizards, to find the small chestnut vendor. Mary stuck in her coins and Alice stood off to the side trying to catch her breath again.

"Why do I get the sense you're always running away from me?" A voice asked from behind her, making Alice freeze up. She spun around, her teeth clenching when she saw Everett's familiar smirk.

"I don't know what you're taking about…"

"You practically fell flat on your face last time you tried to make a stealthy exit." Alice could see Mary watching them intently with a bag of chestnuts in her hands now.

"Did you follow me from the bookstore?" She asked incredulously.

"Is it unthinkable that I might also enjoy roasted chestnuts?" Everett nodded his head towards the vendor. Alice couldn't escape the thought that he looked incredibly attractive with his leather jacket and his smug grin. She glared at him all the same anyway.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye Everett" Alice said coolly, stepping aside to make way for him. Mary was still watching them intently, her eyes traveling between the two of them.

"Don't be so sure, you thought you'd seen the last of me last time too." Alice sighed heavily, taking Mary by the arm and pulling her towards her. "You could agree to come out with me, then you'd know you were going to see me again. Kill all this suspense." Mary's mouth gaped open beside her.

"Don't think my boyfriend would like that." Alice said, crossing her arms.

"You've got a boyfriend? I'd have never known with the way you were flirting with me all this time-"

"I have not been flirting with you!" Alice cried defensively, her cheeks heating up. "If anything _you've_ been the one trying to hit on _me_."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart" Alice could have punched him in the face. _The nerve of this kid!_ He was the one always watching her wherever it was they ran into one another, when had she once given him the impression she had any interest in him? Besides, she didn't. She had a wonderful, incredibly attractive boyfriend. She had no time for arrogant asses like Everett.

"You are such a prick" she spat at him, turning and walking away with her head held high. Mary jogged to keep up with her, her eyes fileld with curiousity.

"What the fuck?" she asked with intrigue. "You and hot guy have history?"

"We don't have history" Alice huffed. "I meet him once in Florean's. He was staring me down, I tripped, he helped me and I figured I'd never see that arrogant smile again." Mary studied her for a moment before breaking into laughter.

"You _so_ like him."

"I do not like him! I'm very in love with my boyfriend thank you very much-"

"Oh cut all the self-righteous crap people that are in love still have little crushes."

"Well if I did it wouldn't be on Everett of all people." Alice said sticking her nose up at the idea. Alice had no interest in dating a guy who thought he was hot shit, in fact she actively avoided guys like that. They never led to anything good.

"Look at you getting all red. Listen one look at that guy tells me he's got to be _amazing_ in bed."

"Mary!"

"What! Come on, there's no way Frank could do half of the things he can."

"For your information Frank is great in bed." Mary gave her a skeptical look. "_He is!_"

"Well then I guess you don't need to give Everett a second thought" Mary shrugged. Alice gulped nervously, if that was true why was she?

* * *

><p>Marlene slowly clambered to her feet, her head spinning. She could hardly remember the events of last night but the fact that her under garments were on the floor and a snoring dark skinned man slept beside her told her that it was nothing good. Marlene quietly moved around the room, collecting and throwing on her various pieces of clothing.<p>

She hovered over the guy, whose name she couldn't remember, wondering whether or not to wake him but decided instead on a simple note.

_Had a great time last night, you were lovely. M.M _

She scrawled, hardly meaning her words. She stepped out of the bedroom expecting a family she'd need to tip-toe around but there was none. She was in a small one bedroom flat, the sound of London roaring outside the window. Marlene ran a hand through her tangled hair her mind running circuits.

_"I want to get totally shit faced tonight," Marlene proclaimed to Emmeline Vance. She hadn't seen her tall, strawberry blonde haired friend since the start to summer. Emmeline, just like Marlene, had been spending her vacation traveling. Not anymore though. No, now the two troublemakers were reunited and Marlene wasn't about to let the night be wasted. _

_ Emmeline found them fake I.D's and the two girls waited in line, in skimpy dresses and high heels, to enter the muggle club just as everyone else had. _

_ "Anyone special you've been shagging lately?" Emmeline asked with raised eyebrows as they quickly approached the bar. _

_ "No. there was a nice French guy I had while on vacation but you know the boys here." Marlene stuck her finger down her managed to completely leave out the part about the endless shagging she'd endured from Sirius Black since coming home, probably best she didn't fill Emmy in on that point. _

_ "Boys from other country's are always better" Emmeline agreed, the two clinking glasses to that. _

_ Three shots and one cranberry vodka later Marlene was flirting with the very cute bartender. She leaned over the bar, batting her eyelashes, and flashing her signature smile just to grab his attention, and she did it perfectly. He was caught like a fish on a hook. Emmeline, across the room, had her sights set on a dark haired man with light stubble. Marlene gave her an approving nod when Emmeline looked in her direction. _

Marlene apperated onto her street, puking immediately after. Apperation wasn't nice while sober but doing it hung over? That was a whole other kind of nightmare. She held her high heels in one hand and her purse dangled in the other as she stumbled home, back towards her tall Victorian house.

Inside Marlene could hear bacon sizzling from the kitchen and the sound of a radio playing. Her mother and father sat across from one another in the family's dinning room, each in their own worlds as they read the Prophet. Marlene assumed it was their house elf, Raffi, doing the cooking. Alfred McKinnon looked up from his paper first, his eyes widening upon spotting Marlene.

"What in Merlin's name!" he cried. The strap of Marlene's tight gold coloured dress was slipping off one shoulder, her makeup was smeared, and her hair a mess. She could only assume how she must have appeared to her parents. Marlene's parents never paid much attention to what it was she was out doing. She just said "see you later" and they assumed that meant tomorrow. It wasn't for lack of love, the McKinnon's cared for their children immensely, but they were just too preoccupied with other things to bother with parenting too much.

"Rough night" Marlene grunted, heading towards the kitchen for some coffee.

"Oh, mistress Mckinnon!" Raffi cried, jumping doing from the stool he'd been standing on to work over the stove. "What can I get you?"

"Don't worry about it" Marlene assured him, grabbing the hot coffee pot for herself. She poured a tall pure black cup before returning to her parent's company. Maureen McKinnon had shoulder length curly dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes just like her daughter. She eyed Marlene skeptically as she plopped into the chair beside her.

"Who were you with last night?"

"Emmeline." Marlene couldn't remember for the life of her what her friend had gotten up to. She remembered watching her make out with the scruffy haired guy but everything blacked out after that. It must have been a good night.

"You look as though you two went through three rounds with Voldemort." Maureen quipped, earning an unimpressed glare from her daughter. Marlene just wanted to finish her mug of coffee and go back to sleep. Her head was pounding and she felt ready to be sick at any moment. Why had she had so much to drink? It always seemed like a good idea before the hangover.

"Would this be the right time to run the funny little idea Caroline and I had by you?"

"What would that be?"

"Well we both have a weekend off next week and were thinking you kids might like to go up to the cottage." Marlene's heart soared.

"Godrics Hollow?" she cried excitedly. Her and James always had a good time up there, besides she missed the place. It'd been too long since their last visit.

"No, you know that Caroline doesn't like to visit it now that her parents are gone." Marlene's face dropped. "We were thinking of our place, the nice one in Northumberland" that peaked Marlene's interest. She hadn't been out there since she was just a child. She had fond memories of running around the cottage's large grounds chasing after her older sister; the two had always been close.

"The one in Bamburgh?" Maureen nodded, watching her daughter intently for her reaction. "Can I bring my friends?"

"It's not a hotel" Maureen sighed.

"Okay, okay what about just Lily? Lily, James, Sirius and I?" Maureen looked unsure for a moment but she finally nodded. Marlene would have leapt with excitement if it hadn't been for her uneasy stomach. "This sounds amazing! Okay, yeah I'm definitely on board." She finished up her cup of coffee, her parents watching her with amusement as she stood unsteadily.

"You having a little trouble there Marlene?" Her dad asked, pocking fun as the room spun around her dizzily. Marlene stumbled upstairs to her bedroom, collapsing into her bed grateful once she'd reached it. Still lying down she stripped from her dress and pulled a makeup wipe from her bedside table to clean off her face.

Marlene fell into a deep sleep she never wanted to wake up from. Cozy under her covers her mind swarmed with thoughts of the cottage in Northumberland, the salty smell of sea she so often missed, and the apple tree she'd carved her name into with her siblings. It would be nice to go back there, familiar. A good way to spend one of her last weekends of break before it was time to go back to school.

Marlene was shaken awake only a few hours later, groaning loudly in protest.

"Stop" she complained. "This isn't fair."

"Marlene" she'd expected to hear mother's voice or maybe even Danny's but it was neither. Marlene's eyes snapped open and she saw James Potter leaning over her. The look upon his face told Marlene nothing good.

"James?" her voice was filled with fear as she slowly sat up in bed.

"Something's happened."

* * *

><p>Remus woke up with a start, coughing profusely. His eyes brunt and the back of his throat was scratchy. One minute he'd been enjoying a simple coffee with his girlfriend in Diagon Alley and the next the place had been up in flames, Remus knocked out cold by a piece of flying debris.<p>

A woman cried from beside him and he could hear someone screaming but Remus barely had the strength to open his eyes. The place was filled with smoke and he could see orange flames dancing by the windowsill, the store's full wall window blown in. Remus began crawling, his eyes just half open. Where was Leila? What had happened? He cut his hand on a fallen piece of glass, crying out in pain as hot blood poured from the cut.

Remus tried to look around him, tried to soak in his surroundings. How long had he been out? Were the attackers gone? He assumed it must have been Deatheaters, although he'd never gotten a good look at them. There was a woman standing in front of him, wiping herself off. She was covered in soot; Remus assumed he must have looked the same.

"Excuse me?" he croaked, speaking to her. His voice was barely audible and he had to try twice more before she noticed him over all the commotion. "What's happened?" The woman had a solemn look upon her face.

"A Deatheater attack" she explained to him. "They took hostages after killing three people." Remus's heart dropped. _They killed three people._ His girlfriend, his beautiful, smart, and funny girlfriend whom had been laughing at something he said what felt like just seconds ago was muggle born, and missing.

"Leila!" Remus started to cry out hopelessly, his heart pounding in his chest. "Leila! Where are you?" He struggled to his feet, wiping the blood on his hand off onto his jeans. Remus stumbled through the shop blindly, bumping into a few people in his search for his girlfriend. She couldn't be gone. They were just starting to get comfortable, just beginning to really get to know each other. It would be an unusually cruel punishment to take her from him now.

"Leila!" Remus called out once more, hopelessly. The café was a mess; people passed out on the floor, he was sure the Aurors would be there any minute to clean the place up. Remus moved towards the front of the shop, still crying out for her.

"Remus!" He finally heard a small voice shout back. "Remus!" It was from outside. He rushed towards the doors, which had been blown off, and out into the light. His eyes burned but he could careless. Leila was standing there, she was safe, a blanket wrapped around her small shoulders.

Her dark hair was dishelved and there was a large cut along her cheek but other than that she was untouched.

"Merlin" Remus threw his arms around her and held on tight. "I was so scared…"

"I'm so sorry. I was helping this boy, he was hurt and freaking out, I was trying to calm him down and this lady and I had to help him out. I tried to come back in for you but they wouldn't let me" Leila explained, looking up at the Aurors standing behind her.

"I'm just so happy you're okay." A crowd had gathered around the shop, looks of horror upon everyone's faces. The place was surrounded with Aurors, who had started to enter. Remus recognized Maureen McKinnon as one of the people heading towards the front doors. Across from him he saw the Potter's, the weren't going for the shop though, they were holding back a group of kids.

Remus watched as Caroline and Alec struggled to hold back the Mauraders, plus Marlene, who were desperately trying to charge towards the restaurant. Remus felt his eyes fill with tears as he watched his friends, all trying ruthlessly to protect him.

"Give me a second" he said to Leila, kissing her on the cheek before pulling away. Remus rushed towards the gang, as quickly as he could with his legs feeling so weak.

"We _are not_ children!" He heard Marlene sigh in frustration. "We're of age and we have just as much right to make sure our friend is safe-"

"Remus!" Peter cried out, pointing at the raggedy boy as he made his way towards them, a slight smile across his lips.

"Oh thank god!" Caroline turned, wrapping her arms around him protectively. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just a little scratched up." James, Sirius, Peter, and Marlene jumped over the barrier they'd been stuck behind and rushed towards him.

"What the hell happened?" Sirius asked him, furrowing his brow.

"I don't even know…one minute we were just sitting there and the next the window was blown in, people screaming in panic…"

"They were looking for specific wizards," Alec Potter explained. "Voldemort's orders."

"Who?" The group asked at once. Mrs. Potter still had her arm tightly wrapped around Remus.

"Drew Edgecomb, Lorena Belby, and Debra Griffth" Mr. Potter sighed. It took a moment for the final name to really sink in, _Debra Griffth_. Remus's stomach twisted up anxiously, Alice's mother. Alice, whom had kind words to say about everyone and always carried the largest smile, Alice who once knit Remus a scarf for Christmas.

"Did they get all of them?" Remus asked, praying the answer was no. He hadn't noticed Mrs. Griffith in the shop. He tried hard now to focus, to remember if he'd seen her arrive, seen her sitting across from him. He couldn't though his attention had been elsewhere.

"Yes" Mrs. Potter answered for her husband, watching as all five of the children's faces fell. "All of them."

* * *

><p>Frank had been in the Auror office when he heard the news. He was shadowing one of them to understand the ropes of the job better. He'd been grabbing himself a cup of water in the common area when Moody entered. He looked around at the cheerful crowd of them with hard eyes.<p>

"There was an attack," he announced, the room quickly falling silent. Frank felt his grip on the paper cup in his hand tighten. "Edgecomb, Belby, and Griffith were taken." The cup quickly crumpled but no one seemed to notice.

"Taken as in murdered or they're hostages?" An older female asked from the couch.

"What do you think I speak to Voldemort regularly? I don't bloody know. The only information we have is that they planned to take these three and we haven't the faintest clue what they're doing with them." Frank could hear is heart pounding in his ears.

"Which Griffith?" Frank asked bravely. It wasn't usual for an intern to even dream about speaking to Moody. All eyes in the room turned on him and his superior eyed him up and down roughly.

"Debra Griffith" he finally answered not giving Frank a second look before leaving the room. It was an hour until Frank was able to leave, an hour of sitting in agony listening to the people around him discuss what was to become of the three hostages. It was just yesterday he'd spoken to Mrs. Griffith. He'd stopped in the kitchen before heading home to say goodbye to her. She'd been making tea, stopped and smiled at him warmly. She always had the warmest smile, just like her daughter.

Frank flooed to Alice's home immediately after work. When he landed on the carpeted floor of the Griffith's living room he found the house deafeningly silent. He moved through the house searching all of the rooms for his girlfriend but found her nowhere. Frank's mind came to the worst conclusions. Had she been with Debra when she'd been taken? Had they killed Alice? Was she kidnapped as well? Frank's stomach stirred unsettlingly at the prospect. He just needed to see her, to hold her tiny frame in his arms and make sure she was okay. Alice was the thing Frank cared about most in the world and the thought that she was hurt terrified him.

He collapsed onto the couch hopelessly, not able to move until he saw her walk in the front door. There was a photo of Alice rested on the mantle piece, taken on her fifth birthday. She had a crown on and a big grin planted on her face as she blew the candles out in front of her. Frank's eyes watered, for Alice, for Debra, for the complete uncertainty that had taken hold of their world so suddenly. It felt like someone from his own family had been captured.

Frank heard a small click and he stood up, rushing toward the front door. Alice stepped inside, looking up at him curiously.

"Did you break into my house?" she joked, a smirk coming upon her lips. She didn't know, frank realized in alarm. She must have been out shopping, considering the bags that hung from her arm, not a clue that in a matter of hours her entire world had been turned upside down.

"Where were you?" Frank croaked.

"Out with Mary, Lily wanted me to distract her from all the family drama." Alice had completely missed the tears in her boyfriend's eyes as she walked through the house towards the Living Room. She tossed her bags down on the couch. "We started in Diagon and ended up at some of the muggle high street stores, Mary likes them so I did it against my better judgment. Bloody hell those muggles like to overprice things-" she was rambling on, as she always did, but she froze when she saw just how distraught Frank was. Tears rolled down his cheeks at high speed. He realized now that he would have to be the one to tell her. He'd have to break her spirit.

"Babe?" Alice asked him anxiously. "Frank what's wrong?" Alice rushed over to him, swiping a tear from his cheek. "Did something happen at training?" She grew a harder expression. "Do I need to beat someone up?" she made it harder the more she spoke. Frank almost wanted to tell her she was right, that something had happened at training, and go on for a few more hours with Alice happy.

"Al'" his voice cracked as he spoke. "It's your mum" the determined expression she'd had on her face dropped suddenly. "She's gone missing, they've taken her." Frank had never seen anything quite as terrible as the look that came upon Alice Griffith's face. All of the colour drained from her cheeks and she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Frank wanted to reach out, to hold her in his arms and promise it'd all be okay, but he knew it was no use.

"No" Alice spoke softly, tears filling her big doe eyes. "No, no, no"

"Alice…"

"No she um…she's supposed to come home tonight. I'm supposed to start dinner but she'll be home…she'll be home..." Alice's face crumpled in pain and Frank was forced to watch helplessly. Alice shook with tears, collapsing to the floor in a small pile. Frank was crying now as well as he kneeled down with her, holding her in his arms. Alice sobbed into his chest, heart wrenching, screaming sobs. Frank wanted to fix it, he wanted to find Debra wherever she was and bring her home, but he wasn't sure anyone could do that.

* * *

><p>Lily and Mary apperated to Alice's the moment the red-haired witch received the owl from Frank. She'd been spending the day with her family. Her mom had forced her into a lunch with Petunia and Marge. Neither women shared any great love for Lily. Marge stared at her with narrowed eyes the whole lunch and Petunia hardly stared at her at all.<p>

Lily might have gone home, listened to a Joni Mitchell record, and felt sad about it but there wasn't any time to. Mary was home when she got back and only twenty minutes later the owl arrived. Lily approached the Griffith house with shaking hands. She knew what it meant to lose a parent; she'd gone through it just a year ago. Lily knew the hole it left in your heart, the way it felt to realize that the last thing you said was the very last thing you ever would. What she could not comprehend was the unknown; the very thing Alice Griffith was experiencing.

Alice didn't know if her last words _were_ her last. She didn't know whether her mother's body lay limp and lifeless somewhere or alive and rattled with fear. That thought made Lily's own stomach knot.

"Ready?" Mary asked, the two girls standing in front of the door but neither daring to move forward. Lily knew that everything would change the minute they stepped into the house. Without waiting for an answer from her companion Mary stepped forward, ringing the bell. Lily felt like a rope and been wrapped tight around her lungs as she stood there, struggling to breath. All she could remember was the way she'd felt finding her dad sitting motionless in that armchair a year ago and how that didn't even come close to Alice's pain now.

Frank answered the door, his face relaxing the slightest upon seeing the two girls.

"Hey" he sighed, opening the door a little wider.

"How is she?" Mary was right on top of things as Lily trailed behind. You'd think Lily was the one who'd just been disowned by her family.

"She's locked herself in the washroom and she won't come out" Frank told them, walking towards the back of the house where the washroom was. "I've tried everything…I don't know what else to do."

"Take a break" Mary gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "We've got it for a while." Lily watched her friend step forward, lightly tapping on the door. She watched from a distance as Mary spoke calmly through the door and Frank trudged off into the Living Room helplessly. Lily gulped nervously as she stared around the house filled with Debra Griffith. She could barely stand it.

Lily wandered into the kitchen and began to clean. It was what she'd done after her father's death as well. When the ambulance had come to take him away and Petunia and her mother had gone with him to say their goodbyes Lily had stayed behind, cleaning frivolously. She grabbed a cloth now wiping down the counters, tidying up the cupboards. She could have done it all with a flick of her wand but she liked it better this way, it was calming.

Lily started up the sinking, dipping her hands into the steamy hot soap water as she scrubbed the dishes clean. This was easy. Lily could control this. She could clean up the Griffith's kitchen and give them a little bit of stability where they might not even realize it mattered. Maybe she'd start up some dinner for them as well, food always helped in a crisis.

"Lily?" She turned around to see Remus standing there, watching her with a frown. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know" Lily replied honestly. "What're you doing here?"

"Frank asked if we'd come…he thought it might help." Lily nodded, leaning back against the counter. She buried her face into her hands, trying to wish away all the emotions causing her so much pain. She hadn't heard Remus moving towards her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Lily melted into the embrace.

"Can you imagine what the shop most of been like as they took her…just chaos."

"It was" Remus said in a tone that told Lily he knew for a fact. She looked up at him, her eyes filling with worry. She hadn't noticed the cuts along Remus's cheeks, probably because he was so often scratched up.

"Remus you were…"

"There" he confirmed, making Lily's eyes fill with tears. "Leila and I were on a date. I don't really have much luck with those you know?" She knew it was supposed to be funny but Lily didn't have the stomach to laugh. What if Remus had been hurt? Lily didn't know what she'd do. Remus had been a friend of hers for years, even when she'd truly loathed the Marauders. They'd always had a different bond. The pair would slip off to the library and work on homework together, chatting until Madam Prince grew irritated and kicked them out.

"Are you okay? Both of you?"

"Yeah. I think I was more shaken up than she was, she's braver than you'd think…"

"I'm sure" Lily nodded, a sad smile coming upon her shaky lips.

"I took her home an hour ago and then got changed before coming here." Lily threw her arms around Remus's torso and held him tight. He had become one of her closest friends, especially in the absence of Severus, and Lily Evans could not handle losing another friend.

"I'm okay Lily" he assured her with a slight laugh.

"Just making sure," she mumbled into his chest. Just then Sirius entered the room, jokingly covering his eyes.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" Lily rolled her eyes; she might have being irritated if it'd been any other day. "Fabian is going to be heartbroken-"

"Shut up you git" Lily snapped, motioning for Sirius to come over. "Come here" Suddenly they were all hugging, slightly awkwardly. Without realizing it the Marauders had become something quite different to Lily, they'd become her friends. She cared and worried about them and in that moment Lily wanted nothing more than to keep them all under a bubble of safety.

Peter and Marlene eventually came in as well and suddenly the whole group of them were embracing, despite the horrid circumstances. Lily felt the pressure she'd been engulfed in since entering the Griffith home lessen.

"Where's James?" Remus asked, as they all pulled apart dusting themselves off.

"Keeping Frank company." Lily felt herself fill with guilt. She hadn't spoken to James since she'd blown up at him at his home a week ago and as she thought about him now, only a room away, all she could think about was what a complete asshole she'd been. She'd treated him like the boy who'd hexed Severus upside down by the lake in fifth year and that boy was gone. James was something better now.

"Someone should go replace Mary" Marlene suggested, her eyes falling to the floor as if the thought of Alice tucked away in that bathroom was too much to bare.

"I'll go" Lily told her moving forward.

* * *

><p>Alice was wrapped up in her mother's sweater, lying along her black and white tiled bathroom floor. A cool breeze blew in through the open window; she could feel a storm coming. Mary had been trying to talk to her but now it was quiet outside and all Alice could hear was the distant cry of a seagull.<p>

She wanted desperately to be that bird. To fly high above the world and all it's silly little problems. Maybe she could fly to wherever it was they'd taken her mother and save her, bring her home in time for dinner. Alice wondered when her father might come home, would he know? Or would the news have missed him in his dingy little cubical at the ministry and he'd come home to find his daughter an emotional wreck and his wife missing. Alice couldn't be the one to break the news to him.

"Al'?" A warm voice asked from behind the door. It was Lily's. Only Lily's voice could sound so sweet. Alice didn't bother replying; in all the shock she'd somehow forgotten how to speak. "You probably don't feel much like talking" Lily sighed. Alice heard a light bang against the door, as Lily must've leant up against it. She held her mother's sweater up close to her face, soaking in the familiar citrusy scent. Her mother always smelt like some kind of fruit, oranges, lemons Alice could never quite pin it.

"I've always been jealous of you, did you know that? You've always had it together. You've known you wanted to be an Auror since you were about thirteen, you've known you were in love with Frank since the first time you laid eyes on him in the Great Hall, and you've always had the biggest heart." Alice's vision blurred as hot tears welled up in her eyes. "I've never seen you do anything ungracefully. You know I used to think that you were the definition of being a Gryffindor, strong, sure, kind." Lily laughed half-heartedly. "The thing is I used to wonder where you got it all from, these wonderful qualities, but they're from her." Alice felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces as she listened to Lily speak.

"You're one of the strongest people I know" Lily told her shakily. "Stronger than me and I've gotten through this. It was hard, I'm still not sure I've really recovered, but I got up every morning and survived and that's not bad. We can't escape death, especially not at a time like this, but that doesn't mean it has to shut us down Alice because you're stronger than this. You're stronger than most of the people out there and I know that you can open that door."

Alice wanted to be strong. She wanted to take off her mother's sweater and let in all the people who loved her but she couldn't. She felt as though she were glued to the bathroom floor and her limbs had lost the power to move. Her mother filled all those rooms outside this door and Alice couldn't handle it.

"Open the door Alice" Lily begged quietly. "_Please_." Alice wanted to reach her arm out and turn the lock but she felt as though the strength Lily had been talking about was gone. Drained from her body forever.

* * *

><p>Sirius stepped out into the Griffith's back garden for a smoke only to find Marlene McKinnon already standing there. Her long curly hair was all gathered into a bun on top of her head and a half-smoked cigarette hung between her lips.<p>

"Have you talked to her yet?" Sirius asked, lighting his cigarette and standing closely to Marlene.

"No" she was staring off at the distant setting sun. The sky was all lit up orange. Sirius might have thought it beautiful were it not for the events of the day.

"I'm surprised, I'd think you'd be the first person in front of that door, kicking it down." He'd never seen Marlene look so completely drained. She'd looked it since showing up at Diagon Alley with James but he hadn't noticed it so immensely till now. She looked like she hadn't slept in years.

"There's nothing I could say," Marlene explained, exhaling a large puff of smoke, "that could make this any better." It was the first time Sirius had felt seriously touched by the war. Before this he'd only watched others suffer but this blow hit closer to home. Not only had he been in fear of losing his best friend but he now had to sit by and watch as someone he knew dealt with the loss of a parent. He couldn't pretend it wasn't painful. The war had become realer now than ever before.

"You prepare yourself for your parents to die" Marlene said suddenly. "You tell yourself that one day you'll have to go on without them but you never think about it happening like this." She shook her head ruefully. "They're supposed to be old, warm in their beds, not snatched from a burning café." For a second Sirius thought he might see tears in her eyes but it was only the light. Marlene McKinnon never cried, at least not to Sirius's knowledge. He'd watched her smash her knee open and need to be run back towards the Potter's house in James's arms and still not shed a tear.

"I've never had to worry about that" Sirius shrugged. "My parents dying has never scared me." In fact Sirius had often dreamt that one day maybe his parents just wouldn't come home from work, maybe they could be the ones to disappear so he might be saved.

"_They're_ not your parents" Marlene told him pointedly. "The Potter's are." Sirius's eyes widened. He'd never thought about it like that. The Potter's were just wonderful people in his life, saviors. They'd taken him in when he needed it most and given him a home when he thought he'd never have one but Marlene was right, they were the closet thing to parent's he'd ever have. "It's just the beginning isn't it?" Marlene asked sombrely.

"Yeah, I think so." She tossed her cigarette to the ground, grinding it with her shoe.

"I'm not good with this kind of stuff. I'm good at fixing problems and you can't fix this you know? I mean her mom being dead is almost the best-case scenario at this point isn't it? If she's alive they'll just torture her till she's mad…" Marlene shivered. Sirius stared at her, her head turned away. What if _she'd_ been taken? Sirius couldn't even imagine it.

Marlene McKinnon was an anchor to them all. She held everyone together but Sirius could see the toll it took on her. They didn't feel like kids anymore, despite still being students. It felt like they were soldiers preparing for a very long and grueling battle.

"Can you please just humor me for a minute?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know where this is going?"

"Will you just hold me, just for a little while, till I can go back in there." Sirius looked from the sliding glass door back to Marlene uneasily. "Can't you just forget about it?" she sighed heavily. "Just for five fucking minutes?" Sirius tossed his cigarette to the ground and walked over, wrapping her up in his arms. Her face rested against his chest and his chin rested on top of her head. Her hair smelt like coconut, it always did. It must've been her shampoo. Marlene held him tightly.

"I'm just afraid she'll never be the same," she told him.

"I don't think any of us will once this war is over." Marlene buried her head a little deeper into Sirius's chest and he could feel himself relaxing with her touch. She had that affect on him; it was why things were always heightened between the two of them. Just touching her made something electrifying shoot through him. Even in a moment like this he needed her closer, he figured she felt the same. Sometimes Sirius thought Marlene understood him in a way James never could.

"Is anyone at the door?" Marlene asked him. Sirius turned and checked, but no one was were most likely all gathered in the Living Room or sitting by the door with Alice.

"No" without another word Marlene moved her face up towards Sirius's pushing her lips against his. They kissed passionately for a moment or two before Marlene pulled away smirking.

"You're a good guy," she told him to his surprise. "Don't forget that okay?" Then Marlene turned and slipped back towards the door leaving Sirius behind speechless.

* * *

><p>The sun had gone down and the lights in the house all come on but Alice Griffith still hadn't left the bathroom. It was James's turn now, to sit in the infamous spot against the bathroom door. It was beginning to feel hopeless, Frank could hardly bare to stand by the door any longer. James couldn't imagine how helpless he felt, having to watch the person he loved most withering away in so much pain, not to mention Frank was the one who'd had to deliver the bad news to her.<p>

"It's okay to be scared," James said, knowing very well that he was going to earn himself no response. "I am too you know. Your parents are your heroes, at least while you're younger. I used to come to work with them sometimes and just watch in awe, I thought they were saving the world." There was a quiet snuffle behind the door. "Your mom was doing something special," James told her. "She was brave and smart and most of all she was _your_ hero."

James wondered what he might feel like in Alice's shoes, were his own mother taken suddenly and most likely being tortured at that very moment. He would die. He would tear the world apart in fury searching for her, trying to figure out why someone so wonderful should earn such an awful fate.

"It's not okay," James told her earnestly. "You don't have to forgive them, or come to terms with it all Alice you just have to open the bathroom door." There was no response. James leant his forehead against the door. "You're not going to feel better in there" he promised her. "Maybe it feels good to hide from it but the bathroom floor will get cold and your back will start to ache and your stomach rumble. You need to come out Alice and I think you know it too."

Your mother was supposed to hold you when you cried and tell you everything was going to be okay even when it wasn't but Alice had lost that. She'd lost her comfort, the buffer between her and the big bad world out there. It wasn't fair. The Griffith's were good people; they were kind, caring, and greatest of all courageous. And this was how they were repaid, their family torn apart by war. James had wondered only a week before if maybe their families could come out untouched but he saw now it was unavoidable, this war would leave them all in pieces.

"Come on Alice" he encouraged her. "Don't spend another hour in there. If you're not going to get off the floor for yourself then do it for us. Get off the floor for Frank who is sitting in that living room completely broken because you're hurting, do it for your friends who just want to help you, do it for your dad who is going to be home any minute now and _need_ you." All James knew was that when he was broken, feeling like giving up, the only people who kept him going were those he loved.

His mother, bright and brave with her warm brown eyes. What would she do if he gave up? He was her only baby, her miracle, the son she'd tried to raise to make a change in the world. His father who loved James more than he'd loved anything in the world, as he'd said himself. The list went on. How could James give up when he had so many people who believed in him? Sirius, Marlene, Peter, Remus, what would they do if he gave up?

"Open the door Alice" James told her. "Use that last bit of strength you can muster up and open this door because you're better than this, because your mom would want you to be better than this." James was beginning to wonder if his words were falling on deaf ears. Had she fallen asleep? Gone into a panicked state? Maybe Alice had simply climbed out the window without any of them noticing. Just as James was ready to give up he head the door click, making him jump to his feet.

He turned the knob slowly to find Alice standing in the center of the dark room, a sweater wrapped around her shoulders. He'd never seen a person look so broken. Alice shook, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes red and puffy. James moved forward wrapping his arms around her so that Alice cried into his black t-shirt.

"You're okay" he assured her. A few minutes later Frank appeared in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock.

"You got her to open it?" James shrugged.

"She just needed a little more encouragement that's all." James Potter would take credit for lots of things but not this; this was Alice's own strength. Frank took James's position cradling Alice. He held her head to his chest and kissed the top of it.

"I'm sorry" Alice sobbed.

"It's okay, I love you Alice."

"I love you too" James felt his own eyes moisten just watching it. When he turned to leave the room he found Lily standing in the hall staring at him in awe. He looked back at her, his face blank. He wanted to say something, to understand what it was she thought as she looked at him like that, but there were no words that fit quite right. James wondered if he and Lily could ever be just friends, was it possible? Was there a point in time where Lily didn't want to rip his head off?

He hated that she still made his heart pound twice as fast and that his palms began to sweat anytime her eyes met his it wasn't fair. She got to be happy with Fabian and he was stuck feeling like a lovesick thirteen-year-old boy. Who stayed transfixed on someone that couldn't be bothered to give them a second thought? It was pathetic, James realized like a kick to the gut. That was exactly what he felt every time he looked into Lily Evans eyes, pathetic. Without even a smile James brushed past Lily, heading back down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Alice! The next chapter is not quite so sad and I'll have it up within the next few days, reviews are golden! xo <em>


	6. Mother

Marlene sunk deeper into the scolding hot water filling her porcelain bathtub. She was surrounded by bubbles and had been reading Dorian Grey, lent to her by Lily, but had placed the book aside. Opting instead to close her eyes and slide farther into the water letting the bath engulf her.

They'd been in Northumberland only one day but Marlene was already beginning to wonder if it was a terrible idea. Lily and James hadn't spoken to each other in nearly two weeks and instead of the quality time Marlene was hoping to spend with all four of them it was instead the two pairs split up. Sirius and James and Marlene and Lily.

Marlene couldn't pretend she hadn't also hoped Northumberland might be an eye opening experience for Lily. Maybe she'd be stuck in the cottage with James for three days and see that he wasn't quite as bad as she'd convinced herself he was. Marlene had imagined Sirius and her sneaking off so that the pair were forced to spend time together but she'd been none too lucky. James and Lily refused to be in each other's company unless it was mealtime.

There was a tap on the bathroom door and despite Marlene's cry that she was busy it creaked open and Lily stepped inside, an innocent smile across her freckled cheeks.

"Seriously?" Marlene cried, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"You've been in here for an hour" Lily stepped in, sitting down on top of the toilet seat.

"I'm cleansing myself," Marlene informed her.

"You're hiding." She hated how smart Lily was. "Listen, I would talk to Potter if he didn't refuse to-"

"Is it impossible that I might just want to talk a bath without any ulterior motives?" Marlene asked indignantly. "Here I've been sat just enjoying the novel you insisted I read and trying to clean myself off a little and I'm accused of plotting a Potter and Evans reunion" Marlene made it sound like it was the most absurd idea in the world, in reality it was just the truth.

"Either way, you promised me a day out on the town and it's getting late."

"It's twelve?"

"Lets go McKinnon! I want you out of that bath in fifteen minutes." And then Lily left the bathroom just as quickly as she'd entered. Marlene climbed out five minutes later, combing her long locks and throwing on a simple floral sundress.

She moved through the one story cottage, traveling to the right end of the house where the boy's room lay. She tapped once before entering. Sirius lay across his bed, flipping through a magazine idly, while James leaned against his headboard playing around with his golden snitch.

"Haven't seen you do that in a while" Marlene said, raising a well-manicured eyebrow. James stopped abruptly.

"I guess old habits die hard" he shrugged, tucking the thing away into the bedside table's drawer. Marlene wondered if James was so embarrassed of the action because it reminded him of the arrogant fifteen-year-old Lily used to glare at with hatred from across the classroom.

"Lily and I are going to Bamburgh Castle and you two are common" Marlene announced, not willing to accept any protests from the pair.

"I don't-" James began but Sirius had jumped up, tossing his magazine aside.

"Sounds like fun" he grinned, punching James in the arm playfully. "Doesn't it Prongs?" James just glared at him.

"I don't feel that great" James lied, sitting back defiantly. "I think I'll just stick behind." Marlene's lips dropped into a frown and she crossed her arms. She had dealt with this for twenty-four hours already and she refused to put up with it any longer. Marlene's eyes flickered to Sirius's for a moment and they both held the same determined look.

"Nope" Marlene said, shaking her head. She stepped forward grabbing James by one arm, Sirius taking the other, and the two proceeded to try and drag him from his bed.

"Stop! You guys are ridiculous!" James bellowed, irritated. Marlene didn't care how annoyed he got with them, James Potter would come out to town with them whether he liked it or not. He didn't have to even speak to Lily for all Marlene cared but she wouldn't allow the separation in the group to continue any longer.

"The only ridiculous one here is _you_. You're not staying behind in this stuffy bedroom just because you and Lily Evans are having a bit of a spat. You're going to come out and be a silly tourist with the rest of us and we're all going to have a grand time." James rolled his eyes, fixing his glasses, which had gone askew.

"Fine" He agreed miserably. Marlene was just happy he'd agreed at all. The three of them headed out into the hallway. Lily sat up near the front of the house, lain across the couch. She had a pair of square framed black sunglasses on top of her head and a map between her hands.

"This town is incredible" she mused, thinking that the only person in her presence was Marlene. "Do you know Grace Darling is buried here?"

"Who's Grace Darling?" Sirius asked leaning over the couch, causing Lily to jump. Marlene suppressed a smile.

"These two idiots will be joining us," Marlene announced, James standing beside her sulking like a small child. Lily looked at the group of them, James specifically, with nervousness.

"Oh…alright."

"What? Don't think you can handle a little gallivanting around town with all this?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her. Lily just rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully.

"You're disgusting." Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad, Marlene thought. With her and Sirius around to keep everyone's spirits high. She was thankful that Lily wasn't acting as childish as James, tailing behind the three of them as they all strolled out the front door. The stone cottage's large gardens were surrounded by a picket fence. Beyond it you could see the sea, the smell of it drifting towards them and filling Marlene's nose with it's sweet salty scent.

Caroline Potter and Maureen McKinnon lay in sun chairs, side by side, basking in the gorgeousness of the day. Caroline spotted the kids first, smiling at the group of them.

"Where are you headed off to?" she called out to them.

"Bamburgh Castle" Marlene told her, her hands rested on her hips.

"That place is great!" Maureen McKinnon had always had a thing for muggle history. "Be safe you four!"

"We'll stay hidden from the violent crime which fills Bamburgh" Sirius told her sarcastically. Both mothers rolled their eyes, questioning why they'd ever had children.

The four wizards wandered the gorgeous castle. Soaking in it's stunning paintings, high ceilings, and overall great architecture. Marlene always wondered what it must have been like to live in a place like that. Did it feel so spectacular to all of its residents? She doubted it, she hardly took in Hogwarts's beauty often enough.

James's mood softened considerably once they started roaming around the huge museum yet he still refused to speak with Lily; instead he bounced from talking with Marlene to Sirius. Marlene could have hexed James. All she wanted was a nice simple weekend, away from all the horror they'd ben experiencing at home.

It'd been five days and Alice Griffith still hadn't found her mother. Marlene had hardly been able to bear the whole thing. Alice was a complete mess. She was hardly getting out of bed and, the few times Marlene had been over to visit, seemed like a shadow of the girl she'd once known. Sometimes Marlene just wanted to magically put Alice back to normal. She missed the happy, excitable girl she'd called her friend for so many years, it felt like that Alice would never return.

"This is definitely what my bachelor pad is going to look like" Sirius told the group of them, doing a little spin around the large room. Marlene watched him with amusement. For a moment she lost herself admiring him, his well-defined jaw, his longer dark brown hair, which he was always pushing out of his eyes.

"What?" James asked her suddenly, catching Marlene by surprise. Sirius and Lily were moving through the hall ahead of them, just James and Marlene making up the rear.

"Hu?"

"What are you smirking about?" He asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"I…nothing" she told him shaking her head. "Just this place I guess."

"Hey look" Lily said suddenly, her head poked into a room. Everyone moved over to see what had caught her eye, Marlene thankful for the distraction so that James didn't notice the colour rising in her neck. "It looks like it's ready for a wedding." James, Marlene, Lily, and Sirius entered the huge room had rows and rows of red seated chairs set up on either side of an aisle which led up to a stone archway, red steps bellow it.

"Wow…can you imagine getting married _here_?" Lily asked in awe. Marlene eyed up the large fireplace at the end of the room, just behind where she presumed the couple would be wed.

"Maybe you'll get married here," Marlene joked, poking Lily in the sides so she jumped with giggles.

"Wouldn't that be nice…" Marlene watched her friend's green eyes wander the huge room with wonder.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up and she knew, without anyone having to tell her, that her mother was dead. Something had shifted, she didn't know how, but the small hope of survival she'd been grasping to had vanished. Alice hadn't often left her bed in the past five days but today she did. She climbed out, stepped into her slippers, and tossed on her mother's sweater, which had now lost its scent.<p>

Alice walked to the top of her stairs and listened to the voices downstairs.

"I'm sorry Charles" she heard a rough voice say. It sounded like Alastor Moody. Alice's stomach clenched and she gripped on tightly to the mantle piece. There was a quiet sob from downstairs. "She was in an abandoned mansion, just her and Belby."

"Are you sure?" she heard her father ask, a small ounce of hope still left in his voice.

"Yes" Alice knew it gave Moody no great joy to say it. "They took her to St. Mungos just in case but there's not a chance Charles, I found her myself." Mr. Griffith wept like a small child from downstairs. Alice wanted to cry too but she didn't feel she had any tears left to shed. Instead she sat down on the top stair, holding her knees in close to her chest.

She couldn't tell which was more reassuring, the thought her mother might be alive or the certainty that she wasn't. At least now Alice knew she wasn't in pain or at the mercy of Voldemort. Debra Griffith had found peace; at least that was what her daughter hoped.

"You can go see her," Moody offered. "If that's what you'd like." Alice knew her father didn't have the strength. He had never been brave in the way that she and her mother had. The young witch turned around and walked back into her bedroom, changing into a fresh pair of clothes. It was something Alice hadn't done in days. She thought it might help, maybe she'd feel better once she did it, but the action made her feel nothing. Alice felt numbed to emotions.

"She was truly one of the best" She heard Moody saying, probably as her father walked him to the door. Alice walked with determination down the stairs of her home. She didn't care that her eyes were bloodshot from crying herself to sleep the past night or that she hadn't washed her hair in almost a week, she needed to see her mother one last time.

"Wait!" Alice cried out as Alastor turned to walk out the door. The two men downstairs turned to look at her in surprise.

"Griffith…"

"I want to see her."

"Alice honey, it's not going to be very easy-"

"I know" Alice told her father snappily before turning to look at Moody again. "I deserve a chance to say goodbye to her, they can't take that away from me at the very least." Alice wouldn't let them. They may have taken her mother, her strength, and her spirit but Alice would hold onto this last piece of solace for dear life.

"Okay" Moody finally agreed, her father sighing heavily in response.

They were keeping Mrs. Griffith in a single room, so Alice might have some peace and quite while they shared their final goodbyes. Moody had taken her to the hospital but then apperated back to the ministry quickly there after, claiming he had paper work to do. Alice was sure he just wasn't very interested in watching a daughter say goodbye to her mother for the final time.

Alice stood outside of the hospital room for a long while, her hand shaking over the doorknob. She had spent five days praying to see her mother again and now the moment had arrived, not quite in the form Alice had been hoping for. It took ten minutes before she finally turned the knob, stepping inside.

The room was deafeningly quiet and dimmed, the only light coming from the cloudy sky outside. Alice saw her mother lying in the middle of the room all the same. Her chest tightened as she approached the bed, time seeming to slow down. Her mother was stiff, her face covered in cuts and bruises. Her right eye was purple, her beautiful rosebud lips busted. Alice swallowed painfully. A stain of blood streamed from the side of her mother's mouth.

This was the woman who had held her hands as Alice took her first steps; she'd stroked her hair after Alice woke up from a terrible nightmare, written her with advice when Alice had told her about Frank. Now she was dead. Debra Griffith would never take another breath, she wouldn't be there when Alice graduated, or when she got married for the first time, or had a baby for herself.

Alice reached out for her mother's hand, the one that had held hers so many times before, but now it was cold and motionless. It didn't squeeze back and for the first time Alice truly realized her mother was gone. Debra Griffith was not inside the cold and greying body in front of Alice, no she had left it long ago. Alice felt her brown eyes fill with tears despite trying hard to hold them off.

"Oh momma" she cried out, collapsing over the body in front of her. "I'm so sorry" Alice wanted to take back every stupid fight, every time she'd screamed I hate you as a child, the dinners she'd refused to speak to her mother for petty reason. The thing was most children got time to make these moments up to their parents, to apologize for the terrible things they'd done, but Alice never would. She'd been robbed of that opportunity.

More than anything Alice would never forgive herself for the last thing she'd said to her mother, _yeah, yeah_. Her mother had said "I love you" and Alice couldn't have even been bothered to say it back. She was paying the ultimate price now.

"I love you" Alice told her mother, although she was sure the body in front of her was empty. "You were the greatest person I ever knew. Most kids grow up and find out that their parents are disappointments but you weren't…you never disappointed me. All I ever wanted was to be just like you." Alice gripped onto her mother's limp body. "I just wanted to be able to leave as great on impact on people's lives as you have. You were such a good person. You were brave and kind and everyone who met you was touched forever by your spirit." Alice sucked in a shaky breath. "I'll try okay? I'll try and be strong the way you would want me to be and if I have children I'll…" Alice choked up. "I'll try my hardest to raise them as well as you raised me. I'll never let them forget you either."

Suddenly it became too much to bear, to stare at Debra's motionless form any longer. Alice pulled away her entire body shaking. "Goodbye mom" she trembled, giving her mother one last look before heading for the door. Alice tried to swallow back her tears as she reentered the hall, running her fingers through her greasy hair.

That's when she saw him, Frank, standing at the end of the hallway. His eyes drooped as he saw Alice's state. She couldn't believe it, _how had he known?_

"Al' oh hon" she collapsed into his arms, as she often had in the past few days.

"She's dead" Alice told him sadly.

"Moody told me." Alice looked up at him in shock.

"He told you to come here?" Frank nodded.

"And we used to joke that he didn't have a heart." Alice gave him a half-hearted laugh. It felt like years since anything even close to a laugh had escaped her lips. She was sure it was just the shock of the whole thing which had cause it to happen. "Frank" she finally croaked, pulling away from her boyfriend. "Can you take me home?" Alice felt small once again, returned to the form she'd taken in the past few days.

"Of course." Alice tucked her head into Frank's chest affectionately. She knew in that moment that he would never waver, no matter how far she feel off her path, Frank would be right by her side.

* * *

><p>Mary took a deep breath before tapping on the door of what used to be her home. Bobby answered the door, staring down at Mary like a bug that needed to be squashed.<p>

"What're you doing here?" he asked bluntly. Mary puffed out her chest, not allowing herself to be made small.

"I'm here to collect my things if you'd move out of my way." The pair shared a chilling glare before Bobby shifted, allowing Mary into the house.

"Mary! Mary!" A small voice cried. Suddenly she saw her five-year-old half-sister, Teagan, come flying from the living room, a tiny chestnut ponytail swishing behind her head. Mary looked down at the small girl sadly, scooping her up into her arms. She wondered if she'd ever see her again. She was sure that in the next few years Bobby and Rose would fill her head with lots of terrible thoughts about Mary. Teagan would soon forget the loving sister who had scooped her up into her arms and kissed her forehead affectionately.

"How is the most beautiful little girl in the world?" Mary asked, her arms aching from Teagan's weight. She placed her back down onto her feet, kneeling so they were at the same height.

"I've been playing with my new Barbie!" Teagan gushed excitedly. "Gamma got me a brand new one with a pretty dress you want to see!" Mary opened her mouth to say yes but Bobby spoke up before she could.

"I thought you said you were going to get your stuff?" he asked coolly from behind her. Mary locked up, wanting nothing more than to strike her stepfather hard across the face.

"I guess I'll have to see that Barbie another day" Mary said to Teagan with a slight shrug, ruffling her little sister's hair. She wondered if another day would ever come.

Mary had few belongings in her house. Considering she didn't have a room at all she only really had with her whatever she brought home in her trunk from Hogwarts. Mary stepped into Patrick's room, tossing all of her things together. She thought just maybe she might be able to slip from the house without ever running in to her younger brother but her hopes were squashed when he appeared in the doorway just as Mary began closing up her trunk. Patrick's face fell the minute he saw her.

"I never thought I'd see you back here."

"My friend's were getting tired of me stealing all their clothes" Mary said, flashing him a half smile. Patrick didn't return it.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked, his voice breaking. Mary's face fell. She'd never meant to hurt Patrick, had she known that was how it'd all end up she would have never given the idea a second thought.

"Honestly? I wanted to hear her say it" Mary admitted, leaning against her trunk. "The pair of them stare at me like some kind of alien whenever I move around this house and I just couldn't take it anymore. I guess I didn't really realize how far she'd take it but I... just wanted to finally be what she always saw me as." Patrick's hazel eyes flooded with tears and he stared down at his sister in despair.

"What about me?" his voice cracked. "I need you here. If you go now you'll never come back."

"What's there to come back to _now_?"

"Me, Teagan, Cara-"

"Teagan and Cara are _theirs_" Mary told him painfully. "They'll see me just the way everyone else does soon enough." Mary watched as Patrick's chin wobbled.

"I don't," he promised. "You're my sister Mary, you're the only one who gets it all…" _why couldn't she just take him?_ Save him from the nightmare that had become their family? Rose and Bobby might have accepted Patrick more than Mary but maybe that wasn't better. Mary wondered if it merely left her baby brother with a gut rotting guilt.

She stood, wrapping her arms around him tight. "I love you more than anyone else in the world Patrick, you know that right?" He sobbed into her neck.

"I can't lose you, not like dad."

"You will _never_ lose me," she promised him, clutching to his t-shirt a little tighter. "You're the only family I have. I'd take you if I could you know I would."

"I know" he assured her.

"It's just more complicated than that but that doesn't mean it's the end. Just because it's over for me here doesn't mean I'm walking out of your life too. I'll write you once a week okay? And we'll hang out again before summer is over…maybe I'll bring you to one of these parties I always rave about." That perked Patrick's interest a little.

"Really?"

"I said maybe" Mary reminded her brother in a very motherly tone. The pair pulled apart, Mary placed a kiss on Patrick's cheek.

"I love you" she said once more, giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

"I love you too." With that Mary grabbed a hold of her trunk, pulling it out towards the stairs. She expected to get out the front door without any more interruptions but she was mistaken, her mother sat in the dining room, just as she had the morning of the fateful dinner.

"Bobby said you were upstairs" she spoke, startling Mary.

"Oh yeah? Where'd your doll of a husband go then?"

"Took the girls out to the park." Mary yanked her trunk down the last step. She had no desire for a heart to heart with her mother now, or ever in fact. If Mary had her way this would be the last time they ever spoke.

"Is that it then? You're never coming back?" Rose stepped out of the dinning room and into the hall to watch her daughter off.

"That's usually how it works when you kick someone out." Mary looked up into her mother's eyes and wondered for a minute if she might see something resembling sadness, she doubted it though. Mary knew her mother had no great affection for her.

"Where are you staying then?"

"What do you care?" Mary snapped, slipping on her black boots.

"Just want to make sure you aren't out on the streets somewhere-"

"Yeah well maybe you should think about that the next time you kick your seventeen year old daughter out." Rose looked blown away by her daughter's tone. Mary didn't care though, if this was the last conversation they might ever have why not speak honestly?

"You don't have to go-" Rose began, her tone almost sincere. Mary didn't want to hear any of it.

"Goodbye Rose" she said coldly, stepping out the front door and slamming it hard behind her. She walked to the end of her street before apperating away, landing in front of a tall apartment building. With Lily away Mary had landed on Emmeline's doorstep, the kind witch willing to take her in for a few days.

Mary had never been as close with Emmeline as Marlene was but she still got along well with her. She was friendly and not to mention most definitely the life of the party. You couldn't go wrong spending a night with Emmeline Vance.

"Mary? Is that you?" Emmeline cried out as Mary used her spare key to click open the apartment door. Emmeline was an only child and her parents were mostly gone so Mary didn't feel like she was too much of a burden, in fact it seemed Emmeline enjoyed the extra company.

"It is indeed." Mary dropped her heavy trunk to the floor with a grunt, walking towards the kitchen for a cup of water.

"I have some exciting news!" Emmeline practically skipped into the kitchen, her strawberry blonde waves flying behind her. Emmeline Vance was gorgeous, tall, curvy, and not to mention she had the shiniest hair Mary had ever seen. She was the envy of every girl at Hogwarts, although you'd never know with how modest she was.

"What's that?"

"Remember how you said you wanted a job?" Mary nodded. "Okay well I may have some connections with Tom at The Leaky Cauldron-" Mary raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Oh yeah? How'd you get _those_ connections?" Emmeline's cheeks turned rosy red.

"Not important. What _is_ important is that he can give you work three days a week serving drinks and waitressing."

"No way!"

"Yep," Emmeline smiled proudly. "I'm pretty great." Mary was grateful to Lily for letting her crash on her bedroom floor but she always felt like an imposition in the Evans house. She couldn't escape Petunia's judgmental looks and Mrs. Evans always appeared so tired. Mary could actually relax when she was at Emmeline's.

She could lounge around the living room, or make herself food in the kitchen without feeling like she had to sneak around. Even when her parents were home they always seemed pleased to see that Emmeline had someone to keep her company. Besides, Emmeline was easy to get along with and she always listened when Mary had something to complain about.

"I am craving pizza with extra cheese," Emmeline said dreamily, leaning against the kitchen island.

"And chicken wings…" Mary and Emmeline shared a look, their eyes lighting up. For the first night in a while Mary didn't even think about her home.

* * *

><p>Marlene and Sirius insisted that they all go down to the beach and start up a bonfire, despite the many protests on James and Lily's parts. Lily's anger towards James had long faded since their big argument after Mary's disastrous dinner party but he seemed to grow more irritated with her by the day. Lily couldn't pretend it wasn't a little shocking having the tables turned. She realized, as their holiday went on, that James Potter had never been furious at her, it was usually the opposite.<p>

Lily didn't think the whole thing would bother her so much except that she found herself aching to speak with him every once in a while. They'd be across from each other at dinner and she'd want to make a face in his direction or say something funny that might cause him to chuckle, except Lily knew he wouldn't. Not now at least. As they all sat around the fire, keeping them warm from the cool breeze that was coming off the water, Lily played with words in her head putting together a proper speech she might deliver to him later. She owed him that at least, considering their whole blowup had been her fault.

They'd been down by the water for an hour now, the group passing around a now half finished bottle of Firewhiskey, mostly emptied by Sirius and Marlene. Lily watched Marlene giggle girlishly as Sirius whispered something in her ear. She wondered sometimes if something more went on behind the scenes with them than met the eye, but Lily couldn't begin to imagine Sirius and Marlene as a couple. The idea was too absurd.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping" Sirius said to Marlene with a cheeky smile.

"It's fucking freezing!"

"Chicken." Lily watched with entertainment as Marlene's eyes hardened, clearly not one to give up a challenge.

"Fine" she agreed with a shrug, "but you're coming in with me."

"Yeah right-"

"Who's the chicken now?" Lily had never seen two more stubborn people in her life.

"Are you serious?" she asked them in disbelief as the pair stood to their feet, wiping sand from their clothes.

"Yes" Sirius replied, winking at her. Then the pair ran, at high speed towards the sea, throwing clothes off as they went. Sirius let out a long deep yell at the fast splash of water and Marlene screamed. Lily watched the two of them in the distance, smiling.

"They're insane." She laughed, earning a simple grunt of response from her partner. She looked over at James, who was staring off across the beach refusing to meet her eye. "Listen I…I owe you an apology."

"Don't worry about it." Lily sighed heavily.

"Don't just blow it off James. I was unfair, it wasn't okay."

"Why'd you do it then?" He asked, turning to look at her now. "Freak out like that." Lily felt her breath catch in her throat, _because you keep filling my stomach with butterflies._

"I…" she stared at him hopelessly, her mouth hanging open. "you just keep throwing me."

"Throwing you?"

"I guess I just keep expecting the worst from you and you're not that guy anymore…it's like my body rejects the idea of you being an okay person." Lily watched his face anxiously for a response and then finally, like the sun coming out on a rainy day, James cracked a smirk.

"Do you think you might be able to train your body to see me as a new man then?" He asked jokingly. Lily smiled.

"I'll try my best, might take a while." She could hear Sirius and Marlene rushing back from the water, collecting their various pieces of clothing. "So does this mean you might actually look me in the eye for the rest of this vacation?" James shrugged his shoulders, turning his head away from Lily.

"I'll think about it" she punched him in the shoulder.

Marlene had fallen asleep hours ago but Lily hadn't been able to. Maybe it'd been the resolution she'd finally found with James or the fact that she wouldn't have to spend the rest of the vacation following Marlene around like a lost puppy but there was something in the pit of Lily's stomach that refused to let her fall asleep.

After tossing and turning one too many times Lily finally climbed from bed, throwing a robe over her little nighty. She headed into the kitchen to start up a cup of tea and read a book. If she wasn't going to fall asleep tonight she might as well get some good reading done. Just as Lily was setting a mug down on the counter she heard the creaking of a floorboard and looked over to see Mrs. Potter entering the kitchen, a guilty smile across her face.

"I've been caught!" she cried in a hushed tone.

"What is it I've caught you doing?"

"I may have snuck out of bed to steal some of that pie you four brought home from town." Lily chuckled.

"I won't tell."

"You want a piece?" Caroline asked, pulling the container from the fridge. Lily shrugged.

"Sure." Her kettle began to whistle and she poured out her tea, plopping down into the chair across from Caroline. The two sat quietly for a moment, enjoying the food in front of them. Lily couldn't help but be in awe of Caroline Potter, who was spoken of as a kind of legend among her friends. Lily had never heard Marlene speak higher of anyone in her life. Caroline appeared to be a superwoman from the kind words Lily had heard from everyone. Brave, strong, kind. When she was younger she had never been able to understand how James Potter could be the product of such a brilliant woman but Lily was beginning to understand it now.

"So, you're the Lily I've spent the past six years listening to my son and his friends talk about?" Lily felt her cheeks warm.

"I suppose so…" she laughed embarrassedly. _What kind of things had James said about her?_ Did Mrs. Potter see Lily as a cruel person? Stringing along her son's feelings? It had never been Lily's intention.

"I feel like our introduction is long overdo. I've never heard my son talk about anyone quite the way he talks about you" Caroline paused, her fork full of cherry pie filling hanging in the air. "Don't tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed" Lily promised, swallowing a bite of her own pie. "Your son is a great guy," Lily never thought she'd use the word "great" to describe James Potter in her lifetime. Caroline snorted.

"Yeah, when he wants to be. He's a real piece of work most of the time though isn't he?" Lily eyed her unsurely, pondering whether or not she should allow her next words to be honest.

"Most of the time is an understatement" she finally said, at her own risk. Caroline didn't seem to mind though, in fact Lily thought she rather enjoyed the honesty. "He's changed a lot though."

"That he has…I hear I have much of that to owe to you." Lily gulped nervously. She couldn't shake the great desire she had to make a good impression with Caroline Potter yet she felt as though one had already been made, she wasn't sure whether or not she was proud of it.

"Oh that's not true" Lily said modestly, shaking her head. How could she take credit for James's miraculous turn around when she hadn't even been friend's with him until last year?

"Not a big bragger either, you're the exact opposite of my son." _And didn't she know it._ "I get why he's so crazy about you." Lily wasn't sure how true that was anymore. She could have told you a year ago with a non-cocky sureness that James Potter was most definitely into her, but now? She hadn't seen a sign in a long time, in fact from what she'd heard James had _sufficiently_ moved forward from his crush on Lily.

"Oh that's a thing of the past." Lily said, shrugging the whole topic of. "James and I are just…friendly now. As friendly as we can get without breaking into an argument." Caroline smirked, the same one Lily had seen plastered across James's lips thousands of times before.

"Oh yeah? I might not be so sure, my son's not usually one to give up very easily." Lily felt her stomach fill with butterflies, her fingers tingling. _Why did the thought of James Potter still holding any interest in her make the hairs on her arm stand on end?_

"Well…I'm sure he'll find someone much better than me" Lily laughed. "I don't think I could make James Potter very happy in the long run." Caroline arched an eyebrow.

"No? I think you two might fit quite nicely." When she noticed the look of alarm across Lily's face she chuckled. "Of course I'm just a sucker for opposites attracting, the unsuspected falling in love. I hear you're dating a Prewett boy though?" Lily nodded. She'd barely thought of Fabian their whole trip, something which worried her. There was a time when Lily had barely been able to go two days without owling him, it seemed the distance she could spend away was growing larger and larger. Did it mean the honeymoon period was just over or that things were changing?

"Yeah, Fabian. We've been together since December." Caroline nodded, placing her fork down with a quiet, clang, as she finished her food.

"He's a good boy. Lizzie's raised all those kids quite well if you ask me. Do you mind me asking the big question?" Lily's breathing grew heavy.

"I do" Lily said, nodding. "I love him."

"Isn't it fun?" The corners of Mrs. Potter's lips turned up. "You know when I was just a few years older than you I met this guy during my training, he worked at the Ministry as well in a different department." Lily leaned in closer across the table, listening intently. "His name was Sam and he was wonderful, we used to have great fun together. I thought that was it that this must've been what love was. I always figured the two of us would get married in a few years, when I was officially an Auror, and we'd start a family. Then I met Alec."

"Mr. Potter?" Lily clarified.

"Yes," Caroline had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Sometimes the right person shows up when you least expect it, even when they've been there all along. I'd known Alec for a few months before I really realized what was happening. Suddenly I was more excited to see him at work than I was to meet Sam for lunch and making time for Sam it just become…less important. Alec and I were married within a year, our parents were shocked but we knew it was right. When you meet the right one you just _know_." Lily felt a lump form in the back of her throat. _What was she doing?_ It wasn't like Lily Evans to get all sentimental.

"What was it like?" Lily croaked. "When you realized you loved Alec and not Sam." Caroline leaned back in her chair, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Merlin, I spent months denying the feelings. It just feels wrong, you're not even doing anything but it feels like cheating. So I used to push my thoughts about him to the back of my head and try to pretend they weren't really happening. The thing is, I think I always sort of knew. Alec stirred something up inside of me that I could never feel when I was standing around Sam. It was impossible to go back to that when I knew there was something more." _Something more._ Lily didn't often think about something more. When she had a good thing she usually held onto it for dear life, knowing well that it could be gone as quickly as it'd come.

"Wow" Caroline let out a deep breath.

"I should probably get back to bed" Lily stood suddenly as well, the pair carrying their dishes to the sink and then heading back out to their respective bedrooms. Marlene snored quietly across the room as Lily slipped in and under her covers. _Was_ there something more?


	7. Walk on The Wild Side

Lily tugged on the bottom of her black wrap dress, watching herself in the mirror. She had her red hair all coiled behind her head and a pair of short black heels on to offer her a little height. Lily hated the way people looked on their way to funerals. Fabian came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear, kissing Lily sweetly on the cheek. She smiled.

"I don't know if you're supposed to look beautiful for a funeral?" Fabian shrugged sitting down on the edge of his bed to get his shoes on.

"I don't think you could go anywhere without looking positively stunning." He sure knew how to toll out the compliments. Lily had decided to get dressed at his so that the pair could go to the church together and say goodbye to Debra Griffith for the last time. Lily had only gotten home from the cottage two days previously and still hadn't gotten the chance to see Alice. From what Mary had told her Alice had taken on the responsibility of funeral planning, her father too distraught to really deal with it. Lily could only imagine how challenging it'd been for Alice, although she was sure Frank had been a big support all along the way.

"Can you imagine what Alice is feeling right now?" Lily sighed heavily. "This is it…the end of the road. Her last goodbye."

"I'm sure she's anxious for it to all be behind her." Lily shook her head, knowing the truth.

"It'll never be behind her, not really." Lily could remember her own father's funeral clearly. The way she'd felt sitting up in that front row staring at the casket, which held what had once been the liveliest person in Lily's world. Nothing would ever compare to the heartache she felt lowering him into the ground and knowing she would never see him again.

"Are you going to be okay?" Fabian asked, furrowing his brow. Lily smiled down at Fabian half-heartedly.

"I'll be fine" she assured him, standing between his legs, her fingers trailing through his hair. "I'd be happier just spending the day in bed with you though." He grabbed her by the hips, yanking her in close to him.

"Me too." Was Lily terrible for just wanting to be close to her boyfriend? To hold one of the most important people in her life near her at a moment like this? Lily fell into his lap and Fabian's lips traced up her neck and along her jaw causing Lily to sigh with pleasure. It'd been a while since they'd been together like this. All Lily had felt towards her relationship recently was uncertainty and she wanted desperately to return to the undying sureness she'd once felt before.

"We have to get going soon," Lily breathed heavily, Fabian's hands tracing up her body.

"We won't be long" he held her by the hips, flipping her backwards onto the bed. Lily stared up into his brown eyes longingly as Fabian hiked up her dress and yanked down his pants. Lily kicked off her heels before wrapping her legs around Fabian's hips. He pushed into her the two of them moving in unison, Lily's arms wrapped around his neck.

She wanted so badly to feel what she once had when they'd shared intimate moments like this but she didn't. Something was missing, not a big something she could pinpoint but a small piece that Lily feared she would never find. _Had it been gone longer than she'd realized?_

Lily had lost her desire and now as she stared up at Fabian's love-sick eyes all she wanted to do was cry. He cried out with pleasure, hitting his spot, and a few seconds after Lily faked her own, sitting up and fixing her hair. Fabian was lying back on his pillows, panting.

"I love you" he said, rubbing her back.

"Love you too" Lily stood up, struggling to keep the lump in her throat from spilling over. "I'll be right back, just going to the washroom…" Lily mumbled, rushing to the ensuite bathroom. She closed the door behind her hot tears blurring her vision quickly. Lily gripped the edge of the sink, struggling to even her breaths. _What the hell_ was she crying about? She had a gorgeous, wonderful, affectionate boyfriend. Lily Evans had _nothing_ to be standing in a bathroom crying about.

She pulled down her dress, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down. When had things gotten so complicated? Why was it that as Lily looked at her sad reflection in the mirror there was only one person she could think of that might cheer her up? Lily's jaw clenched with anger.

She was so tired of James Potter popping into her mind so often. Why was he haunting her? Coming up in all her dreams, making her laugh more than anyone else, she wasn't supposed to like James. James was who those foolish girls who thought they could "change guys" feel for. James was the obnoxious, unappealing, arrogant asshole whom Lily had never wanted to go anywhere near even when he'd repeatedly shown his unwavering interest. He was not who she was supposed to be in her boyfriend's bathroom crying about.

"Lily?" Fabian asked from outside. "Everything okay?"

"Perfect" Lily cried back, her voice shaking just the slightest. "I'm just touching up my makeup" Lily wished that were all she was doing.

* * *

><p>Mary sat at the kitchen island, folding and unfolding a napkin lazily as she waited for Emmeline to finish getting ready. The girls were headed off to the church for Debra Griffith's funeral, not an event Mary was particularly excited to attend. She'd seen little of Alice over the past few days and had absolutely no idea what to expect upon arriving at the church.<p>

"Okay, how does this look?" Emmeline asked, strutting from her bedroom. Mary gave her roommate a questionable look.

"Emmeline this is a funeral not a night out at the club." The strawberry blonde frowned.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You want people to stare at your face not your boobs at this particular event." With slunken shoulders Emmeline headed back towards her bedroom, Mary following closely in persuit.

"Sweetheart I do love you but we need to get to this thing before her mother is buried." Mary stepped forward into Emmeline's closet as she stripped from her dress, tossing it behind her on the floor.

"This one" Mary told her, pulling a black boat necked dress out.

"There better not be any cute cousins" Emmeline grumbled, slipping into the new outfit. Once Emmeline had fixed her hair and readjusted the red lipstick she was wearing the two girls headed out into the street, apperating away.

The funeral was taking place at the church in the town Alice had grown up in. It was tall and brick with large stain glass windows and looked much like any other church Mary had laid eyes on before. Mary McDonald had never been particularly religious, she could count the times she'd entered a church on one hand, but she'd always found the buildings to be quite gorgeous. She found there was something beautiful in the community religion so often created, although she'd never been able to join in on it herself.

"I hate funerals" Emmeline sighed, her hands folded in front of her. Mary looked up. Emmeline's face was tensed and her posture gone rigid. Mary reached out, holding onto her hand tightly. Over the past few days together Emmeline and Mary had bonded as they never had before and Mary felt as though she'd met someone who really understood her.

Although Emmeline's parents had never been as unloving towards her as Mary's mother had she did suffer from lack of attention and loneliness, two things Mary could strongly relate to. Emmeline and Mary bunking up as roommates gave Mary the warm home environment she'd never experienced and Emmeline the company she'd always craved.

"It'll be okay" she assured her friend, looking up at the crowd entering the church with a heavy heart. "Besides, we're here to support Alice." The pair strode forward. Mary recognized a few of the faces as fellow student from Hogwarts. Alice was friendly and well liked by everyone, Mary wouldn't be surprised if the entire student body showed up to offer the condolences.

"Is that Dumbledore?" Emmeline asked, her eyes widening. Mary followed her gaze as they walked up the steps to the church.

"Merlin…I think so. I don't think I've ever seen him outside of school."

"Me neither" Emmeline said in awe, her eyes never leaving him. Alice and her father stood at the front doors, greeting everyone as they walked inside. Frank stood just behind her, and Mary could see his hand rested on the small of her back. She cracked just the slightest of smiles; at least in all the chaos Alice had one of the greatest things, unconditional love.

Emmeline and Mary stood behind the group of people, waiting their turn quietly until they made it up to the front. Mary wondered whether she might stand up there like Alice at her own mother's funeral, would she even be considered part of the family? She doubted her mother would ever want her there and besides, Bobby probably wouldn't allow it if he were still alive.

Mr. Griffith had dark sullen eyes and a blank expression upon his face as he shook hand after hand. Alice stood tall, the epitome of strength. Mary was sure it was killing her to be up there, listening to everyone pass on kind words about her mother. As Mary got closer to the pair she could practically feel the pain radiating off the two of them.

"Hello Mr. Griffith" she smiled politely at Alice's father, offering her hand.

"Mary, right?" she nodded. "Thank you for coming, I'm sure my daughter appreciates it."

"Of course, your family has always been very kind to me." Mary gave him a slight shoulder squeeze before shifting over towards Alice. She felt her heartbreak as she looked into her friends doe brown eyes, usually filled with so much pleasure and warmth, they'd grown empty and sad. Mary, without thinking, threw her arms around Alice's tiny figure, holding her tight.

"Oh" her friend said, responding to the gesture uncomfortably. Mary pulled away and stared up into Alice's eyes. she wanted to say something special, not the generic "I'm so sorry." Sadly, those were the only words, which sprung to her mind. What else could she offer? It's a shame? She deserved better? They were all things Alice already knew to be true.

"Hang in there okay?" Mary said, deciding it'd have to do.

"Okay" all of Alice's responses seemed so robotic, like she'd practiced them to death beforehand.

"I love you Al'" Mary told her before moving along so the next person could take her place. Emmeline stood in front of Alice for only a few seconds. Mary didn't listen to anything they said, moving closer into the church instead. Her eyes searched the large room for any of her friends. She saw Sirius, James and his parents sat up near the front, Marlene and her family a few benches back. Mary stood awkwardly, she didn't feel right interrupting any of them with her presence, they were grieving together.

Mary didn't realize how much she craved a proper family like that until moments like these arrived. No matter what she would always be alone, despite how much her friends loved her. They had something she never would.

"Ready?" Emmeline asked coming up beside her. Mary smiled at her new companion.

"Yeah, lets go find a spot."

* * *

><p>They filled the basement of the church for the lunch after the service. James sat at one of the round, white table-clothed tables with his parents, Sirius, Marlene, and her family. There was an egg sandwich and some grapes in front of him but James wasn't much in the mood for eating.<p>

He could never wipe the memory of Mr. Griffith sobbing through the service, just two benches in front of him, Alice reaching into her purse to get out a tissue and wipe his cheeks for him. James had never seen two people look so broken in his life.

"James" he heard his mother say in her _"I'm about to give you an order"_ tone. "You haven't eaten a thing all day, at least put that sandwich in your system."

"I'm not-"

"You _are_ hungry," she told him pointedly. "You just don't realize it." James rolled his eyes, picking the sandwich half up off his plate.

"I wish there was something I could do" Marlene sighed heavily from across the table, her chin rested on top of her hand. James looked to see her watching Alice chatting with some elderly woman across the room. "She just seems so…"

"Depressed?" Sirius offered, earning him a glare from Marlene.

"Hopeless" she corrected him.

"You've done lots already, showing up here, supporting her through the whole thing" Alfred McKinnon assured his daughter, taking a sip from his styrofoam cup of coffee.

"It doesn't feel like enough." James could feel his mother's eyes burning into the side of his head as he took just small nibbles of his sandwich before he shoved it into his mouth in two huge bites just to please her.

"Happy?" he asked with a full mouth.

"James, _please_." His father sighed heavily. It didn't seem like there was anyone James could please today.

"Why don't you try getting Alice out tonight?" Maureen offered. "You guys can bring her out to dinner or something, show her a good time."

"I doubt she'll say yes." James knew it pained Marlene to have a problem she couldn't solve. That was what she did she was a fixer. This wasn't something she could fix though, unless she figured out a way to bring Debra Griffith back to life.

"_We_ could try" James told her. "Besides, it might be good for Alice to get out of that house."

"Well…I don't know what we'd do…" Marlene replied unsurely, biting her lip.

"I'm sure we could think of something" James and Sirius shared a special look that meant business.

**X**

Several hours later James and Sirius watched as Peter apperated into the Potter's back garden, a huge bag of drinks in his arms.

"Got them," he said, sounding slightly out of breath. "Remus should be following in about five minutes with all the food."

"Perfect, go place them all out on the table…" James and Sirius had planned their own kind of wake for Alice's mother. They'd invited everyone their age that'd been at the funeral, and set up a whole party in James's back garden, Caroline and Alec turning a blind eye to it all. Sirius and James had strung lights through the trees and arranged tables for drink and food, preparing for the large group that would soon come sliding through the Potter's back door.

They'd had Marlene go off to collect all the girls, Alice specifically, who would probably put up a fight. Remus apperated in five minutes later, just as Peter had anticipated, and as they all waited for people to arrive the four of them played a game of exploding snaps.

It was an hour later when the first guests started draining in. Firewhiskey was passed around; games played, and laughs shared. James had never been prouder of pulling something off. They hadn't come because he'd told them there would be free booze or that it was a party of any kind, Sirius and him had just spread the word that they were putting together something to cheer up Alice Griffith.

"This is quite the event" James heard a familiar voice say; he spun around to see Lily Evans standing behind him. She'd changed from the black dress she'd been wearing earlier into a long flowing peach coloured skirt with a black tank top tucked into it.

"Is Griffith here yet?" James asked eagerly. With everyone who'd arrived so quickly James had lost track of his friends. He spotted Remus by the drinks table goofing around with Leila and Peter was talking nervously to a blonde witch he'd never seen before.

"No" Lily shook her head. "Marlene should have her here soon though, that girl is persuasive if nothing else."

"Yeah" James smiled. "That she is." He looked around for Fabian, expecting to see him standing close by her approaching with drinks for him and Lily but James didn't see the tall Prewett boy anywhere in sight. He could remember Lily sitting with him and Gideon at the funeral.

"Where's that old boyfriend of yours?" James asked curiously. Lily's face seemed to harden at the mention of Fabian, catching James by surprise.

"Um…he wasn't really able to make it…" James opened his mouth to say something but then the back door flew open and he saw Marlene and Mary walking through with Alice closely behind, her and Frank holding hands. When he turned back to speak to Lily again she'd vanished, nowhere to be seen. It left an unsettling feeling in the pit of James's stomach. Why was she acting so weird around the topic of her boyfriend? Had something happened between the funeral and now? James shook the whole matter off, at least for a little while, as Marlene directed Alice towards him.

"A Marauders party for me?" Alice asked with a small smile, not conveying the cheer she usually did.

"They're all here for _you_" James told her motioning out at the crowd. "Everyone here tonight came out to show you some support." He watched his Alice's big brown eyes flooded with tears.

"Really?" she asked in shock, staring out at all the faces. James smiled proudly.

"Yeah" he told her, "really."

* * *

><p>"You have to be one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen" a tall, blonde haired, wizard flirted with Marlene. She'd had one too many cups of Firewhiskey, as usual, and allowed herself to be swept off her feet by him. Marlene didn't mind feeding into all the cheesy pickup lines every once in a while. It wasn't like she looked into the green eyes of the boy in front of her and saw a future, but a nice night wasn't too far fetched was it?<p>

"Oh yeah?" she giggled. "I'm sure you say that to _all_ your ladies."

"Believe me, I've never met anyone that looked like you." Marlene batted her long eyelashes, resting a hand on her hip. "You have a boyfriend don't you?" He asked Marlene sadly, as though the prospect of sleeping with her was too good to be true.

"Nope" she grinned, "no boyfriend."

"Can I get you another drink?" Marlene was about to accept when she felt the presence of another person beside her.

"I cannot believe this!" Sirius cried indignantly, "I've told you time and time again Marlene this is not an open relationship" Marlene's mouth fell open and she stared at her green eyed companion's horrified face knowing well that her hookup had come and gone.

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend…" _I don't_ Marlene wanted to scream but Sirius got to it first.

"She always does this! Snatches up the most innocent looking guy at the party and sleeps with him to make me jealous, not tonight missy" Sirius pointed a stern finger at her. It was only a matter of seconds before the guy she'd been flirting with went running in the opposite direction, leaving Marlene to punch Sirius hard in the arm.

"OW!" he cried.

"You shit, what the hell did you do that for?"

"Oh come on, you should be thankful I saved your drunk ass from making a terrible decision." Marlene rolled her eyes, stumbling forward.

"I'm not that drunk," she pouted, Sirius having to stick his arm out to stop her from falling.

"Come on boozy" Sirius joked taking her by the hips and leading her back towards the house. "Lets get you out of here before you make a worse one night stand decision that Mr. sleaze bag."

"He wasn't that bad" Marlene shot behind her defensively. Had she been sober she might have worried about how it looked, Sirius leading her out of the party back up towards the Potter house, but in that moment Marlene didn't care. She liked the way it felt with his hands placed lightly along the side of her body, his breath hot against her neck. She wondered if he was a little too drunk to care as well.

"Do you think she's having a good time?" Marlene asked him, the sound of the party growing more and more distant the closer they got to the back door.

"She seems happier than she did this afternoon." Marlene sighed heavily.

"I just really want to see her smile again."

"I know" Sirius swung open the back door, Marlene stepping in first. The house was dark, Caroline and Alec had probably gone to bed hours ago.

"I don't have my wand on me" Marlene said, stumbling around looking for a light switch. She reached out for the far wall just as someone caught her by the waist, spinning her around. Marlene slammed into Sirius's chest, his lips crashing hard against hers. Everything inside Marlene felt like it was on fire when they touched. Who would have ever guessed Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black would be the ones aggressively making out in the Potter's kitchen?

Suddenly Marlene pulled from the kiss, erupting in laughter.

"Would you mind telling me what the bloody hell you're laughing about?" Sirius asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Were you jealous of sleazy flirting guy?" Amusement flickered in Marlene's eyes. Sirius froze up immediately.

"Of course not" he lied.

"You were _so_ definitely jealous."

"You are so definitely thankful I stopped you from sleeping with him." Marlene would never admit it even if she was. She pushed Sirius back against the kitchen counter, crashing her lips against his once more. They were insane. Hooking up just within walking distance from all of their friends. Someone could walk in at any given moment and see the two of them, Sirius's hands traveling up Marlene's shirt, and realize exactly what had been going on for almost a year.

Marlene thought it was funny that James was completely oblivious as to how many times Marlene had tiptoed from Sirius's bedroom at twelve o'clock in the morning or slipped into it after they had all "gone to bed." Sirius picked Marlene up, propping her onto the counter, her legs locked around his waist.

"This is such a bad idea," Marlene said nervously, pulling away from their kiss. "Anyone could walk in here and then they'll immediately run out and inform the crowds of people out there that we're shagging." Marlene shook her head. "I cannot have a Sirius Black conquest reputation."

"Is that so bad?" Sirius smirked cheekily. As much as Marlene enjoyed their little "understanding" she didn't exactly want it to be public knowledge. Sirius had a reputation as a womanizer and Marlene didn't want to be degraded to the status of "just another shag" by all of her schoolmates. Marlene cupped Sirius's face staring deep into his eyes.

"I am too drunk right now to explain to you all the reasons I would find that so bad. First of all I enjoy the aura of being hard to get, news circling that I've slept with you tarnishes that reputation completely." Sirius's eyes fell.

"I feel like I should be offended that you refuse to be associated with me." Marlene kissed Sirius's cheek.

"That doesn't mean I don't enjoy these intimate and incredibly satisfying moments we share." Marlene really did like spending time with Sirius. She liked that they could revel in all the positives that people in relationships experienced without allowing themselves to get attached. Sirius and Marlene didn't go on dates, meet each other's families, or spend evenings discussing their feelings. Instead Marlene was able to enjoy passionate tension driven sex and then afterwards lie in Sirius's arms for a little while and enjoy the warmth of someone else, it was simple.

"Why do I put up with this abuse?" Sirius sighed dramatically, running a hand through his floppy hair. Marlene rolled her eyes, a smile plastered across her rosy lips.

"Because you are _so_ hot for me." She told him matter of factually. She didn't say it to sound arrogant or full of herself, Marlene was secure enough to know it was a fact. Sirius may not have been in love with her or viewed her in the godly fashion that James Potter so often thought of Lily Evans but even Sirius couldn't deny that he was totally in to Marlene. She noticed the occasional looks in her direction, the slight smiles, and the jealousy that struck him whenever he caught her trying to pick up other guys. She experienced it too, as much as she liked to deny it; Marlene was just much better at hiding her emotions.

"Oh yeah? I think you're pretty hot for me" Sirius pulled Marlene in a little closer to him so she erupted with giggles.

"I told you not here!" She said, laughter still in her voice, as Sirius moved his hands up her skirt to remove her underwear. He had a mischievous look in his eyes the whole time. "This is unsanitary on so many levels" she said, shaking her head. "The Potter's prepare food on this counter…" Marlene complaints fell on deaf ears as Sirius leaned down, his head disappearing between her thighs. She let out a quiet moan, her legs coming to rest on Sirius's shoulders. Suddenly, Marlene McKinnon could've cared less who walked through that back door.

* * *

><p>Alice stood in a group with Frank, Lily, Remus, and Leila. Frank had his arm wrapped around Alice's waist, her head rested on his shoulder, for the first time since her mother's disappearance she felt normal. The pain had not grown any smaller and the emptiness that had been left in her heart was not yet filled but for once Alice didn't feel so completely drained. After such an awful day she could feel at ease around her friends.<p>

"God I'm not ready to go back to school," Leila cried, holding her head in her hands. "Transfiguration homework, waking up early, my snoring dorm mate."

"If snoring bothers you you'll never last with Remus" Frank sniggered, earning a deathly glare from Remus's direction.

"At least you don't have to worry about N.E.W.T's this year." Alice sighed heavily, anticipating the stressful wizarding tests in her future. "Those are going to murder me."

"Don't you dare, you'll do great" Lily assured her with a slight shake of her head. "If ever I've met a person smarter than me it's you." Alice snorted.

"Wow Lily I'm honoured." There was a silence between the group; maybe everyone was a little surprised to see a laugh gotten out of Alice. She was surprised herself; the feeling of laughter had become foreign to her.

"Hey look" Remus said, grabbing the groups attention. "Looks like Peter's found himself a bird." Everyone's heads turned in the direction Remus was pointing immediately. Low and behold there stood Peter, chatting with a mousy looking blonde witch.

"Go Pete" Frank shrugged looking thoroughly impressed. Alice had never thought it was fair that Peter's average looks led him to less attention from girls. She'd always thought he had the largest and kindest heart in the world.

"Isn't it romantic, I just love when girls fall for a guys personality over his beauty. Like you and Alice, Frank." Remus quipped earning an incredulous look from Frank and laughter from everyone else. Alice looked up at her boyfriend, smirking. She thought he was handsome even if Remus didn't agree with her. Alice stood on her toes to kiss Frank's cheek.

"Don't listen to him," she whispered in his ear. Just as she was lowering back down to her feet she noticed a familiar face staring in her direction. A few feet away Alice caught sight of Everett. Once he'd caught her attention he turned and walked down the Potter's garden towards the woods, which edged it. _What the hell was Everett doing at a Marauder's party?_ Had he followed her here? How did he even know whom she hung out with?

"I'm going to go to the washroom" Alice said suddenly, "I'll be back soon." Without waiting for a response she turned and walked in the direction of the house, changing her path towards the forest once she made sure no one was looking.

It was dark in-between the trees and Alice needed to pull out her wand to guide the way. She wondered, suddenly, if Everett hadn't been trying to catch her attention at all and had really just apperated away.

"Come looking for me love?" Alice jumped, spinning around to find him leaning against a tree arrogantly, a cigarette between his lips.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Alice asked harshly.

"I was invited by the host himself." Alice drew her eyebrows with confusion.

"The only people they were invited were at the funeral…" it took a minute for the whole thing to make sense. "_You bastard_." Alice suddenly felt overwhelmed with anger. He'd shown up at her mother's funeral? How disrespectful could this guy get? "I don't know what kind of sick disorder you suffer from but you need to _stop_ following me!" Alice didn't care how pretentious she sounded she was sick of this kid. "My mother's funeral is not some opportunity for you to make your stupid school boy crush clear, it's a place for loved ones to appreciate an accomplished witch! How dare you show up, in front of my friends and family, my boyfriend not to mention, when you weren't even invited-"

"Those are a lot of accusations you're throwing around there." For the first time ever Alice didn't see a smirk plastered across Everett's face. Instead he looked drawn and serious.

"Maybe it was amusing before, all the flirting and the lines but it's not anymore!" Alice felt about ready to cry. "And it's not okay for you to show up at my mother's funeral. I have enough to feel guilty about already I don't need you hanging around-"

"Why would I make you feel guilty?" Everett looked genuinely confused by the slip of the tongue Alice had managed.

"Because of what you represent" she sighed exasperatedly, tired of all the mind games. That was it. Alice was tired. All she'd done since her mother's death was worry and look after her father, whom was just a shadow of the man he used to be. Alice didn't have much time to worry about anything besides that and her ability to stand and bicker tirelessly with Everett had vanished. "Don't give me that confused look, you know exactly what I mean. You've been hitting on me shamelessly every time you've managed to run into me just because you know how it makes me feel."

"Are you trying to tell me you're attracted to me Alice?" Everett asked cockily, arching an eyebrow. Alice could have smacked him. _Didn't he get it?_ She couldn't allow the tension between them to continue any longer. She loved Frank and it wasn't fair, not to mention her mother would have been incredibly disappointed in her.

"What does it matter?" Alice shrugged hopelessly. "I love my boyfriend and you're one of the most arrogant self-centered people I've ever met."

"Wow, you're warming my heart here."

"I don't know what you thought you were achieving coming here but _please_, just leave." Alice turned to walk back up towards the party but Everett's voice stopped her.

"I saw the obituary in the Prophet and I felt bad" he called out. "I wanted to pay my respects because I think you're a nice girl and no one deserves to loss a parent like that."

"How did you even know my last name?" Alice asked, clueless. She spun back to face him.

"Do you pay attention to anyone other than Frank?" She felt her cheeks heat up. "You know we've gone to the same school for five years?" Alice's mouth hung open. "I'm a sixth year Ravenclaw."

"You go to Hogwarts?"

"I do indeed." Everett, the random never before seen attractive guy she'd run into repeatedly this summer had always been right under her nose? How had they missed one another? How was it possible that just all of a sudden she'd taken to noticing him?

"You're pretty full of yourself for someone who's younger than me."

"You're the one who said you're attracted to me." Everett shrugged, tossing his cigarette to the ground. Alice stood quite still, just staring at him under the light of her wand. "I guess I'll be seeing you in about two weeks time then" Alice felt her stomach knot.

"Yeah, I guess." She turned again, working her way back up towards the Potter's lawn. It didn't seem like the universe had any plan to make Alice's Griffith's life any easier.

* * *

><p>Lily had lost track of how much alcohol she'd ingested throughout the evening but as she stumbled across the Potter's lawn and her head spun furiously she realized it may have been a few too many. It was growing late and all her friends had begun to drift off, either heading home or getting ready to. Lily didn't think she was ready to apperate home yet though.<p>

The party was a distraction from all the confusing thoughts filling her very active mind. Lily felt guilty for coming out. She had told Fabian she didn't feel like it but when Marlene had apperated over and begged her to come Lily had caved, and conveniently forgotten to bring her boyfriend along. The truth was nothing felt right between Fabian and Lily anymore.

It had once. There'd been a time when nothing had made Lily happier than to enter the Gryffindor common room and see Fabian lying across the couch by the fire napping. She'd loved how peaceful her always look; the book he'd been reading sprawled out on his chest. Lily had loved the way it'd felt when the slept together and were connected in ways that sent her bones on fire. Where had it all gone? It felt like since the end of the school year the spark between them had faded and Lily had lost sight of how to ever get it going again.

"Evans? Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked from beside her. Lily was leaning against the table, which had been covered in snacking food of all kind but now was mainly empty. Lily looked up into James's hazel eyes, filled with concern. She wanted to blame it all on him. Somehow it seemed no matter how obtuse the idea was, James Potter always had something to do with her failing relationship.

"I'm fine" Lily lied, her hands running through her long red hair, pushing it back behind her shoulders. "What about you, having fun at this party of yours?"

"I'm alright" James shrugged, adjusting his glasses. "I'm a little worried about you though." Lily felt the alcohol moving through her system fill her with courage.

"Oh?" she asked playfully. "and why's that?"

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you drunk in my life." Lily frowned.

"So what, just because I'm responsible means I can't have fun?" Lily crossed her arms. She was tired of always being the responsible one. Lily envied Mary and Marlene's ability to let loose whenever they wanted. She wished she could be the kind of girl that could drink her weight in alcohol and wake up in the morning without a bucket full of regrets but that would never be Lily. "I never understood it you know" Lily said suddenly.

"Never understood what?"

"Why you liked me." She would have never said it in her right mind but Lily Evans was most definitely not in her right mind. Her breaths were ragged and her mind running circles so that she said whatever it was that jumped to the front first.

"Is this a trick question?" James asked her curiously, he leant back on the table right beside her. Lily could smell his cologne coming off of him every time the wind blew in just the right direction. It was a woody scent, like a forest of pine trees, and it reminded Lily of the smell of a fresh broomstick.

"No, honestly. I mean you'd think you'd end up with someone like Marlene." James scrunched up his face with disgust. "Okay well I understand you two fall closer to siblings than soul mates but still. You're wild, adventurous, fearless, I just don't get it." James stared at her blankly for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"I didn't like you because you were just like me I liked you because you were different. You were a breath of fresh air, something I'd never experienced before. Not to mention incredibly unattainable, which only makes things worse when it comes to crushes." Lily cracked a small smile. "Besides, you're pretty fearless yourself Lily Evans. You don't have to do dumb things just to be wild, not like the rest of us."

Lily swallowed, her eyes not leaving James's once. Why was it that he of all people understood her? James didn't know Lily, they'd hardly been friends for very long, yet here he stood explaining her in better terms than she could ever explain herself. Lily felt a lump swell in the back of her throat. Here it came again, the unexplainable feeling which made Lily want to throw her arms around James's neck and kiss him passionately. She wondered what it'd feel like, kissing James Potter, after all the anticipation over the years.

"You don't anymore though do you?" Lily asked boldly. "Like me in that way." She still looked directly at him, her confidence not swaying once. Had she been sober Lily might have blushed or her eyes darted to her feet, in fact were she sober the chances of Lily asking the question at all were slim. James stared at Lily in wonder, his lips slightly parted. Lily could barely breathe as she waited for his answer.

"Why?" James raised his eyebrows suggestively, "do you like me?" He tone was light and joking but she knew the weight her answer to the question held. _Did she?_ Lily didn't give much thought to her liking James Potter, in fact anytime the subject threatened to enter her thoughts she pushed it as far into the back of her head as possible.

Lily had the troubling sensation of being at the top of a very high roller coaster, teetering from front to back as the ride prepared to jolt forward. Her stomach was filled to the brim with butterflies as she stared at James, they're hands inches apart as they rested against the side of the table behind them.

Lily Evans was not supposed to like James Potter, not under any circumstances, but she did. Drunk, and hardly standing a foot away from him, Lily couldn't deny that she did. In fact she was crazy about him, maybe she always had been, once James had gotten his head out of his ass. The longer the silence between them went unfilled the stronger the tension grew. Lily didn't care that her wonderful boyfriend would be heartbroken if he had the slightest idea what was going on, or that her liking James was the most absurd thing, Lily just wanted to know how James's lips tasted.

Slowly Lily edged her hand towards his so that they rested on top of each other. Just the small gesture was enough to send shivers up her spine. James's fingers locked around hers, his hand moving on top, his thumb massaging the side of hers. No words were passed between the two of them; they only stared at one another very intently.

"James…" Lily said breathlessly, as they grew closer and closer. His name had never escaped her lips in that tone. She said it with overwhelming desire, all the tension building between them quickly becoming too much. James pulled his hand from hers, moving it instead to cup the side of Lily's face. She closed her eyes for a moment, soaking in the touch. She never wanted to forget the way it felt. He was so close Lily could feel his breath against her face. Her hands moved up, resting against his toned chest. The electricity of it all made every small touch just that much more enjoyable. When Lily opened her eyes again James was looking down at her with desire. Lily's heart pounded in her chest as her face inched closer and closer towards James'. Who would've ever anticipated Lily and James ending up _here_?

"Lily?" A voice called close by, one that sounded incredibly familiar to Mary's. "Lily Katherine Evans I'm not leaving this place until I find you!" Mary didn't sound very far; she would find them in a matter of seconds.

"Shit" Lily mumbled, their kiss so close. She could see the disappointment in James's eyes, the same feeling which suddenly filled her just as rapidly as the desire to kiss him had. Lily removed her hands from his chest, slowly pulling away from their embrace. She stumbled backwards, not wanting to take her eyes off of James, who looked like he was in shock.

"I'm coming!" Lily called out to Mary so she would stop her search. Just as she was about to turn and rush off James stopped her.

"Lily" his voice was strained. Her eyes met his and she knew without speaking what he wanted to say.

"I know." And then she was rushing off.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for the lovely reviews I've gotten so far, it makes writing this all the more fun knowing people are enjoying the chapters! This is it for the group's summer adventures next chapter they'll be Hogwarts bound! xo <em>


	8. Jealous Guy

_(Two Weeks Later) _

Emmeline shook Mary awake with a start. The young witch hung over her, a looking of concern upon her lightly freckled face.

"This is so not cool" Mary grumbled, rolling to her other side. Maybe if she closed her eyes she could grasp just five more seconds of sleep.

"I can't fit all the clothes I brought with me back into my trunk!" Emmeline cried in despair. "How is that even possible?"

"Your trunk got smaller" Mary didn't have the patience to deal with questions like this after being abruptly woken up. If it'd been up to her Mary would have gone right back to sleep and continued sleeping until she absolutely could not any longer without missing her train. But sadly things didn't work out so conveniently. Instead for the next five minutes Mary listened to Emmeline sighing hopelessly in the corner as she tried hard to shove all her things into the trunk, pulling them out and in.

"Merlin's beard" Mary threw the covers off of her, walking towards the trunk. "Why can't you just pack the night before like any other reasonable person?"

"I don't do anything right unless I procrastinate doing it." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Sit on top of this" she ordered. Emmeline looked ready to question her but Mary just gave her a deadly glare, it was how she got her way with anyone. Emmeline did as she was instructed, sitting on top of the light blue trunk with the Hogwarts label on the top. With the weight on top Mary fixed the buckles with little trouble, Emmeline crying out with excitement once she'd realized it worked.

"You are the best" Emmeline threw her arms around Mary's neck.

"Yeah, yeah save the hugs till after I've had something to eat." Mary headed towards the kitchen desperate for a tall mug of tea and a piece of toast. She couldn't believe it was already over. Summer break had come and past faster than Mary McDonald would have liked, especially considering it was the last one she'd ever spend as a student.

"So" Emmeline said, following her out into the kitchen. She sat up on one of the stools at the kitchen island. "I know this is a little early but for break mum was talking about going on vacation-" Mary's stomach dropped. She'd forgotten that after this summer her living arrangements were a little up in the air. At least she'd gotten a chance to work for Tom during the last month. It'd given her enough money for school supplies and to save in anticipation for the future when she'd need to find herself a place to stay.

"It's okay" Mary assured Emmeline. "You've been so good about letting me stay here for this last month but I can't really impose on you any longer than that." Emmeline's face dropped.

"What'll you do for break then?"

"I'll just stay at Hogwarts, I usually do anyway." The toaster popped and Mary busied herself buttering her toast and smearing jam all over the top of it. She'd gotten used to Christmas at Hogwarts over the past few years. She'd come home for the holidays at first of course, but around the age of thirteen she started to realize that her mother didn't care whether she was there or not. One year she suggested in a letter home that she could stay at Hogwarts if it were easier and her mother had replied, quite enthusiastically, that yes it would be. After that Mary had learnt to make the most of breaks spent tucked away in the empty castle.

"So…you never come home for Christmas?"

"No" Mary replied, shrugging the whole thing off as though it didn't really matter. Mary would always play the part of the unaffected yet the truth was she'd always wished she could be surrounded by loving family on Christmas. She'd craved to spend the holiday with a hot cup of cocoa and her brother, the two excitedly opening gifts together Christmas morning the way they always used to.

"You've never been to the Potter's big New Years eve party?" Mary shook her heard, she had jealously listened to Marlene and Alice's recounts of them though.

"I might come this year…I can just rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron though" Mary assured her. "I'm sure tom would let me get in a few more hours too-"Emmeline shook her head.

"No, there is no way in hell I'm letting you spend Christmas in some dingy room in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Em'-"

"Seriously. You're staying with us and I'll tell mom to hold the vacation to the Dominican off till the summer or something. You need to experience a real Christmas, especially if it's your last year at Hogwarts." Mary McDonald was not an emotional person. She rarely cried and her sarcastic front kept her from ever letting anything affect her, publicly at least, but as she stared over at Emmeline, whose eyes were filled with such sincerity, she couldn't help but let her eyes well with tears.

"Really? You aren't sick of me yet?" Mary had always thought it was impossible for her to stay anywhere too long without becoming a burden. Her own mother had gotten tired of her why wouldn't everyone else?

"Sick of you?" Emmeline said in shock. "Are you kidding me? Having you here this past month has been awesome. It gets pretty lonely and you know I always sort of wanted a younger sister…"

"Well I don't mean to burst your bubble Emmy but we're the same age."

"Um, I'm two months older than you." Mary gave her a blank stare.

"Seriously?" Suddenly the two broke into a large argument about whether or not you could really call yourself older than another person if you were born just a few months apart. Mary had never felt a part of something, not truly. She'd always had Patrick but in her family that was it. She'd never had a long-term boyfriend or a parental figure. With Emmeline there was a connection she'd never had before, a sibling of some sort. Mary had never been so thankful to have someone in her life who she could truly depend on.

* * *

><p>"Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon get your butt down here now or you'll miss your train!" Marlene's mother hollered up the stairs. It was rare for Marlene to be on time for anything and so it was no surprise that at the last minute she was scurrying around her room collecting things she was sure she'd want during the next four months at school.<p>

It was five minutes later that Marlene finally came hurrying down the stairs, her trunk dragging behind her and a tot bag hanging off her shoulder. Her family sat around the Living room, clearly growing impatient.

"Finally" Danny huffed, standing up and heading towards the front door where his things rested. "Took you long enough." Marlene ignored his snarky tone as she slipped into her black converses.

"Do you have everything? Your books, a warm coat, Toothbrushes?"

"Yes mom" Marlene and Danny responded in unison. The two McKinnon children stood in front of the front door, their parents eyeing them nervously.

"Here" Alfred McKinnon stepped forward; passing each of his kids a handful of money. "We didn't make you guys anything to eat on the train." Marlene's parents worried themselves about very little but it seemed every year as their children packed up their trunks and headed off to school their maternal streak would come out.

"Are you sure you don't need us to come with you?" Maureen asked, looking at Danny specifically. "I don't want you two getting lost-"

"Please don't" Danny groaned. Marlene could already tell what her little brothers mind was set on this year. She turned to her parents with a warm smile.

"It's fine you two" she assured them, leaning in to hug them both. "We've gone enough times to know our way." Maureen McKinnon tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear affectionately.

"Your last year." Marlene nodded. "Be good okay? Everything will change very soon." With a final wave Marlene and Danny left, walking to the end of their street and down an alley before apperating away.

The walk through Kings Cross felt longer than usual, mostly because Marlene had to listen to her brother drag on about how the year hadn't even started yet and he was already ready for a break. Danny had become the epitome of an angsty teenager in the past few weeks and all she'd listened to him do was complain.

She spotted the brick wall between platforms nine and ten with relief. Soon she could be on the train platform where Danny would find his friends and stop bugging her with all his complaints about everything.

"Lets go then" Marlene said, nodding her head towards the brick wall in front of them. She watched her brother run through first, quickly following in suit. The platform was just as Marlene loved it. Filled with families waving off their children to school for the year, the smell of owls, and train fumes. Marlene moved her trolley through the crowd smiling as she noticed families of first year students anxiously sharing their goodbyes.

She could still remember her first year. She'd been on the platform a few times already, dropping Amy off at school, but this time she wouldn't be waving, as the train jetted off she'd be on it. Marlene could still remember the butterflies that had filled her stomach. Her whole family had come along to say goodbye, sans her father who'd had to work. Marlene could remember watching her sister hurry off to meet her group of friends and being so jealous of how popular she was.

"Marlene!" Marlene turned her head to see Caroline Potter waving frantically at her. Even seventh years got dropped off by excited parents sometimes.

"Well isn't this cute?" Marlene teased James as she approached the group. Mr. and Mrs. Potter stood before James and Sirius smiling proudly.

"Did you hear the big news?" Caroline asked Marlene, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"That we've got a Head Boy in our midst? Oh yeah!" She grinned in James' direction; he grimaced. She knew it wasn't exactly a title he wanted. Despite James's improvements from the complete rule breaker he'd once been he was still no saint, James Potter was a Marauder after all. Marlene was sure he still rejected the idea of having to be the one to enforce rules now; she couldn't help but admire Dumbledore's sense of humour.

"If I'm being completely honest I thought Moony was going to get it" Sirius said in astonishment.

"Me too" James grumbled, Marlene couldn't keep the smile off her face. He was enjoying the badge on his chest so little and her so much.

"Well I'm proud of you" Caroline interjected. "You weren't even a prefect and you got the badge, must have been doing something right."

"Yeah, maybe now that you're head boy McGonagall will finally stop sending so many letters home about you two" Mr. Potter added with a pointed look.

"She loves us." Marlene laughed at the pair, the three of them turning to head for the train as it's loud whistle filled the platform.

"You'll write us won't you? I know you're both big seventh years now but it doesn't mean you should love your old mum any less."

"Of course I'll write you mom," James promised, giving Mrs. Potter's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"I'll write you too Care'" Sirius winked at her. "I'll let you in on all the big pranks I'm going to pull behind James's back before they happen." Caroline sighed heavily, looking ready for a tall glass of wine.

"Oh Merlin." The Potter's hugged all three of them, despite the fact that only James was their child. Marlene knew that Caroline had always wanted many children. When her and Marlene's mother had met while they were young Caroline had confessed as much. It just never happened, it was miracle enough they finally conceived James at the age they did.

Sirius led the way onto the train, finding the three of them an empty compartment. By the time Marlene reached the door the train was already moving, sending her off balance.

"I can already see it's going to be a bumpy year" she quipped, not earning nearly as much laughter as she deserved. James plopped into the seat closest to the window, Marlene sitting across from him. "So, have you heard who Head Girl is?" Suddenly James was looking everywhere but in Marlene's direction.

"Tough subject McKinnon" Sirius said, sitting down beside her.

"Is there a reason that I've been banned from talking about Lily Evans for the past week?" She looked to Sirius for answers but he appeared just as clueless as her.

"He won't tell me anything."

"There's nothing to tell" James snapped, the compartment door suddenly flying open. Remus and Peter stepped in, looking around at the group curiously.

"What've we missed?" Remus asked, tucking his trunk up on the rack.

"James sulks every time we mention a young redhead whose initials are L.E. but apparently there's nothing to tell on the matter."

"I'm not sulking and you can talk about Lily Evans as often as you like."

"Last time I brought her up you dropped the glass in your hand" Peter said pushing his hair from his eyes as he settled in the corner.

"It was slippery-"

"You were holding it for ten minutes and it only managed to fall when I said 'I saw Lily and Fabian in Scribbulus's.'" Everyone in the group had noticed James's sudden shift. Marlene couldn't pin exactly when it'd happened but at some point in the past two weeks the topic of Lily Evans had become incredibly sensitive. Marlene wouldn't say so in front of everyone but she'd noticed similar behaviour with Lily. The excited jump every time James's name was mentioned, the subtle mention of him in a conversation. What in merlin's name was going on between the two of them?

"One might think the two of you were having an affair" Remus chuckled. As everyone else broke into conversation about something different Marlene's eyes planted on James, studying him intently. Why didn't he look so shocked by the notion? Marlene's eyes widened with realization as she thought she'd figured out what no one else had yet, there was something happening between James and Lily.

Marlene sat watching James, whom had returned to the conversation now that the topic of Lily Evans had been brushed off. Everyone was discussing the newest broomstick design, the conversation growing heated as they tried to decide if it was any better than the model they already had. Marlene contributed to the conversation (when it came to broomsticks how could she not?), but it didn't mean that her striking realization had slipped her mind either. An hour later when Remus had slipped off to find Leila and Peter and Sirius had gone in search of the Trolley Marlene turned to face James with determined eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened between Lily and you?" James looked ready to deny everything, as he already had, but the stern look upon Marlene's face stopped him abruptly. "I'm serious James if you don't tell me I'll just imagine the worst. Right now I'm leaning towards some kind of insane affair? _Are you and Lily Evans sleeping together?_" Marlene said the last part in a hushed tone.

"No!" James cried defensively. "We are definitely _not_ sleeping together." Marlene leaned back into her seat, letting loose a sigh of relief. "We almost kissed at the party for Alice." Marlene jumped up, she couldn't have heard that right?

"You what!?" James looked down at the floor embarrassedly.

"Do I have to repeat it?" Marlene couldn't believe it. She was best friends with both of them and it'd all taken place right under her nose. How could she have been so stupid? Lily always managed to bring James up in conversations; James had finally learnt how to play the role of the cool and unaffected male instead of spewing his affections for her every time she entered a room.

"So Lily finally came around hu?" Marlene asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She couldn't believe it. After years of sitting in James's room listening to him complain about how much he liked her, years of watching Lily reject him time and time again everything had changed.

"No" James shook his head. "I don't think it was like that at all." Marlene's face fell. "She was drunk when it all happened, she was the one who made the moves not me" he clarified. "It was going to happen and then Mary showed up so she ran off and I haven't seen her since." That was just like Lily, to avoid the problem for as long as possible. "Apparently she's still with Fabian" James scoffed. Marlene couldn't miss the pain in his tone. She would be hurt too were she in James's position, Lily knew that he liked her and it was one thing to say she wasn't interested but it was quite another to have it appear she was and then run off back to her boyfriend without a word.

"That's not fair" Marlene assured him, reaching out for his hand. "Although a little birdie did tell me that you haven't been so lonesome during the past two weeks either…"

"Sirius is terrible with secrets." Marlene shrugged. What James didn't know is that he'd let it slip a few days ago when Marlene had snuck into his room at the Potter's while she was supposed to be sleeping in her own guest room.

"It's true isn't it?" James stayed silent, folding his arms in front of him. "That's not very fair either is it James?" Their few moments of honesty was cut off as the door to the compartment tugged open and Sirius and Peter entered with a handful of treats.

"Here Prongs" Peter handed James a chocolate frog. "For your collection."

"That stopped about three years ago Wormtail" James said, turning the package over in his hands. "But thanks anyway."

"Well, I should head off and find some friends of the female variety." Marlene said, standing and throwing her tot bag over her shoulder. "Have fun at your prefects meeting" Marlene winked in James's direction before exiting the compartment.

* * *

><p>Lily had somehow drifted off, her head rested against the compartment window, but she was awoken with a start as they hit a bump in the tracks. She inhaled sharply, Mary staring at her with amusement.<p>

"How long have I been out?"

"A little over an hour, get any sleep last night?" Lily shook her head, rubbing at her tired eyes. Lily Evans had barely been able to shut her eyes. Every time she tried all she could think about was seeing James again and how would she ever be able to explain her complete silence in the past two weeks? She'd done something huge, nearly kissing him, and then she'd never followed up on the situation, instead running back to her boyfriend like nothing had ever happened.

Lily knew it was wrong. It wasn't fair to James to make him feel she felt one way and then act another. The truth was that Lily had really wanted the kiss to happen, whether she was drunk or not. She'd wanted to see if the electrifying feeling which shot through her just from James's touch could be even more intense from a simple kiss. Besides, nothing could ever be the same between her and Fabian. All she could think about now was how it'd been with James, how it'd feel if it was James's arms wrapped around her as she fell asleep, the smell of his woody cologne left on her pillow.

"You okay there Lily?" Alice asked unsurely, looking over the top of the book she was reading.

"Sorry?"

"You look very pensive." Alice placed her book down on the spot beside her, kicking her feet up onto Mary's lap. "Is everything okay between Fabian and you?"

"Of course!" Lily replied a little too defensively. "I'm just…nervous about this first prefect meeting."

"Oh my god I totally forgot!" Emmeline squealed excitedly. "Lily's Head Girl now. _Pl_ease tell me this means turning a blind eye to a few parties?" Lily shot down Emmeline's hopeful tone with a pointed look.

"Have I ever condoned these parties?" Emmeline pouted, crossing her arms.

"It _is_ our last year…"

"Have you found out who Head Boy is yet?" Lily shook her head.

"I've been hoping Remus." If there was one person Lily knew she could work side-by-side without any problem it was Remus Lupin. Besides, they'd already been prefects together, it wouldn't be too much of a jump for Dumbledore to choose them as Heads of their house.

"When is the meeting?"

"Not long now…we usually meet about halfway through the ride." Lily sat up in her seat as Marlene McKinnon appeared in front of their compartment door, throwing it open.

"Good afternoon my gorgeous ladies" she smiled, plopping into the seat beside Emmeline. "Everyone ready for another year of detentions?"

"Yeah, we won't be able to let Lily in on any of our plans unless we want to end up with detentions every other night." Mary added slyly.

"Oh come on you guys, I'm not that bad."

"Have you found out who Head Boy is yet?" Marlene asked, her eyebrow raised curiously.

"Nope." There was a twinkle in Marlene's crystal blue eyes that told Lily she knew something that Lily didn't. She would have asked but the conversation quickly turned to the Trolley cart, which was coming by, and Lily desperately craved a treacle tart before her first prefect meeting as Head Girl.

**X**

Lily arrived in the Prefects compartment before anyone else, always one to be on time to things. She settled down in a seat in the middle, flipping through her notebook. She'd made a list of things she wanted to cover in the meeting so that she wouldn't forget once she sat down in front of everyone. Lily's eyes trailed down the list of notes, compeltely missing the figure standing in front of the door who pushed it open a few seconds later. Lily's almond shaped eyes flew up, her stomach dropping when she realized who was wearing the Head Boy pin.

"Potter…" He smirked at her, plopping into the seat across from her.

"Surprise" Lily seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. She'd had imagined at worse she might have gotten stuck with Severus as Head Boy, he was a prefect after all, maybe another one of the Slytherin blood haters who would spend the year tormenting her but at least she had prepared for it. Lily had never in her wildest dreams expected James Potter to step through the compartment door.

"Is this a joke?"

"Not unless Dumbledore has a very twisted sense of humour." Lily gulped nervously.

"I didn't mean that rudely just…you weren't even a prefect-"

"I'm just as shocked as you" James shrugged, leaning back into his seat. She could tell already that he wasn't happy with her, his tone was controlled and everything he said to her seemed to be forced from his mouth. Maybe Lily had enough time to explain herself before the compartment filled up with prefects. She could tell him the truth, which was that she felt incredibly confused at the moment but it didn't mean that what had happened at the party wasn't real. Lily just needed some time that was fair wasn't it? Before she could do anything but stare at him in disbelief the compartment door swung open again, prefects beginning to spill in.

Lily sat quite still, smiling at each person as they entered.

"Wow Lily, I figured you'd get Head Girl!" A few of them exclaimed excitedly. Nearly everyone who entered the compartment stared at James in awe, as though his presence might have been some odd prank the Marauders were pulling. Remus came in and sat beside him, offering James some company. Lily felt herself riddled with nerves, she had no idea how any of this would go and she was thankful when Alice and Frank finally arrived, friendly faces in the crowd.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Lily spoke up as the compartment began to appear nearly full. Yet, Lily spoke too soon. Once more the compartment door swung open and this time when she turned to see who'd entered a tall, greasy haired, Slytherin stood before her. He barely met her glance before turning to James with burning hatred.

"What's he doing here?" Severus spat, speaking to no one in particular.

"Might want to speak a little more respectfully to your Head Boy there Sevy." Lily felt like she was reliving some kind of nightmare from her fifth year.

"Can everyone sit down please?" she ordered, shooting James a warning glance. If Dumbledore had picked him as Head Boy he ought to play the part. "Alright well welcome back everyone. As you all know tonight we need to help with getting the first years accumulated to the school which means we're going to need two prefects from each house to help with guiding them." Everyone in the compartment looked at one another uneasily, no one willing to volunteer for their first night back. Lily understood it but it didn't mean it was any easier standing up in front of everyone with no clue what to say next.

"Why don't we draw names?" James suggested. "Here, pass me your notebook Lily" she did as was instructed, watching James scrawl names out and rip them off the page. "Amelia can I have your hat please?" Amelia Lightbody pulled the burgundy fedora she'd been wearing off the top of her head passing it to him. Slowly James called out two names from each house, the chosen ones grumbling with disappointment. He commanded people with such ease all Lily could do was sit back and watch in awe. When he'd finished Lily gave the chosen prefect s a few instructions on how to guide the first years, what to say, how to make sure no one got lost or fell off the moving staircase. she couldn't pretend she didn't notice the Slytherins rolling their eyes at everything she said and not even pretending to listen but Lily soldiered on through it. Although she could hardly hide the pain which spread through her as she saw Severus, his back turned to her while he sniggered away with Mulciber. She couldn't believe someone who'd once been her best friend could now sit there and make her feel so small.

"Alright then, does everyone know what they're meant to be doing tonight?" James asked the crowd as Lily finished everyone in the compartment nodded in response, a few Slytherins excluded.

"Okay…well we'll all meet again on Wednesday at seven, everyone okay with that?" The group nodded, everyone slowly emptying the compartment. Lily sat back in her seat, letting out a deep breath. She scrawled a few notes into her notebook looking up to see James still sitting across from her. They were alone now everyone else had cleared out.

"James" Lily spoke up suddenly, snatching her chance as it presented itself. He looked over at her expectantly. "I wanted to talk to you about-" the light tap of a hand against the compartment door cut Lily off, both of its occupants looking up. Sarah Daniels stood behind the glass, waving at James. James cleared his throat, standing abruptly as Sarah pulled the door open.

"Hey, I went looking for you but Sirius said you'd be here." She said in her sweet singsong voice. Lily stared between the two of them feeling completely out of it. _Was she missing something?_ When did James and Sarah Daniels even talk?

"Yeah, had my first meeting as Head Boy." Sarah flashed a playful smile

"Oh yeah? You'll have to tell me all about how you wiped everyone into shape." Suddenly the girl's soft brown eyes turned to Lily and she gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey Lily" the redhead was speechless.

"Hi Sarah" she mustered, still glued to her seat, staring up at the pair of them intently.

"Do you mind if I steal James from you or are the two of you working on something for the prefects?"

"Um…no. You two can go" Lily assured them, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"See you at the feast I guess?" James said as the pair stood outside the compartment, Sarah taking James's hand.

"Yeah, see you then." Lily watched the pair of them walk off and the moment they were out of eyeshot felt her chest tighten and her vision blur. Lily pursed her lips together struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Why had she been foolish enough to think he'd wait for her? James wasn't the lovesick fifteen-year-old boy he'd once been; he had more pride than that now. Lily could feel herself crumbling as she realized that in the time it'd taken her to come to terms with what had happened at that party James had moved on.

* * *

><p>The train whistled loudly behind them as Alice, Emmeline, and Mary made their way up to the castle. Lily and Marlene had hung behind, Marlene needing to go back to the Marauders compartment for her trunk. Alice's stomach grumbled hungrily as the group approached the carriages, students climbing in and being carried away by them one after another.<p>

"Think about that feast" Mary said, licking her lips hungrily.

"Think about the pudding" Emmeline added. How could Alice think of anything else? "Merlin, it'll be nice to finally eat something other than our poorly made mac and cheese."

"Em' that mac and cheese came from a box, we didn't even make it." The two girls climbed into the carriage in front of them but Alice held back.

"I told Frank I'd ride up with him," Alice informed them. "I'll see you both back up at the castle."

"You sure?"

"Yep, see you soon!" A pair of Ravenclaws hopped into the carriage with them and then Alice watched as the two girls rode away. She stood, staring out across the huge crowd of people still making their way up, her eyes searching them for he tall and floppy haired boyfriend.

It felt funny coming back to Hogwarts and knowing she wouldn't be able to write her mother back home. Alice used to write her once a week, always Wednesdays, and her mother would write her Friday. It was their tradition and now it was just a distant memory, a thing for Alice to reflect on with fondness.

Nothing had pained her more than leaving her father alone back home. Since her mother's death Alice had cared for him and now he had no one. She'd asked their elderly neighbour if she could poke her head in every once in a while to make sure he was eating properly but Alice knew that would be little comfort. Her father was a shadow of the man he used to be, barely even showing up to work anymore. His boss had been giving him expectations, knowing quite well the trauma Mr. Griffith was going through, but soon enough she was sure he his patience would run thin.

Alice was able to make her spirits appear higher when she was around her friends but the truth was she didn't know what it meant to be happy anymore, although she'd learned how to pretend she did quite well. No one wanted to spend their time with the poor sad girl who'd lost her mother over the summer and so Alice tried to stray as far away from that role as possible, although it was exactly how she felt inside. Alice craved to feel something again, tired of the numbness which had grown inside of her.

"Well, well if it isn't Alice Griffith" Alice looked over, Everett standing right beside her.

"That's not fair, I don't know _your_ last name."

"Guess you'll just have to start paying more attention." Alice glared at him, returning her attention back to searching for Frank. She expected Everett to drift off but he didn't, he remained standing right beside her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded frustratedly.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to get on a last name basis? That does mean you'll have to spend a little more time with me." Alice's chest rose, her jaw clenching.

"You know I think I'm just fine staying on a first name basis. Why don't you run off with the rest of your sixth year friends?"

"Well aren't you a feisty little thing?"

"I'm serious, fuck off Everett." Alice snapped beginning to grow irritated. It was one thing to harass her in the streets of Diagon Alley when her boyfriend was nowhere in sight but Frank would be there soon and Alice had no interest in explaining who Everett was to him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight Alice? That blouse is quite becoming on you." She could have punched him in the face.

"Do you enjoy making people's lives as difficult as possible?"

"Oh don't deny it Griffith, you totally love this. It's exciting and you know it. If you really weren't interested you wouldn't feed into it so easily." Alice looked at him incredulously.

"You must be really full of yourself. I've told you multiple times that you need to stop with all this crap. I have an amazing boyfriend who is twice the man you'll ever be. In fact he's going to be here any minute so you should just go-"

"Alice?" Frank asked from in front of her, looking between the two of them suspiciously. Alice's heart was in her throat as she stared back at him. "What's going on here?" Alice stood there, blinking, struggling for a response. What _was_ going on?

"You must be the famous Frank Longbottom I'm always hearing about" Everett spoke up in his usual charming tone. "I'm Everett Jenkins" Everett stuck his hand out for Frank to shake. Alice watched in fear completely blind as to what Everett might do next.

"Nice to meet you…" Frank replied unsurely. "How is it you know Alice?"

"Oh, old family friend. Well, more like my mother was. Her and Debra used to be quite close and so I showed up to the funeral in her place, my mother passed away a few years ago. I just stopped to see how Alice here has been doing since." Everett patted Alice lightly on the shoulder causing her to stiffen up immediately.

"Right" Frank nodded, not looking completely convinced. "Well, are you riding up to the castle with us?"

"Oh no, he's got his Ravenclaw friends to catch up with, don't you Everett?" Alice said looking at him strictly. Everett flashed her a sly smirk.

"You know I don't actually see them anywhere, would you mind if I tagged along?"

"Not a problem." Frank wrapped his arm around Alice's waist, and she tried to decide which was worse, a carriage ride with the three of them or hitching a ride to the castle on the giant squid.

The all climbed into a carriage and to Alice's horror no one else got in with them. Her palms sweat and she fiddled with her thumbs nervously, looking between the two men in front of her as they set off.

"So, you're a Ravenclaw then?" Frank asked curiously.

"Yep, sixth year."

"Never thought to approach Alice till now though?" Frank was no idiot, in fact he could smell a lie from miles away, it was what made him such a great candidate to be an Auror.

"Well you two are practically attached by the hip, haven't really had a chance have I?" Frank raised his eyebrows.

"I am so excited for the welcome back feast" Alice interjected nervously, trying to turn the conversation around. "You know I think it might be my favourite part of the whole year."

"Is there a reason you only feel comfortable talking to my girlfriend when I'm not around?" Frank demanded suddenly. Alice's eyes widened as she watched the exchange going on as though she weren't there.

"You're making a lot of assumptions here aren't you?" Everett shot back.

"You know I thought you seemed familiar," Frank laughed sarcastically, a sound that sent a shiver up Alice's spin. "You're that guy who hexed Steve Anderson aren't you?" Everett smiled proudly.

"Yeah I was."

"You humiliated him."

"Maybe you should hear both sides of a story before you make assumptions here." Everett shot back coolly.

"I think maybe we should all just calm down-"

"I think my assumption that you're an arrogant prick is fairly accurate."

"Frank!" Alice cried, she'd seen her boyfriend like this only a handful of times and never to this extent. Frank only get involved in conflict to break it up, he very rarely created it.

"Wow" Everett laughing mockingly. "You must be pretty insecure about your relationship…" Frank jumped forward looking ready to throw his fist straight into Everett's face but Alice used all of her strength to hold him back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She cried as their carriage came to a halt. Everett hopped out first, smirking gloriously the whole time. Alice knew Frank was ready to race after him but she used all her strength to hold him back. "Frank! Stop it!" She huffed her arms growing tired. "Let him go!"

"What a little shit" Frank seethed, jumping out of the carriage. He strode up towards the castle quickly, Alice having to jog beside him with her much shorter legs to keep up.

"Frank stop, slow down…" she pleaded breathlessly, reaching out for her boyfriends arm. She got a hold of him just before they reached the doors, Frank's eyes burning with rage.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" He demanded so furiously that Alice took a step back. Frank had never spoken to her like that before.

"N-no" she assured him, shaking her head.

"Please don't lie to me Alice, I don't deserve it." Alice knew she couldn't even if she tried. It was pointless to try and hide the truth from Frank, he figured it out one way or another.

"He's not a family friend," Alice admitted honestly, watching her boyfriend's face crumble. "He's not a friend at all Frank. He saw me in Diagon Alley sometime in the summer and somehow he's managed to run into me repeatedly since then but I swear, there is _nothing_ happening. He flirts with him and I tell him that I have a boyfriend, that's what you walked in on down there." Frank stared down at her with hard eyes. The silence between the two of them was murderous, Alice couldn't figure out what on earth he was thinking.

"Why does it feel like more than that Al'?"

"It's not" Alice assured him, shaking her head frantically. "Frank I swear, there's nothing more to it then some stupid schoolboy crush." Frank looked off to the side. Alice couldn't bear seeing him look so hurt. "Frank" she spoke softly, resting her hands against his chest. "I love you." He looked down at her again now.

"Promise me you won't talk to him ever again," she could tell this was no joking matter to him.

"Okay" Alice nodded, "I promise."

* * *

><p>Lily moved around the food on her plate with disinterest. Across the table James sat beside Sarah, the rest of the Marauders surrounding them. Lily had a strong desire to walk over and remind him that technically Sarah wasn't allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table, considering she was a Hufflepuff, but she didn't. Instead Lily swallowed her pain and tried to keep her eyes firmly planted anywhere but on them.<p>

"Oh my… look how fit Charlie got over the summer…" Marlene mused staring down the table at a tall, shorthaired wizard.

"Good luck getting his attention this year" Mary laughed. "He's going to have girls lining up for days."

"I think Marlene is an incredibly attractive and persuasive witch and could get herself into the pants of anyone she pleases." Emmeline told Mary pointedly, Marlene grinning proudly.

"Thank you Emmeline. Just watch Mary I'm going to have Charlie in my bed before Christmas break."

"I'll bet you ten galleons you can't do it." Marlene reached her hand out the two girls shaking on it.

"Deal." Everyone was too distracted by the food and excitement of being back at Hogwarts to truly notice how quiet Lily was. She couldn't even touch her mashed potatoes, which were her favourite food. Every year at the welcome back feasts her plate would be pilled high with mashed potatoes, enough to hold her over till she could eat them again.

Suddenly the array of savoury foods switched to dessert and everyone cried out with pleasure. Lily could have cared less about the wonderful selection of food in front of her. She looked down the table once more, despite her better judgment, and saw Sarah playfully pushing a cream puff in the direction of James's face as he laughed. Lily's face grew long with pain.

"I'll be right back," she said, standing abruptly. "I just need some fresh air." Her friends all looked up at her, startled, but Lily didn't wait for their questions. She rushed towards the doors of the Great Hall desperate to get away from the show in front of her. She was acting ridiculously. Yes, maybe she'd experienced some small feelings towards James but it was just because she was confused. Fabian and her were getting to the point in their relationship where things were growing more and more serious and Lily was merely afraid of the commitment it demanded from her, that must've been it.

There was a cool breeze blowing outside and Lily wrapped her cardigan around her body a little tighter. The wind made clear that summer was gone, a long year ahead of them. Lily felt tears prickle her eyes, just the way they had on the train to school. Why did she care so bloody much whom James spent his time with? She was dating Fabian and if she'd really felt any of the things that she'd believed to have in her drunken state than she wouldn't have avoided James for the past two weeks, who avoided someone they liked?

"Lil'?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. Lily turned, tears filling her almond shaped green eyes. Marlene stared at her sorrowfully.

"Do you know?" Lily croaked, clutching her arms around her stomach. Marlene nodded, reaching a hand out to stroke Lily's hair. Lily had always loved when people played with her hair.

"I got it out of him on the train." Lily made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob and then Marlene flung her arms around her, holding her tight. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't have the smallest idea myself," Lily cried to her friend. She had spent two months wanting nothing more than to have this very conversation with Marlene but she'd always been too afraid. "I was think about him all summer and I just couldn't figure out why."

"But you and Fabian?" Marlene asked confusedly, the two girls pulling apart so they were eye to eye.

"Nothings felt right since the end of the school year" Lily cried into her hands. "I don't know why and I've been trying to fix it I swear…it's me." Her lip wobbled. "I don't think I know how to properly love anything."

"Oh Lily" Marlene held Lily's hands in hers, squeezing them tight. "I think you might have the largest heart of anyone I know." _Why didn't Lily feel like it?_

"The truth is that night…I wasn't just drunk…it was something more." She admitted honestly for the first time even to herself.

"You like James?" excitement lit in Marlene's eyes. Lily could only assume that her friend had been waiting for this moment for years, wondering if it'd ever come. Lily would have never predicted herself standing in this position.

"I…I don't know" She shook her head. "Marley I…I feel like I always have." Marlene gave her the smallest of smiles. "It's like I've just been waiting for him to become himself, not the whole arrogant know it all act that he used to pull."

"Oh merlin" Marlene looked about ready to burst with excitement. "I've been waiting for this confession for about four years."

"It's too late though isn't it?" Lily asked forlornly. "Everything is so screwed up." She expected to watch the pure joy upon Marlene's face disperse but it only grew brighter.

"Are you kidding me? James Potter has been in love with you since he laid eyes on you the first time."

"It's not like that anymore," Lily cried. "He's not the same guy and he's…moved on." Marlene scoffed.

"Sarah is sweet but that Hufflepuff is a rebound. Lil' you are one of the smartest and most beautiful witches I have ever met, there's no way that if you went to James right now and admitted your undying affection for him that he could deny you." Lily wasn't so sure. She hadn't seen the way he'd looked at her in the compartment or the smile that had spread across his face as he'd looked at Sarah.

"There's the Fabian factor." Marlene rolled her eyes, throwing an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Oh honey" she sighed. "There is no Fabian factor."

* * *

><p><em>There is an incredible lack of Marauders in this chapter but I promise they'll be very present in the next one! Once again your reviews keep me going thanks so much. <em>


	9. After Hours

Sirius stepped from the broom closet, tucking in his ruffled dress shirt as he walked down the hall, Lauren Waltman stumbling behind him. Her hair had been pulled up in a bun but it was all slipping out now, her lipstick smeared slightly.

"Thanks" Sirius said with a smirk, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. "That was lovely." Lauren blushed embarrassedly.

"Am I going to see you again?" She asked hopefully as Sirius started heading in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Every time he slept with a girl he would remind her that he wasn't looking for anything serious and that after they shared their intimate moment the chances of a second one would be slim but time and time again the girls nodded and then later on completely disregarded their agreement.

"Uh yeah" Sirius nodded, not meaning a word of it. "I'm sure I'll see you around." He rushed off before he could see the drop in Lauren's face. _Typical_, Sirius thought with irritation. Even when he tried not to be the sleazebag he was placed in the role. Was it really such a crime for Sirius to want nice, no strings attached sex? He couldn't understand why he always had to feel so guilty afterwards, the girl glaring at him from across the great hall. He'd warn her before hand and yet they always ended up in tears, furious with him. There were only a handful of girls Sirius knew whom could deal with the whole arrangement, a particular blonde haired blue eyed beauty popping to his mind specifically.

Sirius couldn't pretend that Marlene's ability to completely understand their arrangement didn't make her more attractive. It was like he'd discovered the female version of himself. Someone whom loathed the idea of love and vulnerability, Marlene McKinnon never complained if time passed without the two of them sleeping together. It happened between them when it happened, no whining or cold glares across the room.

"You do realize it's midnight don't you?" A voice asked blankly from behind him. Sirius turned to see Lily step out from the fourth floor corridor, standing by the door with her arms crossed.

"How foolish of me-"

"What was her name?" Lily asked, paying no attention to Sirius's failed attempt of a cover up. They pair turned towards the stairs beginning their journey up to the seventh floor. "I had my bet on Carly Thomas for tonight."

"You guys make bets on the girls I'll sleep with!" Sirius cried incredulously.

"Marlene said Drusilla Bosworth." Sirius looked at her with amusement.

"You two just can't resist talking about me can you?"

"Please tell me I got this one, I have a chocolate cauldron cakes on the line here." Sirius flashed a proud smile.

"You're both wrong, it was Waltman."

"Lauren!" Lily cried as though it was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. "Do you want to end up getting hexed in the middle of the corridor?"

"Hu?"

"You do realize that girl ahs been completely obsessed with you since fourth year? I'm pretty sure she's stitched Mrs. Sirius Black into all of her clothing." Sirius snorted. He really needed to start choosing his girls better. "You know" Lily said, as they passed a portrait of an old man who grumbled angrily at their disturbance, "if you just tried out this whole committed relationship thing you wouldn't have this problem."

"Oh merlin, here we go again." Sirius sighed.

"What! I don't lecture you on this very often. I'm just saying, one nightstands will only fulfill you for so long. You and Marlene both have some ridiculous notion that love will destroy you-"

"Just because we aren't you and James doesn't mean our method is wrong." Sirius started up the stairs to the seventh floor landing, Lily rushing behind him.

"What does that mean?" she huffed, pushing read hair out of her face.

"You two are exactly the same when it comes to this situation, you're both so obsessed with commitment. It's probably why you two are the only ones in committed relationships, not including Frank and Alice obviously. They're more like a married couple though aren't they?" Lily still looked uneasy about his statement.

"you two are back late" The Fat Lady said unhappily.

"I had patrols."

"Yeah? What's his excuse?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" Sirius replied cheekily, Lily practically shouting the password so they could go through.

"Is that what they are?" Lily asked Sirius suddenly. The Common Room was empty except for the two of them.

"What are you going on about?"

"James and Sarah" Lily clarified, clearing her throat. "Are they…serious?" He studied her for a moment, not quite sure where the question had come from. Why did she care whether or not James and Sarah were the real thing? Lily was with Fabian and she'd never shown the slightest interest before. Sirius could have given her shit for it. He could have asked her why she was so interested or jokingly suggested she liked James just to see her response but he didn't. The desperate look in her eyes made him do otherwise.

"I don't know" he replied honestly. "He started bringing her up like a week before school and they've been practically attached by the hip ever since." Lily gulped like the statement pained her.

"Right…" she mumbled, her eyes facing the floor.

"Lily" Sirius cleared his throat, trying to figure out the right way to phrase his question without cornering her. "What's going on between you two?" Sirius couldn't miss the glisten to her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Nothing…" she blatantly lied.

"Really? Because you'll barely share one word and you're supposed to be working with one another-"

"He doesn't want to talk to me" Lily shrugged but Sirius could tell it upset her. She brushed past him headed for the stairs to the girl's dormitory but he wouldn't let her pass.

"You slept together didn't you?" It was the first thing he could think of that might upset James Potter enough to stop him from talking to Lily Evans.

"Of course not!" Lily cried in shock. "I'm dating Fabian-"

"Yeah, Fabian whom you've spent much less time with during the past two weeks might I add." Lily frowned, her arms crossing against her navy blue hoody.

"What are you suggesting then?" she grilled him.

"Do you like James?" Lily didn't blink, nor did she make any attempt at denying the statement. Sirius's eyes widened with shock. "I think I'm about the have a heart attack," he said, playfully stumbling backwards.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not that big of a deal, really." Lily rolled her green eyes. "It's just some stupid crush, it'll pass. James is happy with Sarah and I'm with Fabian and that's how it's all supposed to be. I've come to terms with the fact that we'll just never work." Sirius knew she truly believed it but the mere fact that Lily could admit she liked James proved to him it couldn't be true.

He'd never thought it'd be possible for Lily to finally come around, it'd never seemed like it could be. She was always angry with James for something reckless he'd done and he was always hopeless to win her affection, the pair had never been on the same frequency. Sirius couldn't believe that now that it was finally happening it was James of all people ruining the chance,_ what the hell was he doing dating Sarah Daniels?_

"What?" Lily snapped, fixing her hair nervously. "Why're you giving me that smile?"

"Because" Sirius said, keeping it upon his face, "_you like James Potter._"

* * *

><p>James watched from the ground as various Gryffindor's flew high above him, trying to impress him. He hated this time of year. To most people it was the easiest, the smallest workload, the lack of pressure, but to James the pressure was at an all time high. Whomever he chose out of the lot that flew above his head would either make or break the Gryffindor team for his final year.<p>

He watched a flash of blonde hair zoom by as Marlene flew hard at the keeper's post, chucking the quaffle with ease. Marlene had always been a skilled player; probably due to all the years she'd spent playing the game with James as kids. Rod Durby missed the throw by a long shot, James shaking his head in dismay. The only players he was sure of so far were Sirius, Marlene, Fabian, and Gideon. They'd all been on the team last year and James could see already that they were still skilled.

The other tryouts he wasn't so sure of. James stuck his broomstick underneath him, kicking his feet off the ground as he flew up.

"Everyone!" he called out to the crowd, everyone freezing in the air. "I think that's it for the day, why don't you head down to the change rooms so you can get up to the castle for breakfast." Quickly everyone flew towards the ground, rushing to get back up to the castle.

"So? Any favourites yet?" Sirius asked, flying up beside James as they headed for the field below them.

"Not of the new recruits."

"Janie is an amazing seeker!" Marlene cried out, landing a few feet away from them. "She got the snitch a few times, I think you should seriously consider her." James shrugged; Janie MacDougal wasn't the worst choice James could make.

"I'll think about it," he promised, the group of them headed for the change rooms. James was probably the only person there not soaked in sweat.

"Hey, Potter" Fabian walked over, his auburn hair soaked, "was I alright?"

"You were great" James assured him with a half smile. "You're definitely back on the team, both of you." Fabian grinned happily, clapping James on the back.

"Thanks mate" he said before walking off. James gulped guiltily. He felt awful every time he looked in Fabian's direction every time he remembered what had almost happened at the party, what he still wished _had_ happened. Well…James wasn't so sure about that anymore. Lily's complete silence afterwards hadn't exactly left him feeling friendly towards her. He was angry, furious really. Maybe the James he was two years ago deserved that but after all the respect he'd offered her? There was no way he deserved the complete disregard of feelings he'd received from Lily.

"Heading back up?" Sirius asked, nodding towards the door. James grabbed his bag following him and Marlene out. They all headed up the hill, Marlene and Sirius bickering about which players should make the team.

Nothing pushed James's buttons more than having to sit and watch her flirt with Fabian in the common room. It had felt painful before but now it just made him angry. The nerve she had, to treat him the way she did, offer him no explanation, and then flaunt her relationship in his face. Was this some kind of cruel punishment for all of his years torturing her? James couldn't believe that was true, it'd really felt like they were finally friends.

"James? Earth to James?" Sirius chuckled, waving his hand in front of his friends face.

"Are you alive in there?" Marlene asked curiously. "Quidditch tryouts must have really taken it out of you." James shook his head.

"Just thinking about it, trying to figure out who I'll choose."

"He's probably just thinking of that girlfriend of his" Sirius teased him. James wasn't sure if Sarah _was_ his girlfriend, they'd never really discussed the specifics of their relationship. They'd run into one another at some ridiculous party his mother had dragged him along to, James and Sarah being the only two there under the age of thirty. The truth was they'd never spoken once before that night but the few hours they'd spent together had been nice and James was hurt and lonely at the time. At least that was how it'd started but he didn't think of Sarah as some kind of replacement to mend his broken feelings over Lily's rejection, she was more something new. A breath of fresh air, a wake up call from the pit of Lily Evans he'd fallen into.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Marlene asked curiously. "I catch you two snogging every five minutes but I've had no real confirmation on this topic."

"She's my _something_," James told her, knowing well that the vague comment would annoy Marlene.

"Oh? Is that so?" James raised his eyebrows playfully.

"I think she's pretty cool for a Hufflepuff." Sirius shrugged.

"Why? Does being a Hufflepuff make you less of a person?" James snorted. "I guess you'd known considering you've slept with half the house."

"Half the house is an understatement." Marlene added under her breath.

"Hey! Screw you two. I'm just trying to say if you'd like to date Sarah Daniels more seriously I give my stamp of approval." Both James and Marlene looked over at Sirius with entertainment.

"I forgot I needed your approval…"

"Um, we are a package deal. You date one of the Marauders you date all of the Marauders" James rolled his eyes, the three of them approaching the courtyard.

"Are you sure though?" It was Marlene who asked the question to James's surprise. _Was he sure?_ What kind of thing was that to ask?

"I'm sorry?"

"I just…" she bite her lip, looking at James anxiously. "I don't want you to rush into something that isn't what you really want." She rushed the words out but they had the same impact nonetheless. James narrowed his eyes on her.

"What are you trying to suggest Marlene? Just spit it out please." James had no patience for all the beating around the bush he could sense his friend doing. Sirius remained quiet as he pulled the doors open, all three stepping into the entrance hall. Marlene opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she noticed all the people around, students moving in and out of the Great Hall.

"Nothing" she said shaking her head. "Just forget about it, Sarah's lovely." James might have pushed her more had she not rushed off down the Gryffindor table towards Mary McDonald. Instead James plopped onto the bench beside Peter who was enjoying a bowl of porridge.

"Do _you_ guys have some feelings about my relationship with Sarah you'd like to voice?" James snapped with irritation. Remus looked up at him over the Prophet, eyebrows raised.

"Are we supposed to?"

"I like her" Peter said timidly. "She's nice, funny, very Hufflepuffy."

"How eloquent of you Wormtail" Sirius sniggered.

"I'd just like to say that I should be allowed to date whoever I like despite past interests."

"Is there a reason we're suddenly being attacked?" Remus asked, his eyes directed at Sirius.

"McKinnon tried to suggest James was making a poor decision." Sirius shrugged, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Why should James have to spend his whole life waiting for Lily Evans to notice him? He'd given up on that dream and so should everyone else in his opinion.

"Morning handsome" a pair of hands ruffled James's hair and he found Sarah, grinning behind him. Her hazelnut hair was in a low ponytail on the back of her head and she wore a baggy sweater. "Have a good tryout?"

"It was alright" James sighed, trying hard not to let on that he'd just been heatedly discussing her a few seconds prior. "Always stressful."

"Yeah? Well you're the best captain this school's got, although don't tell Keira I said that. She'd kill me if she knew I wasn't rooting for the Hufflepuff team." James smirked.

"My lips are sealed."

"Are you free later tonight? Maybe I could give your common room a little visit."

"Sounds nice" Sarah leaned down for a quick kiss, waving friendly at the rest of the group.

"Hey guys."

"Hullo Sarah" they all chorused back before she drifted off, James watching as she went.

* * *

><p>Marlene's palm was rested against her face and her eyes were fluttering open and shut every few minutes the longer she listened to Professor Binns drain on. She was thinking about how grateful she'd be at the end of class to hurry up to the Gryffindor Common Room and pass out in front of the fire, for a few hours at least, before she had to start on homework. That peaceful hour after school was Marlene's favourite time of day. She was so lost in her daydream she didn't even notice Sirius slink into the seat next to her.<p>

"You know just how to push Potter's buttons," He whispered, causing Marlene to jump in her seat.

"Sorry?" She asked, turning to face him. Sirius's face was close to hers as he spoke so as to not disturb any of the students around them.

"James was furious that you even dared question his relationship with Sarah." Marlene rolled her eyes. Of course he was. She didn't mind calling James Potter out on his bullshit every once in a while, especially when she knew the end game of it truly benefited him.

"Merlin, you'd think I said Sarah was an awful person. I mean I think the girl is nice she's just-"

"Not Lily Evans?" Sirius finished for her with a knowing smile.

"Did James tell you!?" Marlene exclaimed, loud enough that they earned a dirty stare from Professor Binns. She slunk in her seat, her eyes still planted on Sirius intently.

"Tell me what…hey, are you guys hiding something from me?"

"Uh…"

"All I know is that Lily likes him…" The booming sound of the bell filled the room and Marlene jumped up thankfully, gathering her books. "Hey! Hey McKinnon!" Sirius called after her, chasing her out of the room. Peter ran after him, Sirius having forgotten whom he'd been sitting beside in class. "You can't keep me in the dark!"

Marlene hoped to disappear into the crowd but Sirius caught her by the arm, Peter rushing up beside him out of breath.

"Thanks a lot Sirius" he huffed, Sirius not paying any attention to his complaints.

"Fine," Marlene rolled her eyes. "Lily and James almost kissed at that party you guys threw for Alice."

"What!" Sirius and Peter cried at the same time.

"Lily likes James?" Peter asked in awe, completely lost in the conversation. "What about Fabian?"

"Well I don't think it was exactly intentional of her to be attracted to James" Marlene explained to him as though it were the most obvious thing.

"She almost kissed him?" Sirius demanded, ignoring Peter's confusion. Marlene nodded, "and then they didn't talk for the rest of the summer?"

"Exactly."

"Merlin's beard, this makes so much sense!"

"That's why he's so on edge about this whole Sarah thing? Because he's doing it to get on Lily's nerves?" Peter asked, finally cluing in on everything. The group began moving down the corridor now, with the rest of the students hurrying off to their houses.

"He won't really tell any of us what Sarah is." Sirius said, a concentrated look in his icy grey eyes. "Evans is an idiot, why doesn't she just tell him she likes him? Explain that she didn't talk to him afterwards because she was confused?"

"Because Lily and James would rather put us through agony than admit they like each other. I mean it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen but Lily is too stubborn to tell him now. He's with Sarah and it was such a hit that she won't say anything and he won't say anything because he's too prideful. I mean where's the solution?"

"You know what we should do" Peter spoke up, the two others turning to look at him. "We need to tell the others and all work together." When Sirius and Marlene continued to stare at him blankly he nervously followed up, "I guess it's not the best idea…"

"No! I like the way you think Wormtail." Sirius gave Peter an affirming pat on the back. "We all scheme them together…very Marauders of us."

"Um, are you guys forgetting the fact that both Lily and James have significant others? I really like Fabian-"

"Would you rather Lily marry Fabian or James? Imagine it McKinnon" Sirius strung his arm around Marlene's shoulders. "The whole gang of us together on Christmas, Lily and James kissing under the mistletoe, all of our children playing together…" Marlene couldn't pretend that it wasn't the dream, but wasn't it a little too good to be true?

"I'll only do it if Remus agrees" Marlene said sternly. "He's the most logical of all of us."

"Oh trust me, Moony will be one hundred percent on board with this."

* * *

><p>Alice rested her forehead against the Transfiguration textbook in front of her letting out a pained groan.<p>

"Who assigns an essay the first month back at school?"

"Come on, it's not that bad" Remus tried to comfort her but Alice's chilling glare shut him up immediately.

"Why am I taking McGonagall's course again?"

"So you can follow through with your life's dream of becoming an Auror?" Leila offered from across the table. Alice had been studying in the library with Leila and Remus for the past hour. Frank was supposed to join them after his prefect patrols. Alice had finished off one paragraph yet as she worked to figure out the second one her mind fell blank.

"What happens if I just completely bomb this year and don't come through with the right qualifications to become an Auror?"

"Hell would have to freeze over first," Remus said, not even looking up from his paper.

"You're one of the brightest witches here Alice I highly doubt you could fail." Alice smiled, she liked Leila more and more every time they hung out.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Leila, dump Remus and run away with me." Leila snorted, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"We'll be the big scandal of the year."

"Oh yes, forget about our boyfriends. We cannot deny our love any longer." Leila blew a kiss in Alice's direction playfully and Remus stared between the two of them like he'd never seen two crazier people.

"Should I leave?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Sorry honey" Leila smiled sympathetically at her boyfriend, "I've found my real soul mate."

"Is that so?" Remus's laughter earned them a dirty look from Madame Prince but the three of them continued chuckling away. The two weeks they'd been back at Hogwarts have been easier for Alice than she'd original anticipated. Getting out of her home and away from the ever-lasting hollow look in her father's eyes was refreshing. Around her friends it was easier to find small moments of happiness, even if they were just fleeting.

The laughter between the three of them died down and slowly Remus turned back to his paper and Leila the book she'd been reading. The two of them held hands under the table and even when they weren't paying attention to one another had lingering smiles across their lips. Alice remembered a time when things had felt that simple for her as well. When just Frank's touch had sent a jolt up her spine and made her feel more elated than ever before. Where was that feeling of joy now? Had it gone along with her mother's life or had it disappeared long before that?

Alice looked down at the work in front of her, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to go check for a textbook that might help me out a little more" she told the pair, heading for the back. Alice wandered through the rows of Transfiguration textbooks her eyes wandering the collections for one that might fit her needs.

Her fingers landed on an old looking blue spine one which she accidentally pushed sending a book on the other side of the shelf tumbling to the floor.

"Fuck's sake" Alice mumbled with annoyance moving around to the other side. Just as she she was about to bend over to grab the book she realized there wasn't one on the floor. Her eyes traveled up, meeting Everett's teasing brown ones. Alice blinked a few times before snatching the book from his hands.

"Sorry" she murmured, shoving the book back into its place on the shelf.

"Still as clumsy as ever," Everett said, poking fun at her. Alice turned her back to him, walking off without another word. "Are you ignoring me Alice?" He asked, following her into the aisle she'd previously been occupying.

"Yes" Alice told him bluntly. "I am."

"Oh? Is that why you've run off anytime I've tried to approach you in the past two weeks?"

"Please go away." Alice struggled to pay attention to the book titles her eyes were roaming over.

"Did your boyfriend ask you to stay away from me?" Everett chuckled. "Of course he did."

"My boyfriend didn't have to ask me to stay away from you, I don't want to be within two feet of you. You know just for the record I think you to be just as pig-headed as he does-"

"Oh? Is that so?" Everett asked, his tone growing tenser. Alice froze, staring up at him with clenched fists. She should have just walked away back off to the table where Remus and Leila were waiting for her but something stopped her.

"Yeah" Alice said unsympathetically, stepping forward to appear more intimidating. "I think you're an arrogant large headed rich boy whose been grown to believe they deserve anything they want." Alice stared at him crossly. "Well that's not how the world works."

"Don't pretend to know anything about me Griffith." Everett seethed.

"Oh no of course not, it's not as though you've spent the last few months doing exactly that with me?" Alice stood her ground, her head held high. She was never one to back down from a fight.

"You and Frank just think you're so above it all don't you?" Everett laughed. "what? Because you're Gryffindors and you're planning to become Aurors so you can save the whole Wizarding world? It's just a cover up to make you feel better about yourselves-"

"At least we're _trying_ to do something. What are you doing Everett? Lounging around on trust fund money?"

"Is that what you think of me?" Alice crossed her arms.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I don't need to fight evil to make a difference."

"Just keep walking around like you're king of the world and the changes will happen themselves won't they?"

"You're a real dick you know that?" Alice laughed gruffly.

"Takes a dick to know a dick." Before she knew what was happening Everett's lips smashed hard against hers. Alice thought she was in shock for a moment but then she realized the tingling feeling moving through her body was caused by something quite different. Their lips smashed together for a few moments. Everett's hands cupped Alice's face and her hands clutched tightly at his t-shirt. _What the bloody hell was she doing!?_ Two weeks ago she'd promised Frank she would never speak to Everett again and now she was snogging him! Passionately, tongue to tongue, snogging him.

The pair pulled apart, Alice stumbling backwards a little. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stared up at Everett, who eyed her hungrily. Without another word he turned, walking off in the opposite direction leaving Alice behind in shock. She ran her fingers through her hair and wiped her lips trying to clean up her appearance as best she could, although she was sure she still looked like a deer caught in headlights.

A few seconds later she slowly wandered back to the table, Frank had arrived. He turned in his chair when she walked over, a big smile planted across his face. Alice's stomach knotted with guilt.

"I thought you were getting a new book?" Leila asked curiously as Alice sat back in her chair.

"I um…couldn't really find one that fit."

"Having trouble with McGonagall's essay are you?" Frank asked her, Alice's breathing still ragged.

"Mhm" she answered, they're knees touching.

"Come on then, let me help you."

* * *

><p>Remus wandered down a deserted corridor after Peter. It was after hours but his blonde haired friend would hear none of Remus's protests.<p>

"This is important" Peter had insisted. He held the Marauders map, leading the way, as Remus followed behind clueless as to where his friend was taking him.

"Here!" Peter announced proudly, the pair landing in front of a classroom door. Peter led the way in and Remus was surprised to see they weren't the only ones in the class. Marlene, Mary, and Sirius sat atop a row of desks.

"Finally, took you long enough Pete" Sirius sighed impatiently.

"Is there a reason we're all meeting in an abandoned classroom after hours?"

"I'm as lost as you" McDonald sighed, leaning back.

"Trust me, you'll be glad you came" Sirius said, rubbing his hands together. "Now, McKinnon why don't you fill our two confused guests in." Marlene looked at Sirius, unimpressed.

"Excuse me? This little meeting was your idea, you do the filling in here." Sirius glared at her.

"Lily likes James" he announced, not beating around the bush. Remus's mouth gaped open.

"What?" He and Mary gawked at the same time.

"They almost kissed at the party for Alice and then Mary interrupted them."

"I-what?!" Mary cried in shock. Remus held his forehead in his hand trying to digest the information just given to him. Lily Evans liked James Potter. The fiery red head he'd spent many a nights with in the library watching her face scrunch up like she'd just smelt something awful anytime Remus so much a mentioned James's name. That Lily Evans now liked James? Remus had never thought the day would come. He figured Lily would end up with a nice, stable guy, a little like her current boyfriend, never James.

"So, that's why James has been getting so worked up anytime someone questions Sarah."

"Yup" Sirius confirmed, Remus leaning back against the wall behind him for support.

"But Lily's still with Fabian…" Mary said in confusion.

"Yup" Marlene replied this time. "Thus bringing us to Peter's bright idea." Mary and Remus looked over at Peter expectantly, who cleared his throat nervously at the attention now directed his way.

"Uh…well…I thought wouldn't it make sense if we all worked together to make them see what's right in front of them?"

"You want us to all work together to break up two very nice relationships?" Remus asked skeptically, leave it to Sirius to condone Peter's maddest ideas.

"Now you're following Remus" Sirius grinned widely.

"You know I kind of like it." Mary shrugged, Marlene eyeing her in shock.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean come on can any of us really pretend we don't want to see Potter and Evans together? I mean imagine their babies, they'd be adorable."

"We might be getting a little ahead of ourselves there."

"Can I just mention once more that we are completely forgetting the two people who don't get a happy ending in this situation?" Remus spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "I mean I've kind of grown to like both Fabian and Sarah, have either of them ever done a bad thing to you guys?"

"No, Fabian's always been pretty sweet actually…" Marlene replied guiltily.

"Come on Remus, it's not personal-"

"It doesn't feel right" Remus said, shaking his head. "Especially when I've got a girlfriend myself-"

"Yeah but it's different" Mary told him matter of factually. "You and Leila are really happy together right?" Remus nodded. "What if she was in love with someone else though?"

"I mean…"

"Honestly, if she were in love with another guy would you rather continue on for months with her miserable and you faking that it's all good or would you rather be told the truth?" Remus paused for a moment. Why did Mary have to be so bloody smart? Remus hated the idea of hurting too good people but he couldn't pretend he disliked the idea of James and Lily finally ending up together either.

"I guess be told the truth."

"Exactly. The thing is Fabian and Lily were really great for a while but when was the last time those two genuinely had that spark? She's miserable and he's fighting to pretend she isn't, and the truth is Sarah never stood a chance and we all knew it." Everyone in the room bowed their heads. "She's a great girl but honestly, James is meant for one girl and she's not a Hufflepuff."

"So you guys are really serious about doing this whole thing?"

"I'm only in if Remus is" Marlene said, her arms crossed.

"I'm in" Sirius, Mary, and Peter all said one by one. Remus looked over at Marlene, playing around with his tongue as he thought.

"I'm in" he finally answered.


	10. Vulnerable (Part One)

"Accio!" a large wizard called Lily's wand flying towards his hand. Lily felt everything inside of her tense up. _What the hell was she meant to do without a wand? _

"Real brave of you" she seethed, trying to appear unaffected. "Attacking someone who's wandless." The figures stepped into the light so Lily could see them clearly. Mulciber and Avery stared down at her with sinister grins, Avery's girlfriend Cordelia following beside them. Lily looked up at them with defiance but inside her stomach knotted with fear. Everyone was asleep; no one would even hear her scream.

It was no secret that the lot of them were Death Eaters in training, unwaveringly loyal to Voldemort's cause. A strong, loud, muggle born like her was the perfect target to help them prove just how deep their loyalty ran.

_(15 Hours Before)_

Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table, finishing off a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. James was reading the Prophet beside him and Peter anxiously reviewing his Charms work before they reached their morning class. The young Gryffindor had been so distracted he hadn't even noticed the owl's arriving, an unfamiliar brown one flying towards him.

"Who's writing me?" Sirius asked, his grey eyes filled with confusion.

"Can't be mum," James said, placing the paper down in front of him. "Hers is brown?" Sirius took the envelope from between the owl's beak, tearing it open. It took a moment before he recognized the familiar messy scrawl along the parchment. "Who is it?" James asked anxiously.

"Uncle Alph'…" Sirius clung onto every word in front of him. His uncle hadn't written in a year. He'd corresponded with Sirius occasionally after he left home, checking to see how his nephew was fairing, but their contact had dwindled off since.

"What's he said?"

"He's sick" Sirius explained, his eyes tracing over the letter from top to bottom once more. "He says it's bad…" Sirius's voice grew dark. "He wants me to come visit immediately." His stomach dropped. Alphard had been one of the only members of Sirius's family not to completely cut him off. Everyone else refused to even acknowledge he was related to them, including his younger brother.

"You should speak to Dumbledore right away," James said, carefully taking the letter from between Sirius's hands to read it over for himself. "I'm sure you could miss the day if it's urgent-"

"No" Sirius shook his head, "it's fine really." It wasn't that he didn't want to honor his uncle's request or check on him to make sure he was comfortable but Sirius couldn't stomach the idea. His last living relative whom held any affection for him gone, it was too cruel. Sirius would rather never see him in his weakened state, at least that way he could pretend it wasn't true.

"Don't be daft" James shook his head. "You need to say goodbye-"

"No I don't, just back off alright?" Sirius snapped. "He's a great man and all but I…I barely know him. Besides, if my mother finds out I've visited him-" Sirius didn't bother to finish his sentence. He refused to allow himself to ruin his uncle's final few days by causing him to be cut off from the rest of the family.

"But Padfoot if you never go you'll never know" Peter spoke up from across the table, "why he wanted to see you so badly."

"He's a nice guy, he probably just wants to say goodbye, make me feel appreciated."

"Well then don't you owe him just that?" James spoke up, never one to back down. Sirius stared at him across the bench furiously. _Couldn't he just drop it?_ The idea of seeing his uncle - grasping to hold onto his last few ounces of life - was too painful. It was too unfair to think that one of the few good-hearted people in his family could be taken away so soon.

"Drop it Prongs" Sirius said between clenched teeth.

"I don't want to just sit back and watch as you give up an opportunity to say goodbye to someone who cares about you." Sirius rolled his eyes, fed up with his friends continuous prodding.

"Not everyone is you okay?" He snapped angrily, rushing from the Great Hall. Sirius walked the corridors towards Charms, desperate to blow off some steam. So what if he didn't want to visit his uncle? It didn't make him a bad person. He was tired of watching everything good in his life be ripped away; at least here he could prevent himself from witnessing it. He didn't have to ever remember Alphard as the frail old men he was now.

Sirius turned a corner only to be stopped abruptly at the sight of Marlene McKinnon making out heatedly with a Ravenclaw he didn't recognize. Sirius stared at the pair, his eyes narrowing and filled with fury. He could barely control his actions as he flicked his wand the guy's nose suddenly beginning to blood profusely.

"Merlin!" He cried with shock.

"What the hell?" Marlene squealed as the pair tried to figure out the sudden cause of blood. Sirius couldn't help but snicker proudly from behind the corner.

"I'm sorry I…"

"It's fine! Just go" Marlene assured him, staring at her companion in astonishment. Once the Ravenclaw had rushed off down the hall Sirius made his presence known. Marlene turned around and saw him, smiling proudly, her eyes growing dark.

"Did you do that?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry?"

"_What the fuck_ is your problem?" Marlene demanded incredulously. "You can be such a prick you know that? You're not my boyfriend and I don't come and interrupt your snogs like that. Finn's a nice guy." Marlene crossed her arms, turning to storm away, but Sirius stopped her.

"I know! I know!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. "I'm sorry that was a really shitty move."

"Yeah" Marlene agreed without sympathy. "It was."

"I'm just angry I…got a letter from my uncle." Marlene's eyes scrunched with confusion. "Alphard" Sirius explained. "He's not in the best health right now."

"Oh Sirius…" the angry scowl Marlene had been wearing just a few seconds previously melted away. "How bad?"

"Bad enough that he asked me to show up immediately." Sirius leaned back against the wall behind him, swiping a strand of dark hair form his eyes. "I can't see him."

"I know" Sirius couldn't pretend he wasn't a little pleased with his ability to quickly get rid of Marlene's "friend." Marlene was always the best person to talk to in a crisis she was the fixer.

"What if he is already gone? His humor and his light all gone from him already…I don't want to see that." Marlene sighed heavily, leaning against the wall beside Sirius.

"Did you know my grandma died when I was fourteen?"

"James mentioned it." Sirius shrugged.

"She used to always be busy, chasing after us, wiping something up in the kitchen, playing board games." Marlene wore a sad smile. "She broke her hip one day and she never really recovered she just…deteriorated." Sirius looked over at her, blinking in surprise. "This woman who had filled our lives with such joy was just slipping away…it was the most awful thing."

"Do you regret it?" Sirius asked nervously, "letting that be your final memory?"

"It's not though. I think of her laughing, beating me at wizard's chest, letting me eat the cookie dough even though we weren't supposed to" Marlene chuckled. "The last thing I think about is that death bed, that wasn't her."

"I'm afraid" Sirius admitted, staring at the wall opposite them, "he's the last relative I've got who doesn't hate me, not that I mind I hate the lot of them, it was just…comforting."

"You want to know something very important I've learnt in the past few years? Your family isn't assigned to you; you can make it for yourself. You got a bad batch the first time but I'd say you got pretty lucky the second time around." Marlene bumped her shoulder against his playfully to grab Sirius's attention. "The Potter's, Remus, Peter, me, we're all your family. You know that by now don't you?" Sirius didn't want her to see the way her words made his eyes glisten or to let on that sometimes he worried he was a burden to them all.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right you idiot." Marlene peeled herself off the wall, throwing her hair behind her shoulder. "I should get to class, please don't hex any more of my dates." Sirius smiled proudly.

"I'll try." He watched Marlene's long blonde hair swinging behind her as she walked back down the hall.

* * *

><p>The common room was mostly empty except for a few fifth years and Mary and Alice whom had a free period. They were sitting in the armchairs by the fire, finishing up homework for their next period class. More accurately, Mary was finishing up homework while Alice struggled to concentrate with all the thoughts flying through her mind. She hadn't slept in days.<p>

She felt rattled with guilt. It'd been a little over a week since her kiss with Everett but that didn't mean Alice wasn't waking up from dreams every night finding herself drooling over the thought of his hands on her hips or his lips traveling up her neck. Alice played nervously with the end of her quill, rubbing it up and down along her finger as she thought.

"You haven't even touched your questions."

"I know" Alice exhaled hopelessly. "I can't concentrate."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Mary looked up from her work, placing down the quill in her hand and crossing her arms. "Talk" she ordered. Alice started around the room anxiously, making sure no one was close by that might over hear them.

"I made an incredibly large and stupid mistake," she explained guiltily.

"This reminds me a lot of the time you wouldn't let me see your hair after you cut it…"

"This is worse!" Alice cried hysterically in a hushed tone. "Worse than if I'd shaved it all off." Mary's eyes widened.

"Are you…_pregnant?_" She said the last word so quietly Alice could barely make it out.

"Wh…of course not!" Alice's cheeks warmed with blush. "Frank and I aren't idiots-"

"Just checking. Okay what is this world halting mistake then?" Mary looked so curious, eager to hear a piece of gossip. To her that was all it'd be. She'd be concerned for her friend, of course, but Alice's action wouldn't change her life, just Alice's. Alice, was the one who had to go to sleep every night with the knowledge of the terrible thing she'd done.

"Mary I…I kissed Everett" Alice finally admitted ashamedly. Mary's jaw dropped.

"Diagon Alley…" Alice's small nod confirmed her question.

"Holy shit" Mary fell back in her chair, slumping down.

"I know" Alice sighed, her head dropping into her hands. "I'm a terrible person, I'm going to another dimension of hell." Alice Griffith was not a cheater. She had never cheated once in her life, in anything. She took pride in her resilience to figure something out even when it was impossible but here she had failed. She had allowed herself to be swayed by her petty attraction to another guy and worse yet, she'd liked it.

"Al'" Mary chuckled, reaching for her friend's hand. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think, it's not like you slept with him."

"Yeah but I did it knowing that Frank hates him and that he begged me to stay away from him." Alice's face crumpled, "he asked me if there was anything there and I said no…"

"Hey, stop beating yourself up!" Mary leaned in closer to her friend. "Okay, who initiated the kiss?"

"He did."

"Was there tongue?" Alice let her silence answer. "Okay well…how long are we talking? Five seconds? Ten seconds?" Alice's eyes were planted firmly on the ground too shamefaced to look into Mary's eyes. "Jezz Griffith, who knew you had it in you!"

"Mary!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay listen Al' do you like him?" Alice played with her fingers nervously.

"I wouldn't say _like_ I'm…attracted."

"Okay, do you think you'd do it again?" Alice shook her head surely.

"No I…I love Frank. I'd never do anything to hurt him-"

"Alice listen to me very closely," Mary commanded, Alice's eyes lifting to meet hers. "Do not under any cirucmstances tell Frank this. It will most certainly hurt him and unless you want a potential break up on your hands I advise you keep this between us and don't kiss anyone but your boyfriend again." Alice gulped nervously. _She could do that couldn't she?_ What the hell was wrong with her? She'd gone nearly three years with Frank never thinking about kissing another guy and now all of a sudden she wasn't certain she could last without doing it again.

"Yeah" Alice nodded, not a hundred percent convinced herself, "of course."

* * *

><p>Remus stepped into Defence Against the Dark Arts heading for his table when Sirius stuck out a foot stopping him abruptly.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Um do you not remember the pact?" Remus stared at him curiously for a moment before Sirius nodded his head towards Lily. Remus and Lily usually sat at a desk together in Defence while James and Sirius sat a few desks behind.

"Remus you agreed!" Marlene whispered aggressively a few desks away, Peter and her staring at him pointedly. Remus sighed heavily, collapsing into the seat James usually occupied.

"You're going to get us killed" Remus grumbled to Sirius with irritation. Low and behold James entered the classroom a few moments later, pausing in front of the chair he usually sat in.

"Is there a reason you're in my seat Moony?" Remus glared at Sirius as he spoke.

"Padfoot needs some extra help on his Astronomy homework so I thought we could work on it through class."

"That's lovely but where am I expected to sit?"

"Well you know, that seat beside Lily is vacant…" Sirius offered. At the mention of her name Lily spun around, looking thoroughly confused as to why Remus was sitting behind and not beside her.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked unsurely.

"They've decided that we ought to sit next to each other" James announced, no kindness in his tone. Lily's face fell.

"Oh…I see."

"There's no reason why that'd be a problem is there?" Remus asked suggestively. He knew James would never be able to answer the question, not in front of everyone. He glowered at Remus, trudging towards the desk a row forward.

"Definitely getting killed." That year's new Defence teacher, Professor Lisbon, stood at the front of the class. As everyone else paid attention to her Sirius and Remus watched James and Lily with interest, the two sitting as far away from one another as possibly while at the same desk.

"Now, today we're going to talk about a spell that's a little harder to produce." The professor announced to the class, smiling at all the students in front of her. "Can anyone tell me about the patronus charm?" There was silence through the class before Lily's hand shot up.

"It's one of the most powerful defensive spells," Lily explained. "It is mainly used for protection against Dementors and Lethifolds."

"Right you are Ms. Evans, five points to Gryffindor. Now I'm sure Professor Flitwick has worked on this charm with you?" Professor Lisbon asked the class to a response of grumbles. The patronus was one of the most challenging charms and the few times they'd ever worked on it hardly anyone had gotten even a speak of light from the tip of their wand. "I'm assuming no one has been able to properly produce one? Now, I know this isn't charms class but A patronus is a very important defensive spell and I think a little extra practice would do you all good, now up – everybody." The whole class stood and with a flick of her wand Professor Lisbon sent all of the desks up against the wall.

"Now, everyone I want you to find your happiest memory and focus on it, as hard as possible." Everyone had their wands out, their eyes drawn in concentration. "It's okay if you don't figure it out today!" Professor Lisbon instructed the class, "you have your whole life to practice this." Remus muffled through his mind searching desperately for a thought that he could use. Nothing felt strong enough. There were moments of fleeting happiness but it was hard for him to pinpoint anything that gave him true joy when the truth was he disgusted himself once a month. There was nothing happy in the midst of that.

Remus looked beside him at Sirius who appeared to be having the same problem. "Who knew it'd be so hard to have a happy memory hu?" Remus joked.

"Look at how concentrated Lily is" Sirius chuckled, drawing the attention away from them. A few feet away Remus heard Marlene cry with delight as a small string of light appeared from the end of her wand.

"Good job Marlene!" Professor Lisbon called out, "that's a great start." Remus turned his attention back to his own wand using all his concentration to find just the right memory. If he could create an enchanted map he could produce a patronus, he reminded himself of this fact every time he failed to create the spell.

"Remus! Remus look!" Sirius cried suddenly as the whole room began to fall silent. Lily Evans produced from the end of her wand a long string of light which then turned to the shape of a prancing Doe. Everyone in the room stared up at the shape in awe but Remus, Sirius, Marlene, and Peter had the jaws dropped for quite a different reason.

"Well done Ms. Evans!" Professor Lisbon cried excitedly. Lily watched in shock as her patronus danced around the room.

"Shit" Sirius said, his eyes following the doe. Marlene and Peter suddenly both rushed over.

"You guys isn't that-"

"Yes" Remus and Sirius answered in unison.

"Doesn't that mean-"

"Yes," Remus could barely believe his eyes. If they'd had any doubts about the seriousness of Lily's affection for James before it'd quickly been quashed.

* * *

><p>James was sat around a table with Remus and Peter when he noticed Sirius, off by the window. He could see the parchment clutched tight between his hands and knew what had a frown planning across his friend's face; he was rereading his uncle's letter.<p>

James would never understand why his friend was so afraid to deal with the truth. His uncle was dying - there was no stopping it - but he had a chance. A chance at a goodbye, something very few people were offered. Alice Griffith sure as hell hadn't and James was sure she'd be the first one to tell him that a goodbye made the world of difference.

James looked behind him at the couch to see Lily and Fabian cuddled up together. She was supposed to be on patrols with Griffith in an hour but for now she was fast asleep on her boyfriend's chest. James couldn't help but admire how peaceful the couple looked. He looked at them and could see a future for the pair, many more nights spent fast asleep in one another's arms just like this. James turned back around, ashamed. _How could he ever think he could be that guy?_ That he could ever fit into Lily Evans life?

"Pretty crazy with Lily's patronus today wasn't it?" Peter said with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah…who would've thought, a doe" James glared at his friends.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" It wasn't as though their suggestions were lost on him.

"Oh nothing" Remus shook his head. "Just that if I were to make a lucky guess I might say your patronus is a stag…"

"You don't know that" James said, crossing his arms. He knew his friends didn't make the comments to hurt him but that didn't mean they didn't. Wasn't it enough that James felt humiliated by Lily's rejection but now he had to listen to his friend's try and convince him she truly did like him? It was infuriating.

"I'll be back," James said, pushing his chair backwards roughly as he stood. He walked straight over to Sirius, tapping on his friend's shoulder.

"What?" Sirius snapped, clearly embarrassed to have someone discover him with his letter.

"Come on" James said, motioning for his friend to stand up.

"Where are we going-"

"Less questions more following please." Sirius looked uneasy with the sudden orders but he stood anyway, following James through the common room and out the portrait hole.

"Where the hell are we going Prongs?" Sirius demanded as they began down the stairs towards the third floor.

"We are going to Dumbledore's office" James informed him as they walked.

"I'm sorry-"

"You've spent all day wondering whether you should visit Alphard, rereading that letter, well here's your answer; you should."

"James…"

"No, listen to me Sirius. Death is final, it's the end and if you don't say goodbye you'll regret it for the rest of your life. This man is one of the only kind hearted people that came out of your family and you owe him at least a decent farewell."

"What if he's gone senile or something? What if he tells me that I made a mistake leaving the family? I don't want to remember him like that-"James turned on his friend with a stern look as they reached the third floor landing.

"Do you truly believe that he would ever say something like that? Sirius the bravest thing you ever did was leave that family, Alphard always knew that. You have nothing to feel guilty about but if you just ignore this problem you will." Sirius puased, his lips tightening into a straight line, and then he nodded.

"Okay" he agreed, following James down the corridor. They stopped in front of the stone gargoyle Sirius shifting from one foot to the other unsurely.

"I don't know the password" he finally said.

"The perks of having the Head Boy as a friend, it's treacle tart." Sirius nodded, still not moving forward.

"James I-"

"Don't worry about it" James shook his head. "I'm here for a reason." The two boys shared a quick hug before Sirius said the password and left.

* * *

><p>Lily and Alice had been wandering around the school for the past forty minutes, checking classrooms and corridors trying to make sure no one was out of their beds. Alice yawned loudly as they headed down towards the main floor.<p>

"You've been unusually quiet tonight," Lily observed.

"I'm just tired that's all."

"Yeah? Why don't you just head back up then?" Alice looked at Lily as though waiting for the punch line.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah" Lily shrugged. "Honestly, everything's been pretty quiet tonight I doubt I'll have any trouble."

"I'm supposed to be on this patrol with you though-" Alice tried to argue, Lily shutting her up with a pointed look.

"We were only supposed to be out for an hour and we've almost finished, besides Al' you're practically falling asleep." Lily didn't want to push Alice too hard. She knew what it was like to come back to school after an excruciatingly painful summer and how hard it could be to jump back into routines which had once been so easy. Alice's droopy brown eyes and tired smile showed Lily just how hard she'd ben pushing herself. "Besides I'm Head Girl, what I say goes."

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Alice asked, teetering from foot to foot unsurely.

"Yes, go to sleep!" Lily didn't wait for an answer before turning to follow down the rest of the stairs towards the dungeons. The truth was she wouldn't have minded the extra help in case of any unruly Slytherins but she didn't want to let that on to Alice. Her friend deserved some rest and Lily was Head Girl after all, it was her job to make sure no one was out of line.

She wandered along the corridors of the dungeon, pulling her grey cardigan around her shoulders a little tighter. It was dark and drafty; Lily had to hold her wand out in front of her just to gain some extra light. She was grateful to find everything quiet, no signs of trouble, which was until she was thrown backwards with a hard blow to her gut. Lily squinted for a moment to see who had hit her before noticing the three figures standing at the end of the corridor.

Lily's wand had flown from her hand in the process and now she scrambled towards it.

"Accio!" a large wizard called Lily's wand flying towards his hand in a flash. Lily felt everything inside of her tension. _What the hell was she meant to do without a wand?_

"Real brave of you" she seethed, trying to appear unaffected. "Attacking someone who's wandless." The figures stepped into the light so Lily could see them clearly. Mulciber and Avery stared down at her with sinister grins, Avery's girlfriend Cordelia following beside them. Lily looked up at them with defiance but inside her stomach knotted with fear. Everyone was asleep; no one would even hear her scream.

It was no secret that the lot of them were Death Eaters in training, unwaveringly loyal to Voldemort's cause. A strong, loud, muggle born like her was the perfect target to help them prove just how deep their loyalty ran.

"I don't understand why everyone's always going on about how pretty she is" Cordelia said, her nose turned up. "She's got the largest forehead I've ever seen."

"Look whose talking" Lily mumbled under her breath.

"Watch your mouth, mudblood bitch" Avery kicked Lily hard in the stomach so that she curled up in pain. She pursed her lips together tight, not allowing herself to scream. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Is that all you've got?" Lily's voice was strained as she gasped for air but she wouldn't back down, not that easily.

"Is that all we've got?" Mulciber chuckled cruelly. "Do you hear her?"

"I've never understood why Severus had had such a soft spot for this one." Lily wondered what Severus would say if he'd seen the group of them leaning over her like this, clearly planning to do terrible things to her. Would he even care anymore? She wondered if he sat around with the rest of them now agreeing as they mocked her, laughing along. Where had the kind boy in the park gone, her best friend?

"Come on Avery you promised me a show" Cordelia whined. "You said we'd make an example out of this mudblood."

"Oh we will" Her boyfriend promised. With a flick of his wand a searing pain grew along Lily's cheek. She lifted her hand up and felt hot searing blood seeping from an open cut. What kind of example did they plan to make of her? The unknown sent a shiver down her spine.

"Do it then" she snapped at them as they all stared down at her with disgust.

"Shut her up." Suddenly Lily's entire body locked with pain. Sharp searing jolts shot up through her body and she could taste blood in her mouth. Lily wondered if this might be what death felt like, it was the worst pain she'd ever experienced. Slowly, as the radiating feeling through her body calmed she realized what had happened. They'd hit her with the cruciatus curse. As her senses began to come back to her Lily could hear Cordelia laughing loudly above her. Lily was curled up in the fetal position and her body shook with the aftershock of what she'd just been forced through.

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Lily growled with the last ounce of strength she had. Cordelia grew quiet and then without any sign stomped hard on Lily's leg. Here Lily cried out in agony, as her bone cracked.

"Who should shut up now you bitch-"

"What are you guys doing?" A familiar voice cried out through the corridor.

"Teaching a mudblood a lesson-"

"Are you _completely_ brainless?" She heard the voice hiss above her. "Do you realize what will happen once she tells everyone what you did? Do you want every professor in this school to know exactly what you are?"

"My father-"

"_Your father_" the voice laughed cruelly, Lily had her eyes clutched tightly shut as she tried to breath through the pain. "Your father is a Deatheater too you complete tin head. Get back to the common room before anyone else sees you and let me clean up the mess you three have made."

"Hey! I don't need to be talked to like that, especially not by some half-blood-"

"Would you rather she run straight to Dumbledore?" That shut them up. Lily listened as her three attackers rushed off and waited in anticipation for her new visitor to begin his torture but nothing came.

"Lily?" the voice spoke quietly to her. "Lily are you okay?" Finally she recognized it. It was Severus. Lily's eyes flew open and she stared at the familiar face looking down at her nervously. Suddenly Lily burst into tears, her entire body aching as she struggled to sit up. "Let me help you-"

"_Don't touch me!_" Lily cried. Severus looked pained by her tone but she didn't care. She'd just been put through more pain than she'd ever experienced in her life and it was all at the hands of his friends. "You feel just like they do."

"No, I don't! I swear-" Severus began but Lily didn't care. She tried to stand up but the pressure on her leg sent her flying back down to the ground with a small yelp of pain. "Let me help you Lily _please_" Severus pleaded but Lily just shook her head.

"I don't even have my wand," she sobbed into her hands. Lily felt weak and violated. She had always considered herself to be a strong person but in the face of danger she'd been left powerless. Lily hadn't stood up for herself or proven that she was a strong witch, she'd allowed the three Slytherin's to take advantage and humiliate her.

"Here" Severus placed the wand back into her lap. "Mulciber handed it to me as they left." Lily gulped back tears, wiping her eyes. She couldn't bear to stare at Severus, who had once been her best friend and had now become the enemy. "Come on Lily…" Severus tried as Lily struggled to stand up. She wouldn't allow him to help her; she could do this on her own. It took a few tries but finally Lily stabilized herself on her one good leg, limping towards the stairs.

"I'll take you back to the common room-" Severus offered but Lily shook her head.

"Just leave me _alone_!" She snapped at him. "Go back to your blood hater friends." He didn't follow her after that. It took Lily almost ten minutes to skip up all the stairs from the dungeon. Tears still spilled from her eyes smearing with the blood along her cheek. Lily hadn't the slightest clue how she was going to get up all seven flights of stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Her body shook with every step she took and she couldn't begin to move her right leg.

Lily approached the entrance hall her vision beginning to blur and her head spin. She felt as though she might be sick - or pass out - she couldn't be sure which one.

"Lily?" a voice called out. "Holy shit…" suddenly a pair of strong hands took her by the hips and Lily fell back into the persons body. "_Who did this to you?_" Lily turned around looking up into James's hazel eyes. It'd been a month since he'd stared at her like that. Lily had forgotten how much she liked it.

"Slytherin's" Lily could barely stand and as her balance seemed to be knocked off James caught her.

"Who? Tell me who. I'm going to butcher them…"

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked him curiously.

"Alice mentioned you were still out on patrol and I thought it'd been a while." Lily's stomach clenched unpleasantly.

"James…"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Lily pulled away from his chest and leaned over, puking all over the floor. James held her long red hair back with one hand the other remaining on her hip to steady her.

"Can you walk?" He asked once Lily had finished, wiping her mouth. She shook her head.

"I think they broke my leg…"

"What else did they do to you?" James demanded. Lily looked up at him, blinking back tears. She couldn't tell what was making her more emotional at this point, James saying more than he'd said to her in a month or the physical trauma she'd just been put through. "Lily?"

"I never got to tell you how sorry I was," Lily said, her head still feeling loopy.

"What?" Lily didn't know why now felt like such an important time to say it but suddenly she had to tell him. She had to get the words which had been rattling inside her brain for the past month out because what if the chance never arose again?

"I um…I didn't do it to be cruel, not talking to you. I was trying to figure some stuff out you know? I was just a little confused…"

"Lily you don't have to explain yourself, especially not at a time like this-"

"I really did like you…_do_ like you" Lily corrected herself. "I just didn't want to hurt anyone and I didn't want to act irrational…"

"You like me?" James asked as though it were the most absurd notion in the world.

"Yes." Lily stumbled a little, James catching her. "I don't think I can walk back to the common room." She admitted, her leg aching.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing."

"Okay." James scooped her up bridal style, Lily's arms wrapping around his neck.

"Lily" he whispered in her ear.

"Mm?"

"I like you too."


	11. The Circle Game (Part Two)

James shouldered open the door to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey rushing out from her office. She'd clearly been about to go to sleep but upon seeing Lily realized that'd be happening no time soon. Lily had a frantic look to her eyes as James placed her down and Madame Pomfrey began looking over her injuries.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded time and time again but Lily would just shake off the question. James knew he probably should have left – his job was done. He'd made sure she was safe and in Madame Pomfrey's hands, she'd have a quick recovery, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Every time he appeared as though he were going to leave Lily's eyes would lock on his, pleading him to stay.

_She said she liked me_; James couldn't stop the words from ringing excitedly in his mind. Lily Evans - whom had held James Potter in no high regard for years - had admitted to liking him. James was still trying to figure out if he was dreaming. Madame Pomfrey moved her wand along Lily's leg and then handed her a potion bottle.

"Drink this" she instructed sternly, Lily's face scrunching with disgust as she threw the liquid back.

"Is it impossible to make a potion that doesn't taste poisonous?"

"It tastes so bad so that you don't try and get yourself banged up this terribly often." Lily earned herself a stern look. "Are you still not going to tell me who did this to you?" Lily's green eyes fell and she shifted in the bed uncomfortably.

"It doesn't matter" she shook her head, Madame Pomfrey turned to James.

"Do you know?"

"Trust me, if I knew who did this you'd be dealing with a lot more patients tonight." Madame Pomfrey gave him a hard look before nodding.

"You should stay here over night just so I can make sure-"

"Please don't make me stay" Lily begged. "Tonight has been traumatizing enough I would just…I would really appreciate my own bed." James had been stuck in this very room many a nights himself. He knew Madame Pomfrey; it was her way or the highway. It mattered very little to her what made her patients more "comfortable" she just cared about a full bill of health. Yet, in that moment James saw a flicker of sympathy in her hard eyes.

"I don't want you going to class tomorrow."

"Yes m'am" Lily nodded.

"You'll come right back here tomorrow morning for me to look at you and Mr. Potter here is going to help you back to your dorm."

"Thank you so much professor" Lily breathed with relief. James couldn't quite understand why she was so opposed to spending the night in the hospital wing but he stayed quiet nonetheless, Madame Pomfrey moving aside so he might help Lily out of the bed. He wrapped his arm around her as she limped along, the two moving incredibly slowly. James figured they wouldn't make it to Gryffindor tower before morning at this pace.

"Lily…"

"What does it matter who did it?" she sighed exasperatedly, knowing exactly what he was going to ask next. "It's not as though Dumbledore will be able to do anything to them, he'd have a mob of angry parents on his hands."

"You can't let them get away with this" there was fury in James's voice. He wanted to rip whoever did this to Lily to shreds. The way she shook and seemed to melt into his touch gave him the worst feeling that they'd done a little more than kick her around.

"It's not that simple James-"

"It seems pretty simple to me, they deserve to be punished."

"That's easy for you to say. This isn't just a few angry Slytherins, this is half the population!" Lily finally snapped. James paused, turning to look at her with a furrowed brow. "I'm lucky that it hasn't gotten this bad until now…most muggleborns have it much worse than me." Lily looked down with shame. "I'm just a walking target." James stared down at her, one of the strongest witches he knew, and she appeared broken. They'd torn her down tonight, made her feel as though she were worthless, that she had no voice. He couldn't believe it. Lily Evans was most definitely a better witch than half the purebloods he knew and she was made to feel somehow inferior to them.

"Lily, look at me." Her eyes raised sadly. "You're one of the brightest witches of your age, everyone knows it. They did this to you tonight because they're jealous and brainwashed but you are better than that. You're stronger than them and you can't let them win-"

"I hate this" Lily said, her voice cracking with the threat of oncoming tears. "They all just stood there and laughed as I was screaming in pain…"

"Did they use the cruciatus curse on you?" James asked, his voice hardening. Her almond shaped eyes turned up to face him, filling with tears. "I'm going to kill them" James promised, his jaw clenched.

"No – it's not worth you getting in troubler over."

"Yes it is" James said shaking his head furiously, "I don't think there's anything better to get expelled over. They have no right to treat you like that" James shifted, forgetting in his anger that Lily needed him to keep herself balanced, she stumbled and James quickly caught her, catching a whiff of her lavender shampoo. "Why don't we cut some time of out this journey," James said, scooping Lily up into his arms for the second time that night.

"I'm fine-"

"No you're not. Besides you weigh hardly more than a leaf."

"Yeah right" Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes.

By the time they were halfway to Gryffindor Tower James's arms were aching but he didn't say anything. He liked the way it felt, her so close to him, her face buried in his shirt, her arms wrapped around his neck. He liked the way she smelt and the way her breath felt – warm against his skin. James was thankful to find the common room was empty and when he reached the stairs to the dorms he placed Lily back down on her own feet.

"Are you okay to get up there on your own?" James asked, nodding towards the girls stairs. Lily was staring up at him, a look in her eyes he'd never seen before. In the past hour they'd had together James had forgotten about Sarah or the anger he'd been harboring against Lily during the past month, all of it had drifted away.

"James" her voice was pleading and her bottom lip trembled slightly as she looked up at him. "What if…for tonight we pretended it was simple?" James knew what his answer should be, no. It wasn't fair, not to him, or Fabian, or Sarah for that matter. Pretending just confused everything and it didn't stop them for hurting those whose feelings they were responsible for. James thought of Sarah back in her dorm in Hufflepuff, no idea what he was doing right now. It wasn't right, if they were going to do this James owed her at least the courtesy of ending things first.

"Okay" he answered without thinking, his desire overriding his logic. "Come here." James picked Lily up, the pair traveling the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

><p>Lily entered James's dorm room first. It was dark, the only light offered from the open door and the moonlight streaming in the window. James shut the door so that Lily could just barely make him out. Her heart pounded in her chest and her fingers twitched as they stood there in silence, both knowing very well what they really wanted. Finally Lily jumped forward and her lips smashed against James's for the first time.<p>

She thought she'd known what kissing really was but she hadn't. The way it felt when her lips moved against James's was like nothing she'd ever felt before. A passion erupted within her, one, which she'd never known, and all she wanted was more. Lily wanted him to explore every part of her. She never wanted to pull her lips away from his again.

James's arms wrapped around Lily, pulling her in close to him, and she cried out with pain as her stomach pressed against him. James pulled away quickly, using his wand to flick on the lights. He stared at Lily with concern.

"There may possibly be a large bruise along my stomach," she explained, slightly embarrassed.

"Did they kick you?" Rage filled James Potter's hazel eyes once more. Lily turned away from him, limping towards the bed, she sat on the edge, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I don't want to think about it" Lily admitted shaking her head. Just remembering the looks upon their faces and the absolute terror which had filled her was too much. Lily wanted to wish the whole night away - except for a few key points. "I know that I'm going to have to deal with it later I just…I don't want to now." James frowned, dropping into the seat beside her. Very carefully he wrapped his arm around Lily, pulling her into his side.

"Okay" James agreed, "just for tonight." Lily inhaled deeply, soaking in the smell of his woody cologne. She knew it was wrong; she had a boyfriend. A kind, caring, and affectionate boyfriend just down the hall. That was who should've been comforting her but instead she was in James Potter's dorm room.

"Can we just lie here for a little while?" Lily asked, struggling to keep her voice steady. James nodded and the pair lay across his bed, James holding Lily in his arms. Everything was silent expect for the sound of them breathing and then Lily began to quietly cry, James stroking her hair.

It all felt like too much, the whole night. From getting attacked to lying in James Potter's arms nothing felt real and it made Lily's head spin. She wrapped her hand in James's, holding it tight to her.

"When we wake up tomorrow this…" James's voice trailed off but Lily knew what he meant.

"I don't know," she admitted earnestly. "I love my boyfriend but I…I can't get you out of my mind." Lily rolled over to face James, her eyes puffy and bloodshot, he stared down at her with admiration despite it.

"Lets just leave it at this" James said despite the pain Lily saw flicker across his hazel eyes.

"James…"

"I really like you Lily; I have for a long time and you know that. I just don't think we should make any promises here that we know we can't keep. Fabian loves you and he's a great guy, a better guy then me." James sighed heavily, adjusting his glasses. "Just getting to do this tonight…that's enough for me. I don't want to take away something good in your life, it's just too selfish." Lily stared up at him blankly for a few moments and then her face crumpled and she broke into tears once again.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, sitting up and hiding her face in her hands. "I don't usually cry this much I swear."

"Don't worry about it" James rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I want things to be different."

"I know."

"We just can't…because what Fabian and I have is good, it's safe, and what if all we have is passion?" Lily had spent nearly a year building up a relationship of respect and trust with Fabian and in a matter of hours she'd practically knocked that all down. James was wonderful, he set a fire inside of her, but her boyfriend was her rock. When he found out about what'd happened to her he would lie with her for hours and tell her he loved her, he'd bring her food so she didn't have to strain herself, he'd ask no questions. They had a bond that Lily didn't feel safe breaking no matter how much she wanted to in that moment.

"I guess we'll never know" James said, smiling sadly. Lily snuffled, wiping underneath her eyes.

"I should go," she said finally, her eyes not leaving James's once. "If I don't now I'll never be able to." James nodded, neither of them moving an inch. Lily didn't want to get off the bed. She wanted to climb under the covers with James and hide there for days but it wasn't fair.

"Do you need-"

"I'll be okay" Lily assured him. "Besides, your arms deserve a little rest." She gulped, leaning in slowly and pressing her lips to James's once more. It was slow and long, Lily trying hard to memorize just the way it felt with her lips against his, his hand rested along her face. Finally Lily pulled away taking a deep breath.

"Good night" she said, wishing it wasn't time to say it.

"Goodnight" James replied as she headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Sirius whipped his pants off as he stepped through the fireplace in his uncle's home, a woman in a nurse's uniform pausing and raising an eyebrow upon his entrance.<p>

"Are you Sirius?" she asked hopefully, a potion bottle held in her dark hand.

"Yeah." The living room was large and drafty. There was a dusty grand piano and large furniture - covered by sheets - Sirius assumed due to its lack of use with his uncle's recent illness.

"He'll be so happy to see you." She nodded her head towards the doorway, "follow me." Sirius tucked his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, slinking after the nurse. They traveled up a turning staircase and down the second floor hallway to a room at the end. The door was ajar and when the nurse pushed it open Sirius could hear music quietly playing from inside.

The room was large. Alphard's king sized four poster bed was in the center, a Persian carpet along the hardwood floor in front of it. The room wasn't filled with much besides a desk by the tall French windows and a tall cabinet. A radio, rested on the bedside table, was what filled the room with the soft sound of music. Alphard was sat up in bed but his eyes were closed. His face - usually round and filled with colour - was now gaunt and pale. Sirius's stomach twisted nervously.

"Hey, Mr. Black" the nurse said, grabbing his attention, "look whose come to see you." Alphard's eyes flew open then, the same grey ones, which Sirius adorned staring across the room at his nephew.

"Sirius" He breathed excitedly. Sirius mustered a small smile, inching towards the bed. The nurse poured half the potion bottle into a small cup by the bed as they spoke. "I figured you weren't going to come."

"Why'd you think that?"

"You are a Black after all, not very sentimental people we are." Sirius scrunched his face up at the notion of being anything like his family, Alphard smirked.

"Of course that is where the similarities end."

"Here you go Alph' bottoms up" the nurse said, handing the cup over to the balding man lying in the bed. She then looked over at Sirius, standing anxiously by his side. "Why don't we pull you up a chair honey" She smiled, flicking her wand so that the chair that'd been in the corner came flying up behind Sirius, knocking him off his feet. "I'll grab you two something to eat."

"How is Hogwarts going?" Alphard asked as she left the room.

"Good, we've just gotten back so everything's fairly easy right now." Alphard nodded. "I would ask how you're doing…" Sirius's voice trailed off but the lighthearted look in his uncle's eyes didn't falter.

"Not at my best" He shrugged. "You know, I'm not afraid-"

"Don't say that" Sirius shook his head, turning away.

"Really, I've known for a few months now and I've come to terms with it all. Did I expect I'd be dying at sixty-five? No, but time waits for no man." Sirius couldn't believe his uncle was so clam about the whole thing while he was furious. It wasn't fair, someone who'd lived as good a life as Alphard deserved more time; it was his parents who should be dying of sudden illness. "I'm very proud of you Sirius." Sirius's jaw tightened. "You've become such an honorable young man."

"You don't have to compliment me just because you're dying" Sirius told him harshly, his eyes still planted firmly on the wall with it's flocked wallpaper. Alphard chuckled.

"Of course not, I'm speaking honestly here. I wish I'd had the courage you do when I was younger, to break free of our family's pure blood madness. I never believed in it and yet I played along, I wanted to make my parents proud." Alphard sighed heavily. "It was cowardly, I always admired you for the strength it took to pack up and leave everything behind."

"It wasn't that strong" Sirius said, feeling uncomfortable with all the compliments. Sirius had never been raised with lots of praise, no all of that had fallen to his brother. "Strong would have been fighting back."

"No, that would have been stupid. I think you know that." Sirius gulped back the lump in his throat, his face drawn in pain. "Are you still living with the Potter's?" Sirius nodded. "That's good, Alec and Caroline are good people. Listen to them okay? That's where you belong, you were never a Black." Sirius's bottom lip trembled; suddenly he couldn't bear it any longer.

"I really don't want you to die Uncle Alph'" He admitted, his eyes moistening. Sirius finally looked back over at his uncle, who smiled up at him sadly.

"I know, the last thing I want is to cause more pain in your life Sirius."

"You're the only good one, the rest of them are terrible-"

"Regulus isn't so bad-"

"Yes he is, he believes in all that pure-blood madness just as much as the rest of them. Besides, I've seen him at school, he hangs out with all the aspiring Deatheaters." Alphard scowled, shaking his head.

"I see so much of myself in him…you see, people like us never held your bravery. You're very lucky to be a Gryffindor through and through Sirius, truly."

"It's not fair that they get to go on while you're forced to die alone and sick. Have they even visited?" Alphard scoffed.

"My dear sister is too busy at the moment." He didn't seem the slightest bit regretful about it. "I can't say I'm sorry not to see her. She has such a cold air about her, it's nice to die with much more light in the room." There was a light tap on the door and the nurse reentered, a tray of sandwiches and tea in her hands.

"Here you are," she said, placing it down on the beside table. Sirius stayed until the early hours of the morning, not caring about his classes the next morning. He got his uncle talking, sharing his best stories. It put a smile on Sirius's face to hear it all and the pair sat there, laughing. Sirius told his uncle about some of the Marauders best pranks, his uncle's eyes growing wide with amazement. He was happy that his last few hours with Alphard were not spent in tears or awkward silences but filled with light and laughter.

More than anything Sirius was thankful for his friends, whom had pushed him to get a final goodbye. He would never forget the impact it left.

* * *

><p>The Quidditch team stood out on the pitch, everyone ready in their gear, yet James was nowhere to be found. Marlene couldn't seem to remember a time before that James Potter had ever been late for Quidditch, it was his favourite part of Hogwarts.<p>

"Hey McKinnon?" Gideon Prewett asked, approaching the blonde witch. Marlene couldn't help but find it difficult to look at Gideon without feeling guilty, considering she'd never talked to him once since their little date. "Any idea where Potter is?" he spoke to her with ease, no malice in his voice at all. Were the tables turned Marlene didn't think she'd be able to stop herself from spitting the words out at the person.

"Not a clue…he's usually not late."

"Wow, Sarah must really be changing this guys life." Marlene couldn't help but laugh, Gideon smiling proudly. As the laughter died down she felt the guilt in the pit of her stomach return.

"Hey Gideon, I owe you an apology" she explained. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You mean for never returning any of my owls?" Marlene bite her lip.

"Yeah…that was…totally shitty, not a cool move at all."

"Not really no" Gideon replied lightly. "If you didn't like me you could have just said it."

"I know, listen it wasn't that I didn't like you I just, I'm terrible at relationships you know?" Gideon just smirked and Marlene could tell she was making a terrible mess of the whole apology.

"It's okay Marlene, you don't have to apologize for not being interested. I do like you though, even as just a friend."

"So you mean despite the fact that I was a total bitch, friends is still an option?" Gideon snorted.

"Yes, basically."

"I think Lily might be dating the wrong brother" Marlene and Gideon laughed as James came rushing down the Quidditch pitch. Sirius was nowhere in sight but Marlene figured that was because he'd gone late last night to visit his uncle and needed some extra sleep, she was happy at least that he'd finally gone.

"Sorry you guys!" James huffed, running a hand through his hair. "I lost track of time…" no one else paid any mind after that, their practice went on as usual, but Marlene knew something was up. James was unusually quiet through the practice, only yelling at people twice. Not to mention he missed multiple screw ups on Jay Patterson's part. Marlene couldn't believe it.

She waited until everyone else had left the change rooms to yell at James, her arms crossed and a frown upon her face.

"Are you kidding me?" she cried as the door swung shut behind the last person. "Listen, I don't care how much you're enjoying some quality time with Sarah but we've got a game in two bloody weeks you can't be like this-"

"Marlene," James spoke in a tone that shut her up immediately. Marlene plopped down on the end of the bench, staring up at James obediently. "You should go visit Lily." Marlene sat still expecting more yet it never came. A blank expression rested upon her face as she blinked up at James.

"What?" Marlene couldn't understand, James had refused to even say Lily's name for the past month and now he was insisting she check on her?

"There was an accident last night during patrols" James explain, his face was long and sullen. "You should just make sure she's okay."

"How do you know there was an accident-"

"I'm Head Boy okay?" James snapped, "can you just stop asking so many questions and listen to me for once?" Marlene's mouth dropped, she'd never heard him talk to her like that before.

"You can be such a dick you know that?" Marlene growled, brushing past him on her way out the door. She spent the whole walk up to the castle cursing James Potter in her head. What had she done to deserve being spoken to like that? All Marlene did was listen to James whine and when she had the audacity to ask a few questions she should shut up. What right did he have to boss her around?

Despite her angry thoughts she knew she'd make up with him in an hour. Once they'd both cooled down and James flashed that familiar smile. Just like siblings. For now though Marlene was furious. Angry enough that she ignored James's advice and instead decided to go straight to breakfast, just to show him who was boss.

Of course it didn't last long. Five minutes into her meal Marlene's worrying got the best of her and she rushed for the stairs for Gryffindor tower. When she tapped on Lily's dorm room door there was no reply at first but upon peaking inside she could see a small lump in the bed.

"Lily?" Marlene whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you answer when I knocked?" Marlene walked over climbing onto the bed.

"I was hoping you'd go away." Marlene's eyebrows drew with concern.

"James told me there was an accident on patrols…"

"He shouldn't have said anything" Lily said with irritation, speaking into her pillow, her head turned.

Please face me," Marlene asked, starting to worry. It took a few moments before Lily rolled over, revealing the large cut across her cheek, Marlene gasped. "What the hell happened?"

"I got attacked by a few Slytherins" Marlene's breathing quickened. She was furious. Hogwarts was supposed to be where they were safe, not brutally attacked by a group of idiots. She couldn't believe it, quickly it was becoming impossible to escape the blood prejudice which surrounded them.

"Who?" Marlene asked, taking a shaky breath. She was on the verge of tears and she wasn't sure whether it was from seeing Lily in so much pain or being furiously looked hesitant to tell her but Marlene's demanding eyes persuaded her.

"Mulciber, Avery, and his girlfriend Cordelia." Marlene felt at her wand in her robe pocket; all she wanted was to hex them into oblivion. She didn't care if it got her expelled they deserved to pay for what they did to Lily.

"You have to tell Dumbledore-"

"No" Lily said shaking her head. "It's already humiliating enough without getting the teachers involved. Besides, do you really think he'll punish them?"

"Dumbledore's not going to stand for this!" Marlene couldn't believe it, why was Lily willing to let these people get away with what they put her through? "Lily this is not tolerable-"

"Drop it Marlene, _please_!" Marlene had never heard Lily speak like that, with such urgency. She was desperate to sweep the whole situation under the rug.

"No one else knows?" Marlene asked, climbing under the covers with her friend.

"Just James…" She might have asked why only James knew, when to her most recent knowledge they were refusing to speak to one another, but she could see the pain in Lily's eyes and so instead she just wrapped her arms around her, holding on tight.

* * *

><p>Mary couldn't help but notice the unusual absence of Lily in Potions. It was incredibly un-Lily like to miss a class, potions class most of all. Even Slughorn noticed her absence - frowning at her vacant seat beside Marlene - as he checked off the students who were present. Mary and Emmeline sat together, working on their potion through class, but Mary couldn't help but notice the side-eye glances Marlene kept shooting in Snape's direction.<p>

"What is up with her?" she asked Emmeline curiously as they dropped a mouse into their cauldron. Emmeline squinted over at the blonde witch, hanging over her cauldron alone.

"Maybe she's just frustrated her partner's not here?"

"Yeah, not to mention how completely abnormal it is for Lily not to be present." Mary looked around the room for any other noticeable absences but most everyone was present, even Sirius who had been out of the castle for half the night.

After class Mary meant to speak to Marlene but had to race to catch up with her, as she practically ran from the room. _What the hell was the doing?_ Mary couldn't figure it out until she caught sight of the tall dark haired wizard Marlene was chasing after.

"Hey!" Marlene barked down the hallway loudly, turning a few heads. All four Marauders along with Frank and Alice paused behind Mary and Emmeline as they left the potions room, staring in awe.

"Is she going to hex Snivellus?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"When has Marlene ever taken part in attacking Snape?" Remus pointed out, sounding just as confused as Mary felt. Severus turned around, glaring at Marlene.

"Do you have a problem?"

"Yeah, you're an arrogant piece of shit you know that?" The only Marauder whose face didn't seem to be lighting up with excitement at Marlene's comment was James.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that-"

"You are a coward, you're _nothing_ do you hear me?" Marlene spat venomously. Mary felt like she should intervene but she could hardly move she was so shocked. "If you or any of your goony's go near her again I will hex you into oblivion." Snape stared up at her, his lips curled into a frown.

"You think you scare me? _Blood traitor_" he seethed.

"Did he just…" Alice gawked from behind her.

"Hey!" Mary cried back, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Why don't you watch your mouth there?" Mary was at Marlene's side in a matter of seconds, her hand rested cautiously on the robe pocket which held her wand. Snape scoffed.

"What? You think two girls could take me out." Marlene and Mary shared a look before both bursting into laughter.

"Honey, I think one of us could take you out" Mary assured him, a scowl falling upon Snape's face. A small group was beginning to gather around the dungeon corridor, Slytherin's whispering in Snape's ear to do something. Mary grew rigid preparing for him to make his first move. She had no idea what she was supposed to be fighting him over but if he was threatening Marlene she had no problem stepping in.

"Why don't we see about that," Snape growled reaching for his wand. Before he could James had jumped forward.

"Oh no need for that Snivellus" he said mockingly. "We all know it's not that big" a group of Ravenclaws burst into laughter off to the side, Snape's face growing red with anger – or embarrassment – Mary couldn't be sure.

"Don't tempt me Potter."

"Oh please" Before James could even reach for his own wand Slughorn stepped from his class eyeing the crowd suspiciously.

"What's going on out here?" he demanded, James and Snape staring each other down roughly.

"Oh nothing Professor" James assured him. "Severus here just wanted to show us all how big his wand was." Snape quickly tucked the stick in his hand back into his robe pocket, grimacing at James.

"Off to your houses, all of you." Slughorn demanded, the crowd quickly dispersing.

"Um Marlene, what the hell was that?" Mary asked the moment everyone else had moved away. Marlene just crossed her arms, trudging towards the stairway, Mary, Emmeline, and Alice struggling to keep up.

"Are you and Severus sleeping together on the down low?" Emmeline joked, pocking fun at Marlene's infuriated state.

"That's disgusting." The all hurried up the stairs, the boys falling behind, and headed up towards the entry hall, Marlene still sulking.

"I'd just like to point out that I just defended your honour." Instead of turning towards the staircase Marlene turned and headed towards the basement, the four girls moving off into a vacant corridor.

"Lily got attacked last night."

"What?" All three girls cried in unison.

"But I was with her last night we did patrols together…" Alice's face fell. "Oh god, she let me leave early."

"Who?" Emmeline demanded angrily.

"Mulciber, Avery, and Cordelia."

"Those shits."

Mary's heart dropped. "The same Mulciber who tried to assault me in fifth year?" Mary asked, everything beginning to go quiet. Marlene nodded. Mary could still remember the event clearly despite the fact that it took place almost three years ago. She'd been coming down from Divination and taken a short cut through an abandoned corridor on the fifth floor, yet it wasn't so abandoned. Mulciber had hexed her so she couldn't move, all the books she'd been holding tumbling to the floor. She could still feel his breath, hot and sticky against her neck, and the way his fingers had felt tracing her skin. It sent shivers down her spine.

"That guy is disgusting" Emmeline was livid beside her. "I can't believe Dumbledore hasn't expelled him!"

"I can't believe I left her last night" Alice said, her face stricken with guilt. "I knew I shouldn't have…"

"Al' you can't blame yourself for this" Marlene gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "You had no idea."

"So what's she been doing all day?"

"She's been hidden away in her dorm from what I can tell. I lay with her for a few hours this morning and she said she was going to go visit Madame Pomfrey while everyone was in first period." Mary grimaced. She knew what it felt like to be humiliated and belittled by people just because of your anatomy, something which could never be changed. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. Lily was a strong witch and she didn't deserve to feel any less.

"We have to do something," Mary decided for the group of them.

* * *

><p>Lily had been cooped up in her bedroom all day, despite her one visit down to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had given her another potion and tried to heal up the slice across her cheek as cleanly as possible. Even with all the work she'd done Lily's body still ached and just walking to the washroom was painful. She stayed in her pyjamas – the most comfortable clothing she owned – and rotated between reading and napping.<p>

Lily felt just as terrible inside as outside. She felt humiliated, weak, and alone. All she could remember every time she closed her eyes was the sound of the Slytherin's laughing above her shaking body and the way Severus had looked at her when he'd discovered the group of them. Lily's eyes filled with tears every time she remembered Severus. _How could he let them do that to her?_ He couldn't even stand up to them when they tortured her, he'd probably laughed along as they'd made fun of her all day. Lily pulled the covers up around her a little tighter.

The only company she'd had all day was Marlene. She knew that eventually she'd have to leave to eat or to find her boyfriend and explain to him what had happened but Lily couldn't stomach that yet. For now her small supply of candy was enough to tide her over. Besides, Lily couldn't imagine a heart to heart with Fabian after what she'd done last night. Lily could hardly comprehend last night for herself. She'd kissed James Potter, twice. Lily Evans - the least impulsive person in the world - had kissed James Potter. Worse than that, she'd cheated on her absolutely lovely boyfriend. Lily cringed at the thought, how could she be so selfish? How could she be so selfish and enjoy it so much?

Dusk was falling and Lily's room was filled with only enough light to see the outlines of things. There was a small tap and then the door creaked open, three heads poking in.

"Hiya Lil'" Mary said, crawling onto the bed. Marlene and Alice followed in, Lily sitting up.

"Mar' told us what happened."

"I'm fine guys really-"

"Of course you are, you're stronger than all of us combined." Alice said, giving Lily's leg a comforting squeeze.

"We want to show you something though."

"Okay?" Mary smiled cheekily.

"It's downstairs."

"Oh I don't know…I'm not really up to it."

"Come on Lily" Marlene begged. "Everyone's down at dinner and we've got a surprise for you. I swear no one will see your red stripped pyjamas." Lily glared at her. Lily could've passed on the whole thing, she was tired and she felt awful, but her friends pleading faces persuaded her.

"Fine" she sighed, throwing the covers off of her. "Lets go." Mary and Marlene led the way, Alice staying back to lend Lily an arm. Lily gasped when she laid eyes on the scene downstairs. Sitting around the couches at the fireplace where the four Marauders, and Fabian, Gideon, Frank, and Emmeline. An array of food and Butterbeer lay across the table in front of them, clearly stolen from the kitchen.

"Oh wow" Lily mused, her eyes filling with tears. Fabian stepped forward, holding her tight in his arms, Lily jumped at the pressure placed against the bruise on her abdomen.

"You should have come to me last night," he told her, his brown eyes filled with concern. Lily had to restrain from looking in James's direction.

"It was too embarrassing" she admitted, looking down at her bare feet.

"I love you" Fabian told her with meaning, lifting her chin up so she was looking him right in the eyes. "Please don't scare me like this" Lily gulped back her guilt, nodding her head.

"Okay" she agreed, Fabian's lips pressing against hers.

"Now Evans," Sirius said loudly, grabbing her attention. "We have a selection of all your very favourite foods here."

"The most important one though, is mashed potatoes" Peter waved his hands towards the plate, piled high with Lily's favourite food of all time. Her lips formed into a wobbly smile.

"Thank you guys so much." All four Marauders, who clearly had done the bulk of the organizing, shrugged as though it were no big deal. They could have no idea what it felt like for Lily to see it all after being up in her room all day feeling miserably lonely.

"No one messes with our Lily" Frank said, ruffling Lily's hair playfully. Suddenly all of her friends were wrapping their arms around her, showering her with praise. Lily could barely keep the tears from filling her eyes as she looked across the room at James, smiling warmly at her.


	12. I'm Kicking Myself

Remus was on edge as he entered the Great Hall that morning, preparing for the day that was to come. Remus was never in very good spirits on the nights that he transformed. He was always anxious about getting down to the shack, nervous that something might go wrong this time when he did transform. He dreaded the whole experience.

Remus had never craved anything as strongly as he did a normal childhood. All he'd ever wanted was to be able to go through every month without becoming a monster for one night of every one. The scars that covered his body disgusted him. They were proof of his true form. The only people who had never judged him for his conditions were the Marauders. James, Sirius, and Peter had jumped right on board when they'd figured out where he was going once a month, Remus's "sick mother" excuse becoming too obvious after a while.

Remus had never seen three people so excited to find out he was a werewolf. Most ran in terror when they even heard the word. Not James and Sirius though, they were thrilled. They saw the whole thing as the perfect excuse for more mischief. It was the pair of them who devised the plan to transform so that Remus wouldn't go through the whole thing alone, Peter had been enthusiastic as well of course.

Remus plopped onto the Gryffindor bench beside Sirius, snatching himself a piece of toast.

"Someone's cranky" Peter noted over his cup of tea.

"Ready to deal with that furry little problem of yours tonight Moony?" Remus glared in James's direction. It always made him nervous when he called it that, what if someone eventually figured the whole thing out?

"Furry little problem?" A voice asked curiously from behind them. Remus spun around his stomach dropping when he saw Leila standing there, dressed in her Ravenclaw robes.

"Erm…Remus has this completely bonkers rabbit you see" Sirius tried to cover up. Peter almost choked on his food laughing.

"I never knew you had a rabbit?" Leila raised her eyebrows curiously.

"He um…well he's not very social…" Leila smiled curiously but she didn't dwell any longer on the matter.

"Well when you're done dealing with that crazy rabbit of yours do you think we could hang out? I have some questions for Defense that I'm struggling with and I was thinking maybe you could help me…" Remus knew what that meant, he and Leila would focus on her homework for about two minutes before breaking out into an aggressive make out session, he couldn't say he minded the ritual; but tonight was not the night for it.

"I would love to but I…um…"

"He already promised to tutor me!" Peter interjected. "I'm nearly failing Potions and I really need Remus's help."

"Sorry McAllister seems like your boyfriend's in high demand" James grinned. Leila nodded, staring at Remus wearily.

"Right…well I guess I'll just find you when you're free?" Remus's stomach knotted.

"Yeah…of course I…we'll hang out soon."

"Right…" Leila didn't look convinced as she strode away, back off towards her table. Remus slumped in his seat once she was out of sight, his head dropping into his hand.

"That wasn't so bad Moony…" Peter tried to assure him to no avail.

"It was a lot easier to hide over the summer" Remus sighed, no longer feeling hungry for the uneaten toast in front of him.

"Well if she really likes you she'll put up with it," James said matter of factually. "And Leila seems to really like you Moony, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Remus didn't feel so sure.

The only girl he'd ever told of his condition was Marlene. She'd found out in fourth year. She hung out with the boys often enough that their disappearances on particular nights of the month began to grow suspicious to her. It was James who'd convinced him to finally tell her. He could still remember the four of them sitting around her in the boys dormitory surrounding her.

"Are you about to tell me you're all in love with each other?" Marlene had asked skeptically, every one laughing nervously in turn.

"Marlene you keep asking where it is we're getting off to" Remus had felt like he was going to be sick. "I consider you a close enough friend to know the truth." He took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf." He could still remember the switch in the look that filled Marlene's eyes from amusement to worry. He'd panicked for a moment that he might have made a terrible mistake telling her after all but then her hands had reached out for his, very few people would want to touch him after finding out the truth.

"Are you okay?" It was the first thing that had come out of her mouth. Remus would never not be grateful to her for caring. After that day Remus had always had another friend by his side. While the Marauders kept him company through the night Marlene would be there in the hospital wing every morning when he woke up. She'd bring him breakfast from the Great Hall and a book to read while he rested through the day; sometimes she'd even sit with him through the morning, skipping her classes.

His friends had accepted him despite the disgusting truth, which hid within Remus, but he wasn't so sure his girlfriend would be so quickly accepting. Anyone he'd dated before had dumped him within a short few months due to his constant unexplained disappearances. They always grew frustrated with the secrets and then the small glimpse of happiness Remus had experienced was gone, he was sure Leila would be exactly the same.

Remus might have liked her more than he'd liked anyone in his past and the three months they'd spent together so far had been amazing but nothing good in Remus's life lasted very long; he knew that well at this point. No, Remus would be lucky if Leila stuck with him even past this month.

* * *

><p>Alice laughed addictively as Frank jokingly placed two pencils in his mouth so he looked like a walrus. It was his go to strategy at getting Alice to erupt into fits of giggles and it worked every time. Alice had been tired that morning, looking dead as she waited for Charms to begin, but when Frank had slide into the seat next to her he'd put an end to that.<p>

"You're ridiculous" Alice chortled, gasping for air. Frank dropped the pencils back onto the desk in front of him, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, but you love me" _Yes_, Alice thought as she looked up at him, _she did_. As students came pouring into the room Alice leaned over, placing a quick kiss on Frank's cheek.

"You're okay," she said teasingly. "I keep you around for the kisses."

"Excuse me, what about the fabulous shagging?" Alice felt the colour rise in her neck.

"Frank!" She cried, looking around the room embarrassedly to see if anyone had heard. Alice had spent more time with Frank in the past two weeks than she had in the first three they'd been at school. They were in the beginning of October now, the leaves on the trees changing colour and the air growing crisper.

It'd been two weeks since the kiss Alice and Everett shared in the library and she was fairly impressed with how well she'd avoided him since. Alice made sure she was practically never without Frank so that anytime Everett passed he had no opportunity to harass her. Alice was sure this was the best thing for everyone in the situation. She never spoke to Everett again, Frank never knew about her betrayal, and Everett left her the hell alone. Why was he so obsessed with a taken girl anyway? Why not go for someone single, it wasn't as though Alice were the most beautiful girl in the castle.

Slowly the desks in the classroom filled, Emmeline and Marlene sitting in front of Alice, and Flitwick began his lesson. Alice and Frank held hands underneath the desk, the slightest of smiles rested on Alice's lips at the gesture. Within thirty minutes Flitwick had the whole class practicing a new spell, everyone's eyes drawn in concentration as they worked to get it.

"Just tell me who it was, come on Marlene!" Alice heard Emmeline beg from in front of her as Marlene stared down at the end of her wand with concentration.

"What are you two arguing about?" Alice asked, leaning over the end of her desk. After ten minutes she was getting too frustrated with her lack of success with the spell.

"Marlene didn't come back to the dorms until four a.m. last night" Emmeline said, turning to face Alice with raised eyebrows.

"You didn't!?" Alice couldn't believe it, she slept in the exact same dorm room and somehow this had managed to go on right under her nose.

"Emmeline didn't show up till late the _other_ night!" Marlene cried in her defense, not looking at either of her friends.

"And I fully admit I was in Denis Wyatt's bed" Emmeline smiled proudly. "Now, fess up McKinnon."

"My mother always taught me it was rude to disclose who we sleep with." Emmeline scoffed.

"Your mother must hate me."

"Maybe our little Marley's finally fallen in love," Alice suggested, Marlene's blue eyes burning into her.

"Marlene's fallen in love?" Frank asked excitedly, suddenly joining the conversation. Alice could see Lily from the corner of her eye across the room. She looked incredibly concentrated on the spell she was trying to procure and didn't seem to enjoy the fact that James, sitting a few tables up, had figured it out with ease and now sat back in his chair, speaking with Sarah idly. _If there are two people who need to figure out they're in love by now its them_, Alice thought to herself.

"I have definitely _not_ fallen in love" Marlene huffed at the group of them. "I just don't like to gossip okay?"

"That's definitely bullshit-"

"You want to know the truth Emmeline?" Marlene cried in a hushed tone. Emmeline nodded eagerly. "_I_ was with a girl." Everyone in the group gasped with shock. Alice had no problem with the idea of her friend being a lesbian but never once in her life had she seen Marlene show interest in anything but guys.

"_You're_ a lesbian?" Emmeline asked sound one hundred percent unconvinced.

"Yes" Marlene shrugged, turning her attention back to her wand, "surprise." Alice could see in Emmeline's eyes that she didn't mind the challenge at all.

"Perfect, you know Lucy Chapman in hufflepuff? Well we hang out sometimes in class and it turns out _she's_ a lesbian too! You wouldn't mind me setting you two up on a date would you?" Marlene stiffened in her seat and Alice laughed.

"They're going to murder each other," she whispered to Frank. By the time the class had finished Marlene refused to reply to any more of Emmeline's questions and Alice had finally mastered the charm, it wasn't a terrible morning. She and Frank headed in the direction of Transfiguration when Alice stopped halfway there realizing she felt too light.

"I forgot my book bag" Alice sighed, kicking herself in her mind.

"Want me to come back with you-"

"No, no that's fine" Alice stood on her toes, kissing Frank quick. "Save me a seat," she said, turning back in the direction of the Charms class. The corridors were emptying out as students rushed into their next class. Alice turned a corner and then was yanked hard towards a broom closet door. A scream barely escaped her throat before a hand covered her mouth. Once the door closed she looked up to see Everett looming over her.

"_What the fuck?_" Alice cried furiously, fixing her hair. "Are you missing a part of your brain-"

"You've been avoiding me for three weeks what do you want me to do!"

"Leave-me-alone. How much clearer can I make it? I have a boyfriend-"

"That didn't stop you from kissing me" Everett told her pointedly. Alice could have smacked him. He drags _her_ into a broom closet against her will and he attempts to lecture her? This guy was shameless.

"_That_ was a moment of poor judgment. And you know if we're going to get technical here you kissed me Jenkins-"

"I can't stop thinking about you Alice" he admitted, his voice on the verge of desperate. Alice took a step back; she hadn't been expecting that.

"Everett…" her tone softened. "I'm with Frank."

"But you like me too don't you?" he asked, his brown eyes pleading. Alice's chest tightened. She wanted anything but to answer the question because the honest answer scared her half to death.

"I don't know okay, you're just really confusing me. You walked into my life at a really strange time and you keep trying to woe me, it's all too much." Everett sighed heavily, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Why are you even trying here Everett?" Alice asked the question that had been running through her mind since the kiss. "Seriously, you could have any girl and you're setting your sights on _me_?" As he stared at her now she felt as though his brown eyes might eat her whole.

"You really don't think you're special?" Everett asked, sounding completely perplexed. "Merlin, every time I look at you I feel like my insides have been scrambled up. You're smart, you're quick on your feet, you're strong." Alice winced at the use of the word. Strong was not a word she'd related to very well lately. Since her mother's death Alice had felt anything but strong. "You're incredibly beautiful."

"You're manipulative" Alice said, trying to stop herself from being thrown by anything he was saying.

"I'm honest" Everett clarified. "You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. "It's because you're not average. You're special, you're goofy, you aren't apologetic for your complete clumsiness." Alice couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her lips with that one. _Why was she doing this?_ Why was she standing in this dingy broom closet with a boy she hardly knew? She promised Frank she'd be right back and look where she'd landed. Alice was starting to wonder if these run ins with Everett were a little more than coincidence.

She looked at him and without thinking let her lips meet his again and then they were kissing passionately, hands in hair, stomach turning. Everett pushed her back against the stone cold wall, Alice jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She didn't do this. Alice Griffith was not a broom closet hookup kind of girl, especially not when she had Transfiguartion to get to, but maybe that was just it. Alice wasn't the same girl anymore. The summer had changed her.

She had lost her mother and she'd seen how short and unpredictable life truly was. Alice thought – as Everett's hand cupped her breast – that maybe this was exactly where she was supposed to end up. What if Everett was a road that led her somewhere new? Their passion and knack for always running into each other was beginning to feel a little less like an accident to Alice and more like fate.

* * *

><p>James and Sarah lay outside; under the tree by the lake. As they crept towards mid-fall the grass was becoming littered with leaves and the air growing colder. James wore a simple black knit jumper and Sarah had on his grey zip-up sweater. It was huge on her tiny frame, which amused James quite a bit.<p>

"I think I'll have to steal this for good" Sarah joked, standing to model the piece of clothing for James who smiled.

"You'll definitely be starting a new trend."

"I'll call them hoody dresses. Soon ever girl at Hogwarts will be wearing them."

"I might have to pretend I don't know you." Sarah plopped back down into her seat next to James, gasping playfully.

"You wouldn't would you?"

"Only time will tell," James teased her. They both had a free period and since James had no time to spend with her tonight they'd decided on spending a quite afternoon together. James had come down with a book and Sarah her sketchbook. She'd sit for hours and sketch whatever it was around her that caught her eye and today it seemed to be James.

She picked the sketchbook up again, turning to face him. "Should I look up?" He asked unsurely.

"No, no, I like this." Her tongue poked from the corner of her mouth as she worked with incredible concentration, James thought it was adorable. It'd been a week since Lily's attack and a week since their night in his dorm room. James hadn't told anyone. He knew Marlene was frustrated with him for yelling at her and then keeping so tight lipped but he couldn't tell anyone when it didn't feel real to James himself. It felt like some kind of strange dream, like a page from another person's life.

He and Lily had spoken sparingly since the event but it was hard to keep any real conversation going. Especially when they were constantly catching each other cuddled up with other people. James's eyes traveled up to look at Sarah for a fraction of a second, his stomach twisting with guilt. She looked so happy, how would she feel if she knew what he'd done?

James felt terrible about it. He wasn't a cheater. He didn't break people's trust; that was against James's nature. But how could he have said no when he'd been in love with Lily Evans for as long as he could remember? Not love maybe, just lust, but it didn't matter. The idea that he could have even a night with her was too much to say no to and so he'd let himself down.

It wasn't that James didn't like Sarah, he did. She was smart, creative, and beautiful; she just wasn't Lily Evans. James wondered if any girl would ever manage to live up to the beautiful redhead who filled his mind so often.

"So what are you doing again tonight?" Sarah asked, her eyes still firmly planted on the sketch paper.

"Oh um, Remus is helping me out with my essay for Professor Lisbon" Sarah paused suddenly, looking up.

"Leila told me that Remus was helping Peter with his potions work?" James froze for a moment his mind swirling looking for a good excuse.

"Well he's helping us both" James explained.

"He's tutoring you both on the same night in different subjects?" Why didn't they ever just decide on one solid alibi before the full moon? It would have made everyone's lives so much easier.

"You know Remus" James said chuckling nervously. "He just loves work." Sarah looked suspicious but she didn't bother asking anymore questions on the matter. Instead she studied James's face again and then returned to her sketch.

"Is everything okay between the two of them? Leila and Remus?"

"I think so…why?"

"I don't know she's just seemed down lately. I think she feels like he's keeping something from her." James's stomach dropped. He hated this. Every time Remus started to get close to a girl his "condition" got in the way. Of course he never dared tell them. James couldn't blame him; the Wizarding world had filled everyone's minds with too more prejudice for most to be open minded about allowing a werewolf into their bed.

"That's strange. You know Remus is pretty crazy about her, I don't think he'd willingly do anything to screw that relationship up" James prayed Sarah carried his words over to Leila. Considered they were both Hufflepuffs, and dating two boys from the same group of friends, James figured there was bond to be a conversation that popped up.

"Well I think he's great" Sarah shrugged. "You know if Remus asked me to date him I'd dump you in a heartbeat" James scoffed.

"Thanks a lot honey."

"I mean Remus has got this very attractive nerdy thing going that you just cannot compete with…"

"Is that so?" Sarah smiled cheekily, her eyes still planted on the canvas, and James knew exactly what she was asking for. He snatched the sketchbook from her hands, tossing it to the ground and tackled her down. Sarah cried with laughter as James attacked her with kisses.

"Still so sure you'd like to live out your Remus fantasies?" Sarah was smiling widely beneath him.

"Maybe not" they shared a quick kiss before he rolled off of her, Sarah picking her book back up. "Want to see it?" James raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Ready that quickly?"

"Well it's just a rough sketch" she rolled her eyes, turning the sketchbook around so that he could see. She'd just lightly sketched him out with her quill, his slumped stature as he read his novel, his glasses perched on the edge of his nose.

"I love it" James said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I'll have it framed and hung in my mansion."

"That would be so much funnier if you didn't actually live in a mansion." James shrugged, still smiling at her.

* * *

><p>Lily's red hair hung down around her parchment as she scrawled out her Potions homework. The library was quiet except for the quiet sound of quill against parchment and a few fourth year girls whispering excitedly in the corner. Fabian sat across the table from her, his foot finding hers under the table every few minutes. Lily would smile every time it happened, looking up at her boyfriend with a knowing look.<p>

Fabian had hardly let her out of his sight in in the week since the attack. He always insisted on carrying her books to class or sitting next to her at dinner. She was sure he was just worried; she was too. The attack had taken it out of her. Lily still had a yellowing bruise across her abdomen and sometimes her fingers ran along the small scar across her cheek subconsciously.

Lily tried to put on a brave face around her friends but the truth was that she was struggling. It was easy for everyone else to let the attack fall to the back of their minds as the days went by, it hadn't happened to them. For Lily' the memory of the three Slytherin's looming over her lived on in her memory everyday. She woke up in the middle of the night sometimes drenched in sweat and shaking because she had dreamt they'd hit her with the cruciatus curse again.

Lily had thought she was strong but now she felt weak and powerless. She hadn't even been able to report the group who'd done it to her. What kind of strong person did that? She was letting them get away with the terrible thing they'd done to her. They'd taken advantage of her just because she wasn't pureblood. Lily knew that wouldn't be the end of it, this was just the beginning. It sent a shiver down her spine. _What happened to all her friends?_ To Fabian or Marlene? They were pureblood and they and their families would be attacked for even being associated with a muggle born like Lily.

She stared up at her boyfriend for a moment, his head down and his eyes concentrated on the textbook in front of him. What was she doing to him? What if they targeted him for his association with her? Lily gulped nervously at the thought of it. If anything happened to the people she cared about most it would all be her fault.

"Lily" a voice spoke from beside her, grabbing her attention. Lily looked up to see a boy with a hook nose and long greasy dark hair hanging in his eyes. "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me," Lily said in disbelief. From across the table Fabian's head shot up and his eyes hardened upon the sight of Severus.

"Please, I just want to talk to you-"

"I have _nothing_ to say to you" Lily spat in a hushed tone, not wanting to get a scolding from Madam Prince.

"You need to leave her alone" Fabian spoke sternly from across the table.

"I don't remember talking to you?" Severus glowered in Fabian's direction. He'd always hated her Gryffindor friends. Fabian jumped up from his chair, throwing it backwards as he did. Madam Prince gasped from her place behind the desk.

"Out!" she cried, "all of you!" Lily glared in Severus's direction as she gathered up all her things, tossing them into her book bag. She and Fabian rushed from the library side by side Severus following in pursuit.

"Lily just give me two minutes" he pleaded, his tone softer than it'd been while addressing Fabian.

"You have twenty seconds" she shot at him, her curiosity getting the best of how much she hated him right now Severus had still been her closest friend at one point.

"Privately?" Severus sent a side-glance in Fabian's direction. Lily's boyfriend began to step forward protectively but she put a hand against his chest to stop him.

"Just stay here okay?" Lily said to him, moving off towards the wall a few feet away with Severus. Lily's arms were crossed as she stared at him unhappily. Two years ago Lily would have been sitting at that exact table in the library with Severus. He would have been helping her out with the Potions questions she didn't understand but now, she could barely stand to look at him.

"You have to know I had no idea they were going to do that to you."

"You had no idea?" Lily snapped at him, Severus shaking his head in denial. "Did you ever hear them talk shit about me? Mock me? Pick me out as a muggle born they really hated?" He gulped nervously now. "Then you _knew_ Severus, you just didn't pay any attention."

"If they'd said anything about hurting you I never would have let them-"

"Don't you see it?" Lily cried furiously, tears prickling her green eyes. "You keeping quiet when they bring me up is just as bad as you joining in with them as they attacked me!"

"I stopped them when I saw what they were doing!" Severus said defensively.

"Wow, _my hero_." Lily replied sarcastically. "I'm sure you ran right back to that common room and told them how disgusting they were didn't you? And you told them you refused to hang out with people who thought behaviour like that was right?" Severus's eyes fell guiltily and Lily had her answer. "I never want to speak to you again, do you understand me?"

"Lily you're my best friend-"

"No!" Lily snapped furiously. "How dare you use that against me. We stopped being friends a long time ago Severus, you ruined that. How can I be friends with someone who supports a movement to wipe me and people like me out? Whose closet friends attacked me?" Lily shook her head, swallowing back a lump in her throat. "If you ever try and talk to me like this again I will go straight to Dumbledore and tell him exactly what kind of involvement you had that night" It pained Lily to say the words and even more to see the look of sadness which filled Severus's eyes when he looked up at her; but it had to be done.

Lily turned and walked away, back towards her boyfriend who stood patiently waiting for her. Severus had been her best friend, he'd been there when she'd first learnt she was a witch, they'd spent their early years in Hogwarts's together, and now as she looked at him all Lily saw was a stranger. The boy she'd shared such fond memories with was dead and all that stood before her was an angry blood hating Slytherin.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked, wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulders as they walked away.

"No, but I will be" she assured him, his lips pressing against her cheek.

* * *

><p>Marlene knocked twice before slipping into the seventh year boy's dormitory; Sirius sprawled out across his bed looking peaceful. His eyes flung open when he heard the sound of the door clicking, making him jump.<p>

"Sorry to wake you" Marlene spoke quietly even though they were the only two in the room.

"It's fine" It was dark out and the only light in the room came from Sirius's bedside lamp. Marlene strode towards the bed, plopping down onto the edge of it.

"Did Remus head out already?" He nodded. "He seems more on edge than usual this week."

"I think its Leila" Sirius sighed. "He always gets more anxious about turning when he's got some bird on his mind." Marlene could only figure. It was hard enough for Remus to keep his werewolf form disguised from everyone else let alone a girlfriend.

"If there was ever a perfect girlfriend to disclose being a werewolf to its Leila."

"Even the good ones can turn." Marlene frowned, she hated that this was Remus's life. If anyone deserved a nice, healthy relationship it was Remus Lupin. He was kind, smart, and witty but he never allowed himself to truly open up to anyone. He kept to himself, besides being a Marauder, so that all the girl attention he truly deserved missed him. It wasn't fair, she thought sitting there staring down at the creaky floorboard bellow her, that Remus should have to pay for his father's mistake.

"It makes me so fucking angry" Marlene admitted.

"Yeah, this past week has warranted a lot of that." She knew what he was talking about of course, Lily's attack. Since they'd all found out about the red haired Gryffindor's ambush in the dungeons everyone had been on edge. Marlene hated how helpless it made her feel. She could see Lily struggling with the trauma she'd experienced and yet there was nothing she could say or do to solve it. All Marlene wanted was to blast the three Slytherin's who'd done it to bits. Mulciber more than any; especially after what he'd done to Mary.

After all, it was Marlene and Peter who'd caught him in fifth year. It still made Marlene's blood go cold every time she remembered the sight of them. Peter and her had frozen at first, thinking for a moment that Mary was a willing party in the whole thing. _Why was she letting Mulciber put his hands on her like that?_ Why were his lips so dangerously close to her mouth? Then Marlene had realized, with horror, what exactly was unraveling; Mary's rigid, unmoving, form cluing her in.

"Are you three going out with him tonight?" Marlene asked, changing the subject.

"When was the last time we didn't?" Sirius sat up in his bed.

"Be careful, you know he's always worse when he's being antsy."

"Thank you Marlene, for lecturing me on something I understand much better than you." Marlene turned her blue eyes to him, shooting a cool look in his direction.

"I'm just trying to be nice. You don't have to be such a shit about it you know?" Sirius's eyes fell and Marlene crossed her arms.

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Your tone said differently" Marlene huffed, refusing to face him. Suddenly a pair of strong arms reached out, Sirius pulling her in close to him. "You can't just make-out with me every time I'm cross with you-"

"Can you please be quiet for just one moment?" That didn't make Marlene feel any warmer towards him. "I'm sorry for using the fact that you can't come out with us against you I know you wish you could." Marlene remained closed lip, staring up at him expectantly. "If it helps I know your hospital visits mean a lot to him."

"It's not my fault I was left out of the whole animagus scheme," Marlene said bitterly. She'd always hated when the Marauder's left her out of things, ever since they were little kids. Once she'd learnt of Remus's condition and understood where all four boys disappeared to once a month the jealousy had grown. Marlene craved to be able to run along with them, breaking nearly every rule imaginable. It was why in turn she'd offered Remus the small condolence she could by showing up to the hospital every morning.

"Well" Sirius said, pressing his forehead against the side of Marlene's head. "I guess it just goes to prove to you that James does like me better." Marlene gasped, turning to face Sirius again.

"Is this supposed to help me like you again because it's not working?" Sirius grinned widely, the same charming grin he always used to get out of things. "Git" Marlene said, but the word came out with affection. Sirius's lips edged towards hers and despite the complete dangerousness of the situation - considering anyone could enter the dormitory at any given moment – Marlene kissed him back. Their lips moved in unison, butterflies filling Marlene's stomach, and Sirius's hands slide down her back.

Suddenly there was a knock against the door and Sirius and Marlene pulled apart abruptly, a blush rising up Marlene's neck. The door creaked open and Leila poke her head in. The pair were cuddled up together on Sirius's bed, both looking sufficiently frazzled.

"Oh!" Leila cried, clearly realizing she'd interrupted something. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine!" Marlene assured her a little too enthusiastically. "We were just um - talking." Leila looked over the pair skeptically, Marlene shifting towards the end of the bed to drag attention away from the moment she'd interrupted.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I…well I was going to surprise Remus during his study session with Peter" Marlene's stomach dropped. "But Peter's asleep downstairs and Sarah said that James was supposed to be working with him as well but I didn't see him…" Leila looked truly puzzled. "I just figured Remus must've been up here." Marlene realized what this moment meant. She had about five seconds to come up with a solid alibi for Remus or she might be to blame for his most successful relationship falling apart.

"Oh well there's a perfectly good explanation for that!" Marlene promised her, struggling to think up such an explanation. She turned to Sirius behind her with desperate eyes. "You see Remus he got…"

"Dragged into patrols" Sirius finished for her. "He had to take Lily's place doing patrol's tonight because she was just too exhausted."

"Right" Marlene agreed, "and so he's supposed to come back and finish up the studying with the boys later." Leila nodded, not looking very convinced. She stood very still for a few moments and Marlene couldn't miss the glisten in her eyes.

"Is he fooling around on me?" She asked pointedly. "Because if he is I would really like an honest answer-"

"No!" Marlene and Sirius cried in unison. "The last thing Remus would ever do is cheat on you" Marlene told her earnestly.

"I just really don't appreciate being lied to, " Leila said, sounding on the verge of tears. Marlene jumped up from the end of the bed, rushing towards her. She wrapped her arm around the small-framed girl, pulling her into a side hug.

"I promise, Remus is not lying. That guy is head over heels for you," Leila nodded, seeming to calm down considerably.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Remus is the best one out of the lot of us." Leila nodded, running her fingers through her hair before turning back towards the door.

"I won't tell anyone about you two" she promised before walking out. Marlene turned back to face Sirius, the pair gaping at each other.


	13. Bloodbuzz Ohio

"No" Mary said decidedly, plopping onto the couch beside Alice. Emmeline rushed up from behind the couch, a pleading look in her violet eyes.

"Come on! It's not going to be so bad-"

"This is the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and I do not want to waste it on some crappy double date."

"You two are going on a double date?" Alice asked with amusement, looking up from her book.

"Mary won't go because she is shallow" Emmeline crossed her arms in a huff.

"Seriously?" Mary growled.

"Who're the boys?"

"Devin Miller" Alice nodded with approval, "and Reginald Cattermole" the petite witch froze.

"Reginald?" she asked unsurely.

"See!" Mary cried out, jumping up with excitement, "even Alice agrees!"

"I never said anything!" Alice said defensively. "Reginald is a really great guy, I've done prefect patrols with him before."

"He's really boring too," Mary mumbled grumpily, slumping back in her seat. Emmeline shot her a glare from her seat on the carpet.

"That's rich coming from the girl who spent all summer sleeping with Amos Diggory." Mary glowered at her friend. She had no problem with less popular, nerdy guys, what she did dislike was being forced into a whole afternoon with them. Mary already knew what a double date with Emmeline meant; she'd spend the whole day watching her hit it off with Devin while Mary sat beside Reginald and made awkward small talk.

"Reg and I just don't hit it off" Mary shrugged. "Is that so wrong?"

"I think you guys could go really well actually" Alice said, her eyes not moving up from the novel she was reading.

"Maybe I don't want to go out with a guy tomorrow! Maybe I want to roam shops with Marlene and not have to feel incredibly uncomfortable all day-"

"I won't let you feel uncomfortable!" Emmeline promised. "I swear, _please_ Mary" She pouted her lips, getting on her knees in front of Mary. "I will owe you so big time for this one."

"I hate you so much."

"I will buy you all the candy you want tomorrow."

"You're such a shit."

"And Butterbeer."

"Fine!" Mary obliged, Emmeline was too desperate to keep turning down. She knew that Emmeline would appreciate it anyway. She liked Devin and first dates were always awkward, it was nicer when you got to do them in groups. So what if Mary had to spend a few hours with Reginald Cattermole tomorrow? There would be many more Hogsmeade visits to come and Mary would be able to go out shopping with Marlene then.

"Hey you never know, maybe Reg is you're future husband and you two fall madly in love" Alice said with a suggestive eyebrow raise. Mary stretched out across the couch kicking her.

"Not funny."

* * *

><p>Lily's dark red hair was all down around her in loose waves. She wore blue bell-bottom jeans with a floral collared shirt tucked into them. She was headed to the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat before jumping into one of the carriages bound for Hogsmeade. Fabian and her had always used Hogsmeade visits as an excuse for dates. They'd head out together, buy some goodies at the shops, and finish the day off with a meal somewhere nice in the village. Lily had always loved the tradition.<p>

In fact, last year she'd wait in anticipation for the next Hogsmeade visit just to get special time with her boyfriend. Today she didn't feel quite up to her usual enthusiasm. All Lily wanted was to reignite the flame that had once burnt so bright in her relationship with Fabian. She wanted the two of them to be blissfully happy again, to crave seeing his face every evening in the common room. Now the only face Lily craved seeing was the one belonging to the person who stood beside her at all prefect meetings.

"Hey Evans, nice scar!" Two girls sniggered as Lily landed in the Entrance Hall. She watched them walk into the great hall laughing, recognizing them as two of Cordelia's friends. What, _were they making jokes about the attack in their common room?_ What had Cordelia told them? A lump formed in Lily's throat and instead of rushing for the Great Hall she turned towards the courtyard doors hurrying outside.

It wasn't fair. She was haunted by the event every night and they got to make fun of her. The three of them paid no consequences, no Lily paid all of those. She wrapped her arms tight around herself, the chilly fall wind biting at her skin. Lily didn't want to go to Hogsmeade, she didn't want to be around anyone. All she wanted was to hide away in her dorm room until the end of the year, maybe longer.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. Lily looked towards one of the stone benches to see James, smoking a cigarette. He exhaled a large puff of smoke, staring at Lily's shaking frame curiously.

"What are you doing out here?" Lily asked blinking back tears.

"Smoking" James, stated obviously.

"That'll kill you, you know" he shrugged.

"Doesn't everything? Want one?" He snatched the packet from the pocket of his jacket. Lily shook her head, scrunching up her nose.

"No."

"You can't cheat death Evans."

"I don't care about that, I just don't like the way they smell. They remind me of my dad." James's face fell immediately. She hated bringing up her father's death; it only ever made people uncomfortable. They never knew what to say, and how could they when they had no idea what it was like?

"I'm sorry" James said sincerely, tossing his cigarette to the ground.

"Why? You didn't kill him." Lily plopped down on the bench beside him, wrapping her arms tight around herself as the wind blew against them.

"Why are you outside without a coat on?" Without any prodding James pulled his pea coat off, throwing it over Lily's shoulders.

"Now you'll be cold-"

"I don't mind." He smiled warmly and Lily pulled his coat a little tighter around her shoulders. "Your dad died of a heart attack right?" Lily nodded.

"Yeah" she stared down at her hands. She couldn't remember the last time she'd talked about her dad to someone. It pained her mother too much to speak about and it wasn't as though Petunia was dying to talk to Lily in the first place. Between her friends the topic of Lily's father had grown a sensitive one, no one knew exactly how to tread with it.

"He was a good guy, well liked." Lily looked at him with a befuddled expression.

"How do you know that?" There was a guilty look upon James's face.

"I was at the funeral." Lily didn't feel any less confused with that piece of knowledge. She'd still positively despised James the summer her father died, what had he been doing at his funeral? "I slipped in the back. I figured the last thing you'd want is to see me there."

"Why did you come?" Lily asked still lost, although that didn't stop a lump from forming in the back of her throat.

"I guess I wanted to be there for you in the small way I could be. Not that you would have wanted me to be there though. You sat up at the front with you mom and sister and you were wearing this black headband that you kept fiddling with." Lily smiled. She remembered; her hair was so thick it refused to stay behind the headband and she had to fix it every five minutes.

"Thank you" Lily said, truly meaning it, "for everything." She'd barely spoken to James since their kiss just a little over a week ago. It was too hard with all that they knew now. His hand rested on the bench beside her and Lily placed her's on top of it, their fingers tangling in each other. For a moment they just sat there, staring at each other in admiration, and then the door opened and they pulled apart; as though none of it had ever happened.

* * *

><p>Sirius sat in a carriage with Remus, Peter, and Marlene. The four of them were spending the day together - seeing as James was going to be off with Sarah. The three of them were talking animatedly about something Remus had read in the Prophet that morning but Sirius wasn't listening. The same brown owl, which had arrived just over a week ago, had come again.<p>

Sirius had stuffed the letter it'd carried into his coat pocket, too afraid to know for sure. Considering the state his uncle had been in when he'd visited it was safe to say the letter didn't carry good news. Sirius could only assume Alphard was dead. Maybe the letter was some call for him to attend his uncle's funeral, he couldn't be sure.

"_Oh_! We're here!" Marlene cried excitedly as their carriage came to a halting stop. Everyone climbed out, Sirius unusually quiet.

"Remus why aren't you with Leila again?"

"She wanted to spend the first half of the day with her friends and meet us at Donovan's later." Marlene groaned with displeasure.

"Why do you guys insist on going there instead of The Three Broomsticks?"

"Because you can actually find a booth in Donovan's." Remus told her curtly. The Marauder's had discovered Donovan's pub on a trip to Hogsmeade in third year and the group had been going there since.

"Where first? Honeydukes or Zonkos?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Is there a reason you're so unusually quiet?" Marlene had drifted to the back of the group with Sirius while Remus and Peter led the way.

"I'm not-"

"Usually I can't shut you up. Nothing offensive has come out of your mouth in the past hour and it's incredibly worrisome." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you've being weird since you got that owl, what's up?"

"The owl was from my uncle" Sirius informed her with a heavy sigh. "He sent this" He pulled the slightly crumpled letter from his pocket, Marlene turning it over to see the wax was unbroken.

"You haven't read it yet?"

"What's the point, I already know what it says."

"No you don't. For all you know he's recovered-"

"Let's try and be realistic here Marlene" Sirius scoffed. She glared at him.

"Well I guess you won't be bothered if _I_ read it then?" Remus and Peter had traveled up towards the door of Zonkos, staring back at Sirius and Marlene who lagged behind.

"Are you two coming in?" Remus called out to them.

"Well be just one second!" Marlene promised, the other two shrugging and heading into the shop. She turned back to Sirius with a daring look in her eyes.

"I don't care" he said stubbornly, "Open it." Marlene held the envelope in her hands, giving him five seconds to protest before she slowly broke the seal and pulled the folded parchment from inside. Sirius crossed his arms, turning away as her eyes traveled quickly over the content of the letter.

He knew she'd look up at him in a moment with sympathy and say she was sorry. Sirius was fine; he'd come to terms with it. The last member of his family who truly cared about him was gone, the last good person in his bloodline. What did it do to get upset over it? No matter how angry or sad Sirius was Alphard would never come back.

"Fuck" Marlene cursed, grabbing Sirius's attention. When he looked back her eyes were round with shock.

"What?" he demanded curiosity getting the best of him.

"Dear Sirius" Marlene read aloud. "I've requested that Gwen owl this to you immediately after I have died. Meaning, if you're reading this I have passed on. Please don't be angry Sirius. Remember that I lived a good and full life and left with no bitterness or regret. Lean on those around you, those who love you. Lastly, you should know that I have left everything to you. All of my money is yours. There is no one I'd rather have benefit from my death. Love always, your uncle." Marlene finished staring up at Sirius eagerly.

"He left me _everything_?" Sirius asked in disbelief, running a hand through his hair.

"Everything" Marlene repeated, neither seeming able to believe it. "With all your uncle's money you'll be set for life." Sirius felt like he was about to pass out. Yes, Uncle Alphard had always been very generous but this was insane. He'd left Sirius his entire fortune, more money than any seventeen year old boy could ever dream of possessing. He'd never need to work a day in his life if he didn't want to with all that money.

Sirius's dreams of any kind of fortune had brunt out after he ran away from home. Any money he would have received would have had to come from his parents who refused to even acknowledge his existence at this point. Sirius had figured that he'd have to get a job straight out of Hogwarts and work hard to make sure he made ends meet.

"Are you okay?" Marlene asked, her hand resting against his arm.

"Why didn't he tell me when I went to visit?" Sirius asked, still in total shock.

"He probably didn't want you to try and reject the offer, which you would have. This way you have to accept it." Sirius let out a deep breath.

"I guess I don't have to worry about over spending today" Sirius said in disbelief, both wizards laughing.

"Come on, lets get you some treats" Marlene said, wrapping her arm around him.

* * *

><p>Alice and Frank left Honeydukes pleased and well stocked with treats. Frank held a large bag while Alice kept hold of a smaller one she'd purchased.<p>

"You know you don't have to buy my mother crystallized pineapple to bribe her into liking you." Frank told her.

"Buying your mother bribe gifts is the _only_ way I get her to like me" Alice reminded him pointedly. Alice couldn't help but feel incredibly intimidated in Augusta's presence. Frank's mother was not known for being particularly warm and even though the pair had been dating for nearly three years Alice still worried sometimes that his mother hated her.

"Where to next Griffith?" Frank asked his girlfriend affectionately, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Lets get a tea I'm freezing."

"Are we going to brave Madam Puddifoot's?" Alice giggled excitedly.

"Merlin yes. That place is so ridiculous I love it. Plus, it's always nice picking out all the panic stricken fifth years on their first date."

"You're terrible" Frank told his girlfriend as they walked in the direction of the teashop, a cool breeze blowing over the village. Alice and Frank had once been one of those terrified looking couples. They'd gone to the cafe on their first date. It had been incredibly nerve-racking sitting among all the lovesick couples and eventually the two had broken into laughter over just how ridiculous they must have looked._ That was the beginning of everything_ Alice thought now.

As usual Madam Puddifoot's was packed. Couples cramped at round tables covered in lacy napkins and floral china. The bell over the door tinkled cheerfully as Frank and Alice entered. They plopped down at a table near the steamed up windows and stripped of their coats and scarves. Madam Puddifoot maneuvered around couples and tables to reach the pair, breathing heavily but still smiling wide.

"What can I get you two?" she asked, moving a grey curl from her eyes.

"Just two teas please" Frank told her politely. Once she'd moved back towards the kitchen Alice turned to look Frank deep in the eye.

"Okay give me the pink coconut ice I can't wait." Frank chuckled, pulling the package from his bag. Alice opened it up sighing with happiness as she chomped on a piece. "So good."

"So I guess when our children bring home dates they'll have to bribe you with pink coconut ice?" Alice's eyes, which had been closed as she soaked in the pure joy of the candy in her mouth, now flew open.

"Our children?" Alice asked in surprise. Although Frank and her had discussed a "future" for the two of them it'd never sounded so definite before. He smiled and raised his eyebrows suggestively at her shock. "So we're having children then?"

"Yes, many." Frank informed her.

"I think that, as I'm the one who will be carrying all these children for nine months, I might have some say in the number of them." Frank reached his hands out across the table for Alice's.

"Well we can't make fun of all the ridiculous couples in here if we are one" Alice said, a blush beginning to rise in her cheeks.

"I don't care" Frank's eyes looked into hers with longing. "I love you Al'"

"I love you too."

"I know this year has been a disaster with the war getting worse and your mother…" his voice dwindled off and a lump formed in Alice's throat. Madam Puddifoot interrupted them dropping off the pot of tea, Frank didn't pull his hands away from Alice's even then. "All of these things that are supposed to scare me they just make me love you more." Alice stared at him uncertainly.

"Frank what are you-"

"I don't want to just talk about a future Alice I want one, with you." Her breath caught in her throat. "I want you today and tomorrow and twenty years from now." Alice suddenly found it very difficult to swallow. "Alice Griffith will you marry me?" Alice stared at him, blinking. Her boyfriend had just proposed to her, in Madam Puddifoot's of all places. Alice suddenly couldn't comprehend anything that was happening. Her lips parted and her stomach turned. Here Frank was confessing his love to her and what had Alice done three times in the past week? Sneak off to broom closets with Everett Jenkins. She never intended to, she always told herself this time would be the last and then it happened again. The first time had been pure accident, he'd dragged her in against her will, but the two times after that had been of Alice's own accord.

Now she stared into Frank's eyes and felt nothing but guilt. Here he sat confessing his love to her, laying himself out completely vulnerable, and she was breaking his trust. _What the hell was wrong with her?_ Frank loved her, he had always loved her. Her mother loved Frank, she loved the two of them together, and in fact she told Alice once that she hoped she would have Frank as a son-in-law one day. What would she think if she saw her daughter now?

"Alice?" Frank asked nervously as she remained silent. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Alice replied suddenly, "I'll marry you." Frank sighed with relief and leaned across the table, the pair kissing quickly.

"I don't have a ring," he admitted embarrassedly. "This was kind of spontaneous."

"That's okay" Alice assured him, her eyes filling with tears. "It's very romantic."

"Lets go looking after this okay? Lets see if we can find something special."

"I would love that." Alice swallowed back her fears, pouring the two a cup of tea.

* * *

><p>Mary moved through the rows of Dominic's Music Shop without purpose. She was flipping through different artists looking for something that perked her interest. Most of the records were for wizard musicians but she found a muggle artist she loved here and there. Emmeline and Devon were a row over flirting ruthlessly and Reginald trailed behind Mary shyly.<p>

"Who do you listen to then Reg?" Mary asked with little interest.

"Oh you know…a mix of people," he answered nervously. "The Hobogoblins are good, sometimes I listen to the Weird Sisters." Mary nodded moving over a collection of Beatles records.

"Do you listen to any muggle artists?" she asked, her eyes still focused on the music collections she passed rather than the boy she talked to.

"Well…only the very popular ones. I don't usually go into muggle shops." Mary sighed shifting through a few Spellbound records. "I really like Joni Mitchell." Mary froze, turning to look at Reginald for the first time in their whole conversation.

"You listen to Joni Mitchell?" Reginald nodded eagerly, clearly excited he'd finally said something which interested Mary. "Do you think that Blue is the most fabulous album ever made?" Reginald chuckled.

"Yeah it's pretty great. Ladies of the Canyon is good too though, I think my favourite is-"

"Circle Game!" Mary cried out before he could finish. "That is maybe my favourite song ever." Reginald smiled. "Wow Reg" Mary said with raised eyebrows. "I'm impressed."

"What? You didn't think it was possible for me to have good taste in music?" Mary shrugged. Yes, she thought, that's exactly it.

"No, you just…didn't strike me as…"

"Someone with taste?" He chuckled not seeming to take the comment to heart at all. "It's fine, you're not the first person to write me off as boring." Mary suddenly felt terrible for how poorly she'd treated Reginald the first half of their date. She'd rolled her eyes and sighed at most comments he'd made. Now the funny looking ginger guy in front of her had a new charm to him. If she could spend more than a few hours with Amos Diggory she could most definitely spend a date with Reginald Cattermole.

"What else are you into Reginald?" Mary asked, the pair walk along the aisle slowly, side by side.

"Books, music, I like watch Quidditch but I'm terrible at playing it."

"I'm terrible at both watching and playing but I get dragged along to every game anyway." Mary said.

"Why?"

"One of my best friend's plays. She enjoys the extra support in the stands."

"Hey you two!" Emmeline called from the door, where she stood practically attached to Devon. "We're heading to The Three Broomsticks for drinks, you coming?"

"Sure!" Mary cried back, the pair following. It was cold out and they rushed from one building to the next, Mary pulling her scarf up to cover her face as they scurried. The Three Broomsticks was packed – per usual – and the group had to travel around the pub for a few minutes before finding a vacant booth.

"I'll get drinks" Reginald offered, Devon following.

"So" Emmeline said with a suggestive eyebrow raise. "I saw you two chatting it up in Dominic's-"

"Yeah, he has good taste in music. I'll admit – he's not as terrible as I originally anticipated." Emmeline smiled proudly. "Oh calm down" Mary scoffed, not wanting to let her friend feel too good. "It's not like I'm going to marry him or anything."

"Yeah but you're not going to murder him either and therefore I feel I haven't done terribly." Emmeline threw her strawberry blonde hair up into a quick messy bun; her cheeks flushed red from being outside just seconds ago. Mary wondered if she looked as effortlessly beautiful as Emmeline Vance, she always saw herself as more of a plain beauty.

"What about Devon then?" Mary asked curiously, her elbow was propped up on the table and she had her cheek rested against her palm. "Naming your children yet?" Emmeline rolled her violet eyes.

"No, he's not smart enough for me." She leaned in across the table so her face was closer to Mary's. "He's fucking gorgeous though isn't he?"

"You're terrible" Mary said, shaking her head.

"I'm honest, that is one of the most beautiful guys I've ever seen…" just then the boys returned, four Butterbeers in tow. Reginald moved into the booth beside Mary, blushing shyly as their legs touched. Mary couldn't help but play with him as the foursome sat around talking. She kept rubbing her foot up along his leg so that Reginald shot up straight in a fit of panic. Mary had to restrain form bursting into laughter every time it happened. Despite his short-comings Mary McDonald was beginning to see that Reginald Cattermole was not bad company.

* * *

><p>As Marlene exited Honeydukes along side three of the Marauders she felt like the temperature had dropped drastically in the twenty minutes they'd been inside. She clutched her coat tighter around her, shoving her hands into her pockets. It wasn't even November yet but somehow the cold found them more easily in Hogsmeade.<p>

"Oh please don't make me walk all the way down to Donovan's" she begged the three boys. "The Hogs Head, or The Three Broomsticks anything within a five minute radius."

"Don't be dramatic, Donovan's isn't that far."

"I can't even see it from here! I am going to freeze to death before we reach it!"

"It's tradition Marley! Besides, Leila is supposed to meet us there." Peter reminded her. Marlene bowed her head sulking the whole walk there. The pub was half empty, as expected. Most students either went to The Three Broomsticks or possibly the Hogs Head. Donovan's was mostly used by teachers and village people, and by some accident the Marauders.

"Look who it is!" Donovan, the pub's owner, cried cheerfully when he saw the three boys enter, Marlene rushing in behind them. The pub smelt of wood chips and alcohol and was dark and dingy with wooden tables and stools set up in front of the bar. The walls were covered in pictures of customers and friends. Marlene did admire the friendly environment Donovan managed to create.

"Haven't seen you three in a while, where's the fourth one?" Donovan was a tall, portly, bald man. He had a loud booming voice and a big toothy grin spread across his face most days, although he was missing quite a few teeth.

"James has a girlfriend now Don, he doesn't have time for you anymore" Remus playfully informed the older man. He chortled in response.

"Hey I don't have to serve you lot! Go find a table now then." And with that he walked off. The group grabbed an empty booth in the middle of the pub, everyone throwing off their layers.

"See McKinnon, isn't the silence beautiful?" Sirius teased her. He still wasn't up to his usual level of obnoxiousness but Marlene had noticed him come closer to normal in the past few hours than he'd been on the carriage ride down.

"No" Marlene replied stubbornly, "I for one enjoy the sound of people. It reminds me I'm not alone in the world."

"Now that's just pretentious," Remus said with a pointed glance. Marlene ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair trying to fix the hat hair she'd gotten after wearing the same beanie for two hours.

"I vote that Marlene has to get our drinks" Sirius said, smirking slyly as he slid into the booth.

"I vote no-" Marlene began to protest but it was no use.

"You're the only one still standing!" Peter told her.

"Besides, you need to move around more, get to know this place." Marlene glared at all three of them. Why had she decided to spend the day with them? Why hadn't she tagged along with Lily and Fabian? Or found some brainless boy to spend the afternoon with.

"Give me your money," she grumbled as the three boys smiled cheerfully. "What did I say to James before we started Hogwarts? It should just stay me and you other people will just get in the way. What does he do? Befriend the three most annoying gits in the school" Marlene said more to herself than the group.

"Love you Marls!" Sirius called teasingly as she walked away. Only Sirius called her that and usually only when they were lying in bed together. Marlene almost froze in place when she heard him use it in front of everyone. Was he trying to get her to punch him in the face?

"Four Butterbeers," Marlene practically barked at the man behind the bar, whose back was turned. He spun around and Marlene had to stare at him for a few seconds before finally realizing who it was.

"Henry Fawley?" Marlene breathed with surprise. The guy smiled widely.

"Marlene McKinnon" he replied a little more confidently. Henry Fawley had been in Gryffindor - three years above Marlene – and had graduated with her sister Amy. In fact, he'd always been friendly with Amy. Marlene had met him a few times when she was younger and her sister had taken her out, she'd always thought Henry was absolutely gorgeous. He had a chiseled jaw line with light stubble, and short shaggy brown hair.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked, dropping onto one of the bar stools.

"Don's a family friend; he needed someone to work the bar this year and I wasn't doing anything so I agreed." Marlene nodded. "How's Amy?"

"Good, she's in Paris now working with Gringott's over there." Henry smiled.

"Always figured she'd be doing something like that, traveling the world. What about you Marlene? You must be finishing up Hogwarts soon?"

"In my seventh year."

"Wow, that makes me feel old." Marlene rolled her eyes, not liking to feel like she was that much younger than Henry.

"You're only three years older than me," she reminded him. Marlene hoped that her increase in height and breast size reminded him of the small age gap between them. She could remember going down to Diagon with Henry and her sister, thinking he was the dreamiest guy she'd ever seen. At thirteen Marlene had always wished she could share some kind of hidden romance with her sister's friend, no such luck.

"Fair enough. Four Butterbeers right?" Marlene nodded, although suddenly she didn't feel much like going back to her friends.

"So you're going to be here all year then?" she asked, her arms rested on the bar so that she was leaning forward.

"Yeah, nice buffer till I figure out what the hell I'm going to do after this."

"Well I'm glad," she told him as he placed four bottles of Butterbeer down on the counter. "Not that you have no idea what you're doing after this but that I got to see you again! Three years feels like forever."

"You definitely don't look like Amy's little sister anymore" Henry said, his chestnut coloured eyes studying her. Marlene felt her cheeks warm.

"That's a good thing I hope."

"It's a very good thing" Henry assured her. "You're stunning, although that was always clear." Marlene gathered up the four Butterbeers, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from erupting into a giant smile.

"I'll catch you later Henry," she said, moving backwards.

"Yeah, maybe your next visit."

"Maybe" Marlene turned around to walk straight, her heart fluttering. Henry Fawley had just told her she was stunning. Marlene could barely breath.

"Why are you grinning like a murderer?" Sirius asked suspiciously as she returned to the table, placing the drinks down.

"No reason." Marlene slipped into the booth beside Peter. Five minutes later Leila showed up. Her and Remus sat close together and he bought her a drink and whispered in her ear sweetly but Marlene could tell everything had been off with them since his transformation a few days ago. Leila was confused and in the dark and Remus was too afraid to tell her the truth. Marlene watched the pair nervously afraid that this was one of the last times she'd see them together if things continued as they were.

Suddenly a rush of cold wind filled the room and Marlene looked towards the door to see James rushing in. His cheeks were rosy from the cold and his hair wind blown.

"Look who decided to show up" Sirius said lightly before noticing the sullen look on his friend's face. James fell into the spot beside Marlene sighing heavily.

"Everything okay?" Peter asked from Marlene's other side, everyone around the table growing quiet.

"Yeah" James replied, clearly lying. "Everything's just great." His shoulders were slack and he looked on the verge of tears. Marlene looked at Sirius nervously and then back at James.

"You want to talk James-"

"I'm fine!" he snapped, clearly the complete opposite. Marlene's eyebrows drew in concern.

"Come on Prongs lets go to the washroom" Sirius prodded him James finally sliding from the booth and heading towards the back of the restaurant. Despite her better judgment saying not to Marlene went after them. They paused in the hall just outside the washroom door, James leaning back against the wall. It was darker here, just a wall lamp offering light.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," James cursed, his hand running through his hair. He wouldn't look at either of his friends. Marlene had only seen James like this a rare few times and it always brought tears to her eyes. James was usually the one comforting her; he always had it together.

"What happened mate? I'm sure it's not that bad-"

"I called Sarah...Lily" James said, looking up with pain in his eyes. Marlene's mouth fell open.

"Oh James…"

"We were arguing about something, in a nice way you know? And I was laughing and then I just said it." James shook his head ashamedly.

"It was an honest mistake-" Marlene tried to assure him but the look he shot her shut her up right away.

"No it wasn't." He was right, it wasn't. It was a mistake only someone who had another constantly on their mind would make.

"What did she do?" Marlene asked, frowning.

"She left, went back up to the castle. She was furious." Marlene couldn't blame her; she would be as well. It was humiliating to realize you weren't someone's number one.

"James" Marlene asked in a much more serious tone, "did something happen between you and Lily?" He stared between her and Sirius and she knew immediately that there was something on his mind.

"What happened?" Sirius prodded him. James held the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I found her after the attack" James admitted. "We kissed."

"You what!?" Marlene couldn't stop herself from screaming in shock.

"We decided not to make a big deal out of it, that's why I didn't tell you guys." Marlene couldn't believe it. She'd been so stupid not tor realize why James had demanded so sternly that she check on Lily or that he no longer looked at her with fury, his stare had grown softer in the past week.

"Evans cheated on Fabian?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"It wasn't that big of a deal-"

"No offence James but pretending it wasn't a big deal doesn't stop it from being one." Marlene informed him matter of factually. "You've had a crush on Lily Evans since I can remember and now you know that she likes you too, that doesn't go away easily."

"She's in love with Fabian" James said shaking his head. Marlene wasn't so sure. Lily had been in love with Fabian once but since she'd stared looking at James differently Marlene felt even that had changed.

"Nothing's concrete" she reminded him. "Things change-"

"I don't want to hear it Marlene."

"Well even if we subtract the whole kiss from the equation it's still clear things weren't going great between you and Sarah" Sirius said honestly.

"I like her a lot" James admitted guiltily.

"Just not as much as you like Lily Evans" Sirius finished for his friend.

* * *

><p>Lily was exhausted. She'd spent all day traveling around Hogsmeade with Fabian; smiling and pretended to be incredibly happy they were out. It all felt so fake. The truth was Lily felt horrible, even more so after the way the day had started off. She sat beside Fabian on the Gryffindor bench now, moving around her Shepherd's pie with disinterest.<p>

Fabian was chatting with Gideon, who sat across from them, the pair barely noticing Lily's quietness.

"Hey I think I'm going to head upstairs," Lily said to her boyfriend, suddenly unable to bear all the noise which filled the Great Hall.

"Are you sure? Is everything okay?" Fabian asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just a headache, I think I need to lie down. I'll see you soon okay?" she kissed Fabian's cheek and left before he could say anymore. Lily was tired of this, feeling like everything she did was just for show. Why couldn't she actually feel happy? She thought spending more time with her boyfriend who help but it didn't, she thought Hogsmeade would fix things but it did nothing. Lily wondered now if there was any solution to the emptiness she felt. She lived in constant terror of running into her attackers in the hall, or that they might seek her out again.

As Lily moved towards the staircase she heard a group heading up from the dungeons and ducked behind a wall. She was breathing heavily as their voices grew clearer.

"We never got to finish that bitch off" a female voice growled.

"Well we couldn't do it with Severus interrupting us."

"Either he performed a great memory charm or she's too afraid to rat on us" someone chuckled coolly. Lily felt herself grow stiff at the sound. _They were talking about her._

"Lets finish what we started" the female whined. "Lets show her just what she gets for being a filthy mudblood."

"She's never alone now, her blood traitor friends follow her everywhere."

"Then we'll take them down as well. Twice the fun." The group laughed maliciously as they all entered the Great Hall and Lily felt about ready to puke everywhere. She turned towards the grand staircase bolting up towards Gryffindor tower. Tears flew from the corners of her eyes as she went, not stopping for a break until she reached the seventh floor landing.

"What are you doing-" the fat lady began to ask her but Lily paid no attention, spitting the password out and rushing inside. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to breath, she just wanted to hide under her duvet forever. Lily hurried towards the girl's dormitory, slamming into a body before she reached the stairs.

"Lily?" Mary asked with concern. "Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Lily lied breaking into tears. Mary's eyes widened with surprise and she wrapped an arm around Lily's shaking frame.

"Come on" she said, guiding her towards the couch. With everyone down at dinner the common room was empty, Lily was surprised to even find her friend up here now. "What's happened Lily?"

"When am I ever going to feel normal again?" Lily cried hopelessly. "I've been wandering around since the attack, wanting desperately to feel safe or happy or something! All I feel is fear, everyday." Lily saw her friend's own brown eyes swarm with tears.

"Oh honey I know…"

"I heard them in the hallway" Lily admitted. "They want to attack me again." Lily's face fell into her hands. "It's never going to end." She cried for a while, Mary rubbing her back comfortingly. Then her friend rested her chin on Lily's shoulder and spoke quietly.

"You have to report them."

"I can't-"

"Yes you can" Mary said sternly. "You are strong Lily, you're the strongest girl I know. Do you remember when Mulciber tried to assault me?" Lily pulled her face up from her hands – makeup smeared – and looked Mary in the eye, nodding. "I was horrified, humiliated, you name a terrible feeling and I assure you I felt it. I was ready to just go back to my dorm room and cry that day, I wanted to drop out of school and run away forever. Do you know who stopped me?"

"Marlene" Lily answered hoarsely.

"Yes, she did. She took me by the shoulders and reminded me just how strong I was and that it was my responsibility to make sure I did everything in my power to stop him from hurting anyone else. You got a bad break, you were hurt, but you know what? You are not broken Lily Evans." Lily let out a small sob. "You are strong and you are powerful, don't let them twist it any other way. You need to stop mopping around and do what you were always meant to do; take a stand." Lily wiped at her eyes snuffling loudly.

She had allowed herself to be made small. She'd let them take her strength, her humility, and her happiness. She wouldn't let it go on any longer. Mary was right. She wasn't just another girl; she was Lily Evans. She was one of the brightest witches of her age and she was not going to let some hateful future death eaters be the ones to break her.

"Okay" Lily agreed swallowing back her fears. "Lets go talk to McGonagall."

And just like that, Lily Evans was back.

* * *

><p><em>As usual thank you for all the super sweet reviews you leave me. They always encourage me to write the next chapter a little faster! Hope you enjoyed this one, I'm really excited about the next one which will be up in a few days time! <em>


	14. Love Will Tear us Apart (I)

Alice lay across her bed turning the ring on her left hand nervously. It was very pretty, a jade stone in an oval shape on a gold band. It was unconventional, just like Alice. No one had realized what the ring meant, especially because it looked nothing like a real engagement ring. Alice had been wearing it for a week and still none of her friends had caught on.

She knew Frank was eager to start telling people but she didn't feel ready quite yet and it was no mystery to her as to why. Alice had only let the news slip to one person last night and it'd gone terribly, although she couldn't have anticipated it going any other way.

_Alice let Everett push her up against the hard wall of the broom closet, his lips traveling up her neck. She knocked over a container full of cleaning supplies in the process but her and Everett paid no attention to it. Alice had her arms draped over his shoulders and she sighed with pleasure as he held her close to him. _

_ This was bad; this was very, very bad. Alice was supposed to be on prefect patrols, not getting it on with some boy in a broom closet. What the hell was she thinking? Frank had proposed to her a week ago and this was where Alice allowed herself to end up? What had happened to her? She'd been with Frank for three years, never once experiencing wandering interests and now? She was cheating on him in a broom closet with a boy she'd promised never to talk to again. _

_ Alice pulled away from her kiss with Everett suddenly, his hands beginning to pull up her shirt. _

_ "Stop, we have to stop" Alice breathed. _

_ "I think we have to do the exact opposite of stop." Everett said, his fingers in her hair. Alice sighed heavily, using all her strength to push him off. "Well you've never done that before" Everett said with a raised eyebrow. _

_ "I mean it Everett, this is it." His face-hardened now. _

_ "It? What do you mean?" _

_ "This" she motioned her hands between the two of them. "What ever this is. We can't keep on going like this, it's wrong." _

"_Fine, you're right. End things with Frank." Alice looked at him like he was completely mad. "What? You're trying to tell me you are in love with your boyfriend when you're standing here in this broom closet with me?" Alice shook her head. She was in love with Frank; this was just confusion. It was all so confusing and everything felt like it was happening so quickly. _

"_Frank asked me to marry him," Alice admitted with crossed arms. Everett's face dropped. _

"_What did you say?" _

"_What do you think I said? We've been together forever-"_

"_Fucking hell Alice" Everett said in frustration, his head in his hands. It was hard to find distance in the cramped broom closet and Alice suddenly found it incredibly challenging to breath. "You can't marry the guy!" Alice leaned back against the wall, taking deep breaths. _

"_I know it's hard to understand Ev'-"_

"_No! Don't pull that bullshit on me. This isn't hard to understand at all. You don't love him! You think you do but you don't. You're bored, you wouldn't be in here with me if you weren't-" _

"_That's not fair!" Alice exclaimed._

"_This isn't fair Alice! You make me feel like you're really into me and then you say you want to go back to your boyfriend. I mean what are you even doing here?" _

"_I don't know!" Alice shouted, her fear and frustration bubbling over. "You think I want to be doing this? This is terrible! I feel awful all the bloody time. All I know is that I have loved Frank for three years and we make sense…"_

"_Anything makes sense if you think about it long enough Alice." _

"_What do you want from me? You want me to be your girlfriend? You want to walk down the corridors hand in hand?" Everett glared at her. _

"_I want you to accept that what you feel for me is real, it's not just some heat of the moment passion." Alice cried out exasperatedly. _

"_Stop pushing me Everett! You make me feel like everything is an ultimatum-"_

"_That's exactly what this is! I'm tried of all this running around so choose, me or him?" Alice bit at the inside of her mouth nervously as she stared up at him. "Come on, it's not that hard." _

"_It's him Everett" she replied earnestly. "I'm sorry but it's him." Everett shook his head, his eyes filled with pain. Alice didn't want to be the cause of all of this but she was. She hated having to do things that hurt other people but she couldn't let this go on any longer. Despite everything inside of her screaming to keep him Alice knew she had to cut ties with Everett if things would ever get back to normal between Frank and her. _

"_You're making a mistake," Everett said before turning around and slamming the door behind him. _

"Alice?" Emmeline stood at the foot of her bed, a curiously look upon her face. "You look like you're about to cry." Alice shook her head, sitting up in bed.

"I'm fine" she lied. "What are you up to today?"

"Thought I might get some homework done before the game this afternoon, are you sure your okay?" Emmeline came around and sat on the edge of the bed, giving Alice's feet a small squeeze. She looked so earnest sitting there with round worried eyes. Suddenly Alice couldn't keep her thoughts in.

"Frank proposed to me," she blurted out, Emmeline gasping.

"What?" she squealed excitedly. "When? How?" She was practically bursting with excitement.

"Last weekend in Hogsmeade-"

"_Last weekend?_" Emmeline gawked. "You waited a full week to tell anyone you were engaged?!" Alice looked down at the ring on her left hand guiltily. Was it wrong of her to not have jumped for joy and shouted it from the rooftops immediately?

"It's just strange…I mean we're only seventeen." Alice sighed heavily. "I am excited, really" that was a lie; Alice was terrified of the whole prospect. "I guess it just didn't really feel real." Emmeline nodded, a big grin across her face.

"Is there a ring?" Alice placed her hand out and Emmeline took it, her eyes widening as she looked down at the gem.

"Wow, it's gorgeous Al'" Alice smiled and then without any warning her chest tightened and she suddenly erupted in tears. Emmeline looked up, startled. "Alice? Oh no! What's wrong hon'?" Alice fell into Emmeline's arms, sobbing profusely into her orange sweater.

"I don't know!" Alice Griffith had always had the answers. She was not one to be unsure and this whole experience was new to her. She was sure about being an Auror, she was sure about her plan after school, and she had always been sure about Frank Longbottom. When had that gone askew?

"That's okay" Emmeline assured her, using her thumb to wipe away some tears from under Alice's eyes. "Sometimes it's good not to know." Alice shook her head.

"I hate it Em' I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing! If I'm supposed to be marrying Frank or moving on I…I have _always_ known." Alice was afraid her words might scare Emmeline, seeing as no one was used to seeing Alice breaking down like this, but she didn't even flinch.

"I think that sometimes people struggle when a lot is expected from them" Emmeline said, a very drawn expression across her face. "I think you've struggled with that a lot Alice, high expectations. Everyone goes on and on about what a sure thing you and Frank are and that puts a lot of extra pressure on things." Alice nodded, snuffling loudly. "If you are not one hundred percent sure about this, don't do it." Emmeline said, pressing her forehead against Alice's. "Don't worry about what anyone will think, not even what your mum might have said, just do what feels right. Okay?" Alice nodded, giving Emmeline a sad smile.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Lily sat in Dumbledore doors office, playing with her hands nervously. Her palms were sweating and she found it difficult to breath as she waited for the Headmaster to appear. She was in the chair opposite his desk, at his request. Lily could figure it was about the report she'd made to McGonagall last weekend.<p>

Dumbledore's office was the most interesting room Lily had ever been in. She'd only been inside of it once before but it wasn't for very long. Now as Lily looked around she took in the full depth of the circular space. All the funny little trinkets on tables puffing smoke and rattling, the portraits of past headmaster's which stared at her with interest, a few of them snoring quietly.

"Good morning Ms. Evans" Dumbledore spoke, startling Lily. She turned back around to face his desk, in front of which he suddenly stood. _How had he slipped in so quietly?_

"Morning Sir" Lily hoped she didn't appear as nervous as she felt. Dumbledore settled casually into his chair, his hands clasped across his stomach.

"I'm sure you can assume why I've called you here today" Dumbledore said, a warm smile plastered across his face all the while.

"The report I made to Professor McGonagall last weekend?" Lily responded with a nervous gulp.

"Yes, that would be it." Lily had been traumatized enough explaining the entire story to Professor McGonagall in detail, she prayed she wouldn't be required to do the same with Dumbledore. "I'm very sorry for what you went through Ms. Evans" Dumbledore said sincerely, "I hope you know that what these students did is in no way condoned at Hogwarts."

"Of course Sir."

"Your teachers all speak incredibly highly of you Ms. Evans, you are truly one of the brightest witches of your age, and no doubt this is why these students thought you such a desirable target." Lily wiped her palms against her jeans. "Well, I asked you here this morning to talk to you about how I've decided to punish these three." Lily was on the edge of her seat now. "I've requested they be expelled, such behavior is in no way tolerated at Hogwarts." Lily stared at Dumbledore in complete shock.

"They're being expelled?" The look in Dumbledore's eyes told Lily it was too good to be true.

"I've requested for them to be, yes, but Ms. Evans you should know-"

"It'll never be allowed" Lily finished for him with a deflated sigh. "Their parents will never make it possible."

"I'm afraid it's true. Although I will do my very best-"

"It's okay Sir" Lily's nerves had faded and now all she felt was disappointment. Of course no true punishment would come to them, they were pure bloods and completely untouchable. "I can't so I really expected any different."

"They're not on the grounds now, they've all been sent home" Dumbledore informed her. "They'll have at least a week to think over their actions and when they return I assure you we will make sure they get no where near you. I've informed everyone on the staff of what took place that night" Lily gave Dumbledore a thankful look.

"Thank you for doing your best."

"You're a very strong witch Ms. Evans, I don't like to see strong people knocked down by others jealousy. Now, Professor McGonagall and I have agreed it is best if you and Mr. Potter change your patrols so that you don't have to attend to the dungeons, at least never alone." Lily didn't mind that idea at all.

"Sounds good."

"Well then, if that's taken care of I suppose I should let you go to breakfast." Lily nodded, standing from her seat.

"Professor I just want you to know…" Lily took a deep breath before she spoke, "if they ever come after me again I will fight back." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses.

"I would expect nothing less." With that Lily turned and left Dumbledore's office. It had been nearly two weeks since her attack and Lily was just beginning to feel normal again. With the three Slytherin's out of the castle, even if it was just for a short while, Lily felt her sense of security slowly coming back. At least when they did come back they'd know now that she was not opposed to reporting them.

Lily felt her wand in her robe pocket, clutching it tight. Besides, if they thought of coming after her again she'd be prepared. Lily had sat back weak and afraid for much to long. She was Lily Evans, one of the brightest witches of her age, and she was not going to let three jealous pure bloods get in her way. No, Lily wouldn't let them haunt her dreams any longer.

Five minutes later she arrived in front of the Great Hall. It was packed and loud, filled with students wearing their house colours and painting one another's faces. It was game day, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Lily saw James sitting with the rest of the Marauders in his Gryffindor tunic, pushing around his food with disinterest. She wondered if she should go over and wish him good luck but she decided against it. Lily figured James would do better in the game without any interruptions from her before hand, she was just a confusion.

Instead she moved down the table towards Fabian and Gideon who sat side-by-side enjoying plates of eggs, beans, and toast.

"Morning" Lily said, planting a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"Morning sunshine" Fabian replied confidently.

"You sound in good spirits, ready to win a game today?" Lily asked as she scooped eggs onto her plate.

"You're looking at the two best beaters in Hogwarts' history" Gideon promised her. It was true that Fabian and Gideon were amazing at what they did.

"I have the utmost faith in you" Lily assured them, shoving some eggs into her mouth. Although she couldn't play the game for the life of her Lily thoroughly enjoyed watching. She'd usually sit in the stands with Remus, Peter, and Mary (sometimes Alice or Frank if they joined) and cheer on the team. Lily loved getting all dressed up in Gryffindor colours and showing some pride.

"Look at you three" A voice spoke teasing from across the table. Lily looked up to see that Marlene had sat on the bench across from them. Gideon and Fabian sneered at her, all in a playful manner of course. Marlene's long blonde curls were up in a high ponytail and she wore her Gryffindor jumper. "Are you ready to win today?" she asked the boys.

"Definitely not ready to lose" Gideon told her. Marlene winked at him.

"Loving the vibe of complete arrogance I'm getting off of you this morning Gid', keep it up." Gideon smiled proudly, turning his attention back down to his breakfast. "What about you Lily? Ready to cheer us on in the stands?"

"As always, keeping your egos boosted is my pride and joy." Fabian gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

"It's why we love you," he told her.

"Hey is Sarah going to cheer Potter on today despite her Hufflepuff ties?" Gideon asked Marlene with casual interest. Suddenly Lily was incredibly invested in the conversation. She looked across the table at her friend intently. She hadn't actually seen James around with Sarah very often in the past week, which was strange considering how close they'd been before.

"Oh" Marlene said, covering her mouth, as it was full of toast. She waited until she'd swallowed to continue. "Well…I doubt Sarah will be showing up today." Suddenly everyone in the group was staring at her with great interest. "James and Sarah aren't on the best of terms." Marlene turned to look at Lily directly as she said this bit, "I don't think they'll be lasting much longer." Lily's stomach dropped.

Was it her fault? Was he dumping Sarah because of what had transpired between him and Lily? She was suddenly rattled with guilt. How could Lily have been so selfish that night? She shouldn't have asked him to go to his dorm, she shouldn't have pretended that they could do anything with no strings attached. And now here she was, sitting beside her boyfriend, flaunting her relationship in his face. Was she a terrible person?

"Wow" Lily said, not wanting to come off suspicious to her boyfriend. "That's um…that sounds terrible." Marlene nodded a very determined look in her crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah" she said, "I guess James will be back on the market soon."

* * *

><p>James looked down Gryffindor table to see Lily Evans sat beside her boyfriend, smiling happily. James couldn't help but feel a mixture of joy and resentment while staring at the pair. He was glad that she was happy and angry that it couldn't be with him, angry that their one moment had to be fleeting. James turned away the image too much to bear.<p>

"Cheer up Prongs" Sirius said, giving his friend a pat on the back. "We're going to be winning a game today." James smiled but only half-heartedly.

"We better be" he said, taking a sip of his tea as someone tapped lightly on his shoulder. James spun around to see Sarah standing above him, long brown hair tucked behind her ears and a sullen expression on her face.

"Hello" James said, startled to see her standing there. Sarah had barely spoken two words to him all week, avoiding James at all costs since their accident in Hogsmeade.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, his friends all growing quiet.

"Of course" James agreed, standing and following her out the doors. Sarah stood in the hall, her fingers strung together in front of her nervously. James knew well what was coming next.

"I really like you" she admitted, her voice strained. "You know when I saw you at that party I just thought…how lucky am I? I get to spend the night with _the_ James Potter." James stared at her sadly. "It wasn't really me you wanted to spend the night with though was it?"

"It's not like that Sarah-" He tried to explain.

"It is though James, you love her don't you?" James ran a hand through his hair anxiously. He had no idea how he was meant to respond to this question but for one of the first times he tried to go with truthfully.

"I don't know. Lily is…complicated. I don't want to like her but it's just always there." Sarah nodded, snuffling back tears. "I don't want to hurt you Sarah" James moved forward to touch her but she jumped away.

"I know" she said, her eyes filled with pain. "I just wish I hadn't gotten my hopes up…I wish…merlin I wish I was her." Sarah's face dropped into her hands and she let out a small sob, took a breath, and then resurfaced. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes blood shot as she stared at James.

"I really do like you Sarah." James felt like a total prick; it was his fault she felt so terrible. Why had he allowed himself to get into it with Sarah in the first place? She was kind and sweet and he'd used her, there was no other way to put it.

"Just not enough" her voice cracked on the last word. The doors to the great hall pushed open and James watched in horror as Lily stepped out from behind them.

"Oh! Sorry…" she said innocently, Sarah's jaw practically dropping. James was almost waiting for someone to jump out and scream "ah-ha! Gottcha!" But he had no such luck.

"Goodbye James" Sarah said, her eyes flooding with a fresh round of tears. James opened his mouth to try and stop her but she'd already rushed off towards the basement.

"Did I just interrupt something?" Lily asked guiltily from the doors.

"Kind of" James held his forehead in his hand feeling like his head was about to explode. He was not in the right mind set to play a Quidditch game in about two hours time.

"James I don't know what's going on but please don't end things with her" Lily said nervously, "at least not because of me." James turned on her with an incredulous look.

"Excuse me?"

"Everything that happened that night was my fault, I'm the one who said we should go up to your dorm and I take full responsibility. Please don't-"

"Lily please stop" James said, not in the mood to hear her ramble on any longer. "This has nothing to do with that night."

"Oh."

"And I didn't dump Sarah, she dumped me" James told her bluntly, the redhead gasping with surprise.

"James, I'm so sorry…" she moved forward as though to comfort him but James just shook his head.

"Why? It's not as though we could have ever worked. Not with this-" James motioned between the two of them "-going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lily come on. You know that night was more than just an accident of emotions, at least to me."

"But you said-" he could see her desperately trying to find an excuse but James wasn't in the mood to offer one now.

"Do you think I said that because I wanted to? Do you think it's not incredibly painful to watch you sit with him and look so happy?" James demanded, his chest tightening. Lily looked taken aback by his sudden outburst, staring at him with a perplexed look.

"Why would you say it then? You told me you wanted that…" James sighed heavily realizing now that she could never begin to understand. She was everything to him and he was just a phase to her, a chapter in her life.

"I just want you to be happy" James told her, struggling to contain all his emotions. "I'm really glad that you and Fabian are happy but Lily I…I can't do this anymore." Lily's mouth hung open.

"Can't do what?"

"Act like I don't like you, it's too hard." James turned to walk away. He needed to cool down and quick if he was going to have his head in the game today.

"James wait!" Lily cried, grabbing onto his wrist to stop him. He turned around to see her eyes flooded with emotion. "Please don't just cut me off like the beginning of this year, it's too hard. I care about you."

"That's what's so hard," James said honestly. "I thought that knowing you cared might make it easier for me but it doesn't, it just hurts more Lily. It's all I ever wanted, for you to look at me the way you are now, but it doesn't change anything does it? You love Fabian not me." Lily's face scrunched with pain. "It's not fair to me Lily, it's really not. I liked Sarah but it couldn't work because I always like you more. I just have to try and get over this."

"We'll just be friends," Lily pleaded with him, "nothing more, I swear we'll never even mention that night again-"

"Lily" James said, his voice filled with desperation. "I can't, I'm sorry I can't be friends with you." He pulled his arm away and walked off towards the grand staircase with slacked shoulders and a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>Lily stood in the middle of the entrance hall her chest rising and falling quickly as she struggled to control her breaths. She wrapped her arms around herself as the doors to The Great Hall swung open and Fabian stepped out a look on his face that told Lily he'd been standing behind the doors for a while.<p>

"Hey babe" she said, trying to play it cool. She blinked back tears, which had previously filled her eyes, and put a fake smile on her face. Fabian didn't look back at her the way he usually did.

"Was that Potter you were just talking to?" he asked, a blank expression across his face. Lily's stomach flopped.

"Yes" she answered honestly, her hands clutched tightly in front of her.

"I only caught the end of that conversation but there seemed to quite a bit of mention of a very specific night." Lily dug her nail into her thumb anxiously. "You want to tell me about that?"

"Fabian…" she moved towards him but Fabian moved backwards. Nothing had ever stung so badly for Lily. Here was the boy who hadn't stared at her with a single ill feeling since they'd met and now he couldn't even let her touch him.

"Did you sleep with Potter?"

"No!" Lily assured him.

"What did you do then Lily?" She stared at him in fear for a few seconds, her mouth open but nothing coming out. "_The truth please_" Fabian demanded irritably. She'd never heard him speak like that before, at least not to her.

"We kissed" Lily admitted, her bottom lip trembling with the threat of oncoming tears. Fabian furrowed his brow with anger.

"When?" Tears streamed down Lily's cheeks as she stared up at him. She didn't want to tell him, it was too terrible. It was easy to rationalize in her mind but to admit her betrayal out loud to her boyfriend was horrible. Lily realized now more than ever what a selfish and awful thing she'd done.

"The night I was attacked" she admitted regretfully. "He found me and he took me back to the dorms…"

"And what? While you were weak and helpless he finally made his move on you?" Fabian shouted furiously. His booming voice made Lily jump.

"No" she told him guiltily, "I kissed him." Fabian looked like he was ready to hit something, Lily feared for a moment that it might be her.

"Oh I'm sure Potter loved that" He was pacing now and Lily worried that someone might come out. Breakfast was ending soon and students were bound to start moving through the hallway.

"We should talk somewhere more private-" Lily tried to tell him but Fabian was too angry to hear her.

"He's always had his eye on you, I even had the good fucking graces to ask if it was okay with him before I asked you out."

"It's not his fault Fabian-"

"You're right it's not!" Fabian bellowed, turning on Lily now with eyes filled with fury. "You're the one dating me Lily, do you want to explain this?" She was trembling as she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't get me very far! How long has this been happening Lily? How many times?" The door to the Great Hall opened and a few Ravenclaws came out, staring at the pair with curiosity as they passed.

"Fabian please" Lily begged, "Lets do this somewhere else-"

"How many times!"

"It was just that night!" she cried back. "We kissed twice that night and then we put an end to it because we both knew it was wrong okay? I can't explain why it happened! I love you I just…fuck I can't explain it Fabian. It doesn't even make sense to me."

"This is bullshit Lily. I'm not going to do it."

"What are you saying?" Lily asked in astonishment.

"I'm saying that I never thought you'd hurt me like this!" Fabian turned away from her towards the stairs.

"You can't just leave it like this!" Lily hollered after him. The door to the Great Hall opened again and this time a few familiar faces came out with the crowd, Marlene and Gideon staring at the pair in shock.

"I can't even look at you right now Lily" Fabian said coolly before turning away. Lily thought she might be sick. Her stomach clenched, her head spun, and her vision was blurred with all the tears that filled her eyes at a rapid rate. She looked between her friends and her boyfriend storming away from her and did the only thing she could think to, ran.

* * *

><p>Marlene stood beside Gideon, the pair staring at each other, absolutely stunned.<p>

"Were they just fighting?" Marlene asked, the first of the pair to say anything since Lily had fled out into the courtyard.

"I don't think I've ever seen him yell like that at her...or anyone for that matter" Marlene knew this could only mean something bad had happened.

"I'll talk to Lily you talk to Fabian and then we'll report back before the game."

"If he doesn't murder me first." Gideon grumbled, making Marlene smile. She walked straight towards the doors, stepping into the grey October morning. It didn't take long to find Lily, snuffling on the edge of a bench with her head buried in her hands. Marlene approached her with caution not sure how best to make her presence known.

"Hey Lil'" she said, standing in front of her friend. "What's going on?"

"I'm a complete fucking idiot is what's going on" Lily sobbed into her shaking hands. Marlene sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"That's not possible. You want to tell me what's happened in the past fifteen minutes since you were sitting across from me at breakfast?" Lily looked up, her green eyes blood shot and her skin blotchy.

"James and Sarah broke up." Marlene nodded, not entirely surprised. It'd been a week in the making and they'd all known it. "I accidentally walked in on it and…well Mar' I never told you about what happened between James and I-"

"He did" she said, stopping Lily before she had to rehash all of the events again.

"He did?" she asked sounding surprised.

"Yep, now what happened when you interrupted?" Lily rehashed the whole event to Marlene from telling James not to dump Sarah to him harshly informing her he no longer wanted to be friends. Marlene couldn't believe it. How could two intelligent people be so stupid? There the opportunity was to confess their pure affection for one another and what had they done instead? Gone and made everything more complicated.

"And Fabian overheard everything about the kiss?"

"Basically" Lily said with a deflated sigh. She'd stopped crying over the course of her story telling. "I think he hates me Marley…"

"I don't think it's possible to hate you."

"You didn't see the way he looked at me." Lily shook her head, her eyes falling to the ground with shame. Oh Marlene had seen the look alright. She'd never seen Fabian filled with such rage in the seven years she'd known him – she wasn't about to tell Lily that though.

"I think if you talked to Fabian you two could work it out," Marlene told her, stroking Lily's long red hair. "I also think that if you spoke to James you two could figure things out." Lily looked up at her in distress "It's time to make a decision Lily" Marlene said bluntly, "it's Fabian or it's James but you can't beat around the bush any longer. Unless you'd like to choose yourself which I stand by completely but when you have two very wonderful men battling for your affection I don't know if that's the most favourable option." Marlene got a chuckle out of Lily for the first time in their conversation.

"I don't know what I want" Lily admitted truthfully.

"That's okay, none of us really do. Don't think about it too much okay? If you just let it be you'll guide yourself to the right choice either way."

"When'd you get to be so smart?"

"Oh shut up," Marlene said, punching Lily in the arm.

**X**

The change room was bustling with noise and tense with pregame nerves. It was their first game of the season and everyone was on edge, some more than others. Marlene threw her Quidditch gear on, Gideon coming up beside her.

"Did you talk to her?" he asked eagerly, sitting down on the bench.

"Yes, him?"

"Oh yeah." The look on Gideon's face told Marlene exactly what she'd suspected.

"He's furious?" the pair spoke in hushed tones considering the subject of their conversation stood in the same room as them. Marlene sat down on the bench beside Gideon as she pulled on her shoes.

"I think he's about ready to murder someone. This is not good, especially considering he could smack Potter with the bludger in this game." Marlene dropped her face into her hands. She did not need this. You could fuck with a lot of things but not Quidditch; Marlene took that very seriously. She looked across the room at James who appeared completely off his game and Fabian who was grilling the captain with an undeniable hatred.

"Fucking hell," she cursed, exhaling deeply. "We need a strategy."

"Declare an emergency and reschedule the game?" Gideon offered hopefully.

"Okay you work on Fabian I'll work on James, they need to get their heads in the bloody game." Marlene stood, rushing in the direction of James Potter who sat beside Sirius on the bench looking rather glum. In a few minutes time he had to stand and give a speech that inspired everyone on the team to go out there and give this game their best shot, this face was not going to accomplish that.

"James" Marlene said sternly, standing before her friend. "I love you to death but you have got to stop." She took his broomstick and handed it to him, much to James's surprise. "You are James fucking Potter and I am not going to watch you let some petty girl problems ruin your flawless Quidditch reputation. Now I want you to stand up, give these people the speech they deserve, and be the Potter I know."

"Here! Here!" Sirius said in agreement, Marlene glaring at him.

"Bloody hell, okay" James said getting to his feet and calling the attention of everyone in the change room. Marlene was impressed with how easy that was, people weren't lying when they said she was persuasive. Marlene stood beside Sirius watching proudly as she saw her friend come back, the bossy young boy who'd told her what to do whenever they played Quidditch as children. This was the guy who was going to win them their first match of the year, not the sad lump mopping on the bench.

"What is going on?" Sirius whispered in Marlene's ear as everyone focused on James's speech.

"I'll tell you after" she promised him.

"Who's ready to win?" James asked the room to chants of "us!" "Well then lets go out there and show them exactly what Gryffindors are made of!" the team all began to clear out, heading for the pitch. James stood behind, patting everyone on the back as they went. Marlene realized, with a jolt, that as the room cleared the only ones left were her, Sirius, James, Gideon and Fabian. Fabian didn't look much calmer.

"Ready for a good game?" James asked innocently, offering Fabian his hand. Instead of shaking it Fabian threw his fist forward, smacking James Square in the face. Marlene gasped. Fabian Prewett was by no account a quiet guy but he had always been very reasonable, not one to join in a fight. She stared at James, holding his bloody nose, and saw a man she'd never seen before emerge.

"Is it true?" Fabian demanded angrily, "did you kiss her?" Sirius was right by James's side staring from Fabian to James in shock.

"Yes" James admitted. Fabian looked ready to smack him again but Gideon held his brother back.

"I don't want to ruin all the fun but we do have a game to play in less then five minutes!" Marlene cried at the pair. "I know you're upset Fabian but this is not the place to hash things out-"

"Oh shut up Marlene, what the hell would you know about it? You're just defending him-"

"Hey! You want to speak with a little more respect there?" Sirius barked in Marlene's defence.

"She's right Fab' this is not how you do this." Gideon told his brother calmly. Fabian spat at the ground in front of James and then turned, slamming the change room door behind him.

"Can you please make sure he's not going to murder us all with the bludger today?" Marlene begged Gideon as he turned to follow his brother.

"I'll do my best," he promised. As she watched him walk out the door Marlene felt for her wand, pulling it from her pocket. With a flick she fixed up James's broken nose.

"We are so losing today" she said, her confidence in any chance of winning lost. This was going to be a long game.

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued! This chapter and it's second part are some of my favourite. As usual, thank you for the reviews, you guys are amazing! xxx<em>


	15. Love Will Tear us Apart (II)

...

The wind blew furiously and clouds rolled across the sky as Lily watched the Quidditch game anxiously from the stands. A pair of binoculars were passed around between Remus, Peter, Mary, and Lily. Lily held her gloved hands together tightly as she watched the small specks in the sky fly high above them.

"Who is that guy?" Peter asked, "he keeps slamming into the chasers." Mary snatched the binoculars from his grasp, placing them against her eyes now.

"That's Everett Jenkins" she tutted, not sounding very impressed. "He's a real dick head."

"Know from experience?" Remus teased her. Lily watched as Mary's brown eyes narrowed on him.

"Can I see?" she asked, placing her hand out for a turn. She clutched the binoculars to her eyes watching nervously. Fabian was smacking the bludger with force. She watched as a Ravenclaw nearly toppled off their broom as they swivelled to get away from it. Lily watched in fear, this was all her fault.

"Damn Prewett's going hard today," Mary said as she took the binoculars back from Lily.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for him to start hitting his own team with the bludger. He seems like he's flying in a blind rage." All eyes turned to Lily who gulped nervously.

"I think he's just really into the game" she lied. The truth was she thought Fabian was flying terrifyingly as well and she had no idea what the implications would be for the team.

"Merlin James looks off his game" Peter commented, making Lily's stomach flop. She couldn't help but feel completely responsible for anything that happened today. She was the one who had set off both James and Fabian and now she watched as the two boys struggled with the implications of her actions. _Why couldn't she ever wait for the right time?_ Her timing was terrible, it always had been.

"Seriously that Everett guy is not making anything easier with Fabian going crazy." Remus looked concerned as he stared up. Suddenly Lily saw one of the Gryffindor players slip from the sky, broom and player tumbling to the ground at high speed.

"Who was that?" she demanded anxiously.

"James" Remus informed her, his face going long. "Everett got the bludger at him. Merlin, Fabian hardly even tried to block that." Lily snatched the binoculars from Remus's hands before he could say anything, staring through them in terror. James was in fact tumbling to the ground at high speed. Lily gasped as his body smacked onto the field, lying motionless.

"Do you think he's okay?" she demanded hysterically.

"Um, yes?" Mary answered unsurely. "I think Potter's taken a tumble off his broom before."

"He's just lying there!" Lily cried, taking the binoculars from her eyes and staring down at the pitch in fear. He had to wake up, move his legs, sit up and wave at the crowd watching him in high alert. Above the game paused as Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Marlene and Sirius were the first two on the ground, rushing towards the teacher. "What if something is seriously wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Lily…" Remus spoke softly from beside her, "Is everything okay?" Lily's hands were clenched so tight she could feel her fingernails digging into her hands deep enough to draw blood. Lily watched as Marlene said something to Madam Hooch before shaking hands with her and then turning towards the Ravenclaw captain. Suddenly all the players got back on their brooms and returned into the air.

"Looks like they'll continue playing even without Gryffindor's team captain, and top chaser" the commentator, some Hufflepuff kid, announced to the crowd. "Looks to me like McKinnon is taking over Potter's job as leader, they're having a sub chaser come in in now to fill the third spot..." Professor McGonagall and Flitwick were making their way down the field towards James's body where he lay unmoving. Lily was really starting to panic now. What if this wasn't just another tumble? What if it was worse? What if James was seriously injured? Suddenly Lily jumped from her seat, running down towards the bottom of the stands.

"Lily!" she heard Mary call behind her, she didn't turn around to respond. Lily didn't have time to worry about what her friends thought or whether she looked like an idiot running at top speed towards the pitch, she just needed to make sure James was okay. She didn't know what she'd do if he was seriously hurt. It was all her fault; she should have never gone after him this morning. Lily made it to the edge of the stands but Madam Hooch stood in her way.

"I don't think so," she said shaking her head. "No students on the pitch in the middle of a game, it's too dangerous." Tears threatened to fill Lily's eyes. She _had_ to get to him.

"Professor I respect you immensely but I am getting onto this pitch whether you let me or not!" Lily cried with determination. "I swear to merlin I will use magic if I have to-"

"Alright, alright!" Madam Hooch cried in frustration. "Far be it for me to get in-between two teenagers in love." She moved aside but Lily took a beat before going. _Two teenagers in love?_ Is that what this looked like? Lily rushed down the pitch towards the spot where James lay, not caring who saw, with the two teachers leaning over him. All she cared about was making sure he was okay. What if it was more than just a broken arm this time? Lily's eyes filled with tears at the thought.

Lily couldn't imagine it, a world without James Potter. In the few seconds it took for her to reach him she tried to picture it but nothing made sense. She couldn't see herself happy without him around and then it clicked. Suddenly - without any real notice - Lily realized what everyone else had known for a very long time. She was mad about James. It was far more than the infatuation she'd convinced herself of having, it was more. She couldn't imagine her life without him, she wanted him there for every second, terrible or good.

What an idiot she'd ben thinking she could run away from these feelings, that she could somehow make it better with Fabian despite them. James was everything; he was what made her smile when she woke up in the morning and made her bad days good. She needed him around for her to be who she was. Lily collapsed to her knees in front of James's body, the two teachers looking at her in bewilderment.

"Ms. Evan's what are you-"

"I'm not leaving him professor!" Lily informed Professor McGonagall stubbornly, the teacher not arguing with her for the first time ever. "Come on James" Lily prompted him, "don't be a git, you know you have to wake up." People flew fast above her on their brooms but Lily paid no attention to them, or the crowd who watched her curiously from the stands. All she paid attention to was the boy in front of her.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing" Lily heard Professor Flitwick saying. "Poppy will know better what to do than us, he might have sustained a head injury."

"With that fall I don't doubt it."

Lily took James's hand in hers, squeezing it tight. It was just like him to knock out cold as she realized how she truly felt about him.

"Evans" Professor McGonagall began to say, "we have to move him onto the stretcher-" just then James let out a quiet groan, everyone around him freezing. Lily felt a lump form in the back of her throat as she stared down at him.

"James?" she cried out frantically. "Are you okay?"

"I can't see a thing," James mumbled, slowly squinting his eyes open. His glasses must have flown off in the midst of the fall. Lily made a noise between a laugh and a sob. "The blur in front of me looks vaguely like Lily Evans though" James said, squinting in Lily's direction. Her heart fluttered.

"You're an idiot" Lily said, smiling all the while.

"Yup, definitely Lily Evans."

"Okay you two, lets get Mr. Potter to the hospital wing before he passes out again" McGonagall huffed, the teachers levitating James onto his stretcher.

* * *

><p>Sirius was flying above the pitch feeling less confident about this game than ever. They were only five points behind Ravenclaw but he had little confidence in their seeker. Debbie Rowan had never played Quidditch before and despite the fact that she was a very promising seeker Sirius worried that the stress of her first game would make it harder for her to pay attention to the snitch, especially with all the dramatics which had already taken place.<p>

He flew at high speed, the Quaffle tucked under his arm. One of the Ravenclaw players threatened to block his path and so he tossed it towards Marlene, whom was closer to the goal hoops. Sirius watched her fly with ease and make a swift throw. The crowd erupted into cheers. Sirius waited for them to die down as the game continued but realized suddenly that they weren't meant for Marlene. His eyes searched the pitch and he saw the two seekers flying at top speed, side by side, fighting for the snitch. _Come on Debbie_, Sirius thought hopefully, _just reach your arm out. _They were low now, close to the ground. Players above were trying to turn their focus back to the Quaffle but it was hard when the snitch had already been located. One of the Ravenclaws had the quaffle and Sirius flew towards them to get it back when he heard the shouts to signal the game was over, someone had got the little gold ball.

Sirius looked down to see both players on the ground. His stomach clenched and his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out who'd caught it.

"Looks like they've got the snitch…" he heard Donald Sayer, the commentator, announce. "Which team's caught it though, that's the real question…" Sirius thought it felt like everyone on the pitch had frozen, staring down at the ground anxiously. "Looks like…looks like Gryffindor!" Donald cried out. "GRYFFINDOR HAS WON!" Sirius thrust his fist into the air with excitement. _They'd done it!_ Despite the everything going wrong from beginning to end they'd managed to win their first match!

He flew down at high speed towards the ground, ready to jump for joy.

"We are the bloody champions!" Sirius shouted happily at his team mates, who all had large grins across their faces. He saw Marlene land on the ground a few feet away, her hair slipping from it's ponytail and her forehead slick with sweat. He could only imagine she'd been more stressed in this game than anyone.

"You were great" Sirius said, clapping her on the back. Marlene rolled her eyes, looking relieved to be back on the ground.

"I am so glad that's over" they shared a special look, one that could only be understood between the two of them. Sirius liked when they did that, got a moment to just themselves. He couldn't help but think that despite the fact that she looked like an absolute mess – hair flying everywhere, face red and blotchy, sweat dripping from her skin – she was beautiful. Sirius didn't think anyone else on the field could catch his eye the way Marlene did.

"Party in the Gryffindor common room!" Marlene cried out to the group. "Everyone bring out any Butterbeer, and treats you've got stashed we're going hard tonight."

"What happened with James?" one of the fifth years asked. "Is he okay?"

"James knows how to handle a fall, he'll be back out on this pitch by tomorrow yelling at you to work harder during drills, don't worry about him." Marlene assured the boy. "Now everyone go clean yourselves up you played an amazing game – especially you Debbie! We've got a big year ahead of us." Everyone hooted with joy – except for Fabian. Sirius couldn't help but notice his mood seemed almost lower than when they'd started the game.

"I'm going to bite his head off" Marlene growled as they all moved into the change rooms. Sirius knew she wasn't joking either. Today Fabian had messed with two things Marlene held very dear to her – Quidditch and James Potter. Fabian Prewett was a dead man.

Sirius jumped in the shower quick before changing back into his clothes. When he emerged only a few people were still in the change room. The Prewett twins, Marlene, and Debbie Rowan.

"I'll see you in the common room." Debbie said cheerfully to Marlene.

"Good game Rowan you were amazing!" Marlene called after here as the change room door swung shut behind the curly haired girl. Marlene was combing out her hair when Fabian stood to leave.

"I don't think so," she said sternly, stepping in front of him.

"Get out of my way McKinnon," Fabian growled.

"Listen to me closely Prewett," her tone was dark and commanding. "What you did today was reckless and incredibly selfish. You jeopardized everyone out there on the pitch today. It's one thing to be angry at James it's another thing to not do your job. No matter how badly he's fucked you over when you're on that pitch you are his _teammate_, you're supposed to have his back, do you hear me?"

"Yes" Fabian grumbled, looking like a child being scolded by his mother.

"I'm going easy on you right now because I know today hasn't been good to you but for fucks sake Fabian don't you ever pull something like that again. You're on this team and that means you put just as much an effort in as everyone else, don't ever be that reckless again or mark my words I will murder you." Fabian crossed his arms, storming from the change room as she finished.

"I think he took that well," Sirius said, grabbing his bag of Quidditch stuff.

"I've never seen him like this" Gideon told them as he moved to follow his brother out the door. "He was crazy about that girl."

"I know" Marlene sighed heavily, patting Gideon on the back. Five minutes later Marlene and Sirius left the change room as well, joking with one another about the poor passes they'd made in the game. Remus, Peter, and Mary stood waiting for them outside the doors.

"You won!" Mary cried excitedly, jumping into Marlene's arms. "I didn't understand anything that took place in the past two hours but you definitely won!" Marlene laughed happily.

"Did you see Fabian?" Sirius asked the two Marauders present.

"You mean when he walked past us with smoke practically coming from his ears? Yeah" Remus chuckled.

"Where's Lily?" Suddenly a look was shared between Remus, Peter, and Mary. "What?" Sirius asked, never one to enjoy being left out of the loop.

"You're going to love this" Peter said with a big grin, "she totally freaked out when James fell."

"What!?" Marlene and Sirius cried excitedly in unison.

"Yeah, she ran down into the pitch and last I saw she walked up to the castle with him."

"Does that mean-"

"Our pact was totally awesome and quite possibly successful?" Mary finished for him gleefully.

"Yeah something like that. I don't want to brag but I'm a genius-"

"Hey it was my idea!" Peter piped in. The group all walked up towards the castle more cheerful than they'd been in months.

"How long do you think it'll take before they dating? Lets take bets?"

"Five minutes" Marlene scoffed, "those two have taken too long already."

* * *

><p>Lily was in her dorm room changing when she started to hear people down in the common room. She'd walked with James back up to the castle but headed towards Gryffindor tower instead of the hospital wing, she knew Madam Pomfrey would probably kick her out anyway. Lily had combed through her hair and changed into her favourite green sweater. It was stupid, she knew, but something about the whole thing felt very special to her.<p>

She headed towards the stairs, her mind set on the hospital wing. She was sure James was probably confused about what she was doing running to his side after their altercation this morning but for the first time in months Lily wasn't confused in the slightest. She knew exactly what she wanted and how she felt and suddenly everything made perfect sense. Lily reached the bottom of the stairs to see the room filled with celebrating students; they'd won!

"Lily!" a voice squealed excitedly. The redhead looked up to see Marlene McKinnon rushing towards her. She ran into Lily's arms and gave her a small spin. "We won! We won!"

"You did!" Lily cried excitedly. "I'm so happy!"

"It was all down to me" Sirius assured her, earning himself a swift punch in the arm from Marlene.

"You weren't there for the end of the game" Marlene pouted.

"I wasn't…"

"Yeah Lily, where were you?" Mary smirked slyly as she asked the question. Lily could feel her cheeks begin to burn. How did she even begin to answer that question?

"Yeah Lils' anything you'd like to share?" Suddenly the whole group was on top of her, begging for a confession that Lily refused to honour them with.

"I just don't know what you're talking about!" She lied as she began to slowly back away from them.

"Oh yeah? Where are you off to then Evans?" Sirius called after her.

"Dumbledore's office of course" she answered smoothly with the slightest of smiles. Lily was still smiling as she turned around and slipped through the portrait hall, nearly missing the figure leaning against the railing.

"Oh!" Lily said in shock when she noticed Fabian standing there. His arms were crossed and his brown eyes were filled with pain. In all her joy with recognizing her feelings for James, Lily had almost completely forgot about her boyfriend. Now here he stood, hurt and confused, and she was to blame.

"You missed the end of the game," he said, breathing heavily. "You went up to the hospital wing with Potter right?" Lily bit her lip. She'd been with Fabian nearly a year and now it was all coming to a close. He'd been the first guy she'd ever loved, the first guy she'd truly opened up to, the first guy she'd slept with. Fabian was the only guy Lily had ever been with who never made her feel like she was talking to much or gave off the impression that all he could really care about was her body.

"Yes" Lily answered him honestly. A tension stood between the two of them – maybe it'd been there for a while – but Lily knew it was her responsibility to clear it up. "Fabian-"

"I punched James in the face" Fabian informed her. Lily noticed the purpling knuckles on his right hand now, her eyes widened.

"Oh Fab'…"

"He was always crazy about you" Fabian informed her sadly. "But you know that don't you? All his ridiculous attempts to get your attention." Lily remembered them all too well. "I guess I figured when I asked you out in sixth that you couldn't have been into it all. I thought you really didn't like him."

"I didn't-" Lily began defensively but Fabian just shook his head.

"I think you did" he told her, tears flooding his eyes. "I think you were just waiting for him to show you his true colours. Who knew that you'd realize you were in love with Potter once he stopped with all those ridiculous antics?" Lily's hand's shook as she stared up at the boy she'd loved for what felt like so long. Who knew this was how it all ended.

"It doesn't change any of it" Lily told him, her voice cracking. "Everything that happened between us, it was the greatest. I love you Fabian-"

"Just not enough" he said painfully. She winced.

"It's not like that…"

"But you _are_ in love with him?" Fabian asked her with a harsh stare, "aren't you?"

"I don't know" Lily shook her head. "I just know that the idea of being without him…it's too hard to bare and it's not fair for us to stay in this relationship any longer if I'm feeling that way." Lily hated breakups; she hated the whole terrible mess of it. She hated the look in Fabian's eyes and the fact that she was the one causing him so much pain. Why couldn't it just be easy?

"I never thought you'd hurt me like this" Fabian told her, wiping at his eyes. "I really love you Lily and I really respect you and what you did to me…" Lily let out a quiet sob.

"I know," she said guiltily. "It's terrible."

"I don't want to hold you back" he spoke shakily, "so please just _go_." Lily looked up at him in shock.

"Oh Fabian…I don't want to leave it like this-"

"Please Lily, _just go_" her lip trembled. "I love you and I want you to be happy but doing this is killing me. So if it's him then please just do me the decency of being honest with yourself." Lily nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Lily looked at Fabian's broken face and all she could feel was guilt. She'd hurt him and that could never been taken back. She'd had a responsibility to take care of his love and instead she'd thrown it to the wind and run off arm in arm with James Potter. This was Lily's punishment, the look upon Fabian's face, the pain in his eyes, the guilt that would never vanish each time she looked at him. It killed her to turn and walk down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she turned and looked back up at him, his shoulders shaking just the slightest.

"Fabian!" She called to him catching his attention. "We were the best." A sad half smile came upon his face.

"Yeah" he agreed, "we were."

* * *

><p>Remus traveled out from behind the portrait of the fruit bowl, an armful of food in his grasp. He'd been ordered by Sirius to snatch all the goodies he could from the kitchen so that the party would stay well stocked. Remus was moving in the direction of the stairs when Leila came out from behind the corner, just by the corridor which led to the Hufflepuff basement.<p>

"Hey!" Remus breathed in surprise; "I didn't expect to see you today." Leila's dark hair was coiled into a bun on top of her head and she wore a dark grey sweatshirt. Her button nose was red and she held a tissue in her hand. Remus had asked her to the game today but she'd told him she felt too sick, a cold had been traveling around the castle.

"I was napping," she told him, leaning against the wall. "I just wandered out to see where everyone was, there's hardly anyone in our common room." Remus smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure the majority of them are up in Gryffindor tower."

"So you won?" Her eyes widened hopefully, Remus nodded. "Well that's great!" A smile came upon her lips and then Leila broke into a fit of sneezes, blowing her nose into the tissue.

"How're you feeling?" Remus asked her, moving closer.

"Terrible" she said with a sad laugh. "Being sick sucks."

"I know." There was a long silence as Remus stared into Leila's chocolaty eyes. He could feel himself growing fonder and fonder of her just as the glance deepened.

"Remus?" she interrupted him suddenly, reminding him that it wasn't exactly normal to stare aimlessly at someone for long periods of time.

"Sorry." Leila shifted from foot to foot as though something was troubling her that she really wanted to get out.

"Do I ever tell you about the boy I dated last year?" She asked him suddenly, Remus shook his head.

"I don't think so…" they'd never really sat down and had the "ex talk."

"Well from fourth to fifth year I dated this guy, Ackely. I really liked him, I think he was the first guy I ever really fell for." Remus didn't know if he liked where this story was going. "I did a lot of firsts with him and it made me really trust him. Halfway through fifth year I caught him fooling around with some other girl in the broom closet." Remus's eyebrows rose with surprise.

"Merlin."

"The truth is Remus, I wasn't all that shocked when I caught him fooling around, the signs had been there for months – I just ignored them. He'd sneak off with faulty explanations and his friends would all struggle to cover for him." Leila took a deep breath, her arms crossing. "Do you see where I'm going with this?" Remus was sure he did.

"Yeah, I can figure." What was he supposed to do? Here stood a beautiful girl, a beautiful girl that had actually chosen _him_. No one ever looked at Remus when Sirius was standing next to him but Leila had and she would never know how thankful Remus was for that. He thought that if she let him he could really fall in love with her but there was little chance of that happening. The pair had reached the point that Remus found himself at in all relationships; the moment of truth. Remus didn't know if there'd ever be a girl he was brave enough to fess up to.

"Are you going to say anything about it?" Leila asked, her voice shaking. "Please Remus, just tell me I'm wrong. Tell me the truth and at least it'll be better than all the ideas I've built up in my head." Remus's arms were beginning to ache from the weight of the food piled up in them but he ignored the pain because it wasn't even close to as bad as it felt looking into Leila's eyes and knowing that there was no way he could wipe the worried look from them.

"I really don't know what you want me to say Leila" Remus sighed, "besides the fact that I am _definitely_ not cheating on you."

"So what are you doing!" She demanded exasperatedly. "Seriously Remus, where is it you're always running off to without any explanation? I felt like a complete idiot a week ago when I went looking for you like some kind of obsessive girlfriend and all your friends scrambled to explain to me where you were-"

"You never said you came looking for me?"

"Well I did! And I didn't even see you around school the next day, where the hell did you go?"

"I told you-"

"You weren't tutoring James and Peter!" Leila bellowed with frustration. He could see the whole matter beginning to get to her; she looked like her head was about to blow. What could Remus do? He couldn't tell her the truth, that'd be worse. The look of fear and disgust which would surely fill the eyes which had looked him over with such love was not a thing Remus could bear.

"I would never hurt you Leila" He told her honestly.

"Lying to me is hurtful" he could tell she was not prepared to back down. She stood there defiantly and Remus couldn't help but admire how resilient she was. She could have just ended things, could have grown tired of his denials and cut her ties, but she didn't. No, Leila still appeared willing to fight for things despite all of it, that broke Remus's heart more than anything. No one had ever put this much effort in and Remus knew it was still for nothing; it would never work now that Leila had started asking questions.

"I should go" Remus told her, knowing well he shouldn't.

"Don't you walk away from me Remus Lupin-" she sounded like a mother, "-we are having a conversation here."

"I really like you Leila" he told her earnestly, "and it's because of that that I don't think we should do this anymore." Leila's face dropped.

"_You're ending this?_"

"You deserve someone better than me…it's not fair-"

"That's a bullshit excuse" her voice was hoarse and sounded near tears.

"I'll go." This time she didn't argue as Remus turned his back and headed for the stairs, his heart heavy.

* * *

><p>Lily's heart was pounding in her ears as she pushed open the doors to the hospital wing. She'd wiped away her tears on the journey over and pulled herself together. She had to speak to James; it was now or never. The wing was primarily empty besides the bed James occupied in the middle of the room.<p>

He was sitting up in bed fiddling with the strap around his left arm, completely missing Lily's entrance. She stayed back by the door for a few seconds, admiring the moment. For once in what felt like forever Lily didn't feel all that lost, in fact she thought she was exactly where she was always meant to be.

"You look better" Lily spoke up, making her presence known. James hazel eyes turned to her, his glasses perched back on the bridge of his nose where they were meant to be. He looked at Lily unsurely and she remembered, with a drop of her stomach, that he hadn't come to the same realization she had in the last few hours and was still thinking about their interaction in the entrance hall earlier in the day.

"How did you get down to the pitch?" he asked her suddenly, "I didn't realize Madam Hooch let just any students down there." A smirk came across Lily's rosy lips.

"I can be quite persuasive when I need to be." She told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed across from his, "and I might have threatened Madam Hooch with the use of any spell necessary to pass her." James looked at Lily with amusement. For a second she thought maybe they could sweep the morning's events under the rug and just move forward but she was not so lucky.

"Your boyfriend punched me in the face." He told her, a darker tone coming over his voice. "Any idea why he might've done that?" Lily's smile dropped.

"He over heard us this morning."

"Shit, Lily I'm sorry-"

"We broke up," Lily told him, spitting the words out quickly.

"You what?" James looked at her in shock. Lily could feel herself begin to sweat and her stomach was all twisted, this was it, this was where she said it all.

"Yeah well…I'm kind of crazy about you." James's face dropped. "It sort of feels like I always have been. Sometimes I think I was just waiting for you to show me who you really are because when I'm with you…everything just makes sense. That night we first kissed in your dorm it was supposed to be one of the worst nights of my life but I can't look back on it with anger because there was _you_." Lily gave him a wobbly smile as tears flooded her eyes. "We kissed and everything just sort of stopped for a while, for once in the past few months everything made sense to me. This morning you told me you never wanted to talk to me again and I felt like everything inside of me was breaking and then you fell out of the bloody sky today and…" Lily took a breath, pushing some red hair from her eyes. "I don't want to be without you," she explained to him. "I don't want to stop talking to you or pretend that the kiss we shared meant nothing because it didn't it meant _everything_ to me." James was looking up at her like she might have been the craziest person he'd ever met and Lily was beginning to worry he might not feel the same way. "And if you absolutely do not reciprocate any of these feelings I probably look like the biggest idiot in the world right now."

"For one of the brightest witches in our year you can be incredibly daft sometimes." James said to her, the slightest of smiles playing at the corners of his lips.

"Don't make fun of me," Lily said, crying and laughing at the same time. James reached his free hand out for her's, pulling her towards his bed.

"Lily if there was any doubt that I reciprocate everything you've just listed than you haven't been paying attention." Lily couldn't help her face from breaking out into the biggest grin she'd ever worn.

"Oh yeah?" James raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Yeah." Lily leaned forward very slowly, letting the moment drag on for as long as possible. This time there were no complications, no worry that they might be caught or feel guilty for the people they were hurting, this time it was right. Lily pressed her lips against James's, her hands cupping his face.

"Ah-ha!" Someone screamed, causing Lily to jump away reluctantly. Marlene, Sirius, Peter and Mary stood in the doorway, Marlene clutching a dripping Butterbeer in her hand.

"I told you she was coming to see him," Peter said proudly, smiling at the pair.

"Like there was ever any doubt."

"Excuse me you two but I've been planning this union since third year-" Marlene told them proudly.

"Oh please, I was guessing this would happen since I was eleven-" Sirius shot her down.

"Hello?" Lily cried from the bed where she was still tangled up with James. Their friends looked towards them with expressions of pure joy.

"Are you two an item now?" Mary asked bluntly. Lily turned back to look at James with hopeful eyes and he nodded.

"Yeah" she answered, "I think we are."

"Our plan worked!" Marlene cried out proudly.

"What plan?"

"Um…just like a plot we all took part in to get James and you together." James and Lily shared looks of astonishment.

"All while we were dating other people?" James asked the four of them. They stood with their heads bowed like they were about to receive a scolding from Professor McGonagall.

"But it was all good in the end!" Peter assured them, "See?"

"Yeah mate, lets not pretend you aren't exactly where you wanted to be" Sirius added with a wink. Lily wanted to be mad at them but she couldn't be, they were right. She was exactly where she'd always been meant to end up. She leaned back in James's arms, her insides turning to mush.

"Is that Butterbeer for me?" He asked Marlene, eyeing the drink in her hand.

"Of course, I figure I should bring the winning team captain a little something…"

"We won!?" James cried in pure shock.

"Yeah, McKinnon did a pretty flawless job stepping in for you" Sirius informed him.

"Is that Sirius complimenting Marlene I see?" Lily teased him, noticing how Sirius's cheeks pinked just the slightest.

"I must be catching that cold going around, making me go delirious." Marlene snorted.

"Oh don't worry Sirius" Marlene assured him with a light pat on the back, "Your flattery could never get me into bed." James gaped at the pair of them.

"Ew, ew, ew" he repeated, covering his ears.

"Fuck off" Sirius replied jokingly, the pair bumping hips. The whole group laughed at them as they surrounded James's bed and Lily didn't think she had ever felt so happy.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter makes me so happy, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! <em>


	16. She's Leaving Home

James Potter had never been so happy. He woke up on the morning of October 29th 1977 with Lily wrapped up in his arms. He could smell her lavender shampoo as he nuzzled his face into her hair. It'd been two weeks since the events on the Quidditch pitch and James couldn't help but think it'd been the best two weeks of his life. What would fifteen year old him say if he could see where he was now? Lily in his bed coiled into him.

They'd spent all last night sitting on James's bed eating jelly slugs and talking. This is what they'd spent most of the past two weeks doing. They sat and shared everything with each other. James knew things he'd never known before about Lily before. She spoke of her family often; her father who had passed and the strained relationship with her sister. James had never felt closer with someone. He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and Lily stirred. She stretched her arms and legs out long like a cat and then rolled over to face James.

"Morning" she smiled, their faces inches apart.

"Good morning" he replied. She looked so beautiful. Staring up at him with her almond shaped green eyes, her rosy lips turned into a smile.

"When did we fall asleep?"

"Sometime after we finished off that packet of jelly slugs." Lily chuckled, kissing James on the cheek before she rolled over to check the time. She let out a gasp, making James jump.

"We're late!" she cried out in a panic, "we're _fifteen_ _minutes_ _late_ for class!" James couldn't help but watch her with amusement. She jumped out of bed in a furry, struggling to get her things together. She was still in her clothes from yesterday, which she realized with a nervous gulp.

"James!" Lily cried as she got to the door, headed for her dorm, "you have to get up!"

"Have you never been late before?" He asked her, laughing just the slightest.

"Do I look like I've ever been late before?"

"Fair point."

James dressed and waited downstairs for Lily for five minutes before she appeared. She came speeding down the stairs from the girls dormitory. Lily had her book bag over one shoulder while her hands wrestled her thick red hair into a ponytail. James couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"What are you smiling about? We have McGonagall first period and we are _so_ late!" Lily was running out the portrait hole, James moving his legs a few paces faster to keep up.

"I've never seen someone so immune to breaking the rules a little." Lily gave her boyfriend a cool glare.

"_I can break the rules,_" she said defensively. She slowed her pace to a quick walk now. James chuckled.

"Lily I think you're inability to break rules is quite enduring-"

"_Hey_, I can be just as badass as the next person!"

"I'm sure you can," James assured her. He was unable to keep the enjoyment from his voice. Lily crossed her arms, looking up at James beside her. Her green eyes were hard with determination. James waited with a nervous excitement to see what she was going to do next. In the past two weeks he'd learnt that Lily Evans did not like to be told that she could not do something. In fact, this only made her try to do it even harder.

"Fine," she said with a slight shrug. "I'll follow you lot along on your next big prank," James raised his eyebrows.

"You're going to help us pull a prank? Lily Evans, Head Girl?"

"Well you're Head Boy aren't you?" she snapped. James couldn't be sure whether she was joking. He couldn't in a million years imagine Lily joining in on a Marauders prank. It was just too strange a concept.

"Okay" James agreed, as they made it down to the courtyard. "Well we've got one planned for tonight you could join in on." He watched, with a small smirk, as the colour faded from Lily's cheeks.

"Tonight?" she asked, not sounding as sure as she had before.

"You don't have to-"

"No!" Lily shook her head, "I will _one hundred percent_ be there."

"Well won't this be fun." The pair turned into the Transfiguration room, Lily opening the door first. Everyone was silently scrawling something out on parchment. Half the heads in the classroom turned to look at the two people entering. Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk. She stared over her glasses at the two, looking unimpressed.

"Mr. Potter, could you please not pass your chronic lateness onto Ms. Evans." She told him crossly. "Now that the pair of you seem to be a package deal of course." The classroom filled with a few sniggers. James might have been embarrassed. If he wasn't so damn happy that Lily Evans was now his girlfriend.

"I make no promises professor," he said, sliding into his usual seat beside Sirius.

* * *

><p>Marlene and Mary were finishing up their lunch when a gold and white barn owl fluttered down. It landed in front of Marlene's plate, hooting once or twice.<p>

"Kind of late for mail isn't it?" Mary asked as Marlene took the package from the unfamiliar bird. "Whose it from?"

"Don't know. There's a card attached…" Marlene slide open the envelope, reading over a small piece of stained parchment. Mary watched, a look of bewilderment coming over her friend. "What?" Mary demanded eagerly, "Who is it?"

"Remember Henry? My sister's friend I told you I ran into in Hogsmeade?" Mary nodded, her stomach already fluttering with excitement. Marlene handed her the card to read as she opened the box for herself.

_You've been on my mind since I caught you in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. I keep remembering how much you loved these when we used to talk so I thought I'd send some. Write me sometime. – H.F_

"Sugar quills!" Marlene beamed as she got the parcel open, "he sent me sugar quills!"

"Merlin, I forgot you were obsessed with those." Mary watched her friends face break out into the largest grin she'd ever seen. Marlene did not do romance. Mary knew this; she didn't often date boys or really try to do anything besides shag them. Mary had never seen Marlene allow herself to be wooed. So now she watched, with a mixture of interest and nerves, as her friend appeared to be won over. This Henry guy had to be one of hell of a treat to catch Marlene's attention.

"Getting serious between you two then?" Mary inquired, trying to push some information out of her friend.

"Oh fuck off he's just a friend." Marlene gathered up the box of sugar quills and the note tucking them into her book bag. The girls grabbed their things and walked towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"A friend who sends you gifts because he's just_thinking of you?_" Mary implied. "I feel like its time I met this lad."

"I feel like that is a _terrible_ idea." Marlene countered as the pair made their way towards the dungeon stairs. "I'm just glad to be back in contact with him after three years. That doesn't mean it's romantic."

"Look at you blushing!" Mary teased her, making Marlene duck her head.

"He's my sister's friend! I doubt he would ever even see me like that."

"Five galleons you're shagging by valentines day."

"Five galleons you're a bloody idiot." Marlene retorted as the two girls stepped into the potions room. Marlene moved towards her cauldron with Lily. Mary headed in the direction of the one, which she shared with Emmeline. Yet, found her seat occupied.

"Excuse me," Mary cleared her throat from behind the mystery man. Emmeline looked over, an apologetic smile spreading across her freckled face.

"Oh Mary!" she cried, over compensating, "You remember Devin don't you?" The boy from their double date turned and smiled in Mary's direction. "He needed some extra help with potions." Mary stared at the pair of them, completely unimpressed. She was being tossed aside for a _boy_?

"Does he?" Mary asked, not bothering to keep the irritation from her voice.

"It's just one day-"

"Oh don't worry about it Em'." Mary felt ready to knock the cauldron in front of her friend over as she stormed away. Everyone already had a partner. Mary's brown eyes traveled the classroom desperately searching for a free seat. She felt just about ready to burst into tears of frustration. Mary spotted Reginald sitting alone, reading a book in his lap. She figured he was probably meant to work with Devin. Mary moved towards him in a fury, plopping into the seat beside him.

"You won't mind if I sit here will you?" she fumed.

"Uh…no…" He looked up at her uneasily, shutting the book in his hands. "Everything okay?"

"Oh it's perfect! It's just that you're friend over there and mine are total twats!" Mary crossed her arms, slumping over. She couldn't shake the familiarity of the situation. Being replaced by a male; it was just as her mother had done to her. What was it that made Mary so easy to toss aside? Why couldn't anyone ever make room for her?

"Yeah, he can be a bit of a dick." Mary looked at her partner in shock, had Reginald just spoken lowly of someone? "If it helps he was the one who begged her to sit together." He said with a slight shrug, "I don't think she was as keen on the idea." Mary's heart lightened for the slightest of moments. Then she allowed the scowl to return to her face once again.

"I don't care" she huffed, "it's a shitty thing to do to a friend."

"Yeah" Reg agreed, "It's not great. Does she do it often?"

"Everyone does it" Mary admitted. Her tone was more hurt than angry now. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised at this point. It's been made clear to me that I am _completely_ replaceable." Reginald's eyes widened.

"You? Oh I don't think so!" Mary looked at him, her lip shaking just the slightest.

"I think the people in my life would beg to differ with that."

"I don't think I've ever met a girl quite like you Mary. There's not a chance someone could replace you." Was that a compliment from Reginald Cattermole? Furthermore, a compliment from Reginald that was making Mary's stomach drop just the slightest? She took a sharp breath, her eyes not leaving his.

"Thank you." She breathed, never having meant the words so truly. Reg smiled, reaching his hand out for Mary's in her lap and giving it a small squeeze.

"Don't let anyone make you feel small Mary McDonald, you're wonderful." Just then Professor Slughorn entered the class. Mary and Reginald jumped apart as though the moment between them had never occurred. Mary didn't think she'd _ever_ forget it though.

* * *

><p>"So," James spoke to the whole group as they sat around the common room, "Guess whose joining us tonight?" He had his arm wrapped around Lily who was unpleased with the prospect already.<p>

"No way" Peter gawked, "Lily you're coming tonight?" Lily nodded with a drawn expression.

"I can pull a prank just as well as the next girl."

"I _have_ to see this" Marlene insisted, sitting up in her seat. "I'm joining."

"Hey, too many people and the whole scheme gets screwed up-" Sirius began to argue. James put a hand up to silence him, the pair shared a look before Sirius nodded in agreement. "Okay" he said, "fine." Lily looked between them in astonishment.

"What, what is going on between you two?"

"You'll see sweetheart." James insisted, kissing her cheek. Lily did not like this. She didn't break the rules. She was rarely out of bed past curfew. This whole thing was completely out of character for her. Then again, couldn't someone say leaving her boyfriend of a year and running off with James Potter was as well? Lily snuggled up a little closer to her new boyfriend, soaking in his warmth. She'd seen little of Fabian in the past two weeks. Anytime he caught sight of her he'd bolt in the other direction. It didn't help that she was often with James.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Frank asked as he and Alice joined them, sitting down in front of the fire. Lily tried not to let her eyes travel down to the ring, which rested on Alice's left hand. Emmeline had let it slip a few nights ago that Alice confided in her about her engagement. Lily found it hard to keep mum when she was bustling with excitement. Alice and Frank were going to be married! Lily hoped she might get to be a bridesmaid. She'd once thought she'd be a bridesmaid at Petunia's wedding. This dream was shattered of course. Petunia had written a curt letter informing Lily she wouldn't join the wedding party. She'd only have Marge and her childhood friend Celia to walk down the aisle with her. It made Lily's blood boil. To think Vernon's lump of a sister Marge got to be by Petunia's side when she didn't. What was fair about that? Although the whole thing only made Lily a little angry, mostly she was hurt.

"Uh-oh I know those faces, is there a prank being planned?" Alice asked, grinning. "Lily I can't believe this, you're Head Girl now!" her friend teased her. Lily felt her cheeks heat up and she smiled guiltily.

"Oh merlin, don't remind me Al'."

"Yeah, Evans can't give us flack when she's taking part" Sirius added. Lily glared at him.

"No way, Lily Evans helping the Marauder's out on a prank?"

"I'm offended by how shocked you all are!" Lily cried at the lot of them. The more blown away they seemed the more Lily couldn't wait to break the rules tonight.

"Hey Alice you should join" Marlene suggested with a wink. "All three girls kicking your butts at pranking" the Marauders sniggered. Lily looked at James questioningly as he laughed.

"What? You lot don't think we can do a better job than you?" She accused him.

"Listen," James said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. "We've been doing this for years-"

"We could do just as well as you in one night," Marlene bet. Lily smiled in her direction, Marlene was not one to let any man tell her what she could and could not do.

"Oh this is going to be great," Sirius boasted with a sly smirk. Lily looked over the four Marauders. Peter was smiling nervously, Sirius looked intrigued, and Remus had barely looked up from his textbook the whole time. He had been strangely quiet Lily thought.

"Alright," James agreed. He clapped his hands together. "We give you guys a job and see how well you get it done."

"Your on," there was a spark in Marlene's eyes as she shook James's hand.

"Okay, I'm going to the Prefects Office to make sure we've got patrols covered for tonight. When I get back you can give us that job you're so sure we'll fail but we'll actually succeed in." Lily leaned in for a quick kiss before standing up.

"Look at Evans going off to make sure everything runs smoothly tonight. While _she's_ breaking the rules" Frank jested, Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

The Prefect office was dark and empty. Lily flicked her wand to get the lamps on the wall lit. It wasn't big. There was a long mahogany table along the length of the room with chairs surrounding it. Otherwise there hung a notice board and a large window along the back wall offered light. Lily moved towards the board, her eyes scanning the schedule for tonight. It was Severus and a Ravenclaw girl named Posy. Her stomach flopped. She could only imagine how uncomfortable that patrol was going to be.

Lily was tucking her wand into her back pocket when the door flung open. She smiled, thinking James might enter, but was unpleasantly surprised; it was Severus. He flicked a strand of dark hair from his eyes and stared up, looking thrown by her presence.

"Lily..."

"I was just in to make sure you were still posted for patrols tonight." She told him dryly. They'd spoken only a few words since their encounter outside the library. Lily hadn't mentioned his name when she reported his three friends to Dumbledore. She wondered if he'd realized that her threat that day had been empty. Lily moved forward, brushing past him but as she made her way to the door he stopped her.

"Is it true?" He asked as though the question pained him.

"What?" Lily already knew the answer.

"What everyone's saying about…you and Potter" Severus spat out the last part. Lily had half a mind to tell him to bugger off but she didn't.

"Yes."

"Lily…why? Why would you want to be with someone like that? James Potter is an arrogant, self righteous-"

"Hold your tongue!" Lily couldn't say she was surprised. Severus hated James; there was no way around that.

"I thought you said you never wanted to be with someone as pigheaded as Potter?" Lily sighed, that was true, she hadn't. James wasn't that boy anymore though. He was kind now, a better person than the guy she used to call her best friend.

"Do you know how often James speaks poorly of you to me?" Lily asked. "I don't think once. People change Sev', they grow up. James did, I did, but you haven't. I wish you would just open your eyes and see how wrong the way you're acting is-"

"Oh because James Potter is so perfect!" Severus sneered. "You're brain washed, just like the rest of his fan club." Lily rolled her eyes. How could he stand there and think speaking to her like that would get him anywhere?

"No Severus, if anyone has been brainwashed its you. You know who I miss? My best friend, but that boy is gone. All that you've left behind of him is this angry, self-pitying, jerk! I wish you could just see you're better than all this. You're better than those people you hang out with" Lily told him. "You don't have to go down that path Sev' you can go back-"

"I don't think you have any right to try and tell me who and who not to hang out with. Not when you're spending times with Potter and his goonies." Lily sighed heavily. It was too wishful of her to think Severus might hear some sense in what she was saying. It wasn't too late, maybe they could still be friends, but he didn't care about any of that. All he cared about was seeing James fall.

"Forget about it" Lily turned for the door, "you're too far gone."

* * *

><p>Alice had gone up to the boy's dormitory with Frank for a few minutes. She wanted to say goodbye for the night before they all headed out. Also she was desperate for one of his sweaters because they were the warmest.<p>

"Might be a little big on you" Frank said, perched on the edge of his bed. Alice was wearing his Holy Harpies hoodie, which fell, just past her bum.

"I like it, it smells like you." Frank grabbed her hands, pulling her between his legs.

"Are you going to be safe tonight?" He asked, holding her chin in his hand.

"Where's the fun in that?" Alice chirped, looking down into his big brown eyes.

"Oh well the fun is that you come back to me safe and sound." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh don't worry about that darling." They kissed, long and slow, and when they pulled apart Frank reached for her left hand.

"When are you going to start telling everyone?" he asked, staring down at the green emerald on her ring finger, "I'm starting to worry you're going to give me this thing back." Alice shook her head, her stomach filling with butterflies. She'd been so focused the past two weeks on trying to make amends with herself for the way she'd been acting she'd completely forgotten to spread the news. Not to mention the first person she'd told had reacted terribly. Although could she really blame Everett?

"Soon" Alice promised, ruffling Frank's hair a little. "I've just…been waiting for it to sink in myself before I start sharing it with others. I just want the happiness to be ours for a little while."

"You know, if you show up to Christmas dinner with that ring on your finger my mother is going to bombard you with questions." Alice snorted; she wouldn't put it past Augusta. Truthfully she didn't even know if she wanted to go home for the holidays. Her father scarcely wrote and his letters were short and sad. They had little detail and Alice figured his life didn't have much either. It would be too painful to go home and spend two weeks tucked away in that sad and empty house.

"We'll tell everyone before then" Alice told him, "I promise." They shared one more kiss before Alice pulled away, "I better get going."

"Go show em' what my girl can do." Frank smacked her bum as Alice walked towards the door. Alice squealed with giggles.

"You're naughty," she said before slipping out. The whole group was gathered in the common room, everyone looking ready for business.

"Okay," James stood in the center. "You three are going to Hogsmeade tonight." All three girls looked between each other in shock.

"How exactly are we meant to do that then?" Lily inquired, looking confused.

"Marlene, you've used the Marauder's map before haven't you?"

"Oh bugger" Marlene growled, leaning back in the couch.

"The Marauders map is real? Merlin, I always saw it as some kind of urban myth" Alice mused as Sirius produced said map.

"You three are going to take the map and my cloak. You'll travel the passage, get us four packets of exploding Bon Bons and then meet us back at the entrance." Alice was wondering now if she might have gotten herself in a little over her head. Was any of this actually possible? She looked across the couch at Marlene whose eyes were piercing with determination.

"Easy" she shrugged, although Alice wasn't so sure.

"Perfect," James grinned devilishly, "why don't you three get going then?"

* * *

><p>Marlene held the Marauders map in her right hand. Her wand provided light in the other.<p>

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Lily asked anxiously from beside her, moving along the passage slowly. They'd been walking down the damp and dark passageway for what felt like years. In reality it had only been about forty minutes. Alice stumbled over a loose rock and both Lily and Marlene looked at her in horror.

"What?" she cried in a hushed tone, "it's not as though Filch is going to be lurking around here…"

"You're the least stealthy person, you know that? " Marlene said, shaking her head in dismay.

"How bloody long does it take to get to Honeydukes anyway?" Lily demanded, gripping Marlene's shoulder, "It feels like I've aged twenty years."

"Oh calm down, we're almost there." Marlene watched their dots on the map grow closer and closer to the cellar.

"Why did I agree to join you guys on this ridiculous adventure again?" Alice complained from beside Marlene.

"Because you need a little excitement in your life as well Griffith."

"Oh trust me, I've had enough of that lately."

"Okay I don't mean to gossip but... Emmeline let it slip that you and Frank are engaged!" Lily confided at the mention of excitement.

"I don't know if you two forgot but we are trying to be sneaky right now!" Marlene snapped, shutting the pair up immediately. They now approached the dusty wooden ladder, which led up to the Honeydukes cellar. Marlene had down this only twice. She'd come once with James and once with Sirius. She herself felt incredibly nervous now about breaking into the small shop. The other two girls stared at her expectantly. Marlene pulled the invisibility cloak off from around them.

"Okay this is the plan. I go up first with the cloak on, make sure the coast is clear, and then you two follow. Got it?" Both girls nodded, not saying a word. Of course the coast was clear (the map would of told them had it been otherwise).

"Where are we?" Lily whispered, staring at the dark room around them once they were all up.

"The cellar of Honeydukes." Lily and Alice looked around the dimly lit space in awe. Marlene tucked the Marauder's map away into her backpack. They wouldn't need it for a while anyway.

"Oh merlin I'm going to be expelled." Lily panicked as the three started to quietly move up the stairs. Marlene smiled proudly – they'd done it. James and the rest of the Marauder's were so sure they'd fail but he was wrong. The girls would be back at the castle in the next hour; three packages of Exploding Bon Bons in their possession just as promised.

"Okay" Marlene whispered, "I'll grab the packages, you two hold them." They edged towards the display at the front of the shop. Marlene carefully grabbed four packages. Arranging the ones left behind so the disappearance of a few was hard to spot. She had just handed Alice the last package when she spotted a man through the shop window. He was walking along the road, his hood thrown up. Marlene looked closer it was Henry. What was he doing?

"Hey" she whispered, "Look, its Henry Fawley."

"The Henry Fawley you ran into in Donovan's on the Hogsmeade trip?" Lily asked, straining her eyes to look out the window.

"Yeah…" Marlene watched him slowly disappearing from her sight. Something inside of her ached at the idea of missing him. Wasn't it polite to just pull him over and thank him for the parcel he'd sent her that afternoon? Marlene thought so. "Do you two mind a quick detour?"

"Is this detour going to end with me dying?" Alice asked her skeptically, Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Live a little Griffith." Quietly she clicked the lock at the door and opened it slowly. Hardly hitting the bell above it. Marlene threw the invisibility cloak off from around them. She ran her fingers through her hair and tugged at the bottom of her jean jacket. Rushing after Henry, who was disappearing into the dark.

"Hey Fawley!" she called out, making him turn around. He didn't look as excited as she'd been hoping; Marlene smiled widely nonetheless.

"Marlene _what the hell_are you doing out here?" her smile dropped immediately. Alice and Lily made it up behind her, breathing heavy. "You should be in the castle-"

"We're just having a little fun" she chuckled, his reaction making her grow nervous. She'd thought he would be happy to see her, she figured he'd just laugh it off to teenage antics. Henry stared at her with hard eyes. Marlene's eyes traveled down to see his wand dangling in his right hand. "What's going on?" She asked, her tone growing darker. "Why're you out here anyway?"

"You three have to go." Henry spoke to them in an authoritative tone, "it's not safe out here."

"Not safe?" Alice questioned him, "we're in the middle of Hogsmeade-"

"There's a reason they tell you not to go out after hours!" Henry bellowed at the three of them like a parent passing out a scolding. The girls took a step back. Marlene couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Was this the same guy who'd mailed her the package earlier that day? The guy who'd told her she looked great when they crossed paths a few weeks ago?

"We'll go" Lily spoke for the three of them, looking Henry over suspiciously. "Come on Marlene" she had to grab onto Marlene's arm just to pull her along with them. She stared up at Henry in disbelief, who was he to talk to her like she was a child?

"You're not the same guy I knew four years ago" she spat at him. Anger burned inside of her. Marlene turned and followed Lily and Alice back towards Honeydukes.

"That was the same Henry you were describing?" Lily gawked as Marlene fumbled with the cloak in her hands. She was sure they'd all had a much different image of him, just as Marlene had.

"Tosser" she muttered under her breath. Why did she even bother with boys? It was clear she wasn't cut out for it; this was a sign.

"Forget about him. Hey this is the first time in the past hour I haven't been in a complete panic about being caught!" Lily exclaimed. That brought Marlene out of her funk, she smiled up at the red head beside her.

"That boyfriend of yours is going to be proud of you."

"We'll show those boys. Clearly three girls are better for a prank than the four of them." Alice said with pride. Marlene was about to throw the cloak over them once again when there was a sudden gust of wind. Three masked figures landed in front of them, all decked out in black robes. The girls froze in shock, none of them sure quite how to react. Marlene's brain was racing to make sense of what was going on. Who were these people? What were they doing here?

"Kill them," one of them drawled making Marlene's stomach drop. Deatheaters she realized. Fear washed over her. T_hese were Deatheaters._ All three girls reached for their wands at once but their opponents were much quicker. Their wands all flew towards the other side. Marlene slowly dropped the invisibility cloak - which had been in her hands - behind her. She didn't want to draw any attention to it. This was just like her, to think about someone else while her own life was on the line. All Marlene could worry about was James not getting his bloody cloak back. She had the Marauders map tucked into the bag on her back as well. Oh merlin, how would she ever get that back to them?

"What are your names?" One of the figures demanded. The three girls looked between themselves in a panic. What did they do? Did they tell the truth? Marlene's stomach clenched as she realized what the truth meant for Lily.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon" she fessed up. Alice and Lily looked at her with round eyes filled with horror. "This is Amy McKinnon, my sister" she said pointing towards Lily who looked stunned.

"I'm Alice Griffith" Alice spoke up with confidence from beside Marlene. "Maybe you can give us _your_ names now."

"Fat chance" a deep voice chuckled. "These are pure bloods, grab them Lestrange." before any of the girls had a chance to protest they were knocked out cold with the flick of a wand.

* * *

><p>The Marauders all stood by the statue of the one eyed witch. Waiting for the girls to return. James figured they'd be back any minute now. Either to fess up to not making it all the way or with arms full of Exploding Bon Bons. James hoped for the latter.<p>

"You alright Moony?" Sirius asked, clapping Remus on the back. He leaned against the wall, a sullen look upon his sunken face.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, you've seemed down lately" James piped in, moving towards his friend. "Everything okay with Leila?" Remus flinched.

"There is no Leila and I anymore." All three of his friends looked at each other in panic.

"You two broke up?"

"She was getting tired of all the sneaking around." James's shoulders fell slack, they always did. He wished Remus could find a girl who didn't ask questions, or maybe one he could tell the truth. Sadly, it never happened.

"That sucks moony."

"It's fine." James knew it wasn't but he didn't have much of an opportunity to say otherwise. Just then a man dressed all in black came rushing down the hallway. James might have shrugged the whole thing off, if he hadn't caught sight of two crucial things in the man's clutches. He held James's invisibility cloak and Marlene McKinnon's bag.

"Hey! Hey!" James cried out, slowing the figure down. He looked upon James with frantic eyes, not pleased to be stopped.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any time for this. I've got to get to Dumbledore's office-"

"Where'd you find those?" James interrupted, looking down at the items in the wizard's hands.

"Why?"

"Those are mine." The man looked him over for a minute seeming unsure of how to react. "_Where are they?_" James asked in fear, his face growing dark.

"James Potter right?" He looked at the man more closely, trying to figure out how it was he recognized James.

"Henry Fawley?" He nodded, exhaling. He looked exhausted; he probably was with all the running he'd done.

"Here." Henry handed the items in his grasp to James."I doubt they'll be much use to Dumbledore anyway."

"Where are they?" James repeated once more, his voice ripe with emotion. It was clear now something had gone terribly wrong. The three girls would not be sliding through the passageway any time soon. All three Marauders were standing behind him, everyone on high alert.

"They were taken" Henry explained with a frown, "all three of them." James thought he might be sick.


	17. I Need My Girl

Danny McKinnon had been fast asleep when a hand shook him into reality. He rubbed at his tired blue eyes blinking the sleep from them. It took him a second before realizing it was James Potter who stood over his bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Danny asked, looking around the fifth year boy's dormitory.

"Professor McGonagall is waiting for you in the common room." James informed him in an emotionless tone.

"Why's she doing that?"

"Just get dressed and go meet her." James turned then and left the room without another word. Danny's mind raced as he tried in a frenzy to piece together what was happening. Was he in trouble? Had he been part of some prank he couldn't remember? Danny reached the common room to see McGonagall, standing in her dressing gown. She stared at him with pursed lips and sad eyes; he knew this meant nothing good.

"Come on McKinnon" she said him, beckoning him forward. Danny's palms sweat and his heart raced, he couldn't be in trouble. She wouldn't look at him with such pity were he in trouble, someone had been. Who was it? Danny began to worry as he followed a few steps behind McGonagall. His parents? Had something happened to his mother an Auror mission? His father was part of the Wizengamot, he should be safe at least. What about Amy? Was it her? Had she been killed, taken? Danny's stomach clenched. His older sister, she'd always been so kind. Amy, with her straight blonde hair and friendly smile. She light up any room she entered. Danny could still feel one of her bear hugs engulfing him. She used to hug so tight he struggled to breath. Danny wished he could feel that embrace now.

"I'm taking you to see Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall informed him as they walked along the corridor. Light from the end of her wand led the way.

"Professor what's going on?" Danny demanded in a nervous tone. McGonagall stared at him for a moment, her face filled with sympathy.

"You'll see soon enough."

Danny McKinnon had never been to Professor Dumbledore's office before. He walked the long spiral staircase with careful steps; afraid he might slip. What waited for him at the top? Was it as bad as he feared? He stepped into the office to find it already filled with parents.

"Oh Danny!" Maureen McKinnon jumped up and threw her arms around her son. It was not a gesture Danny endured often. His parents were rarely affectionate. This only further cemented his fear; something was wrong.

"What is happening?" Danny asked desperately, tired of all the worrying, he needed the truth and now. His father came up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Danny noticed Charles Griffith slumped in a chair across from Dumbledore's desk. The balding man held his head in his hand, as though in pain.

"It's your sister Dan" his father explained, "Marlene got taken tonight." Danny's stomach dropped. There it was. This whole night he'd feared something terrible had happened and it had. Yet, he'd forgotten to even consider the sister who'd legitimately been in trouble. He had thought she was safe, tucked away in the castle.

"What?" Danny asked, his voice shaking. "How is that…"

"She and her friends snuck out tonight." His mother explained, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. Maureen McKinnon never cried. " Voldemort has recently been trying to uncover the meeting place of a organization fighting against him. They got a tip that it was somewhere in Hogmseade…"

"She was in Hogsmeade?" This was all too much for Danny now, he felt faint.

"The important thing." Dumbledore said from where he sat behind his desk, "is that we will find your sister." Danny wondered were the nearest garbage can sat that he could rush to and be sick. He didn't think he'd ever felt so nauseous. "Minerva have you sent word to Mrs. Evans?" he heard Dumbledore asking. Danny began to tune the whole room out, wanting them all to disappear. All he wanted now was to see his sister, to watch her face break out into that familiar smile.

Marlene's laughter was addictive, she took baths for hours, she worshipped Carole King. All of a sudden all Danny could do was go over ever fact he knew about his sister. Now he prayed that he got to witness her doing all these things again. She was his partner in crime, his best friend, and his big sister. Tears filled Danny's crystal blue eyes and he could feel himself growing weaker. What were they doing to her? What would become of his sister if he ever saw her again? Danny felt the sinking feeling that things would never be the same again.

* * *

><p><em>Marlene was furious. Sirius was being an absolute prick and had been since practice began. He hadn't passed the quaffle to her once. Now he had the audacity to stand in the change room and try to tell her how she could improve her game.<em>

_"I'm just saying you have to be more discreet when you go to make a throw." He explained, "you can't let them know how you're going to aim." Marlene could feel the steam radiating off her head._

_"I think I play Quidditch quite fine without your help." She snapped at him, her attention focused on throwing all her gear into her bag. The room was clearing out but Sirius didn't move. Marlene figured he did this just to annoy her._

_"It's a team sport so I don't think that's quite true-"_

_"Fine! If it's a team sport maybe you can stop acting like you and Potter are the only people on the damn pitch!" Marlene bellowed, her eyebrows drawn in frustration. James stood hesitantly at the door, looking unsure of whether to stay or leave._

_"Are you two going to kill each other?"_

_"Yes!" they cried in unison, they're eyes still locked in anger._

_"Okay. Well, I'm starving and don't have the patience to listen to you two bicker any longer. Sirius, Marlene is right. You have to pass her the quaffle every once in a while. Marlene. You can't deny that Sirius is a good player and feedback is always helpful. Okay, love you both I'll see you when you've scrapped it out a little." As the door swung shut behind him Marlene felt her insides burning with rage._

_"Don't feel good about yourself! I've been playing Quidditch just as long as you have!"_

_"Yes, and you're a good player but that doesn't mean you're perfect-"_

_"And you are?" Marlene howled, her hands shaking._

_"That's not what I'm saying" Sirius said, between gritted teeth._

_"Oh? What are you saying then Black?" Marlene inquired, moving closer to his face as to appear as intimidating as possible. "Is it because you're a boy?" She crossed her arms. "You think you're a better player than me because I'm a girl? I'll have you know that girls can do anything you lot do just as well, in fact I might say better-"_

_"Since when have I told you can't do something because you're a girl?"_

_"Well everyone else seems to!" Marlene shouted hotly._

_"Well that's bloody ridiculous so don't get down on me about it!" Marlene stared up at him, taking a deep breath. His dark hair hung in his eyes and his chest rose and fell at a quick pace. She could feel the heat between them growing. She couldn't be sure anymore if it was just from the anger they shared... What the hell was she thinking? All of a sudden she could only pay attention to his lips. Marlene leapt forward without thinking, kissing Sirius hard. She thought he might pull away for a moment but he didn't, he moved into it just as fast as she did._

_"I've been meaning to do that since I saw you shirtless this summer." Marlene admitted breathlessly. "When we all went to the river by the Potter's house." Sirius chuckled._

_"I've been thinking about it since you arrived on the platform fifth year. In that little red dress." Marlene pulled Sirius by the collar back against the wall with her. "James would murder us," he told her but Marlene didn't care._

_"No one will ever know," she promised him, fiddling with his belt. He propped her up by the waist pushing into her so hard she cried out with pleasure. Her hands gripped at his shoulders and she felt a burning from deep inside of her. This one had nothing to do with anger._

Marlene's eyes squinted open, tears filling them. A bald, fat, wizard missing quite a few teeth loomed over her. She was shaking and her blonde hair was all plastered to her face with sweat.

"Gonna tell us what ye' been plotting darlin'?" He asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"I don't know what the fuck you're on about!" she screamed for the hundredth time. Couldn't they just stop asking that question? What the hell could she be plotting as a sixteen-year-old girl? He kicked Marlene hard and she curled into the fetal position as she had many times before. She couldn't tell if the pain grew worse or less the more often he did it.

"I don't care who yer' parents are" he whispered, his face inches from hers. His breath smelt like rotten eggs and Marlene struggled not to gag at the scent of it. "I'll kill ya', you blood traitor bitch." He spit on her before exiting the room, slamming the door hard behind him. Marlene lay there for a few minutes longer. Her cheek pressed against the cold, wet cement floor. The room was dimly lit, too dark for her to tell what the liquid she was lying in was exactly.

Marlene was losing track of how long she'd been in this box of a room, a day? A week? How had she ended up here? Where were her friends? Everything felt like a blur. Slowly Marlene pealed herself off the ground. She crawled towards the corner, the wall offering support. Marlene pulled her knees into her chest and tucked her head down. She had no wand and little strength left. She hated the idea of waiting for rescue but it felt like all that she had left. How was she ever to get out of this place when she couldn't even fight for herself? Marlene heard yelling somewhere off in the distance. She didn't bother straining her ears to hear what was said; she was too tired. Instead Marlene closed her eyes. She tried hard in the dark to conjure up another happy memory to keep her going.

* * *

><p>Frank sat at the window in the boy's dormitory. He stared out across the grounds with longing. It rained hard outside, lightning streaking the sky. He wondered if it was storming wherever they'd taken Alice. She'd been gone a full day now, all three girls had, and Frank was already struggling. He didn't know who he was angrier at; himself for letting her go or James for suggesting the idea in the first place.<p>

"Frank" he looked over to see Remus entering the room with caution. "Mind if I join you?" Frank shrugged. What did he care? Remus sat down on the edge of the bed closest to Frank. He exhaled heavily, his hands rested against his knees. "Sometimes it feels like terrible things just keep happening to us."

"That's what it's like" Frank replied, deflated. "We're in the middle of a war."

"It's easy to forget when we're safe at Hogwarts…we just didn't think…"

"I know." Frank admitted holding the bridge of his nose in his hand. "It's not your fault."

"It's only been one day, we'll find them." Frank hated that they'd even managed to let a day pass. Alice was precious cargo. The idea that she could be in pain right now terrified Frank more than anything. She'd just started to get better, things we're only beginning to be normal again.

"What if it's already too late?" Frank croaked. "That's what we told Alice isn't it? That there was a chance when Debra went missing? We all knew it wasn't true though didn't we?" Remus winced.

"You can't think like that Frank, that doesn't solve anything."

"I proposed" Frank admitted, forgetting about the promise he'd made to Alice. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone until she'd let the girls all know first. He didn't care though.

"What?" Remus gasped.

"It was all spur of the moment but…about two weeks ago." A sad smile came across Frank's face and he felt his eyes fill with tears. "Fuck" he cursed, his head dropping into his hands.

"You're still going to get married" Remus assured him. Frank knew he was only saying what he hoped to be true. He accepted the reassurance nonetheless.

"We have to do something," Frank said, shaking his head. "I can't just sit here."

All Frank could do was think about Alice. He couldn't go to class. Thankfully Dumbledore had said he could take all the time he needed. Frank was terrified for her. Terrified for himself. He feared he'd never see that huge toothy grin again. It spread across her face only when Alice was blissfully happy. What if he never got to hear that laugh, which made his insides turn to mush, again? Frank was afraid he'd been robbed of all that without even a proper goodbye.

"I know" Remus agreed, giving Frank a pat on the shoulder. "We will."

* * *

><p>Mary stood outside; a half smoked cigarette perched between her lips. She exhaled, blowing smoke into the wet October day. It was pouring rain. She stood under the covered area of the courtyard. Watching with amusement as students ran in from the grounds to find dry land. <em>Look at them<em>, Mary thought bitterly. T_his is most likely the biggest problem they'll face today._

She couldn't help but be jealous of the simplicity of their lives. At the least, the simplicity she imagined filled them. She liked the idea that things were easy for these people. It reassured her there was a chance. From the crowd, a boy with blonde hair and a black leather jacket, came bonding up in Mary's direction. He headed for the main doors but she stepped in his path.

"You're Everett Jenkins aren't you?" She asked, taking a puff.

"Why?"

"Oh don't bother with common courtesy's." Mary rolled her eyes. "We met once, in Diagon Alley when you were harassing my friend." He still looked confused, god this guy grew less and less likeable by the minute. "Alice Griffith" she snapped, "the one you kept coming onto."

"You're Alice's friend?" Now he seemed interested in what Mary had to say.

"Did you really like her?" Mary asked him, jumping right to the point.

"I don't know why you're speaking in past tense." He crossed his arms defensively.

"I just assumed since it was so long ago…unless it wasn't?" The indignant look smeared across Everett's face assured her of the latter. "You've been shagging her haven't you?"

"How does it concern you?"

"You're a prick, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've heard it a few times." Everett's eyes traveled around the courtyard like he had somewhere better to be. Mary was growing tired of his company anyway.

"Go then" she told him, tossing her cigarette to the ground. Everett looked her over anxiously now.

"Is it true?" he finally asked, "what people are saying?"

"Do you think I would have talked to you if it wasn't?" His eyes fell. "Run along then Everett" Mary commanded. "Let the people who care take over from here."

X

The girl's seventh year dormitory was quiet and empty, besides the presence of Emmeline Vance. That's how it had been the past two nights with Alice and Marlene gone. Emmeline was curled up under her covers. Mary kicked off her shoes and climbed in with her, the pair cuddling.

"I keep trying to remember the last conversation I had with them" Emmeline explained. Her voice was thick with tears. "I think Marlene asked me about homework in Defence." without warning Emmeline erupted into sobs.

"Oh Emmy, you didn't know."

"Why weren't we with them that night?"

"Because, you were shagging Devon." Mary snorted. "And _I_ was sulking about you ignoring me for Devon."

"I'm so sorry I let him take your seat in Potions." Emmeline apologized.

"It's fine."

"No it's not. It was selfish and mean and I shouldn't have done it. Imagine if you'd gone out with them and that was the last thing I'd done?" Mary didn't want to think about that. Her friends were god knew where. The idea that she could have been with them was terrifying. Mary wanted them all back safe more than anything.

"We're safe." Mary promised her friend, "and they're going to be too soon enough." Emmeline held onto Mary's hand tight.

"You're my best friend," she admitted. "I don't think I say that enough."

"I love you too Em'." Mary replied.

* * *

><p>Alice blinked, staring up at a sunken-faced wizard who smiled down at her grimly.<p>

"Alice Griffith isn't it?"

"Who's asking?" Alice retorted. They'd tied her to a chair, her hands and feet bound behind her. The wizard chortled.

"Just like that mum of yours aren't you." Alice's stomach dropped.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Forget about her already did ya? Oh that woman had fight in her, I can tell ya that." Alice clenched her teeth together so hard she worried they might crack. Had her mother sat in this room? Was she bond up the way they had Alice now?

"Is that why you killed her?" Alice prodded her attacker. "Too much a fighter for you? Were you afraid she'd finally get loose and show you her full strength?" The thin man squatted down so he was eye to eye with Alice, dark hair hanging in front of his eyes.

"I could have snapped that woman like a twig. _Even_ if she'd had the chance to fight back." Alice spit in his face, not worrying about the consequences. He smacked her so hard her nose cracked, blood spewing from it.

"Oh I'd behave myself a little better if I were you lovely."

"I'd rather die like my mother than listen to a fucking word you say." The man held Alice's face in his hands so rough she felt his dirty fingernails dig into her skin. She didn't flinch.

"You couldn't handle to die like your mother." That made the blood drain from her face. "Tell me who else is part of your organization and you won't have to." Alice struggled not to cry.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said defiantly. She had no idea what organization these people were so desperate to track down. He struck her once again, Alice spitting blood from her mouth this time.

"Keep it up!" he barked, making his way towards the door. "You're headed down just the same path your bitch of a mother traveled." Alice swallowed back a lump in her throat. Her eyes blurring at the idea of what her mother went through in the room she sat in.

* * *

><p>James was sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He watched as the orange flames flickered, embers jumping towards the carpet. His eyes burned but he blinked rarely. Nothing hurt as much as Lily being gone and so he let the pain continue. He ran over the events of the night in his head again and again. The last kiss they shared, watching her slide through the statue of the one eyed witch. Had he known he might never see her again James would have never let her go. He regretted so much from that day. Letting her be late, teasing her about following the rules. Why couldn't he have just left it?<p>

"Prongs?" Peter plopped onto the cushion beside James. He tapped his fingers along his thighs nervously for a while before speaking up. "Nobody blames you."

"Frank blames me." James replied. Peter sighed.

"Frank's just scared. Dumbledore is going to fix this you know." James wasn't so sure.

"We can't always rely on the adults around us Wormtail." James informed his friend sadly. "They can't solve everything."

"I know that I just…I think this will be okay." He wanted Peter to be right so desperately. James wanted to see Lily walk back through that portrait hole and know that she was safe. He'd give up anything to see that.

"Have you seen Sirius around lately?" Peter shook his head.

"No, he's been distant since we found out."

"Would you mind just doing a look about for him? I'm worried."

"Sure" Peter agreed happily. The truth was James just wasn't much in the mood for optimism right now. All he wanted was to wallow in the everlasting guilt he felt. Lily had only just recovered from the trauma of the Slytherin attacks and now this? How would she ever feel safe again? James wished he'd gone that night. He should have slid into the passageway along with the three of them. Maybe then they'd all be safe.

The saddest part was, the only person James wanted to talk to about all this was Marlene. She would have sat down right beside him on the couch and made everything better. He didn't know how she did it but Marlene McKinnon had a magic touch to her, she was a fixer. Now she was gone too. James watched Danny slouched over at the table by the window. He was sure the young McKinnon was thinking the same thing. He missed his sister. Marlene, strong and brave, what would become of her now?

"Potter." James looked up to see Fabian standing over him, a frown upon his face. "I'm not going to punch you again I swear." James might have laughed if he didn't feel so terrible. Fabian settled into the seat beside him, taking a deep breath. "I did want to apologize for that though. And for letting things get out of hand on the Quidditch pitch." James stared at his new companion blankly. "I think she loves you" Fabian told him. "During the summer I…I heard her say your name in her sleep." James's stomach knotted. "I think she's liked you for much longer than she could admit to anyone, even herself."

"I'm really sorry about how everything happened Fabian-"

"It was selfish of me to try and keep that going anyway you know? I was real mad at you for a while there. The truth is I would have done the same thing in your shoes. I just want you to know I'm not angry, at either of you."

"Thanks Prewett" James said, the pair shaking hands.

"She's going to be okay," Fabian proclaimed as he stood. "She's a fighter that one."

"Yeah" James nodded, "she is."

* * *

><p>Sirius sat in the middle of the Quidditch stands. Rain pelted down around him but he paid little attention. The weather meant he was unlikely to be interrupted. Few people would expect him to be outside when it was like this. His hair clung to the back of his neck and the sides of his face but Sirius didn't care.<p>

No one had asked him how he was doing since the girls had gone missing. Mary, James and Frank had been asked countless times. People would stop in the corridors to make sure they were doing okay. No one knew that Sirius might be as affected by the whole ordeal as them.

Where the hell was she? How had she left behind the cloak _and_ her bag? Sirius wouldn't put it past Marlene to consider these things. Even in the face of danger. She was always thinking about other people wasn't she? Sirius had never before craved to hold someone in his arms with such intensity. He wanted to smell her hair, which carried the scent of her coconut shampoo. He wanted to wrap his hands up in hers. Sirius hated this. He hated vulnerability. He hated feeling as though it was hard to breath when she wasn't around but here he was feeling it.

When had this started? When had Marlene begun to be more than just another shag? He couldn't be sure. All he knew was that with her gone nothing mattered. All Sirius wanted was to run into Dumbledore's office. He wanted to stand before his Headmaster and demand he be a part of the rescue plan. He wanted them home safe.

"Sirius?" Sirius's headed popped up and his stomach dropped. It looked almost as though his reflection stood across from him. Yet, it was only his brother. Regulus Black had dark hair shorter than Sirius's and the same piercing grey eyes. He glared at his brother across the stands.

"Go away Regulus."

"You don't own this Quidditch pitch. Is it true?" Regulus asked suddenly, moving closer towards his brother. Sirius turned his head away.

"What?" He barked at him.

"About Uncle Alphard? Is he really dead?"

"Yes." What did Regulus care? Their family had showed little warmth to Alphard through his life. His own mother couldn't even be bothered to say goodbye. What kind of family did that?

"He gave you all his money then did he?" Sirius couldn't be sure of the tone his brother was asking in. He replied sourly nonetheless.

"What? Afraid I might still come back and claim my rightful inheritance?" Sirius sneered. "Don't worry Regulus you can have it all. I wouldn't touch a thing those people offered."

"Those _people_ are your parents." Regulus snapped. "You should be thankful-"

"I should be thankful?" Sirius stood, towering over his fifteen-year-old brother. "For what? Our mother is a foul and loveless creature; our father no better. Those people don't deserve any thanks from me. I don't remember them doing anything for me. You on the other hand, well you've always sucked up to mother." Regulus's face, with its high cheekbones and deep eye sockets, looked darker than usual. He stared up at Sirius with burning hatred.

"'You chose to run away from home, they didn't kick you out. You left _us_."

"Yeah, because I have a spine, unlike you." Sirius couldn't help it. He was angry and Regulus was the easiest target. It was easy to blame him when it was his friends and mentors who had taken the girls. Regulus punched Sirius and soon after the elder Black hit back. The two brothers rolled around on the wet stands, thunder rumbling above them.

"You're pathetic!" Regulus spat, leaning over Sirius. Finally he flipped his younger brother over, gaining the upper hand now. Sirius's lips turned up with disgust and his heart pounded.

"_Where are they?_" He shrieked. "Where the fuck did you bring them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Regulus replied with superiority. It was clear by the look in his eyes and his tone that someone had mentioned it. Sirius threw his fist into his brother's jaw hard.

"What use are they to you? Three teenagers?"

"Why do you care so much?" Regulus growled. "Are you in love with one of them?" That was it. Sirius pulled his wand from his pocket. He pointed it straight to Regulus's throat.

"I could do it" he said darkly, "I wouldn't miss you." A look flickered across his brother's face but it was so fleeting Sirius missed it. Regulus shoved him hard, pushing his brother away.

"You're no brother of mine," he hissed, strutting off into the distance.

* * *

><p>James sat in the middle of Gryffindor table. The food on his plate remained untouched as he stared down at it with no prospect of an appetite. The Great Hall was filled with pumpkins and students enjoying the Halloween feast. Halloween was one of James's favourite holidays. He'd always loved carving pumpkins and the music. Some of which Flitwick managed to get his choir to sing. The feasts were always somehow better with the hundreds of pumpkins lit overhead. This year Halloween didn't feel quite so joyous though.<p>

"Not eating anything isn't going to fix the problem." Remus told him, sounding just like a parent. James ignored the comment.

"I don't think I've seen you eat anything in a day" Mary began to fret. With the girls gone Mary and Emmeline had sat with the Marauders more often. James figured nice to be around people who understood what they were going through. "When's the last time you ate something Potter?"

"I can't remember," He told her honestly. He hated to be dramatic but what did it matter? When was the last time Lily had eaten? Was she tied up somewhere hungry? James felt too guilty about the current situation to feel he deserved any food.

"Merlin's beard…is that Sirius?" Emmeline asked across from him. James's head shot up and indeed it was. Sirius Black was making his way down the Great Hall, his shirt covered in blood.

"What the fuck?" Mary asked for all of them as Sirius plopped down on the bench beside Peter. There was a cut above his eye which blood leaked from. He grabbed himself a napkin to stop the blood pouring from his nose.

"Sorry, I was bonding with my brother."

"Do all interactions with your family end like this?" Emmeline asked, staring at his wounds with a mixture of horror and intrigue.

"Usually."

"So you just disappear all day and return beaten up?" James demanded. "What's gotten into you?"

"I couldn't be stuck in the castle all day so I went out. Any news?"

"Do you think we'd be sitting here if there was?" James replied with an air of irritation. He didn't mean to get snappy with Sirius. He was just angry. Angry that he couldn't change what had happened and that he felt so goddamn guilty. James was angry with the world at the moment and nothing could change that. Well not nothing, Lily getting back safe might.

"This is bloody ridiculous." Mary declared, tossing her fork down atop her half-eaten plate of lasagna. "All this not knowing is making me sick."

"What can we do about it? I doubt Dumbledore's going to share rescue plans with a group of sixteen year olds." Remus sighed. He was right of course. They were just "children" in the eyes of all the adults around them. What could they do to help?

"I'm not so sure" Emmeline shrugged. "I mean, Frank did spend his whole summer in the Auror office didn't he? James grew up around two Aurors. I mean if we're being honest, isn't this what we all want? To fight?" Everyone looked at each other with expressions of puzzlement. "We're just not children anymore, we're nearly out there. If Dumbledore wants us to start joining the fight he's got to start letting us in on things."

"What are you suggesting then?" Peter asked fretfully. He was swirling around the mashed potatoes on his plate. James wished he could zap some of those to wherever Lily was right now.

"I'm suggesting we demand to be included on these plans."

"You mean you want us all to go out and fight?" Mary seemed surprised by the suggestion but James wasn't. This was exactly what he wanted. If the girls were going to be rescued he wanted to be a part of it.

"You're right" James agreed, everyone looking at him in wonder. "We've got to fight."

* * *

><p>Everyone had decided they we're going to go to the Headmaster's office after dinner. Peter had stayed quiet through most of the discussion. The truth was, he didn't want to fight. Peter felt much safer leaving the strategizing and planning to the adults around him. While his friends demanded to be seen as more than children Peter didn't feel the same. He <em>was<em> only a kid. Why pretend otherwise?

"You alright Pete?" Mary asked, sitting down beside Peter in the corner of the common room. They were in two of the comfiest armchairs in the place. he'd been nervously strumming his fingers along the side of his chair for the past ten minutes.

"Yeah" Peter lied, "just worried about what's happening to all our friends." That wasn't true. Peter _was_ worried for them – of course he was. That just didn't mean he wanted to put his own life on the line to go save theirs. Lily, Marlene and Alice had never been anything but sweet to him. He hoped they were fine and that the Aurors would find them soon. He just hoped he wouldn't have to be a part of their rescue.

Peter was not brave, not like the rest of his friends. How he'd gotten into Gryffindor remained a mystery to him. He assumed the hat just made mistakes sometimes.

"They're going to be okay." Mary assured him, placing her hand on top of his. She gave him a warm smile. He was certain she meant it to calm his nerves. "We'll make sure of that." _I don't want to make sure of it, _Peter thought in terror. _I just want to stay out of it._ He couldn't say that though. What would his friends think if he asked to stay behind? People already thought low enough of him. Peter didn't need to give them more reasons to do so.

"How do you know we'll be okay?" He asked despite his better judgment telling him not to. Mary's brow furrowed.

"Are you worried Pete?" He shook his head immediately. Mary was nice but she couldn't understand. No one ever looked at her the way they did Peter. He was nothing. He was constantly reminded of the honour he should feel to hang out with the Marauders. This was a privilege for someone like _him_.

"How did _he_ ever get to hang out with them?" People often ogled. Peter knew that it was mostly due to them feeling sorry for him. That's all people ever did, pity poor Peter Pettigrew. If it came down to Remus, Sirius or Peter he knew James would save him last. Peter was least important and he always would be. At least his friends made a point of hiding it.

All Peter had ever wanted was to be like them. Brave like James, a womanizer like Sirius, smart like Remus. He was none of those things. Peter was plain and garnered little attention.

"We should be heading to Dumbledore's now shouldn't we?" He asked, cracking a faux smile.

"Yeah, best get going before it's too late."

X

Peter had only been in Dumbledore's office once or twice before. It wasn't unusual for the Marauder's to be disciplined on occasion by the Headmaster. It was a strange experience to enter the office that day. Not to have something demanded of him but to demand the headmaster do something for Peter. James entered first, pausing in his tracks when he did.

Surrounding Dumbledore's desk were Caroline and Alec Potter, along with the two McKinnons. Alastor Moody and Dumbledore were talking off to the side of the room.

"James?" Caroline gasped, her mouth falling open. All the adults in the room seemed to pause.

"What are you guys doing here?" James asked his parents, clearly taken aback. Peter was thankful to see the Potters. Maybe they'd talk some sense into James. They'd show the whole group what a terrible plan this was.

"Maureen asked us to of course. You didn't think we'd just sit around while Marley was in danger did you?" James shook his head.

"You can't think I'm going to either." That caught everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry?" Alec spoke up.

"We came here to talk to Professor Dumbledore, we want to help." Both the Potters and McKinnons shared nervous looks.

"They're our friends too," Sirius said, stepping forward. "You can't expect us to just sit back while you do all the hard work."

"This isn't a game of Quidditch kids, this is serious." Alec told them, crossing his arms. _That's right_, thought Peter. this _was_ serious; too serious for a group of teenagers to handle.

"_Wow_, how could I have not have realized?" Emmeline spoke up with irritation from the back. "I _really_ thought that saving three girls from a group of Deatheaters would be like catching the golden snitch." Mrs. Potter's face softened.

"No one is trying to insult you sweetheart." Caroline assured her, "it's just…not a job for kids."

"Since when did being seventeen make us kids?" Frank piped up, the whole group growing aggravated. Peter remained quiet off to the side. That wouldn't be much of a surprise anyway. He was always quiet.

"The truth is we're only going to have one shot to get them out." Maureen McKinnon sighed from the desk. "We can't worry about saving them _and_ watching out for you lot."

"Good thing you won't be then" Sirius responded boldly. "We'll be helping you." A look was shared between all the adults in the room. They stared upon the group of teenagers in front of them like a ticking time bomb.

"Longbottom's good with that wand of his" Alastor Moody told them. "He spent all summer in the Auror office."

"That's one thing but what about the rest of them?" Caroline cried in a panic. "They've never had to fight like this."

"Ah, maybe not quite in this manner. I assure you though Caroline, your son and his friends are not oblivious to battle." Dumbledore informed her. Alec ran his hands along his face tiredly.

"What do you think?" his wife asked him, biting at her finger.

"I think these kids are going to have to start fighting soon. At least if we want this war to ever bloody end." Caroline bit her lip. "You listen to ever word we say, you hear me?" Alec demanded, facing his son primarily.

"Yes" everyone agreed. Peter realized with horror exactly what this meant. He was going to have to fight.

* * *

><p><em>Wow! Finished this chapter up way faster than I ever thought I would. Hope you all enjoyed it! The reviews I've been left on the last chapter are so sweet thank you a million. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next few days, don't want to keep you on the edge of your seats for too long! <em>


	18. How Soon is Now?

Mary rolled out of bed. She'd meant to take full advantage of the six hours of sleep she had left but it was lost on her. They were all supposed to wake up and meet in Dumbledore's office by four a.m. It was time to rescue the girls. They'd pinpointed their location and had mapped out a plan to retrieve them. Mary knew it wasn't smart to walk into a deadly situation without proper rest. Yet, she found it impossible to keep her eyes closed. She sat down at the window; pulling a cigarette out from her bedside drawer. Mary knew she shouldn't do that so often but in times of stress it calmed her.

"Can't sleep?" A sleepy voice asked. Mary looked to see Emmeline yawning from her bed. She stretched out and then sat up, running a hand through her hair.

"Can you?"

"Not really, no." Mary sighed before taking a deep inhale of her cigarette. It'd been days since she'd slept through the night. Not since Marlene and Alice had gone missing.

"Do you think they're alive?" Mary asked, her eyes traveling out the window into the dark night.

"I have to. Anything else is too horrific to imagine." Mary agreed. She couldn't see her life without the girls in it. Marlene was her rock; she kept them all going. Lily was her support system. And Alice? Well Alice was all those things combined. Those were not the people that died; they were the survivors.

"I hate when you do that." Emmeline said, eyeing the cigarette in her friend's hand. "It's going to kill you, you know that?"

"If something else doesn't catch me first." Mary exhaled a large puff of smoke into the room.

"Don't talk like that!"

"Why? I'm muggle born, an average level witch and have no family. It won't be a surprise if you find my name in the obituary section a few years down the road." Emmeline threw the covers off of her, rushing towards Mary at the window.

"You listen to me Mary McDonald. I _never_ want to hear you talk like that again. Okay?" Mary looked up at Emmeline with big doe eyes.

"I'm so scared" she admitted, her hand shaking. Emmeline crouched down, her violet eyes filled with warmth.

"You are strong, beautiful and smart. You're going to have a family one-day Mary. You'll have a husband and a big gaggle of children." Mary snorted. "Despite all that you are _my_ family, do you hear me?"

"We're going to be okay today aren't we?" Emmeline didn't look so sure as she answered that one.

"We're going to do everything we can to be."

"Does it make me a coward to be afraid?"

"It makes you human." Emmeline assured her. "Only idiots walk into deadly situations without a hint of fear."

"I'm so tired of how quiet this room is." Mary complained, looking around at the cold beds surrounding them.

"Me too, I miss Alice's snoring." Both girls looked at one another, laughing.

"Her and Frank will make quite a pair. They'll both snore away all night." Emmeline shook her head with a slight smile. Mary's stomach clenched. She wasn't so sure how long Alice and Frank would remain a pair for. She hadn't told anyone about what she'd learnt from Everett a few days ago. It felt wrong to gossip about Alice when she was in danger.

"You know don't you? That he proposed?"

"Who?" Mary asked hoarsely, exhaling from her cigarette.

"Frank! He proposed to her during the Hogsmeade trip."

"And she said yes?" Things just seemed to grow more and more complicated. What the bloody hell was Alice doing?

"What do you think? She's been wearing this little emerald ring on her finger for the past few weeks. No ones supposed to know though."

"Merlin."

"You don't look excited. Don't you want to be a bridesmaid?" Mary just hoped there was actually a bride. Had she called off the affair after Frank proposed? Did Alice come to her senses finally?

"I'm just focused on seeing her home safe," Mary told her friend. "I'll get excited about a wedding after that."

* * *

><p>Lily was both blindfolded and tied up. Had Lily Evans ever been vulnerable it was now. She couldn't be sure how long she'd been captive now, a few days? Or was it weeks? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that she felt tired and weak. Her attackers had offered her little food or water. Lily's throat was scratchy and dry and as she swallowed now all she tasted was blood.<p>

What would become of her? They'd questioned her daily and Lily had little information to give. Although she was sure she wouldn't have offered anything even if she did. For now they believed that she was Amy McKinnon, a pure blood witch of an affluent family. What happened when they knew the truth? Lily looked nothing like a McKinnon and Amy was twenty-one; not a sixteen year old girl. Lily feared the day they figured out she was a muggle born. She prayed Dumbledore found them soon.

She couldn't believe how ironic this whole situation was. She tried one time to break the rules and this is how she gets repaid! Maybe it was a sign. Lily decided that when she got home she'd give James an earful about all this. _This_ was why Lily didn't leave the castle past dark. It ended with her tied up to a chair and blindfolded in a damp and dark room. It was quite cold too. Lily knew these were ridiculous thoughts. She should be terrified right now, preparing for death. She just couldn't get herself into that mindset. Yes, her blood-curdled every time she heard the door open, but the truth was the Deatheaters had done her little harm. They'd administered a few cuts and bruises and a hex here and there. Yet, their punishments were almost lighter than what she had endured with the Slytherin's. Why were they going so easy on her?

Lily heard the lock on the door click. The sound of creaking filled the room as someone entered. She jumped up in her chair, sitting straight.

"Leave us," an unfamiliar voice hissed. Lily tried to take full breaths as not to appear too frazzled to her new visitor. The door shut again and Lily realized they were now alone.

"Amy McKinnon?" The male voice asked in a cool tone.

"Yes" Lily hoped she sounded as confident as she meant to. Inside she was quavering. High-pitched laughter filled the room.

"You don't look like a McKinnon to me."

"You must not know much about my family then" Lily replied bravely.

"The eyes" he spoke, although more to himself than Lily. "All the McKinnon's have the same eyes." Without warning the blindfold was yanked from around Lily's head. Red hair fell in front of her eyes and she had to throw her head back to clear it. Suddenly a face moved close to hers. Lily held her breath as he analyzed her. She stopped breathing as his face floated inches from hers.

"Green eyes" he observed. As he pulled away from her Lily got a better look at him. She squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the light. The room was poorly lit but Lily could make out a thin gaunt figure. He had pale waxy skin and a reciting hairline. His eyes were thin and the whites of them red. If Lily hadn't been afraid before she was terrified now. He smiled sinisterly.

"Yes girl, I am-"

"-Voldemort" Lily finished for him. Her heart was in her throat. This was the most dangerous wizard of all time, standing a mere foot or two away from her. Lily thought she might be sick.

"You're not a McKinnon," he said, his lips curling with disgust. "I hear you're Lily Evans, a _mudblood_." Lily's breath caught in her throat. Voldemort held his wand in his hand, playing with it casually. It was a threat; he made no secret of it.

"So?" Lily demanded. "Are you going to kill me now?" Voldemort let loose a high-pitched cold laugh.

"I should," he told her, his wand directed right at her throat. "Although…you might be useful to me." Lily's jaw clenched. "I hear you're the brightest witch of your year. I've been informed Professor Slughorn favours you." Lily stared up at him defiantly. "Join us" Voldemort rasped, his tone sending shivers up Lily's spine. "Help us purify the race."

"Have you forgotten I'm a muggle born?" She demanded bluntly.

"Ah yes, but what a great message you'll send to your fellow mudbloods. That they should follow my lead-"

"You want a mudblood to join your gang of Deatheaters?" Lily questioned him. She was sure few people would speak back to someone like Voldemort in this manner. The whole thing felt unreal. Was she really being recruited to join the darkest wizard of all time?

"Join us and we'll spare you" Voldemort promised her. "We need bright minds like yours. Come to the winning side Ms. Evans and you won't meet the same fate as your fellow mudbloods." Lily wondered what would happen if she denied the offer, would he kill her on the spot? Joining his side meant protection. It meant safety from the fate she so often feared. The decision seemed easy to Lily.

"No thanks." How would James like that for breaking the rules? "I'm quite fine sticking around with my _fellow mudbloods_." Voldemort's face crumbled with anger. He held his wand in front of him. Lily stared down at the end of it, her eyes closing. If this was it at least she could die proud. She had defied one of the most powerful wizards without a crack to her voice. _I love you James_. Lily didn't know where that came from but it was all she could think. I love you, I love you, I love you. She loved James's stupid laugh and the way he always messed up his hair. She loved his everlasting confidence. She loved the way he lifted his eyebrows when he teased her. Lily realized, as she stared down the end of Voldemort's wand, that she was most definitely in love with James Potter.

"My lord!" A voice cried frantically from the door. Lily's eyes flew open.

"What?" Voldemort snapped at the wizard who interrupted him.

"It's Dumbledore." Voldemort's sneering expression moved from Lily to the Deatheater who stood at the door.

"_Just wait you stupid girl_" Voldemort spat in Lily's direction. "You'll meet your end soon enough" and then he fled the room. Lily exhaled with relief. She leaned as forward as far as she could get, puking all over the floor.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore's office was packed. James stood with the Marauders, Mary and Emmeline chatted off to the side. Moody and Dumbledore stood behind the headmaster's desk. They spoke in whispers with James's parents, the McKinnon's, and Henry Fawley.<p>

"Bet they're thinking of ways to keep us as far from the action as possible." Sirius grumbled with his arms crossed.

"They're figuring out a way to make sure we all stay alive today." Remus told him curtly. "You better listen to whatever they say. I'm serious, we're not botching this because you have some whole anti-authority thing going-"

"I'm not going to let us botch this" Sirius told him, sounding testy. James just wanted this all over with. He wanted to hold Lily in his arms again and never let her go. He was tired of the anticipation.

"Okay" Moody finally spoke up gruffly. "You lot, come forward." The Marauders, plus Mary, Emmeline and Frank, all traveled up to the desk. "McDonald, Vance you're going to be with Alec" Moody informed the girls. "Potter and Black I want you to go with Fawley. Lupin and Pettigrew with Caroline." He turned to face Frank now. "You're going to be with me Longbottom." Frank nodded, no one arguing once with their orders. "You're to do as the adults say, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir" all seven teenagers answered in unison.

"You stick with them, defend yourselves, and don't do anything they don't advise. We _do not_ use the killing curse on anyone you hear me?"

"We all agree, none of you are to use any of the unforgivable curses. Not even if the Deatheaters throw one at you. Understood?" Dumbledore asked them, staring at the group over the top of his half moon lenses. "There will be consequences if one of you disobeys any of these orders." James looked up at his parents. His mother was staring at him, her eyes drawn with worry. It was clear she was dreading the whole idea. James understood. He was her baby. He couldn't imagine sending his kid out to fight knowing well he might not make it out alive.

"Ready?" Moody asked, staring at the group of adults.

"Oh yes." Maureen assured him. She turned to her husband, kissing his cheek quick. "I'll see you on the other side, okay?"

"Be safe." Alfred gave his wife's hand a squeeze. "Get our girl home." James looked around at the group one last time; afraid he might not see one of them again. His mother stepped forward, clutching his hand in hers.

"Don't be reckless," she told him.

"I know mom."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She turned to Sirius with the same worried eyes.

"Don't worry Care'" he promised her. "I'm a survivor." She smiled sadly.

"Lets go." Moody instructed them. Everyone gathered into their respected groups.

"Grab onto my arm" Henry said, Sirius and James obeying. This was it, James realized, they'd either come out winners or die trying.

X

They stood outside a broken down looking mansion. The gate was broken off its hinges and it's garden overgrown. It was still dark outside and a cool wind blew against them.

"This is where they've been keeping them?" Sirius asked in astonishment.

"Would _you_ willingly enter this place?" Henry responded.

"Why couldn't we just apperate straight into it?"

"They've got it blocked. Come on now, wands at the ready." James's stomach felt a mess. All three boys crouched down, moving towards the house. They got through the gate and garden with no problem. It was as they crept closer to the door they got caught. Three death eaters popped out, catching the boys off guard. Henry swiftly knocked one out cold with a flick of his wand.

"Stupefy!" James cried at one of the wizard's who approached. It was only a matter of seconds before they had all three men out.

"Nice" Henry said to the pair behind him. Sirius and James shared an assuring nod.

* * *

><p>"Stay behind me" Alec whispered urgently to Mary and Emmeline. The two girls moved as quietly as possible through the creaking mansion. The floorboards were dark and covered in dust. As they moved into a large room a shattered chandelier lay on the floor in front of them. Crystals pieces crunching under their shoes. <em>This was where their friends had been for the past three days.<em> Mary realized with horror.

They moved towards a cracked door, which Alec gingerly pulled open. Mary's stomach clenched nervously; terrified someone might jump out. They were safe. Alec put his finger to his lips before beginning a slow trek down the stairs. Mary followed and Emmeline close behind her. This could be it Mary realized. In a few minutes she might meet her demise. She wondered what death felt like. Did everything go dark or was there something more? She'd always been curious. Mary had believed in God as a child but as she grew older had come to be more skeptical. Now a small part of her hoped he was real. Death was so terribly final.

Alec reached the bottom of the stairs and then Mary saw the flash of green light. She was on high alert immediately. Wizard after wizard was coming out now, circling the elder Potter. Mary felt herself freeze up. _Oh god, oh god this was it_. She could run and hide or she could fight. Mary clenched her hand around her wand and jumped forward. She threw hex after hex at the wizards in front of her.

Alec was right by her side, Emmeline as well – for a while at least. As Mary focused on the wizard's in front of her she lost sight of her friend. The line of attackers began to thin after what felt like hours. Mary sighed with relief as Alec got the last of them. Sweat dripped from her forehead and a small laugh worked its way up her throat. _They'd done it!_She was still alive!

"Shit" Mary heard Alec curse from beside her. Her glance followed his to Emmeline, who lay passed out on the ground. Mary felt as though the world had frozen. She was dead, her best friend. Only a few hours ago Emmeline had been assuring Mary that nothing bad would happen to her. Mary had forgot to do the same. She stood, cemented to the spot, staring down at the motionless form of her friend. Emmeline's strawberry blonde hair was sprawled around her and her lips slightly parted. Alec fell to his knees in front of her, his two fingers pressing against her neck.

"She's alive," he breathed with relief. Mary had never felt so light. _She was going to be okay._ Mary had to run the words over and over in her head. Emmeline was alive. "They must have just got her with a good hex…Mary we'll need to move her."

"We have to check for them first," Mary said with determination. "We have to get at least one of them out. This can't be for nothing." She was shaking with shock.

"Okay" Alec agreed. "We'll check down this hall and then we have to go. I have to carry her out and that means we'll be weaker than before." Mary nodded, she understood. "You lead the way, I'll pull up the rear." Mary had never felt stronger. She led the way down the dark and musky hallway, her wand held in front of her.

"Check that door!" Alex called out from behind. Mary turned to her right, a locked down in front of her.

"Alohorma!" She cried, the lock flinging off. Mary burst inside gasping at the sight in front of her.

"Alice?" A frail looking girl, slumped forward, sat in the middle of the room. Her hands and feet were bound to a chair. Mary rushed forward lifting her face up carefully in her hands.

"Oh Al', oh sweetheart." The girl groaned in response. There was dried blood covering her face and her clothes were dirty. Everything appeared covered in sweat and blood. "I've got you" Mary promised her friend, unbinding her with a flick of her wand. Alice came slumping forward and Mary caught her in her arms.

"I won't be able to carry her!" she cried to Alec in a panic.

"You'll have to use you wand to levitate her. Mary this is going to be risky."

"Fuck it" Mary said. She gathered Alice into her arms and then lifted the young witch with the use of a spell. "I don't care how impossible it is, we're getting out of here alive." It was looking incredibly impossible indeed.

* * *

><p>They were throwing open doors, checking every room in the mansion. James searched the place, desperate to find Lily. Meanwhile Sirius had a particular blonde closer to the front of his brain. Henry led the way as they came to the end of a hall. Sirius had almost given up when he smashed open a lock with the flick of his hand. The door flung open and inside a small figure lay coiled on the floor.<p>

"I found someone!" Sirius cried to the group, Henry and James rushing over. Marlene's hair lay dirtied with blood and grim. She was motionless and the room stunk of vomit. Sirius moved to grab her but Henry got in first.

"Hey, hey Marlene?" He asked, pulling her up. James and Sirius winced at once. Her face was bruised and cut up, her nose clearly broken. Sirius thought he might be sick. Henry held her in his arms for a few moments before she became conscious.

"Henry?" she asked in a strained tone. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I knew you'd save me." Sirius watched the scene in horror. He felt a lump form in the back of his throat and had the sudden urge to hit something hard_. I knew you'd save me._Since when was _this_ a thing? Sirius felt his face harden. He was supposed to be the one to save her. He was going to pull her off the ground and carry her back in his arms. Henry had never been a part of the picture.

"Mar'?" James asked, moving forward. "Oh merlin I'm so glad you're alive."

"I haven't seen Lily or Alice since we arrived" Marlene informed them weakly. Henry picked her up into his arms, her head nestling into his chest.

"Come on" he directed them. "Lets get her the hell out of here." The group ran towards the top of the hallway - Marlene held tight in Henry's arms. Sirius saw the flashing of light coming from the right end of the hall first.

"Fuck" he cursed, "that's the way we got in."

"We'll find another route." Henry assured him, turning left at a slow jog. James and Sirius were following behind a few paces back.

"I'm not leaving until I've got Lily in my arms." James said, catching Sirius by the sleeve of his jacket.

"I don't know if that's exactly an option." Sirius could tell by the determined look in James's eyes this was serious. He would not leave without her. "Okay" Sirius agreed reluctantly, "we'll find her."

* * *

><p>Lily's blindfold had been placed over her eyes once again. Leaving the young Gryffindor in the dark. Her stomach growled and Lily tried to remember the last time she ate. Had she eaten at all today? She couldn't remember now, everything felt all muffled together. Lily felt defeated. She was tried, hungry and now dead. Well not yet, but it was clear death was soon to come. Voldemort had promised her an end and Lily didn't think anyone survived after that. He'd return again to finish the job.<p>

Lily wondered if she'd see her dad again. Maybe he was waiting for her. What would he say? Would he be proud of what she'd done, who she'd become? Would he be disappointed in the way she died? Lily couldn't stomach the thought of disappointing her father. He'd been the only person whose opinion had ever mattered to her. Not a day went by that Lily didn't think about finding him in that armchair. She felt her eyes flooding with tears just thinking about it. _I'm so sorry daddy; I hope you're proud of me._ Lily felt fat tears sliding down her cheeks.

How would her mother react when she found out? Lily didn't know if she'd ever understand. And Petunia? Would she feel ashamed? Would she regret the way she'd treated Lily while she was alive? No, Lily decided, most likely not. Her sister would still get married to Vernon in the summer. She wouldn't think twice about Lily's absence. In fact, she might even be pleased. _Maybe it won't be so bad,_ Lily thought a sadness creeping over her, _and no one really needs me_.

Her friends would recover, her mother still had Petunia and Lily was nothing special. _You'll die brave_she reminded herself, _no one can take that from you_. Would there be a funeral? Lily thought about who might fall down in front of her casket in tears. Was that sadistic of her? Well what did she care, she'd be dead soon anyway. The only person's reaction Lily couldn't bear to imagine was James's. He had spent so many years pining after her and now? Just as things were working out Lily would be ripped away from him. _Please don't be angry James_ she thought. _You'll be okay with out me I promise_. He would find a beautiful girl and have beautiful children. Lily knew it was possible without her even if he didn't. She was okay with this, dying in love with James Potter. She'd experienced true bliss if only for a little while.

Lily heard a commotion from behind the door. She realized, with a jolt of pain, that it was time. Lily sat up a little straighter and tried to ignore the stench of vomit. _This will be the last thing I ever smell,_ Lily couldn't help but find that depressing. There was a click and then the door flew open and Lily held her breath. _It won't hurt_ she reminded herself. _It'll be painless and over quick. Just remember to sit tall._ Lily could hear herself breathing as footsteps approached. She could feel the presence of someone right in front of her, the heat from their body radiating off of them. The hairs on her arm stood on end. The blindfold fell from around her eyes. Lily blinked, staring up at the man in front of her.

"Thank merlin" James breathed, gathering her into his arms. Lily froze with shock. She let out a strangled sob as James worked fast to untie her. Sirius stood at the door shifting from from foot to foot. His eyes traveling from the room to the hallway at rapid speed.

"Hurry up Prongs" he urged his friend. James snapped the rope around Lily's feet. She struggled to stand, staggering.

"I've got you," he promised, lifting her up into his arms. He held her bridal style, the side of her head pressed against his chest. Lily didn't know how to process anything that was happening. "We're going to get you out of here safe" James spoke to her in a calming tone.

"James" Lily croaked, turning her head up to meet his eyes. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Alice could feel someone's hand in hers. She could hear quiet chatter in the room but felt too weak to lift her eyelids open. Where was she? It didn't smell nor feel like the room in which she'd spent the past few days. With care Alice let her brown eyes flutter open, taking in her surroundings. The room was flooded with light and rows of hospital beds lay in front of her. T<em>he hospital wing<em> Alice grasped, _I'm at Hogwarts_.

"Al'? Are you awake?" Alice turned her head to the side. It was Frank's hand which had been holding onto her's with such a strong grip. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and seemed ready to jump out of his seat at the sight of Alice awake.

"You're bleeding." she fretted, her eyes traveling to the large gash along Frank's cheek. Her placed his fingers against it.

"Oh this old thing? It's nothing." He'd come to save her hadn't he? Alice's eyes moistened. Had he been in a panicked state since she'd disappeared? Hopeless without her? _She_ would've been if Frank had gone missing, Alice realized. She loved him madly.

"Come here." With what little strength she had Alice shifted over in her bed. She pulled up the covers, Frank climbing under. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest.

"You've been asleep for hours" Frank informed her. "Madam Pomfrey knocked you out cold. She said your body needed it." Alice clutched to his shirt, tears seeping from the corners of her eyes.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," she said in shock. Alice had figured she was going to die in that room, just like her mother. It was overwhelming to have the ability to lie in Frank's arms once more.

"I know" Frank kissed the top of her head. "You had me worried for a minute there." Alice couldn't believe what a twat she'd been. What the fuck was she doing cheating on Frank? He was her rock. He came to rescue her when she was kidnapped. He really proper loved her. Alice had been so stupid. How had she managed to get so completely sidetracked? She'd let her mother's death and her own insecurities drive her to insanity.

_This_ was where she was meant to be. She didn't care how dull or predictable her and Frank were, Alice loved him. She wanted years and years of nights curled up in bed together. Alice wanted his name and his children, she wanted a life with Frank. What had she ever thought letting some fleeting attraction to Everett confuse her?

"Alice? Are you okay?" Alice had began sobbing into Frank's t-shirt. She was unable to hold in her emotions any longer; feeling guilty and thankful all at once.

"I'm just so sorry" she apologized without context. "I love you so much it hurts."

"You silly duck" he chuckled, pulling Alice a little closer into his arms. "I love you too."

"I'm so sorry I've been so horrible about everything."

"What do you mean?"

"You proposed and I just…I didn't even tell anyone." Alice snuffled into his shirt. "I am excited Frank, I want to marry you. I can't believe I let myself get so carried away." Alice looked up at her fiancé's smiling face. He was gorgeous with his messy brown hair and goofy grin.

"That's okay." He said, giving her hand a little squeeze. "You don't have to worry about this now babe. You just went through one of the most traumatic events-"

"Lets do it" Alice interrupted him. "Lets get married."

"Right now?" Frank asked in shock.

"Soon. I don't want to wait another minute. I want to be your wife." Frank looked unsure, Alice would be too were she him. Here she lay, covered in bruises and exhausted, demanding to marry him. It was twistedly romantic wasn't it? "Everything that happened in the past few days just reminded me how crazy I am about you." Alice admitted. "I've been an idiot lately and I just…I want to be with you forever."

"You're mine" Frank assured her, caressing her cheek. "I want to be with you forever too." Alice reached her lips to his. It'd been too long since she'd felt his kiss. Her hands grasped the back of his neck and she melted into the embrace. She was soon to be Alice Longbottom, she thought with glee.

* * *

><p>Marlene's head throbbed, her arm felt heavy and something along her cheek burned. She opened her eyes only to be greeted by darkness. Marlene cried out in fear. She was back in the room. She must have passed out in Henry's arms and they'd grabbed her again. She'd been so close. All of sudden a hand clasped hers.<p>

"Its okay!" the voice cooed, "it's okay you're safe." Marlene's heart was pounding as she turned to find Henry in the chair beside her bed. He looked alarmed, like she'd just woken him up.

"I'm so sorry" Marlene apologized, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I just thought-"

"That you were still trapped in that room." Henry sat back down on the edge of his chair. "You're safe now," he promised. Marlene's forehead was slick with sweat as she reached a hand to her face. She could feel dried blood and cuts all along it. There was a bandage wrapped around her head and her arm was in a cast. She felt like she'd been through a war. Marlene looked up at Henry with round eyes filled with fear.

"You should have seen your parent's faces when I carried you in here." he told her sombrely. Marlene didn't want to imagine. She felt awful and she could only figure she looked worse.

"Where are they?"

"Dumbledore gave them a room to sleep in for the night. They'll be in to see you in the morning I assume. Danny was here not too long ago sitting with you." Oh how Marlene had missed her little brother. She'd thought of him often. When she'd had unforgivable curses thrown her way she would would think of Danny. "I'm sorry Marlene" Henry said guiltily. "I should have protected you that night."

"What the hell happened?" Marlene had pieced most of it together. Henry had somehow known the Deatheaters were going to be coming. That was why he'd shooed the girls away, but how? And what was this bloody organization they'd been going on and on about?

"We've been building up an army," Henry explained to her. "It started in the summer. I got word Dumbledore was organizing people to fight against Voldemort and his army so I came to help."

"That's why you took the job at Donavon's this year?" Henry nodded.

"Keeps me closer to Dumbledore. And I get to keep an eye on the Hogwarts area. Besides, Donavon has always been good about letting us meet there." Marlene's eyes widened.

"That's why they were there then? They got word you were meeting?" Henry sighed, nodding.

"To be fair they've shown up a few times. Donavon's is small and goes unnoticed by most so they'd never come snooping there. Even if they did they'd find nothing. I usually patrol during the nights just in case they do show up."

"That's why you freaked out?" Henry had a long expression upon his face.

"I panicked when I saw the group of you. I thought telling you to leave would help." Henry shook his head, a furious expression upon his face. "Merlin, I'm so sorry." He had dark circles under his eyes and a disheveled look to him. Marlene couldn't help but feel responsible.

"We shouldn't have been there in the first place." She reached her hand out for his. "We were only suppose to go into Honeydukes but then I saw you…" Henry's eyebrows rose. "Well I wanted to thank you for the sugar quills" Marlene said, rolling her eyes. "Although it didn't go so well did it?" Henry smiled at her.

"I'm glad you liked them." Despite his tired state Marlene couldn't help but think he looked handsome. He was wearing a baggy jumper and his brown hair was all a mess from sleep. She could feel herself transforming back into the ogling thirteen year old she'd once been in Henry's presence. The way he looked into her eyes made her stomach fill with butterflies. Merlin, Marlene hated feeling like this. It made her feel like some kind of lovesick puppy. She didn't do romance. She did broom closet hookups and early morning duck outs. Henry made her crave something different though.

"What?" he asked curiously. "Why're you staring at me like my face is on fire?" Marlene came back to reality her cheeks burning.

"Was not," she told him embarrassedly. "I'm just tired."

"I should let you sleep." Marlene's stomach dropped at the thought of Henry leaving.

"Stay" she begged him as he turned to go. "It's just…I'm a little tired of being alone." Henry paused for a moment before nodding.

"Okay" he agreed. Marlene shifted over in her small single bed. Henry lay down across it awkwardly and she rested her head on top of his chest.

"Thanks for finding me" she said as her eyes began to flutter shut agin.

"Thanks for staying alive."

* * *

><p>James's neck ached from the awkward position it'd been stuck in all night. He'd insisted on sleeping beside Lily's hospital bed until she woke up. Madam Pomfrey given all three girls sleeping potions to help their bodies recover. James looked over at Lily lying there so peacefully. She was still fast asleep as he stretched his limbs out long to wake them all up. She'd been awake when he'd found her, held tight in his arms. They almost hadn't made it out alive. If it wasn't for Sirius James didn't think they would have.<p>

_James, I love you._Her words had rung in his head over and over as he rushed her to the hospital wing, reluctantly handing her body over to Madam Pomfrey. He hadn't had enough time to say it back but god he'd felt it. The hospital wing was filled with his friends.

Marlene, Alice, and Emmeline were all occupying beds. He'd heard Emmeline had fallen when his father, Mary and her became overwhelmed by a group of Deatheaters. James had only seen his father for a few moments when he arrived at the hospital wing. Just one look at him made it clear he was in trouble. They'd told everyone to stick with their leader and James and Sirius had disobeyed. Could anyone be surprised though? They might have left Lily behind and James couldn't have that. He'd take whatever punishment they threw his way. He was just thankful to see Lily lying safely in front of him.

James was rubbing at his eyes when he heard a small groan from the bed. He stared down at the red headed girl lying in front of him, her green eyes looking up into his.

"Hey" James said, jumping forward. Lily smiled back at him. "You want some water?" she nodded, wiggling her way up into a sitting position as James poured a cup.

"Have you been here all night?" Lily asked once she'd gulped back the whole glass.

"What do you think?" She stared at him in awe.

"You're something else. You know that?"

"So they've said." Lily put her hand out, James shuffling his chair forward to hold onto it.

"I'm so happy to see you again."

"You're telling me," James said, reaching Lily's hand to his lips. "I thought I might never hear someone call me a bloody idiot again."

"Not possible." She told him. He chuckled. "I'm sorry I made you go out there-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear you blame yourself for one minute. You would have never let us near Hogsmeade had you known what was going to happen." James's eyes twinkled at the thought that he could have stopped it all. Lily pulled him closer to her, pressing her lips to his. Tears streamed down James's cheeks, falling all over her.

"I never got to say I love you too." He told her as they pulled apart. She looked confused for a second before realization dawned on her.

"I forgot that I said that…"

"Do you mean to take it back now?" Lily smiled.

"No, I do love you." James kissed her passionately. This continued for a while, until the pair became aware of someone clearing their throat. James looked up to see Peter standing by the bed looking uncomfortable. He had a black eye but other than that remained unscratched. James was thankful all three of his best friends had made it out safe.

"McGonagall sent me." Peter informed the pair in front of him. "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office." James's stomach dropped. He'd forgotten about the consequences he needed to face.

"Are you in trouble?" Lily asked, lost in the whole conversation.

"Maybe just a little."

"Oh merlin" she sighed, rubbing at her forehead. "Please don't get yourself expelled just as I'm coming back to school." James gave her a cheeky grin.

"I'll do my best." He said, pressing his lips to her forehead before jumping to his feet. James's heart was in his throat as he left the hospital wing. Uncertain of what waited for him in the Headmaster's office.


	19. Looking for Astronauts

James had his heart in his throat as he trudged up towards Dumbledore's office. James Potter had never been so terrified of punishment. What if they did get expelled? Were his parents furious? He hated to think he'd disappointed them. He pushed open the heavy wood door slowly, listening to its squeaking hinges in agony. Inside sat a large group. Dumbledore was behind his desk. His parents and Sirius sat in in front of it, Alastor Moody and Henry Fawley off to the side. Everyone looked rather sullen.

"Oh James!" His mother cried, jumping from her chair. She tucked her greying hair behind her ears as she rushed to embrace her son. "You're okay?"

"Yes" he assured her. As usual, Caroline's eyes filled with worry.

"Okay." She said, giving her son's shoulder a small squeeze as she walked him to the desk.

"Glad to see you could join us Mr. Potter." Dumbledore smiled friendly at James. "Lets get started shall we?"

"You two seemed to find a way to break the one rule we set in place for you lot." Moody spoke up, not too pleased. "Didn't you?" James and Sirius shared a knowing look.

"They listened well for the most part" Henry informed the adults in the room. "They were right behind me until we found Marlene McKinnon."

"I don't understand James." Caroline spoke in distress, shaking her head. "I thought the whole point of going was to save Marlene?" James shifted in his seat nervously.

"Of course I wanted to get Marlene out. There was just someone else I couldn't leave behind…"

"The boys ran off to save Lily Evans." James heard his father explain. He looked up to see understanding wash over Caroline's aging face.

"I see…"

"They were quick about it too. One minute we were all running for the nearest exit and the next they were gone." Henry told them.

"You two could have gotten yourselves and Ms. Evans killed. Do you understand that?" Dumbledore asked the boys in front of him sternly. They nodded.

"We couldn't leave her though," Sirius said, speaking on James's behalf. "It would have all been for nothing if Lily didn't get out alive. It was my fault honestly Professor. James wanted to stick with Henry and I persuaded him to do otherwise." James looked at his friend like he was insane. "If there is anyone to blame in this situation it's me."

"Sirius _what_ are you doing?" James demanded, unable to sit by any longer. "No, he's just trying to be a good friend. I'm the one who forced him to go after Lily. She's my girlfriend and I let my feelings rule over logic."

"That's for sure." Moody huffed form the corner. "Love makes you a bloody idiot I tell you."

"Lily is your girlfriend?" James's mother asked, aghast.

"Sweetheart I don't believe that's what we should be focusing on right now." His father reminded her.

"I know I just…he never told us! Sorry" she said turning to Dumbledore with a look of shame. He shook the whole matter off.

"No worry at all. Young love is truly something of excitement. Now, we told you two there would be punishments for your behavior." James's stomach knotted. "Mr. Fawley, since you were the one whom they disobeyed, any ideas?" Henry took a deep breath.

"I'm no expert on discipline sir. All I can say is despite disobeying orders, these are two of the bravest boys I've ever seen." James looked up at the man he barely knew in shock. Why was he standing up for them? After all they'd abandoned him and possible jeopardized the entire mission.

"One month of detention" Dumbledore decided. "Fifteen points each will be taken from Gryffindor." James and Sirius groaned with displeasure. "And ten rewarded each for displaying such true Gryffindor qualities."

"Thank you sir" James and Sirius said to their Headmaster gratefully.

"You two would make good Aurors." Moody told the pair of them.

"Stop trying to recruit my boys" Caroline Potter replied in mock anger. Everyone shook hands and began to make their way from the office after that. Caroline rushed to her son's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"So, you and Lily Evans then?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." James's cheeks burned.

"How long?"

"Not long I swear. It's only been two weeks. I was planning to tell you-"

"Oh hush I'm not mad. I'm proud of you really. You've wanted this for a long time." James smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah" Sirius piped in. "all of James's pining finally got him somewhere."

"Bugger off."

"Look at these two Alec! All grown up" James saw his mother's eyes glisten with tears. "You're getting too big."

"Sorry mum, you can't stop aging."

"I know." She replied sadly, giving her son's hair a small ruffle.

* * *

><p>Remus and Peter sat in the Great Hall; two steamy bowls of porridge in front of them. Remus flipped through the news portion of the Daily Prophet quietly. Peter on the other hand had stolen the much lighter sections from the paper to skim.<p>

"Everyone keeps staring at me like I'm covered in warts." Peter whined from across the table. Remus looked up at his friend. His right eye was blue and purple; Remus wasn't surprise with the looks.

"People probably think you got in a fight," he told him.

"And that I lost." He could sense the disappointment in Peter's voice.

"Just glare back at anyone who stares. That'll make them sure not to mess with you." Remus promised his friend. He'd been paired with Peter the day before and had not left unimpressed with his friend. Despite not being the bravest of their group Peter had stayed strong throughout. He'd received the black eye from a particularly harsh curse. Yet, he still managed to knock his opponent out in the end.

"Do you think they'll be expelled?" Peter asked, biting his lip.

"No," Remus didn't have to think on it for a minute. "They did the right thing in the end, Dumbledore will focus on that."

"I can't believe they managed to get out of there alone." Peter said, looking impressed. He was always in awe of anything James and Sirius did.

"Really? James and Sirius could escape a nuclear explosion if they put their minds together." Peter looked across the table in confusion.

"A what?" Remus swatted the topic away.

"Something we learnt about in Muggle Studies." Before Remus had time to reach for a sip of his tea he heard the quiet clearing of a voice from behind him. He whipped around to see Leila standing just a few inches away.

"Hello." She spoke timidly.

"Hello…" Remus was lost for words. She was the last person he'd ever expect to come by for a chat.

"Are you free? Could we maybe talk?" Remus swallowed back his nerves.

"Okay" he agreed, Peter shooting him an anxious look as he stood up. Leila looked gorgeous. She had light pink lip-gloss on and her hair was being held back with a thin white headband. Remus couldn't pretend he hadn't missed speaking to her in the past few weeks. Leila sat down on the steps by the grand staircase, Remus joining her.

"You haven't tried to talk to me." She told him, sounding hurt.

"I didn't think you'd want to speak to me." Remus looked over to see tears in Leila's round brown eyes.

"You dump me without any warning and then just toss me aside?" Remus winced. He didn't love the way she worded it. "Is that it then? That's how you feel about me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why?" she demanded. "Why are you doing all this?" _I'm a monster_ Remus thought. _Someone as wonderful as you could never love me._

"You weren't happy with me!" Remus replied exasperatedly. All he was really doing was deflecting the problem. "You were feeling frustrated and angry, why keep that going?"

"I was feeling frustrated and angry because you aren't being honest with me!" she cried back. "I've been cheated on before Remus. I know what lying looks like-"

"I would _never_ cheat on you."

"So tell me! Tell me what you _are_ doing." _Once a month I transform into a howling beast and roam the Hogwarts grounds for a night. Do you know why they call it the Shrieking Shack? Me, I'm the monster hidden inside. _He questioned telling her. What if she did accept him? What if she understood? He looked into Leila's hopeful brown eyes and wished desperately he could fulfill her wish.

"There is no secret" Remus lied. "You're just looking for problems." Leila cried out with frustration. Remus had to turn away he felt so horrible._ It's better this way_ he reminded himself. She would feel worse if she knew.

"You care about me," Leila told him boldly. "I know you do."

"I'm not denying that." He couldn't look at her.

"I think I could fall in love with you" she said, Remus remaining silent. "I think you feel the same."

"Don't do this Leila."

"I am not going to let you throw this all away." Remus sighed. "I'm not giving up on you."

"Well you should." He snapped, his tone harsher then he'd ever mean it to be. "You and I-" Remus motioned between them "-we will never work. We just won't. Maybe you can't see it but I can. You need someone different than me, someone lighter. Please Leila, don't waste your time. I will never be what you need and it's time you accept that." Her mouth dropped open and Remus stood suddenly, wiping his pants off. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely before rushing back off towards the Great Hall.

-One Week Later-

Marlene had dosed off in the Common Room. She had a book lying open on her chest and her head tucked into the back of the couch. She woke to find her feet now rested in someone's lap. Marlene rubbed at her eyes looking over to see James beside her. He flipped through her book with disinterest, never stopping to fully read a page.

"Hey" she said, rubbing at her eyes.

"Reading 1984 again huh?"

"Oh shut up." She said, reaching for her novel. Marlene had reread the book many times since she'd first gotten it three years ago. It was one of her favourites.

"Do you think he'll be right with all those predictions?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait till 84' to see won't we?" Marlene stretched her legs out long across James's lap. Were it a normal day she'd be in her third period class. Yet, all three girls had gotten a week to recover before they were thrown back into work.

"Where are you going to be in 1984?" James asked curiously.

"Hm…hot, successful, and living in a gorgeous flat. Maybe I'll be married to a very rich and brilliant man." James chuckled.

"You dream big don't you?"

"Where will you be then? Married to Lily and working as an Auror?" James smiled at the idea.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Marlene shrugged. She was happy if he was. She rested her head back against the couch again, staring across at her friend.

"I'm sorry" he apologized suddenly.

"For what?"

"I haven't really been there for you in the past week have I?" Marlene shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't deniable. James had been too preoccupied with Lily's return to dwell on Marlene too much. She didn't say anything about it. Marlene didn't want to be a burden. She didn't want to make James feel like he was somehow forced to spend time with her either.

"I can't really expect you to do much else can I?" Sure it was frustrating. Why wouldn't it be? James had been Marlene's best friend her entire life and Lily his girlfriend only three weeks. She had needed her best friend when she'd been recovering. Sadly, he'd been more interested in spending time with his girlfriend.

"You know you mean the world to me Marlene." James was looking at her as with those big persuasive eyes. He did this whenever he needed to weasel out of something.

"I don't blame you James." She promised, propping herself up into a sitting position. "I can't pretend it didn't hurt either. I almost died in there."

"I know."

"You didn't come see me once when I was in the hospital." James looked ashamed as he stared down at his hands. "Lily's one of my best friends and I am so happy she is okay. You know that don't you?" James nodded. "I love you two together as well but that doesn't mean I didn't need you just as much as she did."

"Come here." James said, making a space beside him for Marlene.

"No." She sulked, crossing her arms. James grabbed her despite her protests, pulling her in beside him. She lay down across the couch, her head rested on his chest.

"You're the only sibling I ever had. Despite Sirius, of course, but that's different. I've known you my entire life Marlene. I don't want you to ever think you're being pushed aside for anyone."

"I know. I'm just being silly-"

"Don't do that." James told her. "Don't belittle your feelings. It's okay to be jealous; I would be too. I should have been there for you just as much as I was for Lily. I just got distracted because-"

"Because you love her." Marlene finished for him, wrapping her arms around James a little tighter.

"Yeah I do."

"I'm not mad," she told him. "I'm happy really. I'm safe and you and Lily are in love. All we need is a Marauder's party to tie this all up." She looked up to see an enticed look upon James's face. "What?"

"That doesn't sound half bad."

"Says the boy who is serving a months worth of detentions." James rolled his eyes.

"I think we could all use a good party. This kidnapping has gotten everyone's spirits low." Marlene could feel the idea winning her over.

"I wouldn't mind a little fun before I have to go back to school work." Marlene pulled away from James's embrace, running her fingers through her hair. "Lets do it."

"I'll tell the boys." Marlene clambered to her feet. "Hey Marley!" James called, catching her attention once more. "You and Fawley…?" Marlene's heart fluttered just the slightest.

"What're you trying to ask?" She watched a knowing smirk spread across James's lips.

"He just seems to be looking out for you a lot lately. I do remember a few things you said about him in third year…"

"Fuck off." Marlene replied, unable to keep the smile off her face. "He's just a friend."

"Uh-oh Marlene McKinnon actually has a crush on someone!"

"No I don't!" Marlene felt like a thirteen year old again as James teased her.

"Have you kissed yet? Oh I bet you've thought about it! When're the wedding plans?" She covered her ears as James chased her around the common room, the jokes ensuing.

* * *

><p>Alice and Frank walked along the grounds. It was a chilly November afternoon and the grass was covered in frost. Alice had big wool mitts on and her arm linked with Frank's so they shared warmth.<p>

"How're you feeling?" he asked her as they made their way around the lake.

"Tired, achy, safe." She told him honestly. "It's nice to be back at Hogwarts."

"You look better than you have in the past few days." Alice smiled at him. The bruises were beginning to fade along with lingering scars from the event. It didn't mean Alice felt one hundred percent yet. She was still weak and often woke in the middle of the night sweating from nightmares.

"I just want to put it behind me" Alice sighed. "I can't think about it anymore than I already have." Frank nodded, a solemn look on his face.

"No word from your dad since?" Alice shook her head. That was a topic she most definitely did not want to discuss. Her father had come to the castle to learn of her kidnapping but hadn't returned since. He'd sent flowers, _how kind_. Alice couldn't believe it. She'd been taken, just like her mother, and upon returning safe her father had avoided visiting her. Did he even love her? Was her mother's death so devastating he no longer cared for the safety of his only child?

"What do you think?" she asked, kicking a pebble at her feet.

"He _was_ worried."

"He's great at showing it." Alice couldn't think about him or her mother anymore. It hurt too much. It was too hard to digest that her father was just as far gone as her mother. She'd lost two parents the day her mother disappeared. "I don't want to focus on him though." Alice said, looking up into her fiancé's eyes. "I want to focus on _us_."

"Lets tell the group tonight" Alice encouraged him. "Lets tell them about the engagement."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Alice nodded enthusiastically. "Then we can actually start planning." She bit at the inside of her mouth fretfully. "That's okay with you right? I'm not pushing it am I?"

"Of course not!" Frank stopped dead in his tracks, looking down at Alice. "I want you to be my wife, that's why I proposed." She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I've just felt so lonely Frank." Her forehead rested against him. "After my mother died I felt like I was completely alone. My dad's basically out of the picture and I don't have any siblings. The thing I'm trying to get at is just that I'm not alone, not when I have you. You're my family." Frank leaned down, crashing his lips against hers.

"I know everything about this is scary and unconventional." He assured her. "We're only sixteen and the world is in shambles but I love you Alice Griffith. I've loved you my entire life. There's no one else. You're that other half for me." Alice's eyes twinkled with tears.

"You're that other person for me too." She said, truly meaning it. She'd had to go through so much to realize it. Alice couldn't pretend it was easy to look into Frank's eyes. They were filled with such unconditional love, which she didn't feel she quite deserved. She'd spent the first two months of school cheating on him while he'd waited patiently for her to come around. Alice couldn't think about that now though. Now all she could do was remember the positives. She'd come to her senses. Everything between her and Frank was exactly where it was meant to be.

"Is a Christmas wedding too soon?" Alice asked hopefully. "Your mother might murder me if I make it that quick. Everyone's probably going to think I'm pregnant." Alice worried.

"I like the idea of A Christmas wedding."

"You do? Oh I think it could be so sweet! Oh Frank I can't believe we're really doing this." She wrapped her arms around him. "It's so exciting."

"I know."

"And scary."

"I know." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure there isn't any extra work you could give me Professor?" Lily begged Professor McGonagall. She was desperate for a little homework. Something to get her through the rest of the week before she was able to attend classes again.<p>

"As I told you yesterday Ms. Evans, no work for you until next week. You're supposed to be letting your body recover."

"I am _very_ recovered Professor. I just need something to distract me-"

"Maybe that's exactly what you shouldn't be doing. Distractions just take your mind away from the problem for a little while. Talk to someone Evans." Lily groaned.

"I've discussed the topic countless times already, I'm tired of it."

"Headmaster's rules" McGonagall shrugged. She was clearly unwilling to budge on this one. Lily trudged from her office with slacked shoulders. She had lots of support around her she just didn't feel much like leaning on it. Lily was tired of being the girl who'd been attacked. That label had already followed her around much too long. All Lily wanted now was to go back to normal. That wasn't possible though was it?

Sometimes she woke in the middle of the night with sweat streaking down her back. She would remember Voldemort's voice whispering in her ear. _He'd tried to recruit her_. Only her too, it didn't seem any of the other girls had endured the same treatment from him. In fact it seemed both Alice and Marlene had been treated much more roughly than Lily.

"Lily!" A voice called out from the end of the hallway. Lily spun around to see a familiar boy standing in front of her.

"No." She said sternly, turning to rush in the opposite direction.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past week-"

"I don't care" Lily shook her head. Her feet moved at rapid speed. She couldn't bear to look at Severus now.

"They tried to get me to talk about you but I didn't-" She turned on him.

"You didn't say anything about me?" Severus shook his head with big hopeful eyes. "What about Marlene and Alice?" his face dropped now. "What am I supposed to make of that?" She bellowed furiously. "You protect me yet throw everyone else out to the wolves?"

"It's not like that Lily. I wanted you to be safe…" Lily's eyes filled with tears.

"That's all well and good Severus but you've hurt everyone else in the process! Can't you see what kind of people you're dealing with? Look at what they did to my friends and I! Stop trying to rationalize your actions _and_ theirs."

"Well you hang out with Potter and them!" he hollered back spitefully. "That's just as bad!"

"_What!?_" Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That is so far from the truth Severus I can hardly believe you've said it. James and his friends actually _try_ to fight against oppression-"

"Stop trying to rationalize what _they_ do." Severus retorted in a mocking tone. Lily felt the heat rising in her neck.

"Who _are_ you?" She demanded in anger. Severus's face hardened suddenly. Lily turned to see a figure approaching from around the corner. James came to her side.

"I was just looking for you." He said, his eyes planted on Severus with a cool glare.

"I was just heading back to the common room…" Lily could feel the tension rising.

"Is he bothering you?" James asked. Lily could feel the whole macho man attitude coming into full effect and she hated it. The whole thing felt like a flashback to fifth year.

"No. James lets go." Lily began budging her boyfriend in the opposite direction when Severus called out after her.

"He's no better than my friends! He's a coward." Lily felt James's arm tense and he spun around to face the greasy haired boy behind him.

"Stop" Lily told him commandingly. She gave James a knowing look. "Let me deal with this." His jaw was ridged with anger. Lily turned striding back with purpose towards her old friend.

"This is the last time Severus," she growled furiously. He seemed to cower in her presence. "I have given you chance after chance to prove yourself. Even when I've known I shouldn't. Still half of me prays you'll give it all up and come to your sense. You'll never be that kind of man though will you? You support the people who hope to wipe others like me out and then try to pretend you're still my friend. I've said it before Severus and now I mean it; never come near me again. Unless you've got questions about your prefect duties I don't want to hear from you! Not another word."

"Lily I-"

"No!" She bellowed. "I mean it! I'm done with you Severus." Lily edged a little closer to him now. "And don't you ever call James Potter a coward again." Lily strut back towards James who watched her curiously.

"Did you just tell Snape off?"

"Nobody calls my boyfriend a coward and gets away with it." James wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're wonderful do you know that?"

"I believe it's why you love me." Lily felt her heart sink just the slightest as she turned the corner. Leaving Severus behind her for good.

X

"A party?" Lily inquired unsurely. Marlene and James proposed the idea, the whole group gathered in the Prefects office. They sometimes holed up in it when the Common Room became too loud or crowded.

"Where would we throw it? We can't use the common room, it'll get flooded with first years" Emmeline whined.

"The Room of Requirements." Sirius said as though the answer were clear as day.

"The what?" Anyone in the room who wasn't a Marauder replied.

"Why don't we do the planning and you lot can deal with inviting people?" James suggested with a slight lift of his eyebrows. Lily gave her boyfriend an apprehensive look.

"We're supposed to be enforcing rules not breaking them." She reminded him pointedly. "I doubt Dumbledore appointed us so we could abuse our power and throw a party."

"I almost forgot you two are responsible for maintaining school rules." Mary said, clearly forgetting what room she stood in.

"Oh come on Lil' _please_!" Marlene pouted - as always. She knew just how to get her way. "I need sometime to get my mood boasted. Especially after being trapped in a smelly room where I got tortured for days!" Leave it to Marlene to make light of the trauma she'd experienced. Lily frowned. She wondered if Marlene just did that so no one would ask questions. Lily knew recent events had left scars on Marlene McKinnon that would never heal.

"I wouldn't mind a pick me up before we have to go back to class either." Alice added from the corner, where she stood wrapped up in Frank's arms.

"What do you say Remus?" Lily asked her friend. "You're the only other reasonable person in this room." Remus smiled.

"I wouldn't mind a little party…"

"Oh no."

"Come on Evans." James teased her, pressing his lips to her cheek. "Dumbledore will never know!"

"If anyone gets hurt or sick the whole thing stops immediately!" Lily warned the group. They all cheered excitedly.

"A Marauders bash there will be!"

* * *

><p>Alice and Frank exited the Prefects Office hand in hand. The whole group cleared out headed back towards Gryffindor Tower.<p>

"Hey" Alice halted, grabbing Frank's attention. "I'm just going to run to the toilet down the hall. I'll meet you back in the Common Room okay?" Frank looked unsure. Since coming home Alice had barely left his sight once. Although, she hadn't exactly been trying to get away.

"You sure? I'll wait-" Alice shook her head, planting a quick kiss on her fiancé's lips.

"I'll be ten minutes tops. Save me a good seat." Frank nodded and smiled, turning to follow the rest of the group.

Alice watched him go before turning for the washroom. Everything was falling into place. They'd be married soon. After the holidays they'd return to school Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. Was that strange? Alice wondered if they'd be the first students to come back to school married. A few weeks ago she might have worried it was wrong. She might have said this was all too rushed, not now. Alice knew this was exactly how it was all supposed to happen.

Only one thing worried her about the wedding now, the fact that her father might not be able to walk her down the aisle. Who would then? Maybe she could walk herself. It wasn't like Alice needed a man to give her away; it was an archaic tradition anyway.

"Griffith!" Alice looked to her side to see a familiar blonde haired boy running up to greet her. Her stomach dropped.

"No." She began to speed walk as fast as she could towards the washroom.

"I was worried sick about you! I thought you might be dead. Oh merlin Alice I couldn't stand thinking I might never see you again." Everett's eyes were desperate but she tried to ignore them.

"Everett _please_. I can't speak to you."

"Why, because of your boyfriend? Can't we just forget about him for one second-"

"My _fiancé_" Alice corrected him. She knew how obnoxious it sounded but she couldn't stop herself. Everett was running back just the way he always had and she couldn't feed in now. Not when everything was falling into place.

"Alice can you stop running off please-"

"Just leave me alone Everett," she begged. Without warning he grabbed her by the wrist yanking her in towards him. Everett crashed his lips against hers. Alice couldn't quite register what was happening before a crackling laughter filled the hallway. She jumped back from Everett in shock. Her heart pounded as she looked up to see Peeves hovering over them.

"Fucking hell" Alice cursed, her face dropping into her hands.

"What are you doing here Peeves?" Everett demanded indignantly. "Piss off!"

"Ohh!" Peeves taunted them, still laughing at the pair. "Griffith and Jenkins sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Alice thought she might burst into tears. "First comes love, then comes marriage…"

"I meant it!" Everett snapped at the ghoul. "Get out of here!" Peeves began floating away still chuckling to himself.

"Look at Griffith all red from sucking face with Jenkins!" Peeves floated off through the wall leaving the pair in silence.

"Alice…" Everett tried to calm her.

"Get away from me!" Alice shrieked furiously. "I'm serious Everett! I don't want to ever see you near me again do you understand?" With that Alice stormed off, her heart pounding in her ears. Oh she'd really screwed up hadn't she?

* * *

><p>Sirius couldn't sleep. His roommates snored through their deep slumbers whilst he decided to sneak out. He tiptoed from his bed and snuck into the Hogwarts courtyard for a quick smoke. He did this sometimes just for the hell of it, despite being perfectly able to smoke a cigarette here and there indoors. He didn't stay outside long. Winter was coming and in the dead of night the air had surely dropped a few degrees. Sirius quickly finished off his cig, tossed it aside, and headed in for the warmth of the castle.<p>

Things had felt different since getting the girls home, although this might have been due to a couple of things. The first being Sirius's new nightly occupation. He spent three hours every night serving detentions around the school with James. Possibly it was just the mere fact that Lily had no homework to fret over in recent days. Either way something in the air had changed.

"Coming in a bit late aren't we?" the Fat Lady questioned him. Sirius grinned up at her.

"Did you stay awake just for me?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself."

"Don't worry babe. Walking through that portrait hole of yours is the best moment of my day." Sirius said with a wink before giving her the password and passing through. He would have headed straight for the boys dormitory had it been a regular night. Instead he was stopped abruptly by frantic screams which pierced the air. Sirius's heart Nearly stopped. He looked towards the couch in alarm, Marlene McKinnon flinging around in her sleep.

"Marlene!" Sirius cried out, rushing for the couch. He shook her until her eyes flung open. Marlene shot up, sweat covering her face and streaking down her chest. She wore a loosely buttoned grey Henley t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. Her blue eyes looked up at Sirius in horror, her chest rising and falling quickly. For a moment Sirius thought he might see her cry. Marlene McKinnon rarely shed a tear even in times of pain. Quickly she blinked back the bleary look in her eyes, as though it were never there.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, running her fingers through her hair. Sirius didn't know what to do. He was furious. He wanted to murder the people whom had terrorized her like this. Marlene was a strong witch, she was not easily shaken, and here she sat sweating in fear. "I wish that would stop happening to me." Her breaths came and went quickly and she looked ready to break out into a full on panic attack.

"Hey." Sirius spoke calmingly, coming around the couch to comfort her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder; holding her close. "Just breath, you're safe." Marlene pressed her forehead against his chest inhaling and exhaling at rapid speed. She slowly attempted to calm herself down from the terror she was filled with. "Tell me about it" Sirius prompted her hoping it would help. He'd never been good at comforting people.

"The Deatheater who used to always hurt me was there. He took me by the hair and yanked my head back so hard I thought my neck might break. He kept whispering in my ear…I can't remember what he said. It felt so horrible." Marlene shivered. "I just get scared sometimes they've got me again."

"They will _never_ have you again," Sirius promised her. "You're safe."

"For now." Marlene drew her knees into her chest, resting her head on Sirius's shoulder now. He wrapped his arm around her and wished he never had to let go. She was safe right here tucked into his side.

"Please don't tell James you saw me like this."

"Why not?"

"I don't want them to think I'm dealing with it all badly." Sirius found it almost laughable. Here Marlene was – traumatized – and who did she think of? Everyone else. She sat there and worried that her pain might distress others. Sirius couldn't tell if he found it courageous or depressing.

"It's okay to let people look after you sometimes. You know that don't you Marlene?"

"I just don't want to feel like a burden. They're so happy you know? James and Lily are and Alice and Frank are getting married…"

"Alice and Frank are engaged?" Sirius gawked. How was he last to find out about this?

"Are you really surprised? They've been meant to marry since birth." She was right. Alice and Frank being meant for each other had always been clear. Sirius wrapped his arm around Marlene a little tighter.

"Sometimes it gets scary to sleep alone" she admitted. "I hate that I feel like I need someone." Marlene's eyes fell to the floor. Never had Sirius seen someone so terrified at the prospect of asking for help.

"Well I won't tell anyone." He promised her. "Come on, come stay with me. At least for tonight." Marlene looked at him with immediate skepticism.

"Is that such a good idea? Everyone will ask questions-"

"Can you calm down about the bloody questions? I'll sleep above the covers if it makes you happy." Marlene smirked, taking Sirius's hand in hers.

"Okay" she agreed. "Lets go." If only for a night he'd make sure she felt safe.

* * *

><p><em>I realize there is not nearly enough Jily in this chapter. I promise I will try and make the next one as jam packed with fluff as possible! Your reviews are adorable and heart warming as usual, so thanks again for those! A lot of people have mentioned that the chapters could use some better editing. Sadly editing has never been my strong suit. I've been trying my best and I'm going to see if I can get a friend to look over these chapters before I post them. As a fanfic reader myself, I know a little editing can go a long way! Okay, well that's all the rambling from me. if you're reading this right now you're wonderful and I love you! Thanks for reading. xx <em>


End file.
